Immortal Heart
by Happy Palm Tree
Summary: A chance meeting leads to true love for Jemma and Skye, until Skye is murdered and Jemma becomes a vampire to get revenge. Now Jemma wanders the world with Fitz, Bobbi and May as she searches for her reincarnated love. An AU Skimmons Vampire story.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is kind of a requested story, and may be a little darker than the other Skimmons stories. The Love Song for Shu-Sin is a real thing, the oldest long song in history._

* * *

 **PART ONE: IN THE BEGINNING THERE WAS LOVE**

 **Mesopotamia, 1500 BC, the small city of Qattara…**

The city bustled with preparations; the annual celebration of King Hammau's birth was the largest celebration in the land and everyone came from miles around to participate in the joyous occasion. King Hammau was known as a good king, intelligent, cunning, and patient. King Hammau cared for his people, firm yet generous he had the reputation of "father" among the populace. Everyone loved him.

King Hammau trusted the security and safety of Qattara to two noble families, Tilmun and Hirin. And though both families pledged their allegiance to the King, they did not work with each other, instead they detested each other's very existence and continually fought with one another for the king's favor.

The Tilmun family was run with an iron fist by Alexander Pierce Tilmun, a devout man who was a patient and cunning leader, totally devoted to the gods to his king and to his family. Tilmun meant distinguished in their language and Alexander Pierce made sure everyone with his blood lived up to that name. The family and the army under their control were known as the right hand of Hammau.

The other family, Hirin, was run by John Garrett Hirin; he was a strong intelligent man, prone to answer with violence and fury when challenged. Hirin meant spiked shoots in their language, and every member of the clan were known to be just as deadly. Hirin was Hammau's enforcer, the one he called when he needed something or someone put down quickly. Hirin was totally devoted to his king first then his gods, his righteous fury was well known. Hirin and his army were known as the Kings left hand of justice.

Qattara enjoyed peace, yet, conflict constantly brewed just under the surface of the city. The Hirin and Tilmun families hated each other; both wanted what the other had both wanted to be the only family serving the king. And at least once a moon a skirmish between the two families would break out shattering the peace and forcing the King to rein in both families. The animosity between the two families had been going on for generations, for so long that the King Hammau declared upon taking the thrown that the two families were forbidden from interacting with one another forcing each family to take half of the city with an invisible boundary separating them. The king hoped by not allowing the families to mix it would prevent more fighting. The only time the King ever lifted that ban was for his annual birth celebration, the families were allowed to mix under the strict rule of no bloodshed upon penalty of death for both involved if broken.

And as the city prepared for the celebration, two young women from different sides of the city, each sat at their window high above the city to stare at the rising sun over Qattara.

One young woman from the south end of the city, an angelic brunette with a bright smile and deep brown eyes sighed heavily. The cool breeze pushed her long hair away from her eyes and she closed them breathing deeply. A melancholy fell over the girl; a sadness that had been growing inside was beginning to make its way to the surface. She lived a life of luxury; she wanted for nothing and spent her life reading the books in her father's great library and learning how to be a proper wife for whoever her father picked for her one day. She was surrounded by a dozen body servants that attended to her every need, yet, the girl felt totally alone. She was lonely and desperate for company, for intelligent stimulation and for love.

Thinking of love, made the girl wistful. She never knew the word, didn't know what it meant until she read: The Love Song for Shu-Sin. The girl had found the clay tablet hidden away in a desk, forgotten until she discovered it by accident. The poem spoke of great love and awoke something deep inside the girl she never knew was there. A hunger rose up, one that could not be quenched with food or drink, a hunger that plagued her dreams and cast a shadow over her days. The girl did not know what the hunger was, only knew that nothing satisfied it. And as the hunger grew, so did the girls desperation to see it sated. It was a unique torture she could not share with anyone. Today sitting at the window, the girl felt that hunger down in her bones, she sighed heavily her eyes fluttering closed as she prayed quietly to Ishtar for love to find her.

"Lady Skye it's time to get ready for the King's celebration."

Across the city, up in the north section of the city, sitting at the window over-looking the city sat a second girl, same age as the first and just as beautiful. Yet, this girl had thick curly light brown hair that hung in natural ringlets from the ribbon used to tie it back. This other girl had dark thick brows over deep intelligent piercing hazel eyes, skin the color of fresh milk and full strawberry lips with a smile that rivaled the suns light. This girl closed her eyes with a smile turning her face toward the late afternoon sun, enjoying the warmth on her face the girl inhaled deeply. Every lovely and pleasant scent emanating from the city teased the girl's senses.

To her the scents would forever remind her of her home, of this city and of her life up until this point. Lingering traces of saffron thyme cumin garlic anise and cardamom teased her senses. The kitchen's vents were nearby her window, she could smell the feast cooking drawing her hunger. The sound of the door opening and the soft patter of sandaled feet upon the smooth marble caught the girl's attention.

"Lady Jemma, it is time for supper. Your father is waiting for you to join him." The servant girl said quietly as she bowed respectfully to the young mistress of the house.

"Thank you Bobbi." The girl replied her eyes still on the brightly decorated city.

Behind Jemma, the servant girl known as Barbara or "Bobbi" to Jemma alone; watched the girl with eager bright eyes. The young woman had been sold to Alexander Pierce Tilmun at age seven to serve as Alexander Pierce's newborn daughter's personal servant. Barbara was raised to serve her mistress and she did, very well. Barbara was Lady Jemma's closest friend and confidant, the one person who was always with her to serve every whim, every need. And yet, as Barbara watched the girl grow into a beautiful young woman, so did grow Barbara's affection for her mistress.

And the affection for the young woman kept growing until Barbara was filled with intense longing for the young woman, a desire to get physically close as often as possible, to press her body close and kiss her mistress. These feelings though familiar and constant frightened Barbara who kept it as secret from everyone but the gods. Barbara knew she could never tell anyone how she truly felt about her mistress, as she knew she would never get to hold her mistress close as she dreamed. Not only was she just a lowly servant, Barbara saw the line of handsome rich suitors come calling to pay respects to Alexander Pierce Tilmun in hopes of winning his favor in marriage to his daughter, the most beautiful woman of Qattara.

So instead, everyday Barbara completely devoted herself to Jemma, showing the young woman in her own way all the love she felt for her inside. And her mistress never noticed.

"Bobbi will you grab my shawl for me, I feel a chill in the air." Jemma commented over her shoulder as she moved away from the window to check herself in the mirror. Barbara bowed nodding her head slightly as she moved to fetch the garment then place it upon Jemma's shoulders. Jemma nodded her appreciation as she continued for the door, Barbra dutifully followed close behind. Jemma lead the way to the dining hall only to be surprised when she noticed only her father seated at the table. With a look of confusion Jemma smiled at her father and bowed respectfully.

"Please daughter, sit and sup with me."

"Of course father. Are we dinning alone father? I thought mother and the rest of the family would be joining us before we join the celebration." Jemma replied taking a seat to the right of her father. He smiled kindly at her and nodded for her to take a sip of the wine already poured. She nodded taking up the gilded goblet sipping the rich wine, when she set the cup down her father began with a warm hand on hers.

"I wanted a moment alone with you daughter. Tonight will be your last evening as a girl; tomorrow we announce your official engagement to Lord Strucker. This is an exciting time daughter this marriage will secure our power in Qattara. Lord Strucker supplies the city with grain and cattle, besides King Hammau he is the most powerful man in these lands. And with this marriage Lord Strucker will officially be on our family's side, I hope in the next few moons we can finally push out the Hirin's and Qattara will finally be ours. My true hope is to marry one of your children to King Hammau or to the first prince, Hamaunara and tie our families to the kings securing our status with the gods."

Jemma couldn't suppress the frown; Alexander Pierce mirrored her frown asking. "What has darkened your mood daughter? This is a joyous day."

"I know father and I am trying to be joyful. Lord Strucker is as old as you father, you know him well. Are you sure this is a good match for me?"

"Is there another man you're interested in?"

"Of course not father. I am curious about the man you chose to be my husband and would like to know what sort of man he is. I would like to be the best wife possible; can you help me with that father?" Jemma was quick to reply, she could not tell her father her true feelings. Her existence was to please him, she would do everything he asked of her even if it meant being miserable the rest of her life. Jemma forced herself to smile.

"That is good to hear daughter. Allow me to tell you about the man that I've chosen to be your husband."

Jemma sat listening with a fake smile frozen in place; a heavy feeling filled her heart weighing her down. She felt like she was going to wither away and die.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As the sun slowly set the city of Qattara came alive with light, and both noble families, Tilmun and Hirin ventured out for the festival. Both families were expected at dusk to participate in the special ceremony in honor of the king in the center of the city, an open courtyard known as Hammau square. Both families took the main route to the square accompanied by large numbers of personal guards. Upon arrival at the square both families were greeted by numerous well-armed soldiers of the king as well as standing forces of their own. The square had been divided down the center, Tilmun on the right Hirin on the left.

The procession of the Hirin family arrived to take their place first. The beautiful brunette, Lady Skye was first daughter of Lord Hirin, watched the swelling crowd through her sheer veil. Like all Ladies and noble women of Qattara, she wore a sheer veil over her face to hide her beauty from the common folk. This day she wore a light blue dress the color of the early morning sky, her shawl was white with gold trim, the veil a sheer silver material that glimmered and sparkled in the low light. And from her position at the front of the procession, she had a clear view of everyone there.

An intense boredom filled her, a feeling of emptiness of floating on an ocean welled up in the young woman; she needed something to occupy her focus so that the dozens of eyes watching her didn't feel so intrusive. And this time the goddess Ishtar heard her prayers, and the young woman's eyes were drawn to the Tilmun family's entrance into the square.

"Lady Skye, are you enjoying yourself this evening?" A familiar masculine voice inquired.

"As much as to be expected Lord Sitwell." Lady Skye replied without turning around.

Lord Sitwell was her main suitor; he was also her father's left hand man and was older than her father by three years. He was bald, short, and had a well-known violent temper. She had heard many stories of the women he courted getting beaten for no reason. It was well known enough, that when Lord Sitwell formally began courting Lady Skye, he told her publicly that he would never strike her out of anger. He made Lady Skye physically ill yet she hid it well.

"I look forward to escorting through the festival this evening." Lord Sitwell commented his eyes looking her up and down. Even covered head to toe, Lady Skye still felt his eyes upon her skin and it made her nauseous; all she could muster in response was a simple sharp head nod.

Turning her eyes back to the incoming Tilmun family, Lady Skye's gaze swept over those in view and suddenly stopped upon a woman in a yellow gown, her face covered by a gold and silver veil. The woman was being escorted by a man known as Lord Strucker. From overheard whispers among her guards, Lady Skye knew the woman in the yellow gown was Alexander Pierce Tilmun's oldest daughter, Lady Jemma. The gossip among the guards was that Tilmun's daughter was very beautiful. Lady Skye wondered how beautiful.

Lady Skye's attention wandered as everyone moved into place and the ceremony began. All eyes were on the king as a procession of costumed dancers, musicians, acrobats and priests made their way down the main road into the courtyard. In the middle of the group of priests was a herd of ninety nine oxen, each one set to be sacrificed in honor of the gods, in honor of the king. The herd was ushered toward the front then lined up several at a time to be slaughtered in sacrifice by priest in costume, each one designed to look like one of their gods. Lady Skye smiled as she recognized each one.

The King stepped forward flanked by Tilmun and Hirin with the King giving the signal to begin the official sacrifices. All seven of the oxen were slaughtered at once and as the priests went through the process of removing the heart of each massive beast to present the large organ with a bow before slipping it into the brass cauldron set up in the center causing the flames to momentarily grow bigger. And as this was done, other priests stepped forward to remove the massive carcass so the next one could be lead forward.

Lady Skye's eyes drifted from the sacrifice after the second set of oxen were slaughtered. Her gaze scanned the crowd landing on Lady Jemma and remained on Lady Jemma. Curiosity blossomed inside her and desire to see what Lady Jemma looked like filled her making her eager to move. A motion out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention and she looked over to see an odd thing.

A man dressed in dark colors, his face covered by a hood and mask pushed his way toward the front of the crowd to stand just behind the soldier keeping the courtyard clear. Then Lady Skye noticed several other similarly dressed masked men take position behind the Kings men. A heavy feeling of dread tickled the back of her mind making her stomach twist into tight painful knots, she could feel something bad was about to happen. She wanted to raise alarm yet didn't know what the danger was.

Suddenly the masked men in dark clothes attacked the Kings men in a coordinated attack slitting each soldier's throat quickly. In a single heartbeat the courtyard erupted into chaos as it was filled with armed masked men slaughtering the confused soldiers where they stood, most before they could draw their swords. The push of masked men came in all directions, they seemed to be everywhere and everyone panicked.

The King was rushed off by his personal guard. Alexander Pierce Tilmun and John Garrett Hirin acted quickly ordering their own people to fight back. Both men and the men from each family focused on killing as many masked men as they could. The personal guards of each clan's family acted without hesitation to pull their charges away from the chaos and back to their homes for safety; however in the moving mass of the confused crowd both Lady Jemma and Lady Skye were separated from their guards and were quickly swallowed by the mass of the panicked crowd.

Both Lady Jemma and Lady Skye screamed for their guards however no aid came, and they were pushed to the fringe of the courtyard. Lady Skye was pushed back by a group of men struggling over a sword, frightened she pushed back and fled taking the first open path presented to her. In a frantic flight from the chaos Lady Skye took a narrow winding alleyway and when she reached the other end she realized she didn't know where she was. Her guards had always kept her to the main streets, to the wide open spaces and now she found herself in the slums of Qattara with no idea how to get home.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

In the courtyard Lady Jemma was having a similar experience. The violent mass of men battling to the death pushed Lady Jemma to the fringe; however, instead of getting pinned she fled right taking off down an alley. In her panicked flight, her thin cloak and veil were torn off and she barely noticed as her entire focus was on getting away from the fighting.

Lady Jemma knew the basic layout of the city from studying maps of Qattara and used that knowledge to navigate the winding alleyway and down three streets to get far away from the chaos. When she paused to catch her breath she noticed a pair of bright gray eyes watching her from the darkened doorway hidden in the wall. It was a young man her age; he had a sweet gentle face and a kindness in his eyes which was unusual for a man. Jemma was drawn to him right away, he was so familiar yet she could not place from where. She locked eyes with him and stepped forward toward him. His eyes widened at her approach yet he remained silent.

"Hello? Can you help me? I'm lost. I was separated from my guards in the courtyard. I'm not sure how to get home from here."

The man said nothing, his gaze darted past her up and down the alleyway then he huffed through his nose and pressed his lips together in grim resolution. With a sharp nod of his head he told her. "Come inside Lady Jemma, before anyone else sees you. It's too dangerous for you to be alone on the streets."

The man stepped back opening the door behind him, Lady Jemma paused eyes wide surprised this man knew who she was and for the briefest moment she questioned what his motives were, if maybe she was walking into more danger than what waited for her on the streets. However loud shouting from a group of men getting closer pushed Lady Jemma into action. She entered the young man's home and he shut the door behind her.

The interior was dark; it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light from the small fireplace along the far wall. The man slipped the wood lock in place then moved to the fireplace to stoke the fire bringing needed illumination to the inside of his home. Lady Jemma stood frozen in place trying to take it all in at once while she watched the man move about his home. He pulled out a chair and set out a clay pitcher and cup, they were both simply made yet she was grateful for the clean clear water that he poured for her.

"Please Lady Jemma, sit, drink. I don't have much but what I have I will share."

Sipping from the clay cup she smiled the cool water soothing her throat. "You're very kind sir. May I inquire? How do you know of me?"

"My father was a gardener in your father's house for many years. When I was boy I used to help him."

"Fitz?" Lady's Jemma's eyes lit up in recognition.

"You remember me Lady Jemma?" Fitz replied with a shy smile.

"Of course I remember you Fitz. You were my best friend as a child. I was so sad when you stopped coming to the garden."

"I was too. When father couldn't work anymore I took a job."

"Really? What do you do?"

"I work in the ovens at the beer house. It's good work; the beer house supplies the whole city."

"And your father?" Lady Jemma asked gently and Fitz's face twisted briefly with grief. "Father passed last winter."

"I'm sorry Fitz."

"Father was comfortable and happy. Plus your father paid for my father's funeral, it was quite nice. All I could ask for."

"Thank you Fitz for giving me shelter; I don't know what happened earlier or where those men came from. The fighting broke out so quickly, they were everywhere."

"Yes, I was there as was the entire city. Its best we stay indoors until the king can gain control of the streets again. You're lucky to have escaped Lady Jemma; it's not safe to be unescorted right now."

Lady Jemma noticed a change in tone as Fits spoke and she narrowed her eyes a little. "Fitz, is there something you want to tell me?"

Fitz frowned and stood up pacing the small space then sat down again, he leaned in and spoke softly. "There has been talk of Lord Hirin bringing in a warlord for extra muscle. I thought that's who those men were only they were cutting down Lord Hirin's men as much as they were Lord Tilmun's."

"I thought the peace was being kept? I thought things were improving between the families?" Jemma was confused and it showed. Fitz frowned again shrugging as he replied. "No, it's slowly gotten worse. It's tense out there, really tense. I try to stay out of it but working at the beer house I hear everything. A fight between the houses is inevitable."

"My father will never allow that, he's too smart for that. He will outwit Lord Hirin and show the king he should be the only Lord of the city." Lady Jemma insisted and Fitz's frown grew.

Lady Jemma's mind drifted as she became lost in her own despair of being separated from all that she knew. In the silence sudden shouting from outside startled them both, the fear rolling through her forced Lady Jemma to her feet. Fitz followed quickly offering, "I have a room upstairs where you can lay down for a bit. You're safe here Lady Jemma. When it calms outside I will escort you home."

"You are my savior Fitz."

"I am forever your friend Lady Jemma."

Lady Jemma was filled with affection for Fitz in that moment; she broke protocol for the first time of her life and reached out hugging Fitz with both arms. Fitz froze in shock allowing her to hug him for a long moment his heart beating fast. Lady Jemma let him go and he showed her the room upstairs, it was small but comfortable with a shuttered window facing the inside of the tiny square created by four five alleyways meeting in a point. Fitz showed her around the simple room, lit the large candle on the small table then quickly left her to return downstairs.

Lady Jemma collapsed on the bed and burst into tears. She sobbed quietly for a long moment until more angry male shouting was heard through the thick wood of the shutters. It was loud and sounded nearby then it grew soft as the men moved on. The commotion happened again and again and again until Lady Jemma's curiosity got the better of her. She dried her face and got up from the bed stepping hesitantly toward the window. The shouting of men rushing up and down the alleyways continued drawing Lady Jemma to the shutters giving her the courage to push them open and peak outside.

Three of the alleyways were full of angry armed men heading out for more fighting and to Lady Jemma's surprise that was all the traffic for a long moment. And after waiting for more people to appear and none showing up Lady Jemma grew bored; about to give up when a quick flash of silver rushing toward her caught her attention. She pushed the shutters open a little more to see a woman wearing a silver veil rushing toward the tiny square. In the distance Lady Jemma could see more men heading down the alley.

"Oh no! That's Lady Skye, she's in trouble. She's in trouble! Ishtar, give me strength." Lady Jemma whispered then rushed out of the room and back downstairs startling Fitz. She grabbed him pulling Fitz to his feet as she begged him for help. "We need to rescue her Fitz, hurry! Hurry!"

"Wait? What? Okay."

Fitz opened the door and Lady Jemma rushed out into the alleyway heading toward the square, Fitz stood at the open door with a confused expression. Lady Jemma reached Lady Skye in one long heart pounding moment of rushed steps. Grabbing hold of Lady Skye's arm Jemma shouted, "Come with me quickly!"

Lady Skye didn't resist, she allowed Lady Jemma to pull her down the alleyway to Fitz's home and through the open door. The moment both women were inside Fitz shut the door and slipped the large wood lock in place. Lady Jemma was panting from the sudden excursion and still holding onto Lady Skye's arm, in a flash of realization she abruptly let go and took a step away giving the still veiled young woman some room.

"Thank you stranger. I thought I was going to meet Ereshkigal before the new day." Lady Skye replied breathing heavily and looking around from under her veil.

"The goddess of death is too busy to claim us this night." Lady Jemma replied as out of breath as the other woman. In a flash Lady Jemma realized her disheveled state and became slightly embarrassed about it. Patting down her loose hair, drying the perspiration from her brow she apologized to Lady Skye. "Do forgive my appearance. I found myself in the same dire predicament as you and lost my veil in my flight away from the chaos."

"Nothing to forgive, you're an image of Ishtar herself." Lady Skye replied as she reached up and removed her veil revealing long thick shinny hair the color of dark cinnamon.

Lady Skye looked up catching Lady Jemma's gaze and their eyes locked. Lady Jemma felt a jolt of lightening run through her from her toes up to top of her head; she gasped exclaiming in a disbelieving whisper. "By the gods the rumors were true."

Fitz paid the two women no attention, the crowd outside was gathering; each man well-armed and on a mission searching for someone. Fitz watched through a crack in the shuttered window with a worried expression.

Lady Jemma and Lady Skye continued to stare silently at each another with a matching expression of surprise. Fitz frowned deeper as he turned back to his guest announcing. "I think those Tilmun men are looking for you Lady Jemma but they don't seem to be on a peaceful errand."

"Lady Jemma? Lady Jemma Tilmun?" The beautiful brunette asked starting hard into Jemma's eyes until Jemma shifted her gaze to Fitz.

"Father would have never sent his men; he would only send my personal guard. If my father's men are searching for someone, it's most likely Lady Skye or Hirin men."

"You're Lady Skye Hirin?" Fitz asked his eyes growing wide and the beautiful brunette grew sad as she silently nodded yes.

Lady Jemma was filled with empathy and wanted to reach out to the other woman. Instead Lady Skye sighed then looked up and asked with great courage, "Are you going to turn me over to your father's men Lady Jemma?"

"No. No. I won't. And neither will Fitz. You're safe here." Lady Jemma announced and Fitz's eyes went even wider than before and he was pale, very pale. Lady Jemma ignored it to focus on the woman standing in front of her. The relief in Lady's Skye's face was obvious.

"Lady Jemma, why don't you take Lady Skye back upstairs with you to rest? I will keep watch on the alleys from down here." Fitz suggested with a firm look and Lady Jemma nodded in agreement.

"Lady Skye will you join me?" Lady Jemma asked reaching out to Lady Skye offering the other woman her hand. Lady Skye's eyes went a little wide with surprise but it quickly vanished to be replaced by a bright happy smile that reached her eyes. Taking the offered hand Lady Skye confessed, "This is the first time I've ever been asked that question and feel free to answer it honestly. Yes I will join you. However before we go, may I inquire who your friend is?"

"Oh, please excuse my poor manners; I seem to have lost myself today. Lady Skye this is Fitz an old childhood friend of mine. He saved me this day too."

"It's an honor to meet you Fitz, today you and Lady Jemma are my hero's."

"You should save all your praise for Lady Jemma, it was all her doing. I only held the door open." Fitz shyly protested.

"To your home and I am very grateful for your hospitality and the sanctuary you've provided." Lady Skye added as she reached out taking Lady Jemma's offered hand.

Both women paused and looked down at their clasped hands in shock then back up at each other. Neither spoke a word yet both wanted to, Lady Jemma glanced at Fitz then turned heading for the stairs pulling Lady Skye with her. Hand in hand they went upstairs to Fitz's room going inside and shutting the door. Lady Jemma kept hold of Lady Skye's hand leading the other woman to the small bed. With a heavy sign Lady Skye sat first gently pulling Lady Jemma with her, and still they continued to hold hands.

The candle on the small table next to the wall gave off soft yellow light that made tiny shadows on the wall dance with each flick of the flame drawing both women's gaze. The mutual silence felt oddly comfortable and without realizing it Lady Jemma leaned into Lady Skye. Then to both of their surprise Lady Skye released Lady Jemma's hand to wrap her right arm around Lady Jemma holding her close, then Lady Skye reclaimed Lady Jemma's hand with her free hand. Neither spoke a word, they sat in comfortable silence for a long time.

Both women quietly reflected on the day's events, both were privately stunned by what transpired and by where they ended up. And yet, both women felt such comfort from the others presence and physical closeness; they both felt blessed by Ishtar for having this intimate moment. There was something about being close to the stranger beside them that felt as if something deep inside was sliding into place, making both feel, oddly, whole.

The longer the moment stretched out the more both women became hyper aware of the other, and where their bodies pressed together began to tingle. Lady Skye let go of Lady Jemma's hand and using her fingertips began tracing invisible patters over the palm of Lady Jemma's hand causing a fast hard tingle to run up Lady Jemma's spine. In heavy silence Lady Skye continued to trace tingling patterns over Lady Jemma's sensitive palm then up the inside of Lady Jemma's forearm. Lady Jemma's heart began speeding up as Lady Skye moved her patterns up while leaning in a bit more. In a moment they were so close they could feel the heat of each other's breath. All Lady Jemma could hear was her own heartbeat loud in her ears, all she could feel was the pull of the other woman, all she could think of was how soft and inviting Lady Skye's lips looked.

Lady Skye was conflicted. There was something special about this woman next to her; something different, inviting, intoxicating and alluring. She felt pulled toward the other woman, and when she caught whiff of the other woman's rose water perfume Lady Skye's mind filled with strange new thoughts, thoughts of kissing Lady Jemma's plump pink lips. Lady Skye was overwhelmed by rising desire that clouded her mind and pushed her closer, her gaze wandered from their hands up to Lady's Jemma's face and became stuck on those full inviting pink lips.

The crack of thunder and the rumble of a storm startled both women breaking the moment and replacing the space between them. The abrupt roar of heavy rain filled the air as both women smiled laughing nervously.

"Ishkur sounds determined this night." Lady Jemma joked with a nervous smile, her eyes darting all over the room, anywhere but on her companion.

"Lord Ishkur sounds as if he's trying to drown the whole city with his storm." Lady Skye added with an amused smirk, her eyes quietly drinking in the sight of Lady Jemma in the soft candle light.

They caught each other's gaze and both smiled in reflex before dissolving into light laughter at the growing tension in the room. Lady Skye shook her head as if trying to dispel her thoughts before turning her full attention upon Lady Jemma with a confident smile teasing the corners of her mouth. "I feel as if I should make special prayers and offerings to Lord Ishkur this season."

"Really? Isn't your family dedicated to Lord Ninurta? I wonder if the god of warriors would be offended to be passed over for the god of Storm's." Lady Jemma asked genuinely curious. She had never spoken to anyone from the Hirin clan, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity that she would not pass up.

"Of course someone who worshiped Lord Nabu would ask that. I've heard you are the only one in your family who actually demonstrates all that the god of writing and wisdom embodies. To answer your question my father worships Lord Ninurta, I chose when I am able, to worship the great Goddess Ishtar." Lady Skye admitted with a casual shrug of her shoulders despite the small fact both women knew if the wrong person overheard such a statement a punishment of ten lashes with a rod would await them both.

"I'm honored you would confess such an intimate thing to me. And in return allow me to add my own confession. I too prefer to worship the great Goddess Ishtar. It is the goddess I pray to every new day. This is a joyous evening Lady Hirin, I never thought I would meet another who dared to worship who they wished."

"Please call me Skye."

"Only if you do me the honor of calling me Jemma."

"It's wonderful to meet you Jemma."

"It's lovely to meet you too Skye. I never thought I would though I have heard about you. Everyone has, they all speak of your great beauty which I'm delighted to learn was not an exaggeration."

"You think me beautiful?" Skye asked a slight tremor in her voice, her eyes gave away her genuine surprise.

"Has no one ever told you?" Jemma asked completely delighted and fascinated by the other woman in a way that was brand new and so exciting.

"Lady Jemma, forgive me if I offend you but I must confess; I find your beauty mesmerizing. I too, have heard of your beauty, many whisper of it and I have always been curious. To see that all the gossip was true is so surprising I'm having difficulty putting it into words."

"No one has ever spoken so eloquently about me. Usually they use terms that could easily describe one of my father's many oxen." Jemma commented getting Skye to laugh.

"No one with eyes could ever confuse you with such beasts. The great Goddess Ishtar has blessed you Jemma."

"As she has blessed you as well Skye, I think we are in agreement."

"This will be improper of me Jemma, please forgive my forwardness. However, I must know more about you. How old are you? Has your father put you through bridal training? What is it like in your house? How many siblings do you have? What do you like to do when you have time to yourself? What are your favorite things?" Skye rambled until she caught herself and fell silent biting down on her lips in embarrassment.

Jemma laughed and began answering all of Skye's questions. They soon learned they had much in common. Both women were the same age of sixteen, educated by private tutors from the same school, they had the same number of siblings and were both being courted by dozens of suitors though both women were certain their fathers had already chosen their husbands. And to their collective delight, both were dreading getting married. Jemma and Skye's conversation moved to more detailed things such as favorite food and favorite color allowing both girls to enjoy the moment and their youth. Soon they would be married women, expected to bear children and run a household, such silly discussions would become forbidden.

"Favorite food?" Skye asked looking Jemma in the eyes with calm intensity that made Jemma giggle with delight.

"Honey butter made from goats milk and barley bread. Simple I know."

"Simple and yet delicious. Honey butter can make any bread taste as if it was touched by the gods." Skye commented with a big happy smile drawing out a similar smile from Jemma.

"So Skye, you're turn which food is your favorite?"

"Honey covered dates. I would eat as many as put in front of me." Skye replied and Jemma nodded appreciatively licking her lips at the thought of the sweet treat.

"And what color?" Jemma inquired looking her companion over taking note of the light blue dress Skye wore.

"It's a type of green."

"A type of green?" Jemma asked obviously confused and Skye answered by reaching into her dress to pull out a necklace of gold with a pendant of polished stone.

"This color." Skye stated offering the stone to show her companion.

Jemma reached out immediately admiring the delicate craftsmanship of the gold chain before lifting the bright green stone up higher so she could look closer. The stone was several shades of green instantly reminding her of the sea on a clear day, it was incredibly beautiful.

"Where did you get such a beautiful stone? I have never seen anything like it."

"Father brought in a large shipment of it from the east. Big basketful's that they ground down into a powder to make dye for the Queen's clothing. This was the only piece that was saved."

"I've never seen a green so deep, and the shades how they change; it's rather like a ripple of color in still waters. It's beautiful and matches you wonderfully."

"Thank you Jemma, that's very kind. So, tell me, what is your favorite color?" Skye asked slipping the pendant back under her dress.

"I love the color of a rising sun in a clear sky. It's hard to describe yet I find it very beautiful. That particular shade of deep golden yellow outshines even the gold we both wear. It's warm and soothing yet promises so much."

"Do you watch the sunrise often?"

"When I am able to sneak away past my guards to the roof of my home; I'm lucky my body servant Bobbi wakes me and helps me get past the guards. I think she is my only real friend. Is that weird? That a body servant is the closest thing I have to a friend?"

"No, not at all; at least you have one person you can call friend. I have none. My body servant is ancient, deaf and mostly blind all my servants are old and weathered. Father doesn't trust anyone with me. I'm surprised he's not knocking down people's doors looking for me."

The hard tone Skye's voice took on alarmed Jemma; boldly she looked her new friend in the eyes asking gently. "You must have been so lonely Skye. How did you manage to survive?"

"Prayer's to Ishtar."

Jemma gave Skye a brave smile reaching out for the other girls hand to hold it pressed against her heart. Skye could feel the strong beat of Jemma's heart and it made her own beat faster. Skye managed a weak yet brilliant smile that caused Jemma to raise Skye's hand to her lips and lightly kiss the back of Skye's hand. Skye blushed and felt a tingle run up her spine.

Skye and Jemma talked until dawn moving closer, lying down on the bed pressed close staring deep into each other's eyes. They lost track of time, lost track of the world outside that room to drink in each other's company. Smiles of wonder and happiness remained as they confessed intimate things to each other. And with every secret shared, every new thing they found they had in common the trappings of their families, the identity of belonging to a clan, the identity of being dutiful, and obedient fell away allowing their true selves to be revealed.

In each other they found someone who could see all the way inside, all the way to their soul. They drew closer with their foreheads pressed together, each breathing the other woman's breath, both feeling the magnetic pull and both ready to give in. Skye smiled and leaned in pressing her lips to Jemma's, their hearts swelled with love and nothing would ever be the same again.

Skye and Jemma kissed pressing even closer and in a fumbling innocent way, they made love. All clothes were shed as they entwined their bodies in gently intense sex, and each time they rested, they whispered words of love to each other.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The sun rose bringing a new day to Qattara. And as it traveled its usual path across the sky the city of Qattara went about its usual business. Fitz remained downstairs tending to his home and waiting for the right moment to sneak the women out and to their respective homes. He was expected at work but that would have to wait. All while Skye and Jemma remained wrapped up in each other, in that moment nothing existed but them. They needed no sustenance except for each other. Fitz lived in a busy section of the city the constant foot traffic around his home provided a comforting background din to the girls' day. A little before dusk Fitz slipped on his cloak and went out for supplies to make dinner, he did not notice the hooded figure in the shadows watching him, following him on his way.

When the sun began to set the comforting din that had gone on all through the day quickly fell quiet. Having just finished making love both women were wrapped around each other half asleep blissfully happy when a loud commotion downstairs jolted them both awake. The muffled cacophony of men shouting filled the girls with instant overwhelming dread. The shouting was accompanied by heavy footsteps up the wood stairs and in their half asleep panic they moved to reach for their clothing when the door was kicked in.

Several guards from both the House Hirin and House Tilmun burst in flooding the room startling both women making them scream. They desperately tried to hide their nakedness only the shocked wide eyed mouth open expression of the soldiers told them it was too late. Lord Sitwell pushed his way in angrily shouting for the soldiers to make way. When Sitwell made it past the wall of shocked men his eyes went wide with shock then instantly twisted into a look of utter disgust. With a snarl he ordered both women covered then bound.

Terrified to the brink of insanity both women looked to each other, they knew this was the worst thing that could have possibly happened. It was the end of them together and maybe the end of their life as they knew it.

The guards were obviously embarrassed by the women's nudeness and were unsure about forcibly dressing the women, years of firm orders to never touch their charges kept them in place and kept their eyes on the floor. Lord Sitwell's anger bubbled over and he snarled at the women. "Get dressed or I'll drag you into the street like this for all of the Qattara to see!"

Only showing fear through their eyes and keeping silent both women quickly dressed themselves. The guards finally stepped forward with iron manacles shackling both women's wrists together. Both women held their chins up as they were lead downstairs, showing such bravery it surprised most of the guards watching. However when they reached the bottom of the stairs both women spotted Fitz who was slumped over and being held up by two large guards. Fitz's face was several shades of purple, his eyes swollen shut, blood drying on his lips and chin as well as burn marks on his exposed arms, his hands broken and twisted. It was obvious they had horribly beaten and tortured Fitz. Tears welled up in Jemma's eyes and silently spilled over as they were taken out of the home.

Both women were forced inside a covered wagon. Skye was forced to sit opposite Jemma, she turned to the guard closest, a man that had been guarding her for four years, and asked him. "Where are you taking us?"

Lord Sitwell's face twisted into rage and his hand shot out slapping Skye across the face so hard it rattled her teeth. Blood immediately began trickling from her nose and Jemma glared at Lord Sitwell with such venom that Lord Sitwell blinked and stepped away. Jemma felt a moment of satisfaction at the man's reaction, it was short lived. A moment later, Lord Sitwell ordered hoods to be placed over both women's heads.

"You don't get to ask any questions. You've both acted shamefully, dishonoring your father and your family. And you infecting the woman I was going to marry with your twisted abomination of behavior. I feel sick just looking at you." Lord Sitwell sneered with disgust at them. They were forbidden to speak as they were taken, somewhere.

Terrified down to her bones, Jemma searched her mind for a way out of this debacle. She began to sweat profusely under the hood, the stress of the situation kept her heart racing and her stomach in knots. She was so afraid of what her father would say. So afraid of what her father would do. In that moment of panic Jemma decided to lie to try to save herself and to save Skye. What confused her more than anything else was why Hirin and Tilmun guards were working together. So many questions circled her mind, how did they know to grab Fitz? How did they find out they were together? Who was really behind this? Her father or Skye's father?

They rode in the covered cart for a long time, so long Jemma lost track of time. She could hear Skye softly crying and each sob from the beautiful woman was a stab to Jemma's heart. The cart came to an abrupt halt and both women were dragged from the covered cart and forced to walk. The sand underfoot gave way to slippery stone that was cold against their bare feet.

The echo of footsteps against stone suggested they were at the palace or one of the temples, this meant very bad things and it increased Jemma's terror until she was partially frozen with fear. Suddenly they were forced to stop then were brutally shoved to the floor forced to kneel. Both women cried out when their knees hit the hard stone but those cries of pain were abruptly silenced when their hoods were pulled off and they both realized in the same instant they were in the King's court, they had been brought in for judgment. Judgment meant death. Silently in shock both Skye and Jemma began crying.

The court of King Hammau was usually filled with dozens of nobles, and rich merchants eager to earn the kings favor by showing great interest in the affairs of the city. However, this evening the great hall was empty save for five dour looking men. King Hammau was flanked by Lord Hirin and Lord Tilmun with Lord Strucker and Lord Sitwell on each end. Each man wore a hard disgusted expression. For the first time in Jemma's and Skye's life they saw no affection or warmth in their fathers faces, instead what they found was judgment, disappointment and disgust.

With tears filling their eyes, they silently cried lips trembling staring at their fathers with hope only to have them dash a moment later when the king finally spoke. "Your fathers have brought a very serious accusation to me regarding both of your behavior. So I will inquire into this matter only once. Answer truthfully or anger the gods. Nod if you understand."

The girls nodded in unison.

"You two were found without your proper attire in the same bed with signs of copulation present. Which man or men were with you?"

Both women looked at him confused, the king ordered Skye to speak in a menacing voice. "Tell me Lady Skye, which man did you lie with? Was it the peasant whose home we found you in?"

Skye's voice trembled in fear. "That man who gave us shelter saved us from being harmed in the streets when those men attacked. There was no man your highness."

The king's face twisted into confusion and Lord Sitwell sneered at them hard. Lord Strucker looked ill while Lord Hirin and Lord Tilmun's expression were hard as stone.

"Tell me the nature of your…association with Lady Jemma." The King pushed and Skye began to cry, tears streamed down her face as she answered. "I'm in love with Lady Jemma."

"What does that mean?" The king inquired his look of confusion grew.

"I don't want to marry Lord Sitwell. I want to be with Jemma." Skye whispered terrified.

Jemma watched with wide eyes as tears streamed down her face, she couldn't believe Skye had told the king the truth. Jemma knew this was the end.

"By the Gods daughter, do you know what you are saying?" Lord Hirin asked distraught.

"The Goddess Ishtar has blessed us father. My heart and soul belong to Jemma. I did not want to dishonor you; I did not mean to shame our family. I am sorry father." Skye said directly to her father who looked green and very ill.

"Is this true daughter? Have you lain with this deviant as would a wife would a husband?" Lord Tilmun demanded of his daughter. Lips trembling Jemma looked her father in the eyes and stated. "Yes father. It is true. I love Skye as a wife would love her husband."

All five men acted stricken momentarily turning away in disgust, and when the king faced them again his face was twisted in anger. He proclaimed judgement on them both. "Your tryst is an abomination upon my kingdom, a burden upon your families and a wrong I have been appointed to rectify. I sentence you to be stricken from your family's official records, stricken from all royal records and to suffer the god's wrath until death claims you. Then your bones will be scattered across the desert."

"I was going to marry you. Make you a wife and mother. Jemma how could you do this to me?" Lord Strucker asked looking at Jemma as if she were the lowest trash on earth. Jemma didn't answer, she turned her eyes to the floor letting her tears stream into a pool on the marble. Then her father stepped toward her and her gaze shifted back up as he proclaimed. "I thought I knew you daughter. How could you betray the family like this? How could you betray me like this? I don't know what demon has taken over you. I have no daughter now." Lord Tilmun declared with tears in his eyes.

"Father, please! Don't do this!" Jemma begged sobbing.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell your mother." Lord Tilmun replied turning away.

"I will be there be there to watch you both die." Lord Sitwell declared spitting on Skye as he walked past.

"What have I done to offend the gods to have them punish me like this?" Lord Hirin whispered with tears in his eyes, he walked away shaking his head.

The King's guards took Skye and Jemma to different isolated cells for a few hours leaving both women to quietly contemplate how they ended up in a cell awaiting death. Before they could wrap their minds around their sentence the guards came back slipping hoods over their heads and escorting them out of the palace and put in a cart to be escorted to the execution site. Both women could feel the cool of the early morning through their clothing. They were desperate to speak to one another but didn't know they were sitting across from each other in the cart.

When they reached the execution site, Jemma was taken off the cart first. Her clothing was torn from her body until rags barely covered her, the hood was taken off and she was forced to get into a large iron cage. When the top of the cage was shut it forced Jemma to sit down. The sun was just coming over the horizon for another clear hot day. Jemma had finally stopped crying in the cell at the palace, she managed to hold it together as she was striped and as she was forced to get into a cage, however, a moment later a rider on a horse came into view and she saw that it was her father and burst into tears. Before Jemma could speak to her father, he took off on his horse out of view.

Jemma spotted the city and realized where she was, on the outskirts of Qattara at the edge of the desert known as death's passage. Jemma had heard whisperings of many executions taking place here. This was the place the dammed were executed. Looking around Jemma realized not only was her father there, so was Lord Hirin, Lord Strucker, Lord Sitwell and a dozen of the kings guard which stood guard around the cart. The guards moved to the cart and pulled a hooded Skye out and lead her toward the cage. Guards stopped and held Skye next to the cage. Jemma's eyes grew wide as the cloudless sky with fear she pushed close gripping the bars of the cage with each hand.

Lord Sitwell glared hard at Jemma as he tore off most of Skye's clothing turning it to rags as they had Jemma's dress. Jemma was desperate to cry out, to try to stop them yet was too afraid that they'd do more harm to Skye. And when Skye's dress was nothing more than rags Lord Sitwell pulled off Skye's hood. Skye had been crying under the heavy cloth and looked terrified.

Skye spotted Jemma in the cage and their eyes locked and stayed locked.

Lord Sitwell turned to Lord Hirin, "My Lord the girl is ready."

Lord Hirin trotted up to his daughter, looked down on her with a sad expression. "My last kindness as your father in this life will to make your death quick. May you find peace in the afterlife."

Lord Hirin nodded to Lord Sitwell and the bald man pulled his dagger out and cut Skye's throat.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jemma screamed trying with all her might to pull the bars open to reach Skye. Jemma screamed the word "No" again and again and again.

Lord Sitwell ignored Jemma and held Skye's body as she bled out. Jemma kept Skye's gaze shouting at Skye "I love you. We will see each other again. We will. This is not the end. I love you Skye. I love you." Jemma saw the life drain from Skye's eyes and she was gone.

When Skye went limp in his hands Lord Sitwell picked up Skye's body and the guards opened the cage. Lord Sitwell shoved Skye's body into the cage with Jemma and locked it with a heavy pin. He then turned to Jemma giving her a smug look of disgust. "You will die from the desert and will be forced to watch that whore's body rot. Enjoy the time while you have it."

Jemma silently sobbed and Lord Sitwell laughed. "Nothing to say deviant? Humph I thought you'd say something."

Jemma looked up meeting his eyes with pure hatred and said with deadly seriousness. "I will return to take my vengeance tiny man. This is not the end."

"For you, it is." Lord Sitwell sneered and turned his back on her to climb onto his horse. With it done all the men on horseback turned their steeds around and trotted away with the kings guards following close behind. No one stayed behind to guard the cage. Jemma didn't watch them leave her eyes were glued to Skye. Reaching out to Skye's still warm body Jemma pulled Skye close holding her and sobbed even harder. Jemma was wracked with grief, her mind twisting until it shattered. Loosing Skye was too much, she could not go on. Jemma cried holding Skye all day she could not let her go.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The sun traveled across the sky for a long scalding hot day. Jemma did not notice how thirsty she was or how hungry, her grief made her numb to everything but Skye in her arms. The grief even blinded her to what the sun was doing to Skye's body. The grief made Jemma want to join Skye as quickly as possible. Jemma begged Ishtar for release.

Sunset cooled the earth, the moon rising brought a chill that seeped across the land. Jemma felt none of it, she longed for death. And at the witching hour a shadow crept out of the darkness, a hooded figure on a horse rode up at a soft trot. Jemma never noticed her eyes had not been focused on anything for hours. The rider stopped at the cage and dismounted. Pulling out the pin the hooded rider opened the cage door.

"Lady Jemma! Lady Jemma! Are you still alive? Please tell me you are still alive." A familiar voice called out, familiar enough to pull Jemma out of her stupor. Jemma weakly called out. "Bobbi?"

"Thank Ishtar you are alive!" Bobbi replied pulling back her hood and looking around making sure no one was coming. Bobbi reached into the cage grabbing hold of Jemma just underneath her arms and tried to lift her up only to realize Jemma was still holding Skye. Bobbi let Jemma go then begged her. "Lady Jemma you must let her go. I cannot lift the both of you out. Please let her so I can lift you out. Please Lady Jemma, please."

"No. I can't let her go Bobbi. I can't."

"Please Jemma. I can't lift the both of you out. Please!"

"No. I can't leave her behind. I can't leave Skye behind."

"I promise after I get you out, I'll get her out too."

"Promise?" Jemma asked blinking and looking up at Bobbi. In the moon light she could see Bobbi clearly as the taller woman nodded yes. Jemma let Skye go and lifted her arms up toward Bobbi, and in a moment Bobbi had her up and out of the cage. Too weak to stand Jemma lay on her side on the sand, Bobbi made her drink water while she pulled Skye's body out of the cage. Jemma slowly forced life back into herself while Bobbi wrapped Skye's body up in a white sheet she had brought with her. By the time Jemma got to her feet, Bobbi had put Skye's body on the horse, tying her to the saddle.

"What now Bobbi?" Jemma asked lost.

"You can't come back to the city. You will be killed on sight. You must run mistress flee and go as far away as you can. There is water on the horse and food for a week." Bobbi instructed taking a single canteen off the horse, she pushed Jemma to the horse and forced her to get on.

"Won't you get in trouble Bobbi?"

"I don't care if I do. You are more important Jemma. Please hurry."

"Bobbi?"

"Please go now!" Bobbi gave Jemma a stern look and slapped the horse on the rump startling it into a fast trot.

Jemma gripped the reins tight and tried to stay on the horse as it ran further into the desert. Turning to look over her shoulder Jemma caught a glimpse of Bobbi running back toward the city. Jemma turned forward and held on tight. 

**PART TWO: THEN THERE WAS DARKNESS AND DEATH**

Jemma rode until dawn then stopped to let the horse rest. She ate a tiny bit and drank more water, her mind finally cleared and she broke down sobbing. She missed Skye so much. A single thought rose up taking hold: Find a place to bury Skye, someplace they won't find her and desecrate Skye's body. With this new goal in mind, Jemma got back on the horse and rode toward the horizon searching for the right place to bury Skye.

Nine days later Jemma was deep in the desert, Skye was still with her. Jemma was searching for someplace other than sand to bury Skye only she was too deep in the desert, there was nothing but sand as far as the eye could see in every direction. Days of riding in the hot sun with Skye rotting under the sheet she was wrapped in yet Jemma didn't even notice the smell anymore. She was in numb state, the food was long gone, the water was low and she was only giving it to the horse. She was beginning to hallucinate thirst did strange things to people. In the back of Jemma's mind just behind the thirst induced delusions, she was aware she was dying, that this was the end. And yet she pushed on, her last goal in this life had not been reached, she still needed to find a nice place to put Skye and once she did, she could happily join Skye in the afterworld.

On the tenth day Jemma reached the base of a mountain and found shelter from the sun in the mouth of a cave. The horse could go no further; it sat down and would move no more. Jemma was weak, dizzy and heavily hallucinating. For the last three days she had seen specters of Skye and the goddess Ishtar, neither spoke to Jemma they instead watch her as she pushed on. Even in her delirium Jemma kept her goal in sight, she turned to look further into the cave and decided on a whim that the cave would become Skye's final resting place, a good place for her to go as well. And using the last of her strength Jemma unable to carry Skye dragged her. They managed to get past the narrow entrance and into an inner cavern.

A cold breeze blew against Jemma's back making her shiver and she let go of Skye turning to look around. Instinctively Jemma searched for the source of the cold wind yet was shocked to find herself in a temple. Having been in every temple in Qattara Jemma recognized the design, decorated intricately carved pillars, and torches on each one giving light to walls painted with scenes from a world Jemma did not recognize. A world of lush green filled with strange creatures with long necks, heads with three horns and massive creatures that flew high in the air.

Jemma grew alarmed and wondered if she was alone. She looked around and saw no one so she stepped deeper into the temple searching for whoever it was that kept the place up a priest or priestess. Jemma wandered with shuffling steps all the way back to the main altar and was shocked to find a tall alabaster statue of a very realistic naked woman with great ebony wings out of her back. While the statue was made of the creamy white stone the accents were made of deep red and light pink stone. Red eyes on pink made the statue seem alive; the lips were also made from the bright red stone as well as the finger tips and veins in the large black wings.

Jemma stepped closer to check what was in the offering bowls at the statues feet and was shocked to see something dark, almost black, some sort of liquid. Reaching down Jemma dipped her right hand fingers into it and was shocked to find it very warm, raising her fingers up to her face. The smell of the liquid and feel hit Jemma in one flash. "Blood."

Jemma walked around the temple studying the walls, she was fascinated and felt as if it was very important to learn the secret of the story being told in this temple. Then she found it, the most important panel of all. A scene of the beautiful woman with wings tearing apart men until their bodies piled high. And it hit Jemma who this winged woman was.

When Jemma was a small child she remembered over hearing the high priest of Nabu speaking with her father about the nightmare that was the goddess of death known as Lilith. The priest was frightened of the goddess and only spoke of her in whispers, it was enough that years later Jemma sought out written legends of the goddess Lilith. She found only one, and it described the goddess of death decimating entire cities with her wrath by personally killing each person herself by stealing their life force from each person. That was the scene she saw, the goddess killing everyone.

"Lilith."

Weak from no food and no water combined with days of riding in the hot sun, Jemma's fevered brain came up with a crazy idea. Invigorated by the idea Jemma ran back to Skye and dragged Skye to the altar laying her down in front. Relieved she had finally found the right place Jemma collapsed onto her knees and leaned forward resting her head on Skye's body.

Jemma wanted to cry but there was no moisture left in her body, then she remembered that bald man and the smug look on his face. And Jemma grew angry, she screamed and sat up. With tears in her eyes Jemma looked up at the statue of the goddess and prayed. "Lilith I beseech thee, bring my love back to me. I can't go on without her, I beg thee great goddess bring my love back to me."

Jemma did not think she would be answered until a moment later the statue moved shocking Jemma, it twisted looking down at her blinking twice before answering in voice that sounded so familiar. "Child of Ishtar, you beg for naught. Your love has moved on to another vessel as is the way of all good souls who succumb to the transition of death."

"Moved on? I do not understand great goddess." Jemma asked stunned by the revelation.

"The essence of who your love is has moved on to a new vessel being born this very moment. The essence is called a soul, good souls are put into new vessels, and bad souls are imprisoned in the dark to prevent them from doing more harm."

"Will I never see her again? I thought death would reunite us." Jemma sobbed distraught and dizzy.

"Death can reunite you. Death can give you time."

"Time?"

"Yes, time, that may allow you to see your love again."

"What must I do great goddess to earn such an opportunity? Please great Goddess, tell me what I must do?"

"First, tell me child of Ishtar, beside the return of your love, what does your heart truly desire?"

"Vengeance. My love was murdered in front of me, stolen not a moment after I found her. I beg thee grant me vengeance, allow me to bring death to those who have harmed my love. I offer the only thing I still possess in return, myself."

"You think that is enough? Why not ask the gods you've worshiped all your life? Why ask me?"

"None of the other gods can do what you do; none of the other gods are as powerful as you. I want real vengeance to those responsible for her death. I do not need empty hope. I need to rain death down upon them. I need them to pay for what they've done."

"You will trade your body and soul for this vengeance? To do what you ask you must take on a great and terrible gift. How much is your vengeance worth?"

"For the chance to see my love again or the chance to pay back those who are responsible for her death? I give myself to you willingly great goddess Lilith." Jemma stated raising her hands palm up to the goddess in a sign of offering and surrender.

Lilith stepped off the pedestal past the offering bowls of blood onto the floor just in front of Skye, the Goddesses great wings stretching out and twitching with each step. The goddess reached down gently touching Jemma under her chin making her rise to her feet until they were eye to eye. The red on pink with inky black pupils drew Jemma in hypnotizing her until all she could see was how stunningly beautiful Lilith was. And yet in truth, Lilith showed her true form, that of a large humanoid bat. A mix of human and animal, her fingers were tipped in long yellow claws, her naked body covered in a thin soft black brown fur, her face an image of beauty except for the pressed up nose, long tipped ears and mouth full of sharp fangs, her tongue long and forked.

Lilith leaned in kissing Jemma on the lips. Jemma swooned and fell into Lilith's arms, the goddess picked Jemma up kissing her on the lips once more then nuzzled Jemma's neck kissing Jemma's skin. Lilith opened her mouth wider before biting down on Jemma's neck drawing blood and drinking deeply. Jemma gasped and twitched a few times and blacked out.

Jemma woke up screaming.

Her body felt on fire, as if it was burning from the inside out. Jemma had never felt such intense overwhelming pain in her entire existence; she squirmed on the ground trying to dig into the dirt in vain effort to lessen the pain. The hot searing pain rippled through her limbs as she convulsed out of control, in her thrashing she rolled over vomiting everything in her stomach then rolled away still convulsing. Terrible minutes passed feeling like hours, each wave of pain bringing new heights of sharp agony pushing the boundaries of her mind until her body shut down and she blacked out again.

A cool breeze across her face gently pulled Jemma from the abyss. First she felt the rough grit of sand and stone under her face and body. With great effort Jemma rolled over onto her back and forced her eyes open. Bright blinding moonlight from directly up above forced her eyes immediately shut. She frowned in annoyance when it suddenly hit her: _The burning pain was gone._

Shock and relief blended together into a euphoric feeling and Jemma got up to her feet with a smile on her lips. For one brief moment she forgot everything else. And in another moment it all came rushing back. Eyes wide mouth open Jemma looked around. The temple was gone, the horse was gone, Skye's body was gone, the goddess was gone; it was all gone. Panicked Jemma rushed around and was shocked to find herself on top of a mountain and in the far far distance she could see the lights of Qattara. At the distance it was hard to make out what city it was and yet, Jemma could feel the city and she knew which one it was.

Jemma frowned and took a step back. Qattara was over a week away on a horse, so she should not be able to see the lights even at night; the city was too far away. And how did she know which city it was. Jemma searched her mind yet no logical answer could be found. Confused Jemma took a mental pause and as was her way, she stopped to think everything through. With her mind clear, her body not making her hallucinate she felt normal again and in that mind set Jemma took a moment to figure things out. In the silence of the evening, Jemma tried to think deeply yet found herself continually distracted by loud sounds coming from all around her. Frowning she sought out the origin of the sounds and followed the closest, loudest sound. She followed the sound and was stunned to find a beetle tapping its hard black butt on the rock, and then she found another set of beetles making similar noises.

"Why does that sound so loud?"

Confused Jemma turned and followed the next loudest sound she followed it down the mountain in a rush and suddenly found herself at the bottom of the mountain. The rush of moment and how far she traveled in a blink of an eye startled her into staying put. Afraid to move she stayed still, the sounds of creatures moving all around her made her peer into the shadow of the mountain only to be surprised again; even in the dark shadow Jemma could see as if it were day. She could make out each noise making bug then she saw something different. In the darkness she saw movement and noticed a splotch of red in that moment. She focused her gaze on the movement and it came into abrupt clarity: a rat. In the same instant she realized what it was, the scent of the creature hit her as did the blood running through its veins. A hunger sprung up overwhelming Jemma and she rushed the creature, reaching it in an instant.

Jemma caught the creature easily and examined it up close. The rat squealed and squirmed in her grip, she could see it so clearly. Jemma could make out the detail in its short smelly bristly fur, the black on black of its eyes, the yellow white of its teeth and she could feel the life pulsating through it, the strong beat of its heart. The hunger inside grew with each beat of the rats heart, Jemma instinctively bared her teeth. She didn't know her face changed, the nose and eyes shifted resembling that of the goddess and Jemma's teeth grew long and sharp. Without hesitation she raised the rat to her mouth and bite down on it. Blood exploded into her mouth and Jemma swooned overwhelmed by euphoric waves of pleasure rolling through her making her tingle and feel so alive.

As the blood soaked into Jemma her skin pales and flashes of blood in her veins across her face and body pulsated under the skin. Jemma felt connected to the world, she could feel the winds above, feel the vibrations of the earth. Jemma felt amazing, as if she could take on the world.

The moment of euphoria was short lived. It passed quickly and the crash from the high hit Jemma hard. She wanted to drink more blood and get that feeling back. The euphoria was almost as good as being with Skye, she wanted to feel it again. Jemma tossed the rat aside and noticed her hands; her fingernails had turned into long thick yellow claws.

"The goddess changed me." Jemma whispered looking at her hands with awe. Then she realized she what she had done to the rat, she swooned in dizziness as the truth of her transformation sunk in. She didn't know how to feel about it and oddly, when she tried to feel something she instead felt nothing not good not bad, nothing.

"The goddess has changed me. I am death now."

Jemma broke down crying and stopped when she noticed her tears were red. She was confused at first to what was bleeding, it took a moment to realize they were her tears, she tasted it and it had hint of rat to it. "This is different."

Suddenly Jemma was curious to what else had changed. Running back up the mountain Jemma tested herself forcing the transformation a number of times. At the top of the mountain a hard gust of wind pushed her back and she turned to see a wing. Shocked she stopped and reached behind with both hands and was surprised to find wings sprouting out of her back. She relaxed and they shrunk down and into her body.

"I have wings now…I have wings now!" Jemma laughed forcing the wings out, she let the wind pick her up.

Hours later as dawn approached and the sky lightened Jemma sat on a rock at the base of the mountain. She had tested the limits of her new body, not only could she sprout wing's and fly, she could transform into shadow and moved like a ghost. She also found more small prey feeding on rats, birds and rabbits.

Jemma thought of Skye, she missed Skye so much. Skye had changed everything, and the fact that she was gone filled Jemma with such rage and anger. Jemma was going to make those men pay, make them all pay. They didn't have to kill Skye way they did, and to force her to starve and watch Skye rot, they were so cruel. They could have just forbidden them to see each other, why kill them both? Why not execute them both? What she did know was leaving Jemma to die in the cage would be their undoing.

A sadness filled Jemma and she let out a heavy sigh. She never had any delusions that what she had with Skye would last, who had ever heard of two women being together as Jemma had wanted to be with Skye; no one that's who. Yet Jemma never thought it would only last one day. She wanted more time with Skye, she needed more time with Skye.

Then Jemma remembered what the goddess had said, Skye's soul was being reborn into a new vessel, and that she could give Jemma time. What did the goddess mean by that? Jemma would need to dwell on this more.

The sun rose and when the sunlight hit Jemma all thoughts were shoved away as she was washed in burning pain. She cringed gasping and searching her body to see it smoldering in the morning light. The smoking from her burning skin stunk and Jemma moved into action instinctively searching out a place to hide from the sun's rays. With no caves in sight Jemma grew her fingernails and dug into the earth under her feet. She dug low enough to cover her body with earth shielding her from the sun's harmful light. Under the earth Jemma relaxed her skin felt better and she grew sleepy falling into a deep sleep.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The sun rose and made its usual journey setting in a clear sky. The moment the sun disappeared Jemma woke and clawed her way to the surface, she stumbled to her feet and shook the dirt from her body. She felt reborn.

All Jemma could think of, was vengeance, she decided it was time. Jemma flexed and her wings spread out to their full length, her eyes turned red as she her wings lifted her from the ground, she rose high up in the air then flew directly toward Qattara. Jemma flew with the wind making it to the city in a very short amount of time. As she approached the city Jemma took in the scents of a large population, the people, the animals, and the trash smelling each individual scent and yet enjoying the blend it made all together. It smelled like endless food. However she noticed an area just outside a crop of rocks and slowed to land.

The cage was still there.

Jemma walked over to the cage reliving that moment in her head a few times over. Her face was grim, red tears dripped down her face; she could smell Skye on the dried blood all over the cage. The scent was heady and intoxicating yet brought such sadness with it.

Rage flared up inside rolling through her in waves, Jemma's hands twitched eager to hurt, eager to kill. Letting the anger rise up and take over, Jemma transformed into her full bat self and took off at lightning speed toward the city. Jemma flew high up so no one on the ground could see her; she circled the city as its population settled in for the evening.

Jemma landed on the highest rooftop and took the moment to examine the city from her vantage point. It was the first time she viewed anything from a predator's vantage point. Memories of walking around the king's palace and of being in the forbidden areas of her own father's home rose up in her mind. Jemma grimly chuckled when she realized she knew more than she thought she did. She knew the patrol times, the patrol routes of the men her father employed. And she remembered the private entrances into the palace.

Sitting on the rooftop thinking, Jemma was startled to realize she didn't really have a plan. Was she just going to show up and force her way in? Kill her way in? She wasn't even sure how hard it was to kill a person animals were easy, people? That could prove to be difficult. And what was she really after? Just killing those directly responsible for Skye's murder? Jemma's transformation into the harbinger of death didn't seem like it would be enough. Jemma needed satisfaction in these men's deaths and she was determined to make everyone else pay for being a part of the mechanism that allowed Skye's murder to happen. "Everything you taught me father, everything you raised me to believe you showed me was a lie. There is no mercy, there is no forgiveness. You've shown me one act can doom you as your act has doomed you."

Jemma's mind wandered and she remembered Fitz, how horribly Fitz was beaten for giving her and Skye sanctuary. Jemma frowned her anger bubbled up. "Fitz never did anything wrong and that's how they repay kindness? Fitz…"

Wondering what happened to Fitz caused Jemma to think about Bobbi. Was Bobbi okay? Did she get caught for helping Jemma? Worry filled Jemma and she got to her feet, in an instant Jemma made a choice. Jemma flew over the city toward the palace, she found one of the king's soldiers alone on guard at one of the secret entrances that Jemma had used many times as a young girl. Jemma transformed into shadow before she landed, the guard had no idea she was there.

In shadow form Jemma snuck up on the soldier materializing behind him, she felt the hunger rise up inside of her pushing away all doubt, all hesitation to replace it with keen focus. Jemma grabbed him by the shoulders pulling him close. The man struggled but Jemma held him firm; she relished her new strength and covered the man's mouth with her hand muffling his cry for help and bit him on the neck. Blood exploded into her mouth and she drank deeply, not spilling a drop. Jemma swooned as the guards blood pulsated through her, it was so much more intense than animal blood, she felt intoxicated then unstoppable in one long heady rush.

Jemma let out a soft laugh removing the guards cloak before letting the body drop to the ground. She slipped on the cloak pulling it over her head then kneeled down taking the key off the guard's belt. Jemma unlocked the door keeping the key. She moved to walk in and was shocked when some invisible force prevented her from entering the hall. Jemma frowned in her confusion and tried to force her way in to no avail. A guard came down the hall and immediately grew alarmed at the sight of the open door. Jemma panicked stepping back but the guard spotted her.

"Halt! Who goes there? Identify yourself in the name of King Hammau."

"Kind sir, I am but a simple woman. Lost and in need of help." Jemma replied pulling back her hood to show the man her face. The man stepped forward to look at her closer and when their eyes met Jemma felt her mind reach out to the man and hold him. It was a brand new sensation yet Jemma could feel her influence reach out and touch the man, getting him to blink and shake his head in confusion. A flash of memory from her childhood rose up out the murkiness of her memory, a story of a demon from the sands trying to steal a child, the demon could not enter unless invited. An idea formed and Jemma took action.

"Good sir, invite me in."

The man blinked then his eyes went dull, he silently nodded. "Please come in fair lady."

Jemma felt the invisible barrier keeping her out dissolve into nothing and she stepped inside. A rush of sensations washed over her skin and it took Jemma a moment to realize that she could feel and literally sense the other guards patrolling the halls. She could also hear them, hear the guards talking, hear them shifting on a seat, hear the steady beat of their hearts. It was thrilling. Jemma began to enjoy herself a little bit, she felt different and she was fully embracing it.

Using her senses to avoid the guards Jemma sought out the dungeon, a place she had heard her father speak of many times yet was never allowed to go. Not until this day. Jemma found the stairwell down, she could smell the rancid stench of death, blood, feces and urine. She could smell the people imprisoned there, she hoped one of those people were Fitz.

Half dozen guards came marching down the hall forcing Jemma to transform into shadow to make her way down the stairs. She found the dungeon guarded by a single filth covered man who was in a very deep sleep. Jemma materialized walking past him to the hall that led to the individual cells, each one were nothing more than closets with heavy wood doors and iron locks; a single hall with twelve "cells" with six on each side.

Reaching out with her senses Jemma counted several people alive and three that had died recently, the rot smelled sweet to Jemma's new senses. She didn't bother opening each cell, Jemma simply transformed into shadow passing under the door into each cell containing a person still alive. The first two were men from the attack on the city; they were horribly tortured and barely hanging on to life. The next two were beggars caught stealing; the stumps where their hands used to be were still bloody and stank of burnt flesh.

The next cell Jemma entered was occupied by a single person, huddled in the corner trying to hide in the shadows yet Jemma could see them clearly. A step closer and Jemma noticed the delicate arms and realized it was a woman. Jemma took a deep breath in through her nose and caught the scent, confirming it was indeed a woman.

Curiosity bloomed inside Jemma's mind and she knelt down reaching out to gently touch the woman on the arm and she startled looking up. Jemma was met with dark terrified almond shaped eyes and inky black hair that was a matted nest on her head. The woman had been imprisoned a long time, she was covered in filth.

"Is it finally, time?" There was so much dirt and grime, she barely looked like a woman yet though she spoke with fear and oddly hope her voice did not waver.

"Why are you here?"

"You're not here to take me to the executioner?" The woman asked confused.

"No. Tell me, why are you here? Who are you? You don't look like you're from these lands. You can talk to me, I will not harm you." Jemma asked in a gentle voice willing herself to remain human in appearance so not to frighten the woman.

"I'm not. I was a slave in the Henan province in Chixian Shenzhou. I was bought by Emperor Tang and given as a gift to King Hammau. I was supposed to be a body servant but I caught the king's eye and his wife, the Queen took action against me. That's why I am here, awaiting the executioner."

"What is your name?"

"The head servant in the palace named me Melinda May."

"Melinda, would you like to be free of this place?"

Melinda's eyes went wide yet she didn't speak as if afraid.

"Would you like to be free to choose your life for yourself? Free to take vengeance upon all those who have harmed you?"

With tears filling her eyes, Melinda nodded yes.

"Melinda, my name is Jemma. All you have to do is take my hand." Jemma said with a warm smile as she offered her hand to Melinda.

The frightened woman hesitantly reached up and took Jemma's hand. A large smile blossomed on Jemma's face as she pulled the other woman to her feet. Melinda was taller than Jemma but not by much and now Jemma could see that the woman was actually older than she first appeared to be. However what Melinda's actual age could be, Jemma had no idea.

"What do we do now?" Melinda asked seeming to swallow her fear.

"I give you a kiss and your new life begins."

"A kiss?"

"Yes, a kiss."

Jemma wasn't sure if that was really how it was done, yet she remembered the kiss from the goddess as well as the taste of blood on her tongue. Using her intellect Jemma guessed at the process and had decided to use Melinda to see if it worked. Melinda leaned in to kiss Jemma and Jemma smiled gently holding Melinda's face placing a delicate kiss upon Melinda's lips making the older woman swoon. Jemma pulled back to look Melinda in the eyes, hypnotizing her. Biting down on her tongue Jemma waited for it to bleed then leaned in kissing Melinda deeply for a long moment then pulled back to nudge Melinda's face to the side exposing her neck. Jemma felt her teeth change, and her hunger grow; she bit down on Melinda's neck causing two small puncture wounds in a vein. Jemma drank slowly, gently taking Melinda to the very brink of death and pulling back just in time to keep Melinda alive. It wasn't easy and took all of Jemma's self-control. Jemma set Melinda down upon the ground then knelt down to kiss Melinda on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Melinda. I will return when you wake."

Jemma stood up and waited until Melinda's heart slowed then stopped, with that done she turned her attention to the other cells. She checked each one and was disappointed to find two old men instead of her friends. Frustrated Jemma turned to shadow and returned to her high perch to think. Jemma searched the city carefully, and one hour before dawn she finally found Fitz. Severely beaten and tortured, he had been chained to the floor in the main receiving chamber of the King's court. Jemma stood by him as long as she could, his heartbeat was strong, his breathing normal despite the wounds all over his face and body.

"It hurts me to see you like this friend. I will return tomorrow, take you away from all this pain. It will be better my friend, I promise Fitz. I promise."

When the sun began to rise Jemma was forced to seek shelter, she fled the city heading back to the desert to bury herself for the day. When she was deep underground and could feel the sun rising up above, she smiled.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next evening, Jemma took her time returning to the dungeon. A little after sunset Jemma returned to Fitz's home. It was in disarray from the kings men, everything had been turned upside down but it was empty and a sign had been posted next to the door to keep everyone out by orders of the king.

"Fitz's home will work well for what I need. Now let's see if I can find Bobbi."

Jemma searched every place she could think of and kept coming up empty, feeling the nagging pull of failure she sat upon her perch high above the city to think. Her mind spun in circles yet no solution was found. The moon rose in the sky bathing the city in bright white light, suddenly Jemma became aware of how filthy she was.

"These rags will no longer do. I need to change." The comment whispered out loud to no one but herself, Jemma made a snap decision to return home. Once decided she flew across the city making it to her window within a few moments. The house was quiet, her room dark yet to Jemma's keen eyes she could see it was untouched since the last time she was there. Jemma tried to fly in through the window but was rebuffed by an invisible barrier. Jemma growled under her breath at her own forgetfulness then flew down to the courtyard heading to the servant's entrance in the back.

Jemma waited in the shadows until someone appeared. Luck was with Jemma, a small child, the son of the head cook came out the back door heading straight for the fruit grove Jemma was hiding in. The boy was no more than four yet walked into the darkness with no fear.

"Hazi! Hazi!" The boy turned at the whisper call of his name, Jemma stepped out of the shadows and the boy's whole face lit up. "Jemma! Jemma! Jemma!"

The boy rushed Jemma throwing his arms around her to hug her legs as he always did causing a warm smile to touch Jemma's lips. She ruffled his hair with affection. "Hazi I need you to do me a favor. Can you do me a favor Hazi?"

"Yes Jemma, anything for you." The boy answered brightly and eagerly. Jemma was a favorite among the house staff's children because unlike other ladies of the house, she was genuinely sweet to them.

Jemma knelt down and pulled the boy close whispering in his ear. Hazi nodded with a big smile and rushed off back to the door. Standing inside he smiled brightly, "Please come in Jemma."

Jemma grinned at the boy patting him on the head as she slipped inside, "Remember Hazi, you did not see me this night."

"Our secret Jemma." The boy replied then headed back out to the fruit grove. Jemma turned to shadow making her way quickly to her old bedroom. The scents that used to be so welcoming, scents she associated with home smelled sour to her now. Scents from her father tickled her senses causing an ill feeling to well up confusing her. Jemma paused to blow the scent from her nose and push forward heading to her chest where her clothes were kept. She rummaged in her old belongings and changed into a clean dress forgoing the veils and other items she would normally wear. The dress and shoes were the only things she really needed. Then she remembered Melinda and pulled out two more set of clothes out. Jemma placed them in a scarf wrapping them up and tucking the bundle under her arm.

Jemma moved to leave when a scent of fresh _familiar_ blood teased her senses. It was enough to pull Jemma back into the house. She wasn't ready to see her father, yet the familiar scent pulled Jemma deeper into the house. Jemma turned to shadow following the scent down past the servants quarters to the underground cellar. Entering the cellar Jemma was slapped with the harsh smell of thick drying blood, bile, feces, urine and fear. Jemma materialized and gasped softly, "Bobbi! What have they done to you?"

Bobbi had been stripped naked, beaten severely and left chained to a stake in the dirt for so long she had defecated on herself. Jemma could hear Bobbi's weakening heartbeat and the shallow breathing instinctively she knew Bobbi was dying. Tears of blood welled up in Jemma's eyes as she rushed to Bobbi's side kneeling next to the battered woman. "This is all my fault Bobbi. I am so sorry."

"Lady Jemma?" Bobbi whispered her eyes fluttering open. "Is it really you? What are you doing back here? You must go! You must run! They will kill you on sight if they catch you."

Bobbi began to panic trying to sit up and making her injuries worse. Jemma was quick to hold her, "It's okay Bobbi. They can't hurt me anymore. What happened to you?"

"I was caught by the house guards coming back. I was accused of stealing the horse. Your father sentenced me to die by hanging at dawn." Bobbi replied tears welling up.

Jemma felt her own tears spill down her face and was quick to wipe them away. "I'm sorry Bobbi, you have been nothing but a loyal wonderful friend. You don't deserve this."

"It was for you, it was worth it Lady Jemma."

"I can make it quick if that's what you want." Jemma asked gently touching Bobbi's face to push her hair out of her face. Bobbi looked at Jemma with worry.

"No! I don't want to die. I just want to be with you." Bobbi begged and Jemma immediately nodded. Jemma made a snap decision; she broke the chain holding Bobbi, delighted by how easy it was. Jemma picked Bobbi up gently cradling the taller woman in her arms with ease. Jemma fled the house taking Bobbi back to Fitz's home then found her water and bread. The sustenance revived Bobbi pulling her back from the brink of death. "Stay here, I will return." Bobbi nodded yes and watched wide eyed as Jemma disappeared.

Jemma returned to the palace dungeon to check on Melinda and was utterly delighted to find Melinda awake and sitting up despite some obvious confusion. Jemma turned to shadow slipping inside the cell startling Melinda. The older woman shot to her feet and pressed against the wall to hide in the shadows. Jemma smiled warmly. "I know you can see me just as clearly as I see you. Are you ready Melinda?"

"You came back. I thought you'd left me to die here."

Jemma's smile grew wider. "No, I would never leave you behind. I have taken you beyond death now Melinda, nothing will ever be as it was. Are you ready to leave this place? Are you ready to start a new life?"

Tears welled up in Melinda's eyes as she smiled and nodded yes.

"First thing we must do…feed you." Jemma replied grinning. She could hear a single guard approaching to check the row of cells. Jemma giggled at Melinda's confusion. "Relax this will be fun."

Jemma knocked on the door of the cell from the inside catching the guards attention. The guard opened the latch on the door to peer inside, Melinda caught on quickly and hide out of sight; when the guard saw no one there he opened the door. Jemma grabbed the man by his armor and yanked him into the room immediately covering his mouth with her hand.

Melinda's eyes grew wide and fearful. "What are you doing? They'll hurt us worse for acting against them."

"No they won't." Jemma replied smiling and showing Melinda her growing fangs. "You need to feed Melinda. This is how we will live this is how we will take our revenge upon all those who have harmed us."

Melinda watched with eager bright red eyes as Jemma bit down upon the guard drinking briefly from him. When Jemma pulled back her mouth was smeared with fresh blood. Melinda's nostrils flared at the heady scent and slowly approached licking her lips.

"Take that hunger and let it guide you Melinda."

Melinda nodded and when Jemma pushed the dazed man over, she grabbed him and quickly clamped down upon his bleeding wound drinking every drop until the man was gone. After a few moments Melinda looked up at Jemma with a huge happy smile on her face, her shinning red eyes catching what little light was in the room.

"That was better than anything I've ever experienced before." Melinda said with unabashed glee.

"Good. Now let's get out of here."

"Where are we going my Lady."

"Melinda, please no titles between us. Just call me Jemma."

"Where are we going Jemma?"

"To a friend's house to get you cleaned up. Then to work, we have much to do before we leave this city."

"Cleaned up? I haven't bathed since before I was sold to the king."

"Thing's will be different now Melinda."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bobbi was too weak to move from the spot Jemma had laid her. She ate the bread and drank the water wishing she could live yet knowing that the pain in her stomach and the blood she was coughing up meant she didn't have long. She thought of Jemma and cried inside. Bobbi didn't want to die anymore she wanted to live to be by Jemma's side. Unable to move Bobbi watched Jemma return with a woman covered in filth immediately taking her to the back of the house out of sight. Bobbi strained to listen in and eventually heard the sound of splashing water. A short time later Jemma reappeared to check on her. "How are you holding up Bobbi?"

"I'm still here. Who was that?"

"A friend. I will introduce you later. Stay with me Bobbi."

"I'm trying."

"Good, now I must go. I will be back shortly." Jemma told her with an encouraging nod and small determined smile.

Bobbi was shocked and stared at the door Jemma disappeared through heading back out into the city. Now that she was more awake she had paid close attention to Jemma, her mistress, a woman she had known most of her life had changed somehow. Jemma was too calm, too collected to be the same woman she rescued from the cage. There was something in Jemma's voice, in Jemma's eyes that was different, dangerous even. Confused, Bobbi pushed these thoughts out of her mind.

Not long later Jemma returned carrying a man in her arms. Bobbi knew for a fact Jemma was not strong enough to carry a man like a small child, this alarmed Bobbi and confused her more. Jemma carried the man upstairs and did not return for a long time, so long Bobbi dozed off.

"Bobbi. Bobbi wake up, we need to talk."

"Jemma?"

"Yes I'm here Bobbi, I'm here. Bobbi, do you understand what's going on?"

"With what?"

"With you."

"I'm dying." Bobbi admitted bluntly. Jemma smiled, "You don't have to."

"What?" Bobbi was suddenly awake and staring hard at Jemma, her mistress was deadly serious. "You don't have to die. You can be like me. You can be strong; you can take revenge on those who hurt you."

"Who are you? You look like my mistress but you are not the same. Who are you?" Bobbi begged fearfully.

Jemma's face fell, she looked hurt. "I'm still me Bobbi, I'm still Jemma. I should have died in the desert. I was going to. I was close, like you're close now. I was saved by the Goddess Lilith. I was given a gift, and I want pass that gift on to you. I want you with me Bobbi. I need you, please stay with me."

"You want me with you?"

"I need you Bobbi. Come with me. Let me give you the Kiss."

"A kiss?" Bobbi asked her head swimming, she felt light headed and dizzy; this was all too much.

"Yes Bobbi, a kiss."

"Yes. Kiss me Jemma." Bobbi whispered staring up into Jemma's eyes.

Bobbi felt like she was dreaming as Jemma leaned in kissing her softly on the lips, then Jemma deepened the kiss and Bobbi could feel Jemma's tongue dance with her own. Bobbi reached out pulling Jemma closer and kept the kiss going with every ounce of energy she had left. When Jemma finally pulled back Bobbi was lost to the euphoric feeling rolling though her, Bobbi didn't even feel the bite as the void took her.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jemma gently set Bobbi down and used the back of her hand to wipe the blood from her mouth. Standing up Jemma walked to the door locking it then made her way to the back of the house. In the very back was a washroom area with a wood tub filled with dirty water, in the corner Melinda finished tying up her hair with a piece of cloth. The woman had washed and was now clean, she had clothed herself in the dress and shoes Jemma left her. The dress was a little short for Melinda but it would work just fine.

"By the Gods Melinda, you look like a completely different person. You're very beautiful."

Melinda looked down and away in a shy manner that made Jemma smile. "How do you feel Melinda?"

"I feel like a different person. I feel good."

"Excellent. Let us eat and then get ready for tomorrow night."

"What's tomorrow night?" Melinda asked with a happy smile.

"We take our revenge."

Jemma lead Melinda outside, they walked in the shadows with Melinda following close behind. Jemma stole Melinda a cloak, then took her to an empty corner. In whispered words Jemma instructed Melinda how to transform, grow wings and fly. Melinda picked it up very quickly following Jemma over the city to Jemma's favorite perch. The sun was coming up in a couple of hours, Jemma and Melinda both felt it rising. Jemma wore a blank expression on her face as her mind drifted back to Skye and she felt the grief rise up again.

"What are we?" Melinda asked pulling Jemma out of her introspection.

"We are what the goddess Lilith made us. I do not know the name."

"What else can we do?"

"Many things, I have only been like this for a short time but I have figured out a few tricks. I will show them to you when we feed."

"Feed? When?"

"When the sun breaks the horizon, we will descend and grab something to eat on the way back to the house." Jemma replied with a tiny smirk.

"Thank you for freeing me Jemma." Melinda said with a smile drawing a small one out in Jemma. "Don't thank me yet Melinda. I may ask too much of you. The gift may be too much to live with. We shall see."

"Who was that man? That woman? You turned them too?" Melinda asked hesitantly, physically cringing as if expecting to be physically hit. Jemma pretended she didn't see it. "I did. They are my friends. The man's name is Fitz. He was dying because he gave me shelter, I owed him. The woman was my body servant; we grew up together her name is Bobbi. She too was close to dying, she rescued me from the cage I was sentenced to die in. She gave me a second chance, I owed her too."

"You're very kind Jemma."

"Kind? To my friends maybe, I won't be to those we kill tomorrow night."

"How many were you thinking of?"

"Most of the city."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jemma woke first, she checked on Fitz upstairs, then on Melinda who had slept in the wash room, and last Bobbi who was sleeping in the front room. Jemma watched the sky darken through a cracked window quietly thinking of Skye and letting her grief and anger rise up and take hold. If she was going to do what she planned, she would need to push what was left of her humanity down deep. Watching the people of Qattara go about their business, Jemma whispered, "Tonight I will unleash a monster and purge the city of authority so it may rise again."

When the moon began to rise so did everyone else. Jemma took a few minutes to show Fitz and Bobbi how to transform to fly letting them get used to the physical transformation then she explained the plan. Qattara had four main gates, one in the north, west, east and south. Jemma instructed each one to take a gate and kill every adult of wealth they find and to meet at the palace at the center of the city. Bobbi and Fitz both looked hesitant and Melinda stepped outside without word returning a moment later with a dazed man. Jemma could tell Melinda had hypnotized the man to make him complacent; she was very pleased by Melinda's idea.

"Fitz, Bobbi, this is Melinda May."

"Good to meet you both. Here drink, eat and understand." Melinda stated using one long fingernail to cut the man making him bleed then shoving the dazed man toward Fitz and Bobbi.

They caught the strong scent of blood making their fangs grow, Bobbi eyes grew wide turning dark then bright red and she dove in sucking on the small wound with eagerness. Fitz watched, his breathing increased as he tried to fight it, his eyes shifting with his rising hunger. A moment later he broke and dove in biting the man and drinking deeply. They completely drained the man in moments, when they realized there was no more they dropped the body like discarded trash.

"That was good, I want more." Fitz stated licking his lips.

"What if they fight back?" Bobbi asked her eyes still on the dead body at their feet.

"Worried they'll cut you down?" Melinda asked bluntly and Bobbi simply nodded yes.

"The goddess has blessed us in more ways than one." Jemma stated walking over to Fitz's kitchen area and picking up a small knife. Jemma took the knife and stabbed her own hand then she showed them how it healed. "The blood is the life. And the goddess Lilith has given the four of us, the ability to live forever. No one can harm us now."

"I want to wash this place in blood." Bobbi stated finally look up and into Jemma's eyes.

"And we will."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They attacked in unison just before the witching hour hitting all four gates at once killing the guards and locking the doors so no one could escape. And as Jemma instructed, each needed a key to get into the homes of Qattara so each of them snatched the closest harmless human they could find to hypnotize them and force them into servitude for one evening. With inhuman speed all four moved in slaughtering all those who wore the king's insignia and any man of wealth. Woman and children were left cowering in the corners of their homes, fearful and terrified of the demons laying waste to the city. Each home of the rich and powerful was systematically burned down sending dozens of fleeing women and children into the streets.

Though bringing death and destruction was easy, each person newly turned dealt with their own questions and hesitations over so much death.

Fitz was unsure that such actions were necessary; he had never purposely taken a life before. He worked the land and made beer none of which ever never called for slaughter it was almost against his natural nature. However Jemma's orders to kill compelled him on allowing him to hypnotize a young boy, maybe ten years old, to be his key without issue. Fitz's hunger for more blood to drove him forward drinking each person dry in a frenzy of feeding, tearing out the throat of anyone who got in his way.

House to house Fitz went, killing the men and setting the structure on fire as he left to move on to the next home. Fitz was lost to his blood lust until the wailing cries of women and children grew too loud in his ears. The piercing sounds cracked Fitz's resolve until mercy and hesitation welled up inside slowing his hands and crumbling his pleasure. Growing hesitant, Fitz was forced to pause when faced with a woman of wealth and her three screaming children. All he could smell was their fear, it filled his nostrils and disgust bubbled up inside of him forcing him to step back he turned on his heel to leave.

The man of the house, a wealthy noble who had been hiding behind his wife and children rose up dagger in hand lunging at Fitz stabbing him in the back. The blow was hard and deep, enough to take the life of any normal man only Fitz was no normal man. With a look of confusion and hurt Fitz turned around and faced the man as he reached behind to pull the dagger out. "I was going to walk away. I was going to let them live. Thank you for showing me you and your kind are not worthy of such a gift."

Years of scraping by, years of being humiliated by those richer than him, years of being used and disregarded by those in power over him rushed to the surface and Fitz screamed through gritted teeth attacking the man with both hands tearing his throat out. The man looked shocked and gurgled trying to speak then dropped to the floor in a growing pool of his own blood. In the sudden silence the whimpering sobs of children pulled him from his berserker rage and brought him back to the moment. He turned to see the woman and her children watching him with wide terrified eyes. Again Fitz felt mercy rise up in his chest and he changed directions again.

"Take whatever you can carry and run. There is nothing left for you here." Fitz made sure to look the woman in her eyes as he spoke yet she seemed frozen to the spot. His red eyes flared in brightness his nose pressed up and pulled back flared as he took in more of their fear.

"Run! Now!" Fitz screamed at them and they bolted, the woman grabbed both her children half dragging them out as she left as quickly as her legs could take her.

Neither Melina nor Bobbi had any such reservations, both were used to being ignored and treated as less than human, treated as an animal. Both took their transformation with natural ease and they used their newfound powers to purge their soul of all the abuse they suffered throughout their lives.

After watching the nobility for years, Bobbi had no such delusions that these men were worth saving. Made to be invisible, subjected to every man's whim with no say of her own over her own body, being treated like trash, Bobbi relished the euphoric feeling of power surging through her as she slaughtered man and woman alike. Bobbi embraced Jemma's command as well as Jemma's insistence no children were killed. Following through with Jemma's order Bobbi felt a warm embrace, a physical feeling of content and happiness that only came from pleasing Jemma. Bobbi was very happy.

Melinda already had a taste for blood and she reveled in her new found strength, she felt invincible for the first time in her life. Melinda was sold into slavery at age five; being a slave was all she knew until now. She felt like a different person and she embraced it with every fiber of her being, she didn't want to be helpless ever again, she wasn't going to allow anyone to take possession of her again, she would die first. And now she relished the new fact that instead of giving up and escaping through death, she could now bring death to those who tried to harm her. For the gift she had been given Melinda would forever dedicate her life to serving Jemma.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jemma entered through the north gate, she slaughtered the guards then locked the gate snapping the key off in the hole. She was determined to finish it all before dawn. Jemma found a young man, maybe 14 hiding behind a stack of trash, she pulled him to his feet by the rags he wore and immediately hypnotized the boy. "You will escort me to each home and invite me in. Do you understand?"

"Yes master." The boy replied with a clouded look to his eyes. Jemma smiled and nodded for the boy to lead the way. The boy walked with stiff legs, his eyes glassy and unseeing, he moved with obvious determination to the closest home of a wealthy noble. Jemma was close behind, she moved like a panther in the shadows taking out each guard, each man while making her way to each noble's home where they boy walked in through the closest entrance and invited Jemma in.

Once inside, Jemma whispered to the boy sending him off to the next house to wait for her. Jemma made no efforts to hide her face as she searched each home for the noble that lived there, she purposely kept her features completely human so the wives and women of each house could see her, so they could recognize her, so they knew who was coming for them. And most _did_ recognize her, and each woman asked Jemma, "Why?" And Jemma would answer, "This is for killing Lady Skye, a true innocent and one blessed by the gods themselves, killing her cursed this city, your king did this, and your husband was a part of it. I am the blade of this curse, I bring death. I do not wish to harm the innocent so take your children and run. And remember what these men have done, how they have angered the gods, for if you make the same mistake I will come back for you and your children."

Playing the part of a merciless killer was difficult for Jemma, yet with each new death, each life she drained, each body she walked over the humanity left in Jemma, the source of her hesitation, her guilt and her very soul was pushed down until it had no effect on her as she continued her slaughter. Jemma bathed in her grief, wallowed in the sadness of losing Skye and embraced being a monster.

The wealthy wives and children of the city flooded the streets fleeing to the poor parts of the city the servants that survived lead the way, it was the only place untouched by the fire ravaging the city from the inside out filling the clear sky with thick smoke blotting out the moon.

Jemma finished her area early leaving her to wait in the town center perched on the tallest building still standing, sitting alone as fire ate most of the city, half the buildings around her burned and yet all she could think of was Skye and that day in the square. Her face, arms and clothes were covered in sticky blood, she could taste dozens of men on her tongue and her hands itched to do more damage. And despite the carnage she personally caused, she still felt unsatisfied, still hungry for more, she needed something else but what eluded her.

A light hand on her shoulder pulled Jemma from her introspection, Melinda was looking at her with subtle concern. "It's done."

Jemma responded with a simple nod of her head and Melinda flew off. Jemma watched Melinda go her face twisted into a frown, she reached out with her senses and could physically feel Fitz, Melinda and Bobbi leaving the city. Reaching out a little further Jemma startled when she realized she could feel the city's human inhabitants. Her surprise reminded her she still had much to learn about her new existence.

Jemma flew over to Lord Sitwell's home and was pleased to see it engulfed in flames. Next she checked on her own home, she sensed everyone had fled the burning structure then quickly pushed thoughts of her mother and her siblings from her mind flying to the palace next. The home of King Hammau was crumbling under the heat of the raging inferno devouring it from within. Flying high above the flames able to see the full extent of the destruction Jemma giggled, seeing the palace melting under the heat filled her hardening heart with such joy.

With most of Qattara in flames Jemma felt good about moving on, she was satisfied with this part of her plan. Jemma circled the city once from high up above surveying the chaos she caused before changing directions mid-air to meet up with the others at a spot specially chosen by Jemma for its significance in her transformation. Jemma could feel the others before she could see them, she could smell the humans with them, and she could smell their fear brining a smirk to her lips.

From high up above Jemma circled the open area using the low moonlight to pinpoint everyone present then landed silently in the shadows behind everyone. She could feel Bobbi, Fitz and Melinda tense up at her arrival, the humans with them did not, and the humans were as blind and as helpless as newborns in the darkness. Jemma smiled as she drank in their fear however a moment later when the cage came into view the smile disappeared. The cage still smelled of Skye despite the wounded bound man inside and as the reminder of who she lost filled her nostrils it brought blood tears to Jemma's eyes. "Tonight they will pay for taking your life Skye."

"Did you say something?" Melinda asked Jemma turning her way, Jemma silently shook her head no then hardened her face as she approached the terrified men held captive by Melinda, Bobbi and Fitz.

"Unhand us now! We are Lords of Qattara you have no right to do this. The king will have your heads for this! Your heads!" Lord Tilmun shouted struggling to pull free of Bobbi's iron grip.

"What is the meaning of this? Do you know who you have kidnapped?" Lord Hirin demanded with anger in his voice, he too struggled to break free of Melinda's grasp and failed.

"When King Hammau finds out you have taken us prisoner he will send all the forces of Qattara after you!" Lord Sitwell sneered, glaring at them with rage until Fitz started laughing behind him confused Lord Sitwell fell silent.

"I demand to speak to who's in charge." Lord Tilmun shouted at them as he blinked at the darkness feebly trying to see. Then the clouds shifted and the moon broke free bathing the world in white soft light. Suddenly the cage was seen as was the hooded figure walking over to them.

"Are you the one who did this? Who are you! Why have you taken us prisoner?" Lord Hirin demanded until the hooded figure revealed herself.

"By the gods….it can't be. You're dead! The desert took you." Lord Tilmun mumbled shocked he tried to back away but Bobbi held him in place and taunted. "There will be no running away from your child now Alexander. You will stand here and face the daughter you sentenced to death."

"Barbara? You're supposed to be in chains. How did this happen?" Lord Tilmun asked shaking his head in shock. Lord Sitwell and Lord Hirin stared at Jemma with wide disbelieving eyes, he whispered shaking his head. "Demon. You are nothing but a demon."

"I do not think I am a demon Lord Sitwell but I am death."

"King Hammau will send soldiers after us. You will not get away with this." Lord Hirin threatened his confidence growing again.

"Hammau cannot help you anymore." Jemma replied walking over to the cage and opening it to reach in and pull off a dark cloth covering the wounded man inside. All three men gasped as they realized King Hammau was already inside the cage.

"They will come for the king! There will be no place to hide daughter, no place to hide." Lord Tilmun said eyes wide and fearful.

"No one will come for the king. No one will come for you. Qattara burns. Do you not see the light in the sky? Morning is still hours away." Jemma's casual response made all three men turn to the west to see the light in the sky.

"There is no escape father, no way out and no way to change my mind. When you doomed me to death in that cage you killed your daughter. She is dead and gone. I am her vengeance. I am the hand of the Goddess sent to punish each and every one of you for what you've done to Skye and what you've done to me."

Tilmun blinked at her in stunned silence. Hirin's face was twisted in angry grief while Sitwell began silently crying.

Jemma felt nothing watching their pathetic display, with a weary hand she gestured to put the men in the cage. Melinda shoved Lord Hirin in followed by Bobbi forcing Lord Tilmun to get in, the space was cramped forcing them to sit pressed up against each other. Hirin checked on the king and whispered to Tilmun that Hammau was still alive.

Fitz moved to stuff Sitwell in next and Jemma reached out stopping him. "Wait Fitz! I have something in mind for this one."

The king finally regained consciousness in time to witness Jemma pull Sitwell backward to her as she transformed into a monster and bit down on Sitwell's neck spraying everyone with a burst of blood. Sitwell screamed and tried in vain to flee. Jemma drained him halfway then forced him to drink from a cut on her hand smearing his face and mouth with her blood. Satisfied, Jemma picked Sitwell up like a rag doll and tossed him into the cage.

The other men moved to make room as Melinda shut the cage door and twisted the pin into a tight circle permanently locking the cage door. The fear wafting off the men was thick and heavy amusing all four of them. Fitz turned to Jemma first asking, "What do we do now?"

The fear coming off the men in the cage intensified making Jemma chuckle. "We leave."

"We're just leaving them? This is all we're going to do? Jemma, I thought I'd get my revenge on them?" Bobbi asked her anger showing.

"Did you not kill enough tonight Bobbi? How dare you question Jemma." Melinda was quick to jump to Jemma's defense. Bobbi moved to argue until Jemma raised her hand silencing them both, and all eyes turned to Jemma who was looking her father in the eyes.

"A fast painless death is too good for these men. No you will sit in this cage until death claims you all. And from this day forward I will never think of any of you again. I will honor Skye and her memory but I never again think of any of you. And as I forget you, so will time, so will history. I will make sure of that."

"Jemma! Jemma wait! What about your mother? What about your brothers and sisters?" Tilmun called out.

"They were allowed to flee the house before it burned. They will go on, the gods will watch over them. Good bye father."

Jemma waved to the others to fly and they took off, she turned glancing one last time at the men in the cage. Her mind was already past them, her thoughts on Skye. Jemma faced forward with a heavy sigh then lifted her face to the sky and flew off into the night.

Desperate Lord Hirin and King Hammau called out to them begging them to come back. When it was obvious no one was returning they took to shouting and screaming for help only no one was around to hear them. Lord Tilmun put his face in his hands and silently sobbed. Hours passed and the three men awake began to argue, tempers flared and punches to the face were exchanged leaving them all with bloody lips and black eyes. It did them no good. At dawn Sitwell stopped breathing, they pushed him into the corner but there was no escaping. The sun rose and they all drifted off until the heat of the day grew too much and they awoke covered in thick sweat.

Thirst and hunger occupied their thoughts as the heat from the unrelenting sun wore them down, they listened and searched for any help and found none. They saw carrion birds head toward the city and their hearts grew heavy as they began to lose hope. Around noon Sitwell's body began to thrash scaring all three men, they crouched in their respective corners trying to put distance between them and the dead body only there was nowhere to go. Eventually Sitwell stopped moving and they soon forgot all about the weird death thrashing.

Night fell brining relief from the heat; all three men began to grow comfortable in the cage when Sitwell suddenly opened his eyes. All three men startled and pushed against the cage bars but there was nowhere to flee. Sitwell blinked a few times and his eyes changed, they burned a glowing red and his face transformed, his face twisted monstrously as his teeth grew into razor sharp fangs.

All three men screamed and Sitwell attacked draining each man dry. The king was drained first, Sitwell made a mess of the man's neck and chest tearing and shredding the flesh. Next to go was Lord Hirin, he pleaded and begged but it fell to deaf ears and he died screaming. Lord Tilmun was last, he kicked and punched at Sitwell doing little to slow the monster down. Sitwell tore Tilmun's jaw from his body to stop the screaming, he took his time drinking Tilmun dry.

Only after he was left with a pile of corpses did Sitwell snap out of his bloodlust. And when he did he was crushed with guilt. Eyes wide, mouth trembling he grabbed the kings body and shook the dead man screaming "No!" again and again and again. Covered in the men's blood his hands crusted with flesh and bits of broken bone, Sitwell's mind shattered leaving him lost in his own mind. Mumbling and rocking himself back and forth he desperately tried to convince himself that he had not murdered the three men with him.

At dawn Sitwell was pulled from his madness by a physical overwhelming pain that started small like an itch on the skin and grew to engulf him entirely until he was clawing at his own body trying to escaping the burning pain. And as the sun rose the burning got worse, he tried to get out of the cage, and he tried to bury himself under the dead and for a moment it worked and the pain receded. Then the new day's light reached across the desert and crept into the cage. The dead with him did not cover him enough and where his body was touched by the sun it burned. Bubbling the skin, melting the flesh until he all he could hear was his own screams as he watched his hand melt in the sun exposing bone which caught fire. With nowhere to run, nowhere to hide from the slowly rising sun Lord Sitwell sat in the cage slowly, painfully, melting until the ooze and gore from his own body coated the dead around him setting the bodies on fire. Sitwell died screaming.

Hours later a caravan of business men returning to Qattara saw the pillar of black smoke and three men rode over to see what was going on. They saw the cage on fire, and whatever had been inside was nothing more than a screaming black husk. The riders shook their heads assuming it was just another unusual punishment from the King, and rejoined the caravan.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: The poem Skye writes for Jemma is from a song called Twist of Fate by Olivia Newton John._

* * *

 **PART THREE: LIFE OF THE UNDEAD**

 **Italy, 79 AD 15th of November, the city of Pompeii…**

The massive Egyptian merchant ship came into port on the afternoon tide, the foreign ship was an unusual sight at the Roman port catching everyone's curios gaze. And before the ship had docked both of Pompeii's Dummvirs, the town magistrates, Antonius Casto and Lucius Apronius, along with a guard of a dozen fully armed legion soldiers walked the length of the dock to greet the ship. Most citizens of Pompeii were used to seeing the vigiles or local civil guard, to see armed soldiers out in the streets raised alarms, yet no one dared question Pompeii's Dummvirs for fear of retaliation or imprisonment.

Without word the sailors on the merchant ship pulled the ship close to the dock setting up the stairs and the ships sole passenger debarked wearing a heavy black cloak that hid the passenger's features from the curious men working the ships around them. And as soon as the hidden passenger was standing in front of them both Dummvirs bowed in greeting.

Lucius Apronius, a tall balding fat man, was the first to address the cloaked figure as his hands fiddled with is heavy cloak everyone could feel the winter chill in the air. "Master, I am honored by your return. If you will accompany us, Antonius and I will escort you home."

The cloaked figure nodded and joined the town magistrates in the back of a covered cart with the soldiers marching behind. The cart took them into through Pompeii to the north section of town where there were nothing but massive villas and estates of the Roman empire's elite. As they rode, both magistrates rambled at length giving the cloaked figure all the intimate details of the inner workings of the town. Both men talked in a nervous rush yet it was Antonius, a short thin man with thick curly hair that began sweating profusely. It was not until they reached the largest estate in Pompeii, that they finally stopped speaking. The massive estate was a combination of six villas and the entire property was surrounded by a wood fence that was constantly patrolled by its own private heavily armed guard. At the gate of the estate, both magistrates exited the cart first followed by the hooded figure, together with the magistrates tailing a step behind they walked the length of road leading to the main villa. It was not until they reached the entrance of the villa that the hooded figure finally spoke. "Have all the preparations for the celebration been taking care of?"

"Yes." Antonius Casto replied with a tremor in his voice that Lucious and the hooded figure noticed.

"And the populace? I won't have a repeat of the last celebration."

"They will be kept at a safe distance. I have brought in extra help from Herculeum just for the occasion." Lucious replied shooting a disapproving glance at his companion.

"Have the others arrived yet?"

"No, Master they have not. Only the scholar resides. Do you wish to be informed of their arrival?"

"Yes. And this time the runner better reach me before the ship docks." The hooded figure said with quiet malice.

"Your will shall be done Master. We will not fail you." Antonius stated firmly, he even dared to look the hooded figure in the eyes for a long moment. The hooded figure didn't reply, they moved on toward the entrance of the villa and both magistrates turned and left. Alone the hooded figure entered the villa and was immediately greeted by the main house servant, Raina and five guards. Raina bowed from the waist and spoke with respect. "Greetings, Mistress. I have personally prepared your villa. Guests for the celebration are due to begin arriving in two days. The guest villas are still being prepared for your guests, I assure you it will be ready in time. And yes, Master Fitz is in his villa. He has not left the grounds in eight months however he is eating regularly. He remains as always in his workshop."

"Walk with me Raina." The hooded figure ordered and Raina motioned to the guards and they quickly disappeared. The head servant met her mistresses pace as they walked through the main villia and onto a path leading to the villas at the back of the estate. Raina reached out as her mistress removed the heavy cloak handing it over.

"How was your journey this time Mistress?"

"Unfortunately it was uneventful." Jemma replied as she shook out her hair.

"I'm sorry Mistress. Hopefully the goddess will bless you with her presence next time." Raina replied with a warm bright smile.

"Has there been any complication's in my absence?"

"Yes Mistress, but not in town. Messengers from Rome and Corsica arrived three days ago. They brought reports from your watchers, Mistress Bobbi's legion have leveled another town. This brings the current tally to fifteen towns."

"Anything else?"

"Mistress Melinda sent word that she has completed the task and will be returning on time."

"Have you had any trouble gathering enough food for the celebration?"

"No Mistress. I have been as careful as always and steady in my collecting. We will have everything you requested for the celebration. "

"Thank you Raina, without you they would drive me mad."

"I will always be here to ensure everything goes as it should Mistress."

"Why do you not leave? Take the coin I have offered and marry, have children. Why stay and keep working? You do not need to Raina, you are a free woman to do as you wish."

"I keep working so you have someone you trust attend to your affairs. I will not take the risk of allowing another to take my place as head of your household. If my absence lead to anything bad happening to you, I could never forgive myself."

"Has Fitz eaten yet?"

"No, shall I bring you both something?" Raina asked as they reached the villa on the north east section of the estate.

"Yes, thank you Raina."

Raina nodded standing still as Jemma moved on entering the villa. There were no servants to greet her, no servants to attend to her as Jemma walked through the dark home to the work shop in the back. This was Fitz's villa, the smallest of the six villa's with a very large workshop attached so Fitz could work at will which Jemma always encouraged.

Jemma pushed open the heavy doors slipping inside. The workshop was lit by the forge in the center, the soft light illuminated the maze of tables and shelves, each filled with countless projects in a state of half assembly, each made of different materials. Some Jemma recognized some she had no idea what they were or what they were for. Fitz didn't like to share his ideas or projects until they were complete, so Jemma learned not to ask. Fitz was at his work table, hunched over furiously sketching by candlelight; from the scattered parchment Jemma knew he had been working a while.

"How was your trip Jemma?" Fitz asked without stopping or looking up.

"A dead end like the last five trips." Jemma replied with a heavy sigh as she took the comfortable chair next to Fitz's worktable. Jemma watched Fitz for a long moment, "You've let your hair grow out again. Would you like me to cut it before the celebration?"

"If you think I need to." Fitz replied pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I think you need me too. You seem to be frustrated with the length."

"It keeps getting in the way." Fitz admitted with a heavy frustrated sigh getting Jemma to smile.

"Did you encounter any complications this time around?" Fitz asked pushing his hair out of his face for the sixth time.

"Same as always. You know how much I detest killing, even if it's necessary."

"Well at least you stop to think about the consequences. Did Raina tell you about Bobbi's latest slip? That makes fifteen so far, who knows how many more villages and towns would have been razed if you had not come back now."

"What are you getting at Fitz?" Jemma asked giving him a probing look and Fitz finally set down the bit of charcoal in his hand to turn around and look his friend in the eyes. "I think it might be time to rein Bobbi in. She's going too far, and if she keeps this up she'll expose us. Despite how many people we have working for us we'll be no match against the emperor's army if they find out the truth about us. It'll be just like Memphis again, and I don't think the Roman's will be as forgiving as the Egyptians were."

"That was twelve centuries ago Fitz. We learned our lesson from that mistake. Besides newly crowned Emperor Titus would never have the courage to send his legions after us. We have too many of our own people in the Senate. Besides his attention is on funeral arrangements for Vespasian, this will be Titus's chance to show Rome he's not his father."

"If we are exposed Jemma, they will take away everything we have been so careful to build. Do you not see what Bobbi has been doing for the last four centuries? You cannot be that blind Jemma."

"I have never been blind to Bobbi's actions. I know her behavior has steadily gotten worse over the centuries. Maybe we should be grateful that she's listened and followed orders for as long as she has."

"That you even say that out loud, is…troubling Jemma. You've always been so soft with Bobbi. And everyone knows why."

"And what reason is that? Or is this so called common knowledge only common to everyone but me?"

Fitz laughed and grinned as he replied. "If you insist on me being blunt, so be it. Bobbi is in love with you, she's always been in love with you. How you've not noticed these last one thousand four hundred and twenty one years is completely beyond me."

"Bobbi may have been enamored with me at one time but not any longer. That was centuries ago."

"That's today, this year and tomorrow. Bobbi's never gotten over you."

Jemma frowned giving her friend a look to say she didn't believe him. Fitz smirked and told her. "Think about it Jemma. Why would Bobbi stay? Why would Bobbi follow your rules if she didn't want to make nice with you? Yes the four of us make a family but that does not explain why Bobbi has stayed all these years. Bobbi has wanted to venture out on her own for over a thousand years. Yet, she stays to follow you around like a puppy dog. It's cute and sickening at the same time."

Jemma gave him a look of utter confusion and the truth struck Fitz's mind hard making him gasp wide eyed.

"You…didn't know. You didn't know! Jemma! How did you not know? The way Bobbi listens to you, the way she literally follows you around. Do you remember those two hundred years you tried to be a wandering hermit? I wasn't the one bringing you supplies and it wasn't Melinda either, that was all Bobbi. She's always looked at you like the moon rose and set with you. She's been your number one go to soldier since the beginning and you never questioned why? You know Jemma for someone so analytical, so methodical and precise, how in the world did you miss, Bobbi's never ending crush on you?"

"I…I…I…thought we moved past that."

"Moved past it? When?"

"Macedonia."

"Is that why Bobbi suddenly took up with Alexander? I knew the boy was talented, handsome and one of the most brilliant strategist, I've ever met but I never known Bobbi to take up with humans for any reason. No wonder Bobbi was so devastated when Alexander died."

"She tried to turn him, you know, Alexander, Bobbi made him an offer and he turned her down. I thought that was the end of it. Bobbi seemed to be different after that. I thought she had moved on." Jemma admitted looking troubled. Fitz's eyes grew wide as he replied. "Alexander was a good man at heart, but his intellect drove him to the brink of insanity. If a man like that had immortality he would remold the world several times over in his image then burn it all down and start again."

"I know; that's why I never would have approved him as a candidate for joining our family. So, I let it slide. I thought Bobbi was just grieving. And now…" Jemma paused to take a deep breath. "And now I wonder if it's something more."

"Jemma, I was going to let Melinda bring it to you but I don't think it can wait. Bobbi is getting out of control; she's no longer waiting for the vote anymore when making new fangs." Fitz informed her with a serious tone and Jemma frowned in confusion.

Just then Raina knocked and entered the work shop, Jemma sat back in her chair silently staring at Fitz as Raina brought in a black pitcher and two gilded cups setting it down on Fitz's table before bowing and leaving. It was not until, they both heard the sound of the shop doors closing that Jemma asked. "How many has she turned without permission? Why didn't Raina tell me of this? I would have come home sooner."

"Raina does not know, not even Melinda knows the whole extent of it and when Melinda finds out it's going to be brawl between them. Melinda has been looking for an excuse to put Bobbi in her place. And it'll have the same outcome as it always does, they will fight and it will be a draw as it always is."

"True, Melinda hates to admit that they are equally matched. That's why they both spend so much time training, they're both looking for an edge over the other but their determination and bullheadedness ensures that they remain equally matched."

"I think Bobbi may have gone too far this time in search of an edge over Melinda."

"What do you mean?"

"There can be only one reason behind turning more people without permission. That's to build an army. We both know Bobbi's been looking to expand her power bases and by making her personal army bigger she'll finally have that edge over Melinda."

"We agreed to keep things above level, why would Bobbi do that?"

"I think Bobbi has many motivations she keeps from all of us." Fitz commented with a sad expression. Fourteen centuries with someone and to know they still didn't trust you hurt on a deep, deep level.

"How did you find out Fitz?" Jemma asked with a heavy frown, this news about Bobbi was troubling.

"As you requested after that mess in Egypt, I have kept a close eye on both Bobbi and Melinda."

"How? You never leave your workshop. And you don't create, so how?"

"In truth I do leave the workshop, once a month if not once every three. Mainly to get more supplies for the shop, but also to check in with the men I hired."

"You hired?" Jemma asked with a look of genuine surprise, a rare expression indeed.

"Yes. You know I don't want to turn anyone; I don't like having that type of control over another person, it's so distasteful. I never liked the dirty feeling it caused. That feeling never goes away."

"I know; you've always felt that way." Jemma cut in and Fitz nodded in agreement as he continued. "So I used the coin we've saved to buy my eyes and ears. It works well. I have always, gotten what I need and neither Melinda nor Bobbi, have been the wiser."

"When did you start hiring people to spy?"

"The day after you asked me to keep an eye on them; and you know this would be so much easier if you'd just personally turn a few more to balance out the power structure."

"I never want to make another vampire again. I meant what I said."

"I understand Jemma, more than Melinda or Bobbi. Neither you nor I have honestly taken to being undead where as both Bobbi and Melinda have fully embraced it. The more we found out what we were the less we wanted to be what we are. I was the only who didn't question you, when you chose to stop making new vampires six hundred years ago. Why do you think I've supported your search for the goddess all these years? You know neither Melinda nor Bobbi, understand the need to find the temple again."

Jemma frowned and reached over picking up the pitcher, she poured carefully filling up both their cups with blood that was still warm. They both took a moment to drain their cups then pour more; they continued to drink as Fitz went on. "In over fourteen centuries, you've found the Goddess's temple three times. And three times you've drank directly from the Goddess. The only vampire who's ever had that privilege, at least that I've met. You are the only vampire who walks this earth that the sunlight can no longer harm. Yes Melinda, Bobbi and I don't burst into flames in the sunlight anymore, we're too old but it's still extremely painful for us. You, however have no such weaknesses. Why not tell them the truth?"

"I don't want to talk about her."

"I know talking about Skye hurts."

A tear welled up in Jemma's eyes. "You're always so sweet Fitz. You never ask why I keep seeking out the Goddess either. Are you not curious?"

"I know it's about Skye. You're looking for her."

Jemma's jaw fell, she was shocked. She had no idea Fitz knew the whole truth; he was smart yes and knew her better than even Bobbi did yet Jemma thought it was her secret, that she hid it so well. She stared hard at Fitz and he smiled at her. Jemma closed her mouth and blinked several times.

"I've never spoke of this before Fitz. The Goddess told me that Skye will return; that I will have another chance with her. I keep asking the Goddess when, and the Goddess lets me drink. She wants me to live forever."

"Would that be so bad Jemma? To live forever?"

"There have been points in my long life I would say it was, and others I'm glad for the time."

"Yes exactly. When I get too deep in thought over such things, I try to focus my mind on my projects instead. Then I begin to imagine how much I could do with all that time, the things I could make."

"I never will understand Fitz, why you allow others to take credit for your work."

"Getting credit for all that I've made would expose us."

"I know. However I still have a problem with you allowing that blowhard Archimedes to take credit for so much of your work. You've let many others over the centuries take credit for your ideas, the many war machines, all the new weapons, the innovations in architecture and mathematics, your work has moved human civilization forward. Archimedes was so arrogant and he did nothing! Nothing Fitz, nothing. I wanted to tear his throat out so many times."

"Is that why you went east for four centuries?" Fitz asked pouring the last of the blood equally between both cups.

"Yes, I didn't want to break my promise to you and being so close was too much temptation. I must add my favorite invention of yours so far is that children's toy you created last time we were both in Rome. What did you call it the Come-back Toy? I still like my name better, Yo-yo sounds more eloquent, and fun. Your name for it sounds tedious."

Fitz laughed then grew serious. "Jemma, you can't dismiss Bobbi's behavior any longer. May I ask a personal question?"

"You don't have to ask for permission Fitz."

Fitz smiled and gave her a look that said he knew better and she smiled sheepishly in return, Fitz knew her better than anyone else.

"Why do you go so soft on Bobbi? You are not soft with Melinda and you are not soft with me, so why is Bobbi different?"

Jemma blinked a dozen times at the bold and blunt question. She thought to dismiss it or even to give a distracting answer yet one look at the expectant expression on her friends face and Jemma gave in.

"I've known Bobbi the longest. I think of her as my sister, I always have. And it was my fault she was sentenced to death. I felt and still feel that Bobbi is my responsibility."

"That can't be all of it; you show her favor in small ways. You always have and when you do, you give Bobbi hope."

"Hope?"

"Hope that one day you could love Bobbi like you did Skye. Bobbi has always wanted you to herself, she always will."

Jemma was quiet for a long moment as she thought everything Fitz said over and over again. Eventually she sighed and nodded. "You're right Fitz. I didn't realize I was making things worse by showing my affection for her. I thought the talk we had all those centuries ago settled things."

"So you believe me?" Fitz asked scratching his chin and the stubble growing on it.

"Enough to speak to Bobbi again; I need both Bobbi and Melinda to keep things going. I don't want to personally run the network yet the network is necessary for our survival and safety."

"I know I helped you organize and set the whole thing up. I'm just worried Bobbi has taken things too far this time in her never-ending pursuit of your attention and affection."

"But Fitz, why would Bobbi think I would allow her to break rules _I set up_?"

"I've thought long and hard about this and all I can come up with is that she hopes to prove to you she can run it all by herself that you can rely on her more than Melinda. I don't know why Bobbi still sees Melinda as competition but she definitely still does."

"Thank you Fitz. I will take care of this. I will speak to Bobbi at the celebration. I won't punish her hard, I'll just have those she created without permission killed then we can start over."

"I hope it's that easy. I hope Bobbi doesn't push it more. We've all been together for so long I don't want to lose Bobbi or Melinda over anything so silly."

"I completely agree Fitz. Hey, how about I give you a haircut and a shave, unless you like the stubble."

"Its itches like crazy, a shave would be such a relief. I wish some of the crap they make up about vampires were true. I'd like to never have to shave again."

"But if that were true that would also mean our hair would never grow and we wouldn't get to change our style along with the rest of the world. I rather enjoy that we can still grow hair like humans, still get hurt and bruised. I like that we are not simple indestructible killing machines. I like that we haven't lost all of the things that made us human, I enjoy the tether to the past. It reminds me of who I really am underneath the years of boredom."

"I could go for a shave now if you're willing."

"Let me get the kit, I'll be right back."

Jemma got up and found Raina waiting just outside the work shop doors, Jemma sent Raina to fetch the kit and more blood. Jemma returned to her seat next to Fitz where they kept chatting about how the world was turning. When Raina returned along with two other servants, Jemma had them set everything up outside so they could watch the sunrise. Three bright torches were set up to give adequate light as well as a small table and two chairs. Once it was ready, Jemma waved the servants away and told Raina to be ready in a few hours.

Alone, Jemma took her time cutting her friends hair and carefully shaving him. They talked about the stars and Fitz's many projects to see the stars better. Fitz was sure that the human race would one day move beyond the earth and up into the stars where the gods lived. The conversation eventually shifted to tools, medicine, and healing; Jemma had dabbled over the last thirteen centuries in healing and had made dozens of advances in medicine and surgery. Over time as Jemma pulled away from constant death and destruction, she began searching for something new and stumbled upon healing. Jemma had a natural talent for it and it fed what was left of her humanity. More and more Jemma returned to healing, she enjoyed helping people and her knowledge of medicine and surgery was unparalleled by any mortal man, even those who studied in the grand Alexandra Library. It was to the point Jemma felt it necessary to mention it to Fitz. "I think I'm going to make a change."

"And what will it be this time?"

"I think I want to open a few hospitals, I want to focus on being a healer. I think I can help many people with what I already know."

"You want to teach others what you know?" Fitz asked intrigued by the idea.

"Yes while helping those I can. I need to do something….more human. I think its time."

"I'm not surprised Jemma. You've always looked for a good way to spend eternity. Boredom on our level has been known to cause madness and destructions of entire civilizations."

"That was only once Fitz. And we can't blame Bobbi and Melinda for that, they were stuck in the wilderness for two centuries. I still insist to this day that being around humans is good for one's sanity. I said that then and I say it now."

"Oh I know, why do you think, I keep my workshops in populated places. I like being around humanity, it helps me deal with the endless forever."

"Is it so bad Fitz?"

"The boredom can be. And I imagine if we were with other vampires, if you had not kept us together as a family all these years we would have tried to burn the world down for no other reason than our continued frustration with humanity." Fitz laughed. "I do enjoy all the places you've had us settle. I think I like Pompeii the best, its right next to the sea. Big enough to have what I need yet small enough I can breathe. I like Rome but you can't breathe there, it's too crowded. Pompeii is just right. I hope we live here for a long time."

"Many good things have happened to us in Pompeii. So as long as the gods are willing, we keep Pompeii as our home."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The sun rose for another beautiful day in Pompeii.

Jemma saw Fitz to bed, and then bathed in the new morning light while watching the city wake up. Jemma's bath was an outside heated pool that overlooked the entire city allowing her a full unobstructed view. And Jemma's keen eyesight soaked up each and every detail. She noted every new ship at port, every new occupied home on the hill and even the new patrols of vigils. Her ears picked up the singing coming from the women who worked the market stalls, and the patter of feet on packed earth and stone as the citizens of the city began their day.

Jemma closed her eyes and reached out with her senses and she could feel each human and vampire within one hundred miles. Jemma opened her eyes and laughed, she could feel Bobbi and Melinda as well as dozens upon dozens of vampires on separate boats heading toward her, they were still at least a week away. Jemma found it amusing that Bobbi would test her in this way which in turn made her think of the conversation she had with Fitz just a few hours earlier. Fitz was right about a lot of things, and though he was the only one to know about Skye which is why she rewarded him with the secret the goddess had shared with her about seeing Skye again. In truth that wasn't the sole reason she sought out Lilith, it was once in the beginning but that was not the case anymore.

"There are reasons Fitz, reasons I cannot share even with you my most trusted friend."

There were things that the others, Fitz Bobbi and Melinda did not know about, things that Jemma had kept from them since the beginning. The first time Jemma sought out the goddess she was only seeking answers in how to find Skye again. She wasn't expecting to be given a task and force fed more of the goddess's blood. The Goddess Lilith had chosen Jemma to carry out a task no other soul on earth had attempted before. The price of seeing Skye again would be more than becoming a monster and taking life again and again and again, no the real price was servitude for eternity.

Lilith had chosen Jemma for more than her thirst for vengeance and everlasting love for Skye. She was chosen for her highly intelligent mind and her unwavering determination. The Goddess explained that there were other vampires out there and that they had wasted the gift given to them, squandered it to indulge in pleasures of the flesh. These other vampires had turned their back on the Goddess to wallow in all that was the worst of humanity, greed, gluttony and obsession with power. For turning their back on the Goddess, Lilith wanted them dead. And Jemma was to be the Goddesses wrath and righteous fury.

And for one thousand one hundred and fifty one years Jemma dutifully hunted down and eliminated every vampire she came across that was not from her own line. In private Jemma created two lists, a kill list created from the Goddess herself and a roll call of death. Jemma made a record of each vampire found, their location and details about them. Jemma stored these records in Lilith's temple, adding new scrolls every time the Goddess allowed her to visit.

Jemma took full responsibility of all the vampires she personally made, and all the vampires she allowed Fitz, Bobbi and Melinda to create. To make it fair, she drew up a list of rules and promised swift action upon anyone who broke those rules. Some infractions Jemma would punish with "Fang-Removal" otherwise known as slowly starving to death. Other infractions would call for the vampire being staked to the ground and burned by the new morning sun. For those few who warranted mercy, Jemma would end them quickly by removing their heads and burning the pieces. The first few times the rules were broken Jemma found it difficult to go through with the executions even though she insisted on doing them herself. However, as the years rolled by, and centuries began to feel like decades Jemma's heart hardened and the task grew routine. It became harder to muster up sympathy or mercy, and many felt it on their way out.

The secrecy surrounding her special task weighed heavily upon Jemma. As a vampire she had time, endless time and having Fitz, Bobbi and Melinda with her throughout the many years kept Jemma sane, kept her grounded and tethered to what little humanity she had left. The usual distractions that a normal human could enjoy were not an option for a vampire. Food and drink held no taste and no satisfaction; there was only blood and blood and more blood. And with the limitations the sun enforced, Jemma had to find other ways to amuse herself with her endless time.

Jemma tried different jobs, different roles, different everything and nothing stuck, nothing satisfied endlessly frustrating her. Eventually Jemma turned to education, she persuaded knowledge picking up languages even dead ones, learning the history of everywhere she traveled and about anything that crossed her path. Jemma's pursuit of knowledge was the only relief she enjoyed, the burden of acting as hunter and executioner for the goddess wore her down with each new evening. The pressure of leading the others, of having to endure despite hesitations, despite doubts wore her bare.

And yet, the worst that Jemma had to endure to keep going, to keep living in some semblance was her memory betraying her. She missed Skye every single day and every single day she tried to recall Skye's face, Skye's smile and with each new day it got harder and harder to remember the little things. Skye's crooked smile, the twinkle in her eyes when she laughed. And as Skye became harder and harder for Jemma to remember, Jemma grew desperate to find her again. Jemma's faith in the goddess was complete yet with each new passing year that faith was tested again and again forcing Jemma to confront her motivations for living again and again. After fourteen centuries, Jemma couldn't help but wonder if the goddess's dangling Skye's return in front of her was a motivation tactic to keep Jemma doing the good work of the goddess. Each time the question rose up in Jemma's mind she quickly pushed it away, to even imagine what she's dedicated so many lifetimes to might just be false hope was too much to bare, the darkness too deep. Jemma knew without a doubt that if she went into the darkness, it would swallow her whole.

A bird overhead, singing in the early morning sunshine drew Jemma from her deep thoughts drawing her attention back to the beautiful new day. Immortality allowed one to forget the small joys, the little bits of beauty that spoke to the human soul. Jemma forced the dark thoughts from her mind and laid back in the bath to stare up at the bright blue sky. Despite the beautiful day, Jemma's mind went to the dark place as details of her trip north floated up.

The kill list had haunted Jemma since the day she created it for the Goddess. And each name she crossed out, each name added to the roll call of the dead meant one step closer to her reward, the return of her love, the return of Skye. Jemma had work for many centuries to eliminate every name on the list, even going so far as to stamp out any fangs created by those on the list to ensure the list didn't get any longer than it already was. Methodically, and at personal cost to herself Jemma whittled the list down to one name.

The trip south was supposed to be her last trip for the Goddess, and she failed. The vampire outwitted her, eluding her and almost killing her before leaving her behind to wallow in her humiliation. The only thing the trip provided was a half dead victim in the vampire's home, the human confirmed the vampires real name.

"Johann Shmidt the Red." Even saying the name out loud made her stomach twist into knots.

Jemma would never admit it to Fitz or Bobbi and especially not to Melinda, but the vampire she was sent to kill turned the tables so fast on her it made her head spin. She thought she was the strongest vampire out in the world; that feeding directly from the goddess so many times would give her edge over the other vampires and usually that was true. Shmidt proved to be the exception. He humiliated her and left her alive to drown in her failure. Jemma limped home licking her wounds, angry at herself and determined to hunt Shmidt down and finish what the Goddess began.

Children's laughter caught her attention, she turned to see a handful of the servants children playing by the fruit trees. The sight of such innocent happiness pulled Jemma from her brooding and reminded her today was a good day. She was home, she was alive and she would be reuniting with her whole family, something that always brought her joy.

"Raina!"

"Yes Mistress?"

"Get changed and get my clothes, we're going to walk through town today."

"Yes Mistress." Raina replied with a bright eager smile. 

**PART FOUR: SECOND CHANCES COME WITH A PRICE**

As was her way, Jemma refused to have guards accompany her on her early morning walk through Pompeii. She wore simple common clothes, taking only Raina with her so that together they appeared to be nothing more than servants out on morning errands though most of the city knew exactly who Raina was and what house she spoke for.

After making Pompeii her home three centuries before, Jemma took to keeping an eye on the town to ensure nothing could rise up to force her to leave. She was careful to only stay for twenty years at a time before leaving only to return as the "daughter" of the previous owner, and often Fitz played the part of her husband or brother assisting the ruse when necessary. The fact was that Jemma owned most of the wineries in Campania, the west southern area of Italy she enjoyed the quiet power it gave her.

Raina led the way from the south east corner of the estate taking a servants path to the side streets of Pompeii. Jemma's massive estate of six villas was the largest in the region and was used as the outer boarder of the city. Behind the estate was Mount Vesuvius, a massive volcano that over looked Pompeii and a dozen other towns.

Taking the tiny alleyway's to the main street Jemma noticed new graffiti on the walls. She paused and read a dozen of them laughing with amusement at the colorful language. Raina watched her with a curious expression.

"Mistress may I ask a question?"

"Yes Raina, what would you like to know today?" Jemma replied with mirth as she continued to read the graffiti.

"Why do you always stop to read the graffiti?"

Jemma grinned, "It's a reflection of the human mind which I find fascinating and more importantly most of it is very funny."

Raina laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I didn't have a chance to look around last night. How are the repairs going?"

"On schedule Mistress. The earthquake seventeen years ago did substantial damage to the city but Pompeii is prosperous and resilient. Even the light tremors of Vulcan rolling around in the mountain do little to deter the people from their work; the city is close to full restoration." Raina brightly replied and Jemma smiled.

Tremors from Vulcan's mountain were common in Campania; and Pompeii was a favored place for the rich and powerful of Rome to vacation making the city bustle and grow with each new year; the last census count estimated the cities population to be around twenty thousand people, slaves not included. It had everything Rome could offer yet was small and intimate; Jemma called it being able to breathe and it was true which was why the city was so popular.

Their path took them over paved streets past elegant homes and beautiful fountains. Past bustling shops and small markets and lots of temples, Romans loved their many gods and the Temple of Apollo was the most impressive, even in the early hour there was a crowd gathered. The traffic that morning was light most businesses were still setting up for the day. And Raina made sure to greet each shop owner or merchant she ran into. Jemma could tell who would be a problem by how they interacted with Raina, any signs of hostility or fear would give them away.

Jemma loved this early hour, she loved walking through the city and just observing the people around her. Being able to walk in the sun as if she were human was something only she could do; having so much of the Goddess's blood running through her definitely had its advantages.

They reached the largest market in Pompeii known as Macellum when Jemma stopped Raina. "I'm surprised there is so much fresh selection at this time of year. Raina make sure the staff gets the best the city has to offer and remind them to stay out of the main villa, our guests will be arriving in a week and I don't want a repeat of last time."

"Yes Mistress."

After Raina spoke to several merchants in the Macellum setting up deliveries they moved on to the Temple of Isis. Jemma had personally picked out the offering then sent Raina in to present it to the statue of the goddess. Jemma was always careful to send her servants into the temples of other gods, she didn't was to disrespect Lilith by personally making the offering yet felt it necessary to make an offering for those who have died so she could live. The Temple of Isis was across the street from the theater, and a good distance from the other temples that were clustered together on the east side of the city. And when Raina went in Jemma wandered off to sit by the fountain, one of the largest in Pompeii that was dedicated the muses, it was very beautiful. Jemma only paused at the fountain, she spotted a commotion behind the large theater where the gladiator's ludus (training school) was located and walked over out of curiosity.

A slave trader had stopped in town to let the Lanista (gladiators manager, owner) look over his stock before moving on to the slave market just outside the city. The ludus was always the first stop of the slave traders, gladiators in training needed men to fight against and at times, women too. Usually such common occurrences wouldn't draw Jemma's interest and yet something got her feet moving with the intent of getting a closer look. The slave trader had three dozen people mostly men chained and tethered. The trader was animatedly speaking with the Lanista while the traders assistant watched the slaves. Then the assistant unchained a woman from the back of the line passing her a ceramic jug and kicked her while motioning for her to fetch water from a small fountain in front of the ludus.

The woman was filthy and wore a metal collar around the neck that was connected to manacles around each ankle forcing her to move in shuffling steps. She was the only bound in such a manner which made Jemma question the reason why she over all the others was sent to fetch water. Then a few moments later it became very clear.

The slave trader's assistant looked around, not noticing Jemma watching him, licked his lips then followed the bound woman to the fountain. He didn't let her fill up the jug all the way instead he pulled her by the arm around to the side of the ludus. His intent clear, Jemma felt her stomach twist into a hard knot. Rape was common yet it never failed to disgust Jemma to her very core.

Shaking her head, Jemma grimaced and followed the pair into the alley. The man barely waited until they were out of sight before he started hitting the bound woman trying to force her to the ground and to Jemma's amazement the bound woman put up quite a fight. Jemma approached them and waited, she watched the bound woman head-but the man then punch him square in the face twice making the man bleed. The man grew enraged and went to pull his sword, and that's when Jemma stepped in and simply took the sword away from him.

"Hey! What are you doing? Don't interfere!"

Jemma was having a good morning and she didn't want it spoiled by this cruel yet, very dumb man or his need to act savagely.

"Why are you trying to rape this slave? Would your boss like you beating the stock? I do not think she'll get a good price with her face seven different colors or do you intend to kill the woman and owe your boss money."

The man stopped and looked confused, the way Jemma spoke to him gave him pause. No servant would speak to a free man like that.

"Why do you care about some slave?"

"Why do you insist on raping? What you can't find a willing woman?"

The man frowned growing angry he was not accustomed to being spoken to in such a way. With a sneer the man asked, "What does a servant care? Don't you have work to do? Some one's cock to suck? Yeah, that's it, why don't you go off and be useful by sucking your Masters cock. You're in my way so unless you want to watch—leave. Unless you want to take her place?"

Jemma frowned and glanced over her shoulder, no one was coming to interfere, so she turned back and smiled sweetly at the man. "Did you know it's been seven hundred and forty two years since any one dared speak to me in such a manner, I'll be honest I'm not used to it any more. I find it distasteful."

"Fuck off or I will take my whip to you. I should tell your Master you're getting out of hand so he'll punish you properly, teach you your place."

The man turned around and raised his hand slapping the bound woman with a very heavy hand knocking the woman down. He laughed and twisted toward Jemma with a smirk and Jemma grabbed him by the face and squeezed, the man screamed. He clawed Jemma, wildly lashing out trying to use his fists to force her to let him go to no avail it only made Jemma squeeze harder.

The screaming caught the attention of others and in moments the Lanista, the slave trader, Raina and several Gladiators rushed to Jemma's side. The Lanista looked to Raina to take the lead and she did running to Jemma's side. "Mistress what happened? Who is this?"

"This man insulted me."

"What! This scum insulted you Mistress? I will handle this, please I beg of you allow me, I do not wish you to sully your hands further on this dog!" The Lanista stated shooting angry glares at the slave trader, who looked stricken by the mess.

Jemma didn't speak, her face was a stone mask, hard and cold. Raina's eyes widened, she knew what would happen next if she didn't do something quick, then she noticed the slave standing up. "Mistress may I have your permission to buy this slave for the house?"

Jemma blinked then turned to look at Raina, she blinked twice and smiled coldly letting the man's face go. The slave trader instantly snatched his man up pulling him back and profusely apologizing. "I apologize for my man's behavior, he doesn't know how to act in a city. I will teach him better manners."

Raina turned to the Lanista and gave him an expectant look and he jumped into action motioning to his Gladiators and they took hold of the slave trader and the hurt assistant. The Lanista glared at both men, "I think it's time you left. I don't want you back, this is our last business together—understand? Marco I want you to pay Miles then take them both to the Stabia Gate, make sure they leave. Marco be sure to pay him 50 for everything."

"Brutus! Please, that's a third of what we agreed for those ten men."

"Those ten men and this girl. If you want to argue about this I can call the Magistrate and he'll arrest the both of you and confiscate the slaves you have left. Your choice."

The slave trader nodded and the Gladiators took them away. The Lanista turned to Jemma bowing and apologizing, she was not paying attention. Jemma's focus was on the bound woman, the woman was covered in thick dirt and grime, her hair was matted and wild obscuring most of her face.

"Raina, take the girl and get her cleaned up. I need to speak to Brutus."

"Yes Mistress. Girl, with me."

Jemma waited until Raina and the slave girl were out of sight to turn to the Lanista and hand him a large pouch of coin. "Thank you Brutus. I appreciate your help in this matter. If you will allow, I would like to invest in your Ludus. I believe you will go far."

"With your assistance Mistress. I will go very far indeed, it was pleasure to assist you. I am always at your service."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A cool night breeze blew Bobbi's hair out of her face, she smiled breathing in through her nose and enjoying the scents it carried. She was excited to head home, she missed Jemma; she missed her family. The smile that rose up at thought of reuniting with her whole family gave Bobbi pause and she quickly hid it. Bobbi had a reputation to protect and being seen smiling like some girl would give too many ideas. As the smile fell memories bubbled up to the surface, and Bobbi was sucked into her past.

Bobbi had a hard time recalling her human life; it was so far away, so long ago it didn't even seem real anymore. Yet, while her time as a house servant seemed so unreal the day she heard Jemma had been arrested stood out like an explosion in her memory. She remembered that feeling of overwhelming anger and fear that made her bold, made her take action, gave her the courage to rescue Jemma. Bobbi remembered the resolve she felt stealing the horse and supplies, the thrill of breaking the rules and freeing Jemma. Bobbi remembered the calm she felt when she was caught and arrested, she was terrified of death yet if helping Jemma survive was the cause then she would go gladly. Bobbi took the beatings and the taunts in stride, Jemma meant everything to Bobbi, she could die happy knowing she helped Jemma live.

 _Then Jemma came for her._

Jemma came asking Bobbi to stay, until Jemma no one wanted Bobbi, until Jemma no one cared about Bobbi and when Jemma asked to give Bobbi the kiss it was everything Bobbi could have hoped for. But the woman she was once fourteen centuries ago was gone; Bobbi had evolved into someone else, a warrior, a leader and a survivor.

In truth, everyone in the family had changed over fourteen centuries, and yet at their core, they were still the same good people they always were, only now, they could bring death to those who deserved it. Bobbi had always taken that responsibility very seriously so when Jemma proposed setting up their own network in order to secure a safe future for them all, Bobbi jumped at the chance to lead. Bobbi wanted to show Jemma she could be everything Jemma needed her to be, Bobbi wanted to prove to her worth to the only person who had ever mattered to her.

Of course over such a long time, Bobbi grew to love Fitz and Melinda as a one would love their siblings. Fitz was simply lovable and sweet and was a constant shinning reminder of how one could handle immortality without going insane. Melinda was stubborn, aggressive and incredibly intelligent; Melinda was frankly the best warrior and strategist Bobbi had ever known, Melinda put Alexander the Great to shame and that made Bobbi proud and jealous all at the same time. Melinda was the big sister Bobbi never had, they were competitive with each other, pushing each other to do better while teasing each other when they failed they inspired each other to try harder.

Where Bobbi differed from Fitz and Melinda, was her never-ending romantic love for Jemma. Melinda and Fitz only felt familial love for Jemma, whereas Bobbi wanted nothing more than to be Jemma's lover and partner in their immortal life. However, Jemma didn't see Bobbi in that light, not yet.

In over fourteen centuries of trying to win Jemma over Bobbi had only succeeded a handful of times, and she came close in 500 B.C in India. A piece of bad luck while trying to help a poor family exposed them to the rulers of that land, and they sent hunters after them. Bobbi repelled the hunters and got them to safety up north. Jemma was so impressed they kissed for real and in the heady moment of success they made love. Bobbi had many lovers over the centuries yet no one compared to Jemma, attentive, intense, rough and loving; having sex with Jemma was beyond Bobbi's expectations and dreams. It proved to Bobbi she had been right, Jemma was the one for her. Now she just needed to convinced Jemma of this and everything would be perfect.

The dream only lasted two days, when Jemma climbed out of bed it was over. It took Bobbi a while to realize it was over, and when she did it hit hard, like a brick wall had fallen on her. It was the worst pain she had ever felt in her unnatural life. Bobbi went numb.

They left India as a group traveling west, they settled in Macedonia in 334 B.C. Bobbi began searching for a distraction, something to take her mind off of Jemma and she found it in a boy named Alexander III of Macedon. With nothing more than a note written on a scroll left for Fitz, Bobbi took off joining Alexander's army in 336 and she remained with him until his death. Bobbi wasn't the only one who joined Alexander in his quest to conquer the world, several of her own vampires accompanied her as well as half a dozen of Melinda's vampires. It was a fleeting moment of freedom and it was gone too fast.

Bobbi couldn't bring herself to head home after Alexander's death, she wasn't the only one. The vampires left in Alexander's army scattered to the winds. Lost, Bobbi wandered and for a short time with a vampire named Lance Hunter. Thought he was sired by Melinda, Lance was a good companion eager for adventure, eager to have fun. Bobbi and Lance grew to become close friends, then briefly lovers. Lance professed his love and Bobbi was frightened. And as Jemma had left her after two days together, Bobbi did the same to Lance leaving him with nothing more than a note.

Bobbi continued on her now solo journey, she felt lost, aimless and numb. She was hurt and nothing helped so she wandered west all the way to France where she met Grant Ward. She turned him right away, he became her second chance. Someone who wanted her, someone who loved her and was dedicated to only her. Someone who didn't know her past with Jemma, Ward was someone new. Ward encouraged her wild side, pushed her to go further and think bigger. Bobbi fell for Ward as much as she could while still pinning for Jemma deep inside her heart.

When Bobbi returned to the family she brought Ward with her, and he began to change everything.

"Barbara! Barbara. Barbara?" Ward called out and when he received no answer he reached out touching Bobbi on the shoulder, she startled but he couldn't tell.

"Ward." Bobbi said with a smile, he smiled back wrapping his arms around her pulling her close.

"What's on your mind pet? I haven't seen that troubled look in your eyes in many years." Ward asked kissing Bobbi's neck, she frowned and quickly hide it under a false smile. "I'm eager to get home that's all."

Bobbi felt Ward stiffen then huff. "As am I."

"I know you're not eager to return to the fold but there is strength in family."

"They are your family Barbara, not mine. They've never taken to me, they act as if I am a hindrance instead of the resource that I am. How many more years will it take to earn their trust, to earn their favor? Barbara I'm getting tired of waiting."

"Ward, you must hide your frustration better. Even among our own people you must remain the stoic leader, they look up to us and you must be the public face of what we do. Do you want them to start questioning you? After we've all built together?" Bobbi asked trying to sooth Ward fragile ego.

"Have they been questioning me?" Ward asked his voice suddenly hard as he pushed Bobbi away and forced her to turn around holding her arms in an overly tight grip. Bobbi frowned and didn't hide it this time. "Not that I know of, maybe you need to ask Bakshi since he's your second."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to put my hands on you Barbara. I'm frustrated not just for myself but for you too. You are smarter than Jemma or Melinda or even Fitz, you deserve to lead the family not them. You deserve to run the armies not just the leftovers May has left you. They don't deserve your loyalty Barbara they push you aside and give you light assignments which proves they don't see you for all that you are. Jemma has kept you under her boot for too long and May doesn't deserves what she has."

Bobbi frowned and Ward pushed. "I've been watching you serve Jemma for nothing in return. She acts as if you are her slave and are nothing, she does not care for you. If you were to disappear right now I would be the only one mourning you. Jemma obviously favors Melinda and Fitz over you and that needs to stop. I promised the day you turned me that I would never leave you, that I would always support you and this is part of that. You deserve to be on top Barbara not acting as some lap dog. I am the only one who has remained by your side through everything."

"It's not like that Ward, my family cares for me, they love me. Jemma does not see me as a lap dog to order around. You don't know them like I do, you don't know we've been through." Bobbi argued and Ward pulled her close. "True I don't know what came before. I only know right now. Did they come to your aid when we were cornered in Constantinople? No they left us to die. Did they send reinforcements when they asked us to head north? No, they left us to do the job with a fifth of the people Melinda has under her. We almost died three times on that one. Why would your precious Jemma do that unless it was to get rid of you and me?"

Bobbi didn't know what to say. It did seem that over the last few centuries Jemma had grown cold toward her, and that Fitz and Melinda were not as welcoming as before. Bobbi didn't understand, she still loved them, she was still loyal but Wards words wouldn't let the doubt rest. Something had changed between them but what that was eluded Bobbi completely.

"I have been on point getting everything done no questions asked and there were no losses no needless deaths just as she always asked. I don't understand why she would push me away. I've done everything she's asked." Bobbi rambled as she glared at the sea and Ward's face grew dark, he looked angry and had to force it down before he said. "She doesn't appreciate you Barbara, she never did and she never will. When will you realize that she'll never love you, not like I do. Do you still love me Barbara?"

"Yes Ward, I still love you. You're all I have." Barbara admitted with a slight frown and Ward smiled brightly pulling her close and kissing her on the lips.

"Excuse me sir, the new members of our group our getting out of hand. Your attention is required." Bakshi politely interrupted with his slimy fake smile. Ward and Bakshi exchanged looks then Ward turned to Bobbi kissing her on the cheek. "I'll be back in a moment."

"When did we take on new members? Did you hire mercenaries? I don't think they should mix with our people. That might be too tempting for the younger ones." Bobbi asked confused.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for you. So can I keep my secret until its ready?" Ward asked with his most charming smile and Bobbi fell for it. "Okay Ward, I can wait. Is it a good surprise?"

"The best."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Mistress! Did you encounter any problems? You were gone for so long." Raina asked worried as she followed Jemma in from the main gate.

"I had other business to attend to. Did you have any problems getting the girl clean?"

"No, she was very cooperative and curious. Mistress may I ask what are your instructions for the girl?"

"Where do you have her?"

"My villa with the other servants."

"I will come see her now then we will figure out what to do with her."

"You didn't have a plan? That's very unusual of you Mistress."

"I saw a woman in need of help, and I helped, that's all."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It was simple, what was hard was not tearing off that fuckers face. I hate men like that, such arrogant weak pieces of meat." Jemma sneered, bad memories floated to the surface and Raina was smart enough not to ask. They walked in silence to the servant's home, Raina led Jemma to the store room in the back then stood at the door to ensure Jemma's privacy. Jemma walked in to find the girl sitting on a pallet in the corner by stacks of supplies. The bound girl was picking at her restraints.

"I can help you get that off if you'd like." Jemma stated walking over and kneeling down next to the girl's feet. The young woman didn't startle but she didn't raise her eyes either, she hid behind long newly combed hair.

Understanding the need to be gentle Jemma slowly reached out grabbing the iron manacle around the young woman's right ankle and snapped off the lock and pulled the pin out freeing the girl. Jemma heard the young woman's breath quicken but Jemma didn't stop, she moved on to remove the other iron cuff tossing the metal restraints aside before addressing the young woman directly.

"May I?" Jemma asked motioning to the girl's collar. "So I can take it off."

Shyly the girl nodded yes still hiding her face behind beautiful long brown hair, she twisted around moving her hair to the side exposing the lock at the back of her neck. Jemma frowned when she noticed the metal collar had cut the young woman's skin in several places. Jemma carefully reached out pulling the collar apart forcing the pin to snap inside the lock breaking the terrible device for good. Holding it in her hands Jemma noticed an inscription on its front, it read: I have run away. Catch me. If you take me back to my master Zoninus you will be rewarded.

"Is Zoninus your master?"

"He is…was…my master; those…men were returning me." The young woman replied in a small scared voice.

"Not any more. From this moment on you are longer a slave, you are a free woman. And so you know once I took claim over you in front of my head servant and in front of Lanista you became known as a freewoman. I am well known in this city and they know I don't keep slaves. So you will have some time to adjust to this and when you're ready you will be given new clothes and some coin to start a new life, it will be your choice on what you do next."

"I have heard of manumission but I never thought I would ever be that lucky." The girl said in a slightly louder voice. There was something in it that pulled at the back of Jemma's mind something so familiar in it yet Jemma could not place from where.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Who are you?" The girl asked shyly taking a peek at Jemma from under her long hair.

"Oh, forgive my lack of manners. I am Jemma first daughter of Quintus Romulus, of the first Romulus family. I am the patron of Pompeii but if anyone asks it's my brother that's in charge." Jemma said in a mirthful manner getting the girl to smile.

"What is your name girl?"

"The master called me Tertia."

"That is your slave name, tell me what they called you before?"

"Chloe."

"It's nice to meet you Chloe. Do you have any other questions before I ask Raina to take over for me?" Jemma asked trying to catch the girl's eye but the young woman remained elusively shy.

The young woman nodded and Jemma waited for the question. In a meek voice the young woman asked. "Why are you helping me? I have nothing to offer you, in return for your kindness."

Jemma heard the change of breathing in the young woman and she could smell the tears welling up in the young woman's eyes, Jemma refrained from mentioning it to answer the question. "I am helping you because you needed help, I will be honest with you Chloe. I don't go looking for young women to rescue, I just happened to be there. Has no one ever been kind to you?"

Chloe shook her head no.

"I am curious though. Only runaways receive collars and anklets, did you run?"

Chloe nodded her head yes.

"How many times?"

"Every time." Chloe answered and Jemma grinned, she liked this girl.

"Chloe have you eaten yet? I know you've missed the noon meal but I can have something put together for you if you're hungry."

Chloe shook her head no but her stomach growled loudly in the silence. Jemma could feel the girls blood rise to the surface but the girl hid the blush as best she could.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Come on." Jemma said standing up and offering her hand to help the young woman to her feet. Chloe stared at the outstretched hand and looked up making her hair fall back away from her face finally revealing herself to Jemma. Big deep brown eyes locked with Jemma's and Jemma felt her heart suddenly speed up. Jemma opened her mouth and closed it several times over while blinking rapidly at Chloe. A dizzy feeling washed over Jemma, she felt suddenly wobbly on her feet and everything seemed to twist into a pinpoint focal point of Chloe's face.

"Skye?" Jemma whispered and fainted falling to the ground scaring Chloe. In a panic she rushed to Jemma's side, Raina turned to peek in when she heard the commotion and when she saw Jemma unconscious on the ground she panicked.

"What happened? Why is the Mistress on the ground? What happened?" Raina demanded as she gently tried to revive Jemma.

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! I don't know! She offered me her hand to help me up then she fainted."

"The Mistress does not faint! Something must be wrong. Something must be wrong." Raina declared looking angry and frightened which in turn terrified Chloe.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Chloe begged Raina but Raina ignored the young woman to call for help from the other servants. A stamped of people rushed in and the shock and fear from seeing their mistress unconscious and helpless traveled with lightning speed through the group.

"The mistress is on the ground! Raina what happened? What's going on?" Was what everyone asked and Raina quickly took charge of the situation.

"Marcus!"

A large muscular man pushed his way through the crowd. Raina ordered him to pick Jemma up then ordered everyone to go back to work and be alert in case this was something serious.

"No one hears about this understood?" Raina ordered looking everyone in the eyes to make sure her instructions were truly understood. They all nodded in agreement before filing out of the small space.

Chloe stood there feeling helpless on the verge of tears, she was so confused and scared; this was all happening too fast for her. Unsure what her role was or what was expected of her, Chloe followed Marcus and Jemma, so close that none of the other servants questioned her.

In a moment Chloe found herself alone with Riana as Marcus set Jemma down on the bed. Chloe tried to make herself invisible against the wall, she just needed to see that the woman was okay, she didn't know why it mattered so much just that it did matter. Marcus quickly left and Chloe was alone with Raina, and Riana had not forgotten she was there.

In one swift movement Raina was upon Chloe with a very sharp dagger pressed against Chloe's throat forcing Chloe to stand on the tips of her toes. Raina's eyes were a bright hazel they sparkled in the low sunlight, giving Raina an, other-world quality that frightened Chloe.

"If my Mistress is harmed in any way I will end your life."

Chloe could see past Raina, see the woman who saved her unconscious on the bed. However before Raina had finished saying the word "life" Chloe blinked and Jemma was suddenly standing next to Raina.

"Enough Raina, I'm fine."

Wide eyed in shock Chloe stared hard at Jemma but Jemma's eyes were on Raina. The head servant quickly turned toward her Mistress with a fearful look that morphed into relief when her eyes told her Jemma was indeed fine. Raina immediately let Chloe go, she turned to Jemma asking. "Mistress, what happened? I was so afraid."

"I think I…I think I fainted." Jemma admitted with a confused expression, one that Raina mirrored as she asked delicately. "I didn't know you…could do that."

"Neither did I."

"Mistress are you sure this girl didn't harm you? Slip you something?"

Chloe was very surprised by the level of concern in the head servant's voice, it was obvious to Chloe that Raina cared deeply for her mistress and the warm relaxed smile Jemma gave Raina in return made Chloe's heart flutter and she didn't know why.

"I promise you Raina, I'm fine. I really did faint, I was…surprised and it caught me off guard. Now if you would be willing I could use some of my special wine and I think our guest Chloe could use some wine as well."

"Would you like me to make a tray for our guest?" Raina asked glancing at Chloe who was still pressed up against the wall looking terrified.

"That would be wonderful thank you Raina."

Raina nodded still eyeing Chloe with suspicion before quietly leaving. Chloe continued to stare at Jemma and now that they were alone the room suddenly seemed suffocating. Chloe held her breath and Jemma took three steps back as she smiled sweetly. "I apologize if I frightened you. Please, come sit with me, if you allow I would like to get to know you."

Chloe was too timid to answer so she nodded her head and slowly approached Jemma. The patient woman gestured to the seats just outside the bedroom, a small patio that overlooked Pompeii. Jemma lead the way and took a seat giving Chloe time to approach on her own. Jemma took several deep breaths trying to hide her own nervousness yet Chloe saw it and grew confused again, why would this rich woman be nervous to talk to a newly freed slave.

Chloe took her seat just as Raina returned with another servant following close behind. They set down two pitchers of wine and one pitcher of water, two cups and a tray over loaded with fruit, meat, cheese, bread and deserts. Raina poured Jemma her "wine" then poured water and wine into the other cup for Chloe.

"Will you require anything else Mistress?" Raina asked still watching Chloe.

"No, that will be all. Thank you Raina and I don't want to be disturbed."

"Yes Mistress." Raina and the other servant left and the silence became deafening, Chloe fidgeted with her fingers quietly checking everything out in quick glances. Tension from the silence mounted growing so thick it felt oppressive even in the open air.

"Chloe? May I call you Chloe?"

Chloe nodded her head yes.

"Please feel free to speak openly, you will not be judge by me or punished in any way. And please call me Jemma."

"That's not proper." Chloe replied then looked shocked she had spoken and quickly shut her mouth. Jemma smiled amused, "Proper is whatever we make of it. Please call me Jemma."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you a question…Jemma?"

Jemma fought the smile growing on her face and Chloe noticed.

"You can ask me anything Chloe. For you I am an open book."

"Why? Why are you so nice to me? Why did you save me? Why did you free me? What do you want from me? And please don't tell me you don't want something, everyone wants something."

"Let me answer each question separately. First, I do what I want when I want and no one can tell me different. I have been…on my own…for a long time. Next, I'm actually a nice person unless they doesn't deserve my civility then it's another story entirely. I saved you because I don't like rape at all and I freed you because I don't keep slaves, I never have and I never will. And to be honest at first I only wanted to help you start a new life, it's something I do for every slave I've freed. However, now, I would like to get to know you. The only thing I want from you Chloe is your time; I want to get to know you."

Chloe knew Jemma was telling the truth yet it confused her even more. With a lost expression Chloe admitted, "I don't understand."

Jemma smiled warmly, "You remind me of someone I knew once."

"Really? Who?"

"A princess."

"A princess?" Chloe asked with disbelief, Jemma chuckled softly smiling as she nodded and insisted. "No, really. Her name was Skye and she was a princess. She was the most beautiful woman anyone had ever seen and she was loving and warm and strong. She was the strongest person I had ever known, she inspires me to be…better every single day."

Chloe listened with great interest, she immediately pressed. "You knew her well?"

"We were very close, yes." Jemma said with a sad smile, she heard Chloe's heart beat speed up.

"What happened to her?"

"She died." Jemma couldn't stop the tears that formed or the one that escaped down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away and Chloe did not see the color only the gesture.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no. It's okay Chloe. When I said you could ask me anything I meant it." Jemma smiled a bit brighter and it relaxed Chloe enough for her to ask. "Jemma where are you from?"

"A small city in the East, it's called Qattara. Where are you from?"

"Amphipolis."

"You're Greek?"

"I thought you could tell by my name."

"Sometimes a name has nothing to do where you're from. Knowing you're Greek means that name was not given to you in jest. Being named after a fate is serious business and to be named after the most powerful fate of all…" Jemma let the words fade away as her mind spun at the implications of Skye's reincarnation being named after the fate in control of life and death.

"So tell me Chloe, how did you end up in Pompeii?" Jemma asked getting up and pushing the wine and tray of food toward Chloe, the young woman blushed and began to eat and drink as she explained. "Well, I was born in Amphipolis but raised in Athens. I was educated until I was nine. I was taught to read and write in three languages and how to do math. But my mother died when I was nine followed by my father soon after. My uncle was poor, he owed a lot of debt; he sold me to slavers in Nicopolis."

"Please go on." Jemma gently pushed as she refilled Chloe's wine cup.

With a shy smile Chloe kept talking sharing with Jemma what it was like to be put into slavery as a child, how she watched other girls and young women sold off to brothels to be "worked to death", how she escaped that same fate by making it clear she was educated, earning a spot in a large house working as a tutor for the masters children. Looking off in the distance with tears welling up in her eyes and Chloe's voice changed, going lower and softer as she described what came next. "The master took notice of me, he forced…himself on me and the mistress of the house found out and I was beaten. Then I was sold to a different house that same day. My next owner was not as kind, I was forced to work the fields then forced to work as a bed warmer, they were also not kind. I…I couldn't take it. I ran away. I only got two towns over before I was caught; that when they put the collar on me and the ankle shackles. When I was returned, the master tried to break me."

Chloe paused to wipe away her tears and Jemma reached out taking Chloe's hand surprising the both of them and yet it gave Chloe the strength to go on. "They tried beating me, I spit at them. They tried raping me but I bit it off. That's when I ran, I was supposed to go to the gold mines down south but running forced a bounty to be put on my head. The slave trader wasn't supposed to sell me, he was supposed to return me."

Jemma's eyes went wide. "Wait, you bit…it off? Wow, I have never heard of a slave doing that. You are so strong Chloe; I honestly don't know many people in this world who could survive such circumstances. And that you ran not once but many times! And you kept fighting back. I am in awe of your strength Chloe, in awe."

Chloe wiped away her tears and shrugged with a shy smile.

"No, really Chloe I am in awe of you. I have known many people in my long life and yet only a small handful have shown the strength you have. And I promise you Chloe, you will never be a slave again. Even if it take every resource I have I guarantee that you will not have to go back to that life."

"What do I owe you for such kindness?" Chloe asked with an innocent hopeful expression.

"Be happy. That is all I can ask of you." Jemma replied with a warm smile, she muffled a giggle that bubbled up from Chloe's happy confused expression.

"Now, you haven't eaten much. Please, eat."

"Are you not eating?" Chloe asked hesitantly reaching out for a piece of meat and cheese.

"I already ate. And my wine will satisfy me. You are my guest, please eat."

The warm reassuring smile Jemma gave Chloe finally put the young woman at ease and she began to eat with vigor and cleared half the tray before slowing down to ask. "Jemma, am I really free?"

"You are. Do you remember what that's like?"

"Not really."

"I can teach you how to adjust. We'll get some new clothes for you, we'll go shopping. Pompeii has some of the best shops in Campania and…"

Chloe's face fell and Jemma stopped talking. "What's wrong Chloe? Does that not sound like fun? We can do something else if you prefer?"

"Really?"

"Of course. What did you have in mind?"

"Do you have any horses?" Chloe asked with a hesitant expression and Jemma smiled wide. "Yes I have many horses. Would you like to go riding? We can take a ride through the countryside, and we can picnic too."

Chloe smiled wide and relaxed even more. "Jemma, how did you end up in Pompeii if you're from the East. Did you move here to marry?"

"I've never been married. And no, after I lost Skye I had to move on."

Chloe stared at Jemma expectantly prompting Jemma to keep talking. And as the sun set and night took hold Jemma and Chloe kept talking; the more Jemma told Chloe the more Chloe wanted to know. Jemma was happily surprised to find out Chloe was actually quite intelligent; when Jemma took Chloe to her library and showed her the maps she had collected Chloe knew how to read them. In fact every time Jemma discussed something that most common people would have no understanding of, Chloe proved that not only did she understand it, she could point out stuff on it that even Jemma wasn't aware of.

Chloe confessed, "My father, before he passed, was a map maker."

Jemma was delighted to show Chloe the knowledge she had collected over the years. And they kept talking late into the night, Chloe was very curious and that Jemma let her wander and explore delighted Chloe to no end.

Several times Jemma had to step back and pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Chloe had Skye's face, Skye's laugh, and she had Skye's silly sense of humor. Hearing Chloe speak, the gestures she made with her hands even the quirky half smile all made Jemma's dead heart flutter.

They talked all evening long wrapped up in each other with only the rising sun to remind them of the outside world. Jemma had felt the sun's motions even in the dead of night, her body was in tune with the world, she felt the sun rise as she felt the birds in the skies hearts beat. And Jemma knew Chloe was getting tired yet it was not until the young woman yawned twice that Jemma finally put an end to their conversation and to the evening.

Chloe resisted, insisting she was not tired but Jemma gently pleaded and showed Chloe to a guest bedroom inside her own villa. When Chloe realized, she instantly blushed and turned incredibly shy.

"Jemma…I…this is….I…Jemma I'm not sure…I…this is so much…I…" Chloe stammered until Jemma reached out gently shushing her with a finger to Chloe's lips. "I know what you're thinking. You're not a slave, you're not a servant, Chloe you are my guest and this guest room is the best I have to offer. Please accept my hospitality."

Chloe blinked a dozen times at Jemma and Jemma had to suppress her growing amusement by pressing her lips together to hide the smile. Chloe frowned and blurted out. "What will everyone think of you for being so kind to me?"

"I don't care what they think. Chloe, to be honest, I don't care what anyone thinks of what I do in my own home. I'm too old to care and frankly unless they show up at my gate with several legions I'm going to keep doing whatever I like when I like."

Chloe stared at Jemma with awe. "I have never met anyone like you before Jemma, you are so different."

"I could say the same thing about you. Now get some sleep and when you wake come find me or Raina. I would like to continue our conversation and take the horses out for a long ride this afternoon if you're willing."

"That would be wonderful Jemma, thank you. May the gods bless you and reward you with sweet dreams."

Jemma smiled sincerely, "The gods have already given me everything I've ever desired."

On a whim, Chloe suddenly leaned forward grabbing both of Jemma's hands and pulled them up then placed a gentle kiss on each palm shocking them both and sending a shiver up Jemma's spine with each soft press of Chloe's lips. Jemma stopped breathing for a long moment she could feel her dead heart beat fast and hard inside her chest. Swallowing the lump that had formed in the back of her throat, she took a deep breath whispering to the young woman. "Sleep well Chloe."

Jemma played it cool nodding once to Chloe and closed the curtain giving the young woman privacy. Jemma could still see, feel and smell Chloe through the thick curtain of material; the young woman's scent was intoxicating, heady, clean and sweet. Jemma's heart sped up, she felt her mouth water and her nipples harden, she was aroused and in another heartbeat she felt ashamed for her intense abrupt reaction. Silently backing up three paces, Jemma turned and ran from the villa; she didn't stop until she reached the base of the volcano where there was a fence marking the edge of her property and startling a guard on patrol.

The guard nodded to Jemma and kept going whistling a happy tune, she was relived to be alone. In the cool morning air, she took several deep breaths and mentally willed herself to have control.

"You're too old to act like this, control Jemma, take control!"

The volcano rumbled shaking the earth beneath her feet and she frowned. The rumbling always made her stomach twist into knots, the way the earth would shake worried her and had worried her since the last earthquake that almost took down the city. Jemma stared at the mountain for a long time, letting the morning sun soak into her skin making her itch.

The sun no longer posed harm to Jemma yet it caused an annoying sensation nothing more. She stayed in the sun often it was nice and allowed her to think despite the irritation. This day her mind wandered to her new guest and Jemma turned heading over to the stables surprising her stable hands. Jemma gave instruction to have the horses ready by mid-day then went in search of Fitz.

She found her closest friend still working in his shop, Jemma gently began persuading him to take a break to play a game, Fitz only relented when she mentioned she wanted to play his new game. Fitz called it Chess, Jemma found it fascinating and a thrilling exercise in strategy. Jemma was in high spirits and mirthfully joked with Fitz after winning three games in a row catching his attention.

"I have a feeling I've missed something." Fitz commented watching Jemma closely.

"Why do you say that?" Jemma asked with the same grin she had been wearing all morning long.

"Because you don't smile like that unless something really good has happened. So, tell me!"

"I don't want to jinx it."

"That good huh?" Fitz asked with a half smile, Jemma's good mood was infectious.

"I think it may be."

"Do I get a hint as to why?"

"If you really must know…I freed a slave yesterday."

"Really? Why? Did Raina purchase new slaves for the estate?" Fitz asked with a confused expression that made Jemma giggle.

"No, we were taking a walk through the city when we stopped by the Temple of Isis. I sent Raina in to make my offering to the goddess when I happened upon an attempted rape. A slaver was taking advantage of his stock."

"And you stopped it." Fitz finished for her with a knowing smile, it was not the first time Jemma had stepped in to save someone. Jemma nodded and Fitz asked. "So what of the slave? Do we have a new servant?"

"No, I've asked her to stay…as my guest."

"Your guest? Jemma, you never ask a human to stay as your guest unless there is a purpose behind it. Who is this ex-slave that has caught your attention? Is it someone important? Do you remember when we stumbled across that Greek writer, what was his name again. I always forget."

"Aesop. He was a fun diversion and interesting. I liked his stories."

"So is it another writer? A person of political importance?"

"No and no."

Fitz frowned and gave Jemma a probing expression, she laughed. "I know you Fitz, you never let anything go so if you must know the slave I've freed is a young woman named Chloe. She's asleep in the guest room in my villa if you'd like to take peek. I think when you see the young woman's face you'll understand."

Fitz frowned even more and immediately stood up rushing off. Jemma remained seated and patiently waited. Fitz returned a few minutes later, he entered his shop with a slow stumbling pace and an open mouth wide-eyed expression that remained on his face until he reclaimed his seat across from Jemma.

"I…I…can't believe it…I…I never thought I'd see it. I thought it was just empty hope. Jemma, Jemma do you know what this means? I can't believe she's finally returned. She looks exactly like she did before…Jemma?" Fitz stammered shaking his head in disbelief.

"When I saw her face the first time I fainted."

"What! Fainted? How? I…I thought we couldn't do that anymore. We are very old Jemma. Are you sure that's what it was?"

"Oh yes, scared Raina half to death and all our servants. But I did faint then I talked to the girl. I know it's her Fitz, I know its Skye's finally come back to me."

"How do you know?"

"I talked all night with her. It's Skye reborn. The goddess Lilith said it would happen, I thought it was just false hope. I was…shocked to see her again. I feel like I'm dreaming."

"I can understand why. So…what is this…Chloe like?" Fitz asked leaning in. Jemma smiled and they huddled a little closer as Jemma began telling Fitz all she knew about Chloe. Fitz was enthralled and they began a discussion on reincarnation. The trip to India allowed everyone in the family to meet and get to know Siddhartha and from him they learned of Buddhism. Many ideas from that time lingered in their minds. For Jemma it was the first time encountering the fully fleshed out idea of reincarnation outside of the goddess Lilith. The man who would become known as the Buddha was the only person Jemma had personally offered the Kiss to and had been turned down. When he finally passed they all mourned him, Jemma took his death the hardest.

It was not difficult for Jemma and Fitz to get lost in a deep intellectual discussion for hours on end. They could out debate, out think and out argue the best minds in history without breaking a sweat. They found over time that due to their limited lives normal humans could not wrap their minds around many ideas and concepts that were emerging in various cultures across the known world. However Jemma and Fitz had no such limitations.

For half the day Jemma and Fitz debated and discussed reincarnation and the possibilities surrounding it. No one bothered them until mid-day when Raina politely knocked and entered with their "lunch" and as she set the pitchers of warmed blood down upon the table she announced. "Mistress, your guest has risen and is eating. She inquired when she could speak to you about…going for a ride?"

"Wonderful! I've already had the stable prepare the horses. When Chloe is finished eating, give her the proper clothing and shoes then escort her here. I want to introduce our guest to Fitz before we leave."

"You're going riding? In the middle of the day?" Raina asked with a confused expression. Most servants would never speak out of hand or question their masters commands however Raina had a different relationship with her Mistress.

"Yes I am going for a ride in the middle of the day. I thought a ride in the sun would be safer for our guest then having her accompany me on one of my midnight rides in the dark."

Raina thought about it nodding in agreement before excusing herself to deliver the message. Fitz waited until Raina was out of the room to burst into hearty laughter.

"Raina is so cute, she seems so perplexed by this guest."

"Well, so did you until I explained." Jemma replied with a grin. Fitz laughed nodding in agreement. They resumed drinking their lunch and a short time later Raina returned this time with Chloe beside her.

Jemma's face lit up when Chloe entered the room, Fitz grinned enjoying seeing his oldest friend happy for once. Chloe immediately noticed Fitz and grew shy, this only made Fitz grin wider. When they reached them, Fitz stood up offering his hand to Chloe, a gesture not lost on Raina who looked puzzled by the warm familiar greeting he was giving this stranger. "I've heard many wonderful things about you Chloe. It's wonderful to meet you." Fitz kept the warm inviting smile on his face as he extended his hand a little more. Chloe blushed and smiled as she shook Fitz's hand.

"Chloe this is Fitz, he's my oldest and dearest friend. Fitz this is Chloe." Jemma stated trying to suppress the smile that came up when she looked at Chloe.

"It's nice to meet you Fitz." Chloe replied shaking Fitz's hand, she was a little taken aback by how Fitz met her gaze without hesitation or judgement. "I know you two have plans to go riding but would you join me for a drink first? I've heard so many wonderful things about you. Im eager to find out if its all true."

"How could I say no to such a enest request. Jemma would you mind if we had a drink with your friend first?"

Jemma smiled and shook her head no. Raina bowed and left, she returned a few moments later with a pitcher of actual wine and a pitcher of water setting both down on the table next to the covered pitchers that contained the warmed blood. Jemma nodded to Raina and the servant refilled Jemma and Fitz's cups then poured Chloe's from the other pitcher.

"Thank you Raina."

"Your welcome Chloe. Mistress, I will be gathering the meal to take with you on youir ride this afternoon."

"Thank you Raina that will be all." Jemma answered giving her head servant a happy smile that made Raina smile in return.

Chloe kept shifting her gaze from Jemma to Fitz with a nervous tick, it made Fitz grin a little wider and reach out to pull Chloe over to the table they had been sitting at.

"Chloe do you play games?" Fitz asked as he gently pushed Chloe into a chair.

"Um, a few times when I was a child."

"Would you like to try one I invented myself?" Fitz asked with an eager expression that drew out a shy smile from Chloe, she looked around then asked. "Is this your shop?"

"My workshop but I don't sell any of my inventions." Fitz stated and Jemma laughed adding. "Instead he gives them out to let other men take credit for his work."

"Really? Why?" Chloe asked Fitz and he sheepishly shrugged. "I don't need the acclaim. It's enough that my inventions work or bring joy like my games do."

"What sort of things have you invented?" Chloe asked a sparkle in her eyes that made Fitz light up. Jemma smiled and sat back sipping on her "wine" content to let Fitz and Chloe talk shop, Fitz loved to show off his inventions but only to people with enough intelligence to understand them.

"Come and see, I'll show you everything I'm working on." Fitz declared pulling Chloe out of the seat and pulling her along with him as he moved to the center of the large work shop.

From her comfortable spot Jemma could hear Fitz and Chloe's conversation and for a moment Jemma thought they'd be right back and they could go on their ride. However, Chloe was as intelligent as Jemma had boasted and Fitz was beyond delighted when Chloe asked a simple yet complex question about the mechanisms in a water clock, pointing out several problems she noticed from just observing the outside of the invention. When Chloe began asking questions about different counter weights and how that would affect the clock Jemma realized her mistake and got up going in search of Raina.

Jemma canceled the afternoon ride and personally unpacked the lunch placing everything on a silver tray and carrying it back to Fitz's workshop where she found Chloe and Fitz in deep conversation about the physics that allowed the yo-yo to return to the holder's hand after unraveling it. Jemma quietly set the tray down and patiently waited until Chloe and Fitz's conversation was finished which wasn't until long after the sun set.

"Oh I'm so sorry Jemma. I completely forgot about the ride. I'm a terrible guest." Chloe announced looking stricken when she realized how late it was. Fitz was quick to jump in and defend Chloe. "Now Jemma you can't be mad at Chloe for making you wait, it wasn't her fault it was mine. You know how I get when I show off my work, I don't get to do that often and never to someone who actually understands what I'm trying to do."

"I know Fitz and I'm not mad, not at all. I've really enjoyed listening to you talk all afternoon. It was the best entertainment I've had in centuries."

"You're really not mad? Really?" Chloe asked obviously surprised. Jemma smiled warmly reaching out and grabbing Chloe's hand giving it a light squeeze as she nodded yes assuring the young woman. "I'm glad you've taken to Fitz, he's a wonderful man and we're short on real friends or even real conversations. You are a treasure to us both. For far too long we've had to make due with conversations between just the two of us. To have someone else to converse with is like drinking from a cool spring after traveling a long hot desert."

Chloe smiled shyly squeezing Jemma's hand back and held on much to Jemma's private delight. With a little hesitation in her voice Chloe looked into Jemma's eyes to ask, "Jemma will you, and Fitz, tell me more about your travels? You both hint at all these magnificent things and I would love to know more, if that's alright?"

"I would enjoy telling you all about it. What about you Fitz? Are you up for some storytelling tonight?"

"I think I am."

They moved from Fitz's shop to Jemma's villa where Raina awaited them. Jemma lead them to the intimate sitting area that overlooked the city and Raina was quick to get them the proper refreshments. Jemma gestured for Chloe to take the seat in the middle while she and Fitz sat on each side of the young woman. They settled in and Chloe was quick to comment, "Is that Pompeii?"

"Yes."

"It's so beautiful from up here." Chloe said with wide eyes that drank in the illuminated city.

"Have you never seen the lights of the city from a distance?" Fitz asked innocently and yet a dark cloud shadowed Chloe's smile as she replied. "Slaves don't get to go sightseeing."

"Well that's all changed now, maybe later we'll take a walk to see the mountain, at night you can see the glow of the god inside." Jemma said reaching out to gently squeeze Chloe's hand only this time when Jemma let go Chloe entwined their fingers. No one spoke of it and the conversation moved on.

"Well the first time I saw a real city from a distance at night it was Thebes. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen and it was more people than I ever dreamed would be in once place." Fitz admitted earning him a smile from Chloe.

"The more we traveled the more we learned about what was in the world and yet the way a city is illuminated by life still holds so much beauty." Jemma added and Chloe lost the sad expression and smiled with open joy. Jemma and Fitz began telling stories about the places they had visited, the simple adventures they had stumbled across and all the different people they encountered. Chloe asked dozens of questions, she was wrapped up in the excitement of it and pushed to learn more. They sat talking for hours and hours until the sky began to lighten with the new day. And ever so slowly Chloe grew tired then sleepy yet fought it in desire to stay up and hear more.

Fitz and Jemma were a little lost in their own memories of their vast past and didn't noticed Chloe's eyes flutter then shut, they did notice Chloe moving to sit with Jemma and curl up beside Jemma using Jemma's shoulder as a pillow. Out of reflex Jemma wrapped her arm around Chloe holding her close. The conversation died away and they sat in silence watching the sun rise while watching Chloe sleep.

When they both heard Chloe's breathing and heartbeat shift slowing down a bit, they knew Chloe was in a deep, deep sleep. Breaking the tranquil silence, Fitz said "I didn't know Skye; I never got the chance however I can't help but wonder what she was like now that I've met Chloe. Is it odd Jemma that I already like this girl?"

"No, it is not odd. One day and I've already gotten so fond of her, it frightens me. Then I think of Skye, and it was just as fast. The first time Skye looked into my eyes I was hers completely. That night with Skye was the happiest night of my life, it was the first time everything felt right it felt good. Nothing that has happened to me since can compare, it's as if someone poured a whole jug of water into my cup of wine." Jemma said wistfully then added with a small growing smile. "I was a little disturbed at first that this young woman looked exactly like Skye. Then I talked to her and that feeling welled up. I didn't know I was still capable _of feeling_ and yet here I was enamored with this— _human._ I kept telling myself that it was simply because Chloe looked like Skye only the longer I talked to Chloe the more I noticed the small things that were all Skye. The crooked half smile, the twinkle in her eyes and the intensity of her mind. Even the way Chloe frowns and raises that one eyebrow when she's challenged, that's Skye."

"And that feeling? What does it tell you?"

"That I've found Skye again, that the Goddess has honored her word and brought her back to me." Jemma said with a red tear welling up in her eyes, she was quick to wipe it away and smile with relived happiness.

"What are we to do now? We have the rest of the family coming in a handful of days for our annual celebration. Will you hide her away, make her leave to travel to another city where she'll be safe or keep her here and hope that Bobbi and the several other lovers you've taken over the last two centuries don't try to murder her out of spite."

"I don't think Bobbi would murder anyone over spite or jealousy. You need to give Bobbi more credit than that." Jemma interrupted and Fitz sheepishly nodded in agreement. "You're right. Bobbi we can trust not to lose her head but the others? I'm not so sure. You know Jemma, you never did tell me why you chose your lovers from those Melinda and Bobbi, have turned? Why not find a human and turn them yourself? Why leave anything to chance?"

"I never liked the idea of being my lover's master. Humans die too quickly and too easily, our kind, well they're much heartier and long lasting. I thought by taking lovers that could last I might lead to happiness instead of frustration and trouble. I may be very intelligent but at times I am not smart at all."

Fitz laughed nodding in agreement, "Well Jemma you're not the only one. We've all had those moments. I like to think its tied to what's left of us that's human."

"Fitz, am I too old to love? Too old to be loved? Am I told old to love someone who's still human? Or I am too far gone. I'm frightened that if I allow myself to try, allow myself to love this girl I will doom us both." Jemma asked unconsciously holding Chloe a little tighter.

Fitz looked at them both then over to the city with a worried expression. "I'm not the right person to answer that question Jemma. I've never experienced love as you have. I have not made the sacrifices you have or suffered the consequences as you have. However, I do know this: the love you share with Skye goes beyond life and death, Skye's reincarnation into Chloe proves that. That love that you two share is worth fighting for and I have faith in the Goddess will honor you both. She chose you for a reason Jemma, it wasn't because of me, it wasn't Melinda and it wasn't Bobbi. The goddess _**chose you**_ because of the love you shared with Skye. Chloe proves that love will transcend time and human life, it will transcend all Jemma."

"What should I do with Chloe? Should I run away with her or turn her to keep for all time?" Jemma asked studying the young woman sleeping in her arms.

"A decision such as that cannot be answered quickly Jemma, give yourself time think things through and the answer will come to you. All I am certain of is that you cannot miss our annual gathering, without you all that we've built will crumble."

"I know, that's why I'm so conflicted. I have all the time in the world and when I need it I have no time at all."

They sat in silence for a long moment eyes on the lightening early morning sky, when sun peaked over the horizon Fitz grimaced in pain. "And with the rising sun I must go lie down and rest for a while. Not everyone can withstand the pain of the new light. Give my apologies to Chloe for not joining you on the ride today."

"I will."

"Three days Jemma. Three days and the family will be here. You must decide what you will do within two."

"I know Fitz, good morning and sleep well."

"Good morning Jemma." Fitz replied with a resolved nod as he got up, leaving to head back to his own villa to rest.

Jemma sat there holding Chloe watching the sun rise and silently praying the goddess to give them time together.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When Chloe awoke in Jemma's arms it began something new, something pure and beautiful.

Chloe felt different, she felt whole and content for the first time in her life. Part of it was the feeling of being free. And she somehow knew that Jemma was serious about her being free. That there were no strings attached to her freedom and if she wished she could leave at any time. The question was did she want to leave? The answer was simple yet so completely complicated. No. Chloe wanted to stay right where she was, which was with Jemma. Something about being around the other woman pulled her in, something about the beautiful woman spoke without words to Chloe touching her deep down inside in a way she didn't know was possible.

When Jemma saved her, Chloe thought she was dreaming. Not because someone had rescued her, but, because Jemma had rescued her. Chloe recognized Jemma instantly, how could she not? Chloe had dreamed of the same beautiful woman with strawberry lips and skin the color of fresh milk with dark slightly curly hair and dark eyes that could see through her for as long as Chloe could remember. The dreams didn't change as she grew up; Chloe didn't know the dream woman's name she only knew her face and the dress the beautiful woman wore. The gown was unlike anything she had ever seen before, a yellow dress that covered most of her along with a silver and gold veil in a style Chloe didn't recognize. The woman under the veil wore thick eye makeup and smelled of rose oil. In Chloe's dreams this woman laughed, touched her and kissed her. Chloe fell in love with this dream woman, resigned to the idea she'd never be real and then Jemma rescued her.

Chloe didn't understand how this woman could be real and here she was pulling Chloe out the misery that was her life. And not only was this woman real, Jemma wanted to spend time with her and get to know her. Jemma was even better than the dream woman, being physically close with Jemma was better than any of the dreams. Jemma made her feel so comfortable and wanted.

Then Jemma introduced her to Fitz, and he made Chloe feel accepted.

Waking up in Jemma's arms seeing the affection in the other woman's eyes made Chloe feel so good she wanted to be bold and kiss Jemma on the lips, however she didn't act and the moment passed. Jemma got Chloe breakfast and let her eat while she got the horses ready for an early morning ride. They were gone before mid-morning taking a path that led around the entire city, Jemma showed her everything then surprised Chloe with a picnic for lunch.

Jemma lead them to a spot along the coast in a shaded spot under a tree. Jemma laid out a blanket two bottles of wine with two cups, bread, cheese and dried fish with black olives and oil. Chloe thought it was odd that Jemma declined to eat any of the food she had brought with them, Jemma only wanted to drink from the one bottle and insisted Chloe drink from the other. Jemma had kept the conversation light throughout the ride and continued to talk while Chloe ate. Chloe didn't give the oddities another thought when Jemma offered to refill her cup for her, it was such a small yet meaningful gesture that made Chloe feel special.

That special feeling made Chloe's heart swell and when she looked into Jemma's eyes she felt impulsive and bold. This overwhelming electrifying sensation pushed Chloe into action, she set her cup down and reached out taking hold of Jemma's hand. The gesture surprised the other woman into silence and Chloe took a chance and leaned in kissing Jemma on the lips.

Chloe felt Jemma tense up and inside she panicked, she moved to pull back but Jemma grabbed her by the arms holding her and kissing Chloe back. Feeling Jemma's hands move up into her hair, Chloe opened her mouth seeking out the other woman with her tongue and was rewarded with the hottest kiss she had ever experienced. She melted into Jemma's embrace, her head swam and her world spun; she needed more and in her daze as the kiss continued with a dance of tongues Chloe pushed Jemma back straddling Jemma hips and holding Jemma's arms down by the wrists. Chloe broke the kiss to pull back enough to look deeply into Jemma's eyes which were dark with lust and intense desire.

Chloe stared hard into Jemma's eyes searching for hesitation, doubt or rejection and she found none, Jemma stared right back with a look of barely restrained desire. It made Chloe feel powerful and in the next instant she was overwhelmed by images of her dream woman and bits of her dreams disorienting Chloe, making her blink and shake her head. The images from her dreams became superimposed on what was happening now, the images layered on top one another made each one blur. Chloe sat back grimacing with her eyes closed her hands clenched at the side of her face.

"Chloe? Chloe? What's wrong?" Jemma softly begged as she reached up to pull Chloe's hands down to reach up and use her fingertips to gently massage the sides of Chloe's face in effort to help ease whatever pain Chloe was in. Jemma sat up and kept gently massaging Chloe's head as the young woman took a deep breath and slowly calmed down eyes still clamped shut. Jemma could hear the other woman's heart beat fast and hard and what smelled like fear. Worried and feeling helpless Jemma asked quietly. "Please tell me what's wrong Chloe, I need to help. Please."

"I don't know what's wrong Jemma the dreams are invading my waking life. I can't stop it and it hurts, it hurts." Chloe admitted leaning in to Jemma and letting the other woman hold her tight. The contact of their skin, the rose oil lightly adorning Jemma's skin calmed Chloe's mind and stopped the images from painfully overlapping. Waiting patiently in silence Jemma held Chloe tight until the young woman could speak.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what that was. That's never happened before."

"What was it? You said it was dreams?"

"Yes. I…I don't know if I should tell you this. It might scare you away." Chloe admitted with tears welling up in her eyes, she held onto Jemma even tighter. Jemma could smell the salt of Chloe's tears and began rubbing soothing circles on Chloe's back. "Chloe, there is nothing you could say to scare me away. I want to be with you Chloe, if you'll have me."

Chloe burst out into deep sobs pressing her face hard into Jemma' neck and Jemma just held her and kept rubbing Chloe's back patiently waiting for the other woman to calm. Eventually when she did Chloe apologized and tried to explain. "I'm sorry for my outburst Jemma. Those…dreams. I've had them for as long as I can remember and always of the same things." Chloe fell silent and Jemma pushed back far enough to look Chloe in the eye and plead with her. "You can tell me anything. Please Chloe."

"The dreams are of a beautiful woman smiling at me, laughing and talking to me. The woman also kisses me and…touches me and it always feels so good but when I wake up I always felt so lonely and empty. Jemma, the dream woman had your face."

"Really? Do you remember anything else from your dreams? Any other details?" Jemma asked in a quiet voice as if she had a hard time speaking, Chloe didn't notice she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Her dress, she wore a very beautiful yellow dress that covered most of her and a veil of gold and silver. And when she takes the veil off, she has thick eye makeup on." Chloe replied and Jemma's eyes went wide, her eyes filled with red tears. Quickly wiping away the red, Jemma took several deep breaths looking as if she had seen the gods themselves. Chloe noticed Jemma's reaction and was afraid it meant Jemma would send her away, however before Chloe could get up or move away Jemma suddenly turned to her asking. "Did the woman in the dreams ever tell you her name?"

"No, from what I remember when she spoke I didn't understand."

"Did it sound like this?" Jemma asked then shifted her speech speaking the language to which she was born to and Chloe's eyes lit up. "Yes! That's it! Jemma how do you know that language? What language is it?"

"Chloe…this is going to sound strange but you were dreaming of me. Actually you were dreaming of us."

Chloe's eyes got big and she frowned at Jemma. "That…doesn't make any sense. How can I have dreamed of you, of us if we have never met before."

"It's complicated…"

"Explain it to me then." Chloe replied moving away from Jemma purposely putting space between them.

"I'll try."

Chloe sat back giving Jemma an expectant look. Jemma looked down frowning as she began. "Every person has a soul, something that is unique to each person that contains all that they are. I've learned the soul does not die but moves on and can be re-born."

"Re-born? What does that mean? How can a person be re-born?" Chloe interrupted and Jemma shrugged going on. "When a person dies, their soul remains and by the gods will can be put into a new person, a baby to be born and live again."

"Why? Why would the gods do that?"

"To give someone a second chance." Jemma paused to search Chloe's face for a reaction and Chloe frowned so Jemma kept talking. "To give me a second chance. When I was a young girl, I lived in a city where two powerful men helped the king run the kingdom. These two men did not get along, they were enemies both hoping to gain the kings favor. My father was one of these men, Skye's father was the other. We never should have met but a chance occurrence allowed us to met and we fell in love as would a husband and wife. And as you know love of our type would never be allowed to flourish. Skye and I were caught, we were arrested and sentenced to death. I watched Skye die in front of me then I was left in a cage with her to watch her rot as I slowed withered away."

Chloe's eyes filled with tears and silently fell as she took in the horror of Jemma's past. Jemma's eyes were on the distance, her mind lost in terrible memory as she continued to speak. "My friend Bobbi recused me and with Fitz and my friend Melinda I was able to escape death…I…not long after I stumbled across a temple of a Goddess I had never heard of before. The Goddess name was Lilith and she told me I could get Skye back; that I needed time and she would return to me. I think that's what this is."

"You think I'm Skye returned? Am I not enough for you Jemma? Do you need me to be this other person to love me? I…I…I think I love you Jemma but I don't know how to wrap my head around this…it's all too bizarre."

"Chloe, I know this sounds strange and it is, it's very strange but I'm telling the truth. I've been searching for Skye since the day the goddess told me there was a chance. I never thought it would actually happen, only a few wise even knew what reincarnation was and even I thought he was crazy until now."

"You don't actually like me you want me to be someone else. I feel sick. Can we go back to the villa?" Chloe asked retreating to the corner of the blanket as far away from Jemma as possible.

"But your dreams prove its true!"

"The gods or even you could have put those dreams into my mind. Try to fool me into loving you. I…I…I want to go back to the villa now, please." Chloe stated unable to look Jemma in the eyes.

Jemma frowned and reached out for Chloe, the younger woman cringed and recoiled away. The pain of being soundly rejected by Chloe hurt Jemma worse than anything else had in her long undead life. Jemma was stunned silent, after waiting over fifteen centuries she finally found Skye again and was lost to her. Thoughts of suicide sprang up in Jemma's mind as she physically reeled from the very physical pain Chloe's rejection caused. She felt heavy, numb yet unbelievably painfully so.

Jemma struggled to regain her composure. She had a reputation for never losing her head, for always keeping her eyes on the ball and able to overcome anything—unsurmountable odds, setbacks and betrayals and yet nothing prepared her for this moment in whichJemma felt her heart stop, her body fell quiet and for the first time since becoming one with the Goddess Lilith Jemma felt the full burden of being what she was, a monster. She could hear the quick beat of Chloe's heart, she could smell the fear on Chloe's skin and with every beat of Chloe's heart Jemma felt the pain slip into total icy numbness.

Without word, Jemma stood and walked back to the horses that were tethered to a nearby tree. Silently she waited for Chloe to follow, in her mind Jemma planned what was to happen next out of reflex not need. Jemma's body and mind were running on autopilot and she felt outside herself. Climbing onto the horse Jemma with slow resignation, she barely registered the sound of Chloe following.

"Shouldn't we take this back with us?" Chloe asked on the verge of tears and Jemma didn't answer.

Chloe felt terrible and she didn't know how to fix it. It was obvious to the young woman her words had cut the other woman deeply. Jemma glanced at Chloe from over her shoulder, looking at her yet through her, silencing any further questions. The older woman looked as if she had just lost everything, her eyes were so empty and Chloe knew she was the cause.

Chloe was confused, conflicted and in great emotional pain over what she had done. She didn't understand why causing Jemma pain in turned caused her to feel as if she were being torn apart and yet here she was.

They left behind the blanket, the wine and food riding in suffocating silence back to the estate with Jemma leading the way. They were met at the entrance and word of their return was sent ahead by a runner. Raina met them at the stables along with two stable hands to take the horses. The head servant immediately sensed something was off however she refrained from asking when she noticed the dark look on her mistress's face.

Jemma handed the reins over then address Raina with a heavy sigh and resolved tone to her voice. "Raina, I will be indisposed this evening. Please attend to Chloe and make sure our guest has everything she needs."

Chloe stood there with a shocked hurt expression while Jemma's was a mask of cold stone. Raina hid her confusion quickly and nodded before gently ushering Chloe back to the main villa. Chloe kept glancing over her shoulder at Jemma, she hated the wall that was between them, she wanted so badly to speak out and call Jemma back but Chloe didn't know what she would say to the other woman, so she kept silent watching Jemma walk away.

Jemma didn't look back at Chloe even though she very much wanted to, instead she kept her eyes forward and stomped her way over to Fitz's villa, slamming the workshop doors as she entered. Fitz had heard her coming and didn't flitch at the loud noise, instead he kept working and gestured to the bottle of warmed blood on the table. Jemma took a seat next to Fitz landing with a loud heavy sigh of frustration and sadness, something Fitz had not heard from his friend in a long time. Without looking up from his task Fitz bluntly asked. "What happened?"

"I told her the truth and she rejected me. Fifteen centuries of waiting and searching and she rejects me in a day." Jemma confessed red tears welling up and spilling down her cheeks.

Fitz frowned, "Wait, I can't believe that. I've seen how she looks at you, Chloe is in love with you. I don't understand, tell me everything and don't leave anything out."

Jemma nodded sipping on the blood as she told Fitz everything. Only after she was done Fitz declared. "Do not lose hope yet, I don't think Chloe's really rejected you. I think she had a hard time wrapping her mortal human mind around something that took us a few centuries to understand. I think if you give her time she'll come around to it. It's not easy to be told you lived before. I'm surprised she didn't ask how old you are. Not that you don't look great for your age but still, she might ask later. Have you decided what you're going to tell her?"

"No. I haven't."

"Take the time she gives and come up with something to tell her. Chloe's very smart, she'll figure out were not human quickly."

Jemma nodded then sighed, "I'm going to stay here with you for tonight if you don't mind."

"I'd love the company. Would you like that Chess game again?"

"Sure."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chloe was given free reign of Jemma's villa, Raina drew her a bath while she sat on the balcony absently sipping on wine. She felt numb yet emotionally raw and when she thought of Jemma pain in her heart would flair up and new tears would leak down her face. Raina returned to announce the bath was ready and the head servant noticed the young woman's distraught state right away; however she didn't speak until she helped Chloe undress and step into the bath.

"Would you like more wine Chloe? Some food?"

Chloe stared off into nothing and absently shook her head no. Raina watched Chloe for a long moment with a troubled frown, she moved to leave then stopped and turned back. "Chloe, it's not my place but I'm concerned. Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

Chloe looked up with tears in her eyes, "Why do you care? I thought you didn't like me?"

"It's not a matter of like, it's concern for another young woman. I know you just got here, I know moving past being a slave for so long is hard. Not everyone can do it. I also know you have caught my Mistresses eye which makes you important to her. And in truth I would prefer nothing bad happening to you. Think of me as a concerned friend. So, did something happen today?"

Chloe nodded yes her lips trembling. "Jemma thinks I'm someone else, someone I am not. I think she wants me to leave. Raina, I don't want to leave. I think…I…no I know I'm in love with your Mistress and I don't know what to do about it."

Raina nodded her face full of sympathy. "No one I have ever met has made the Mistress smile like she does around you. You bring a life to her eyes that is so very rare. I will not believe she wants you to leave. Take tonight to rest, sleep the answer of what to do will come to you, you'll see. Now I'm going to get you some spice wine and some food."

"Thank you Raina." Chloe replied sincerely and Raina gave her a real smile in return.

Chloe did drink the wine and ate the food Raina brought her before going to bed as soon as she felt her eyelids grow heavy. And that evening Chloe dreamed, again Jemma appeared smiling beckoning to her however this time it was different, this time Chloe paid attention and sought answers through her dreams and what she found shocked her. And to Chloe's astonishment, the answer remained with her when she woke the next day.

Immediately Chloe sought out a writing stylus and a wax tablet to write down what she remembered. Chloe spent all morning writing on three wax tablets when she came up with an idea. She sought out Raina seeking her help in setting up a surprise for Jemma and when the head servant saw Chloe's renewed vigor and confidence in what she would say to Jemma, Raina did everything she could to help the young woman.

Chloe did ask about Jemma and was disheartened to hear that the Mistress had not made an appearance all night that she was holed up in Fitz's villa. Chloe asked Raina for proper ink and parchment and spent a good deal of time carefully writing out what she had worked out on the durable paper. Morning flew by quickly as did the afternoon, yet as the sun set Chloe was exhausted yet satisfied it was done. Chloe handed the bundled parchment over to Raina with the request that she deliver it to Jemma.

"I will wait here by the display until you return with her answer." Chloe stated exhausted yet resolute. Raina nodded silently taking the parchment and leaving to deliver it immediately.

Raina's mind was on her Mistress and the note she carried bundled in her hands. It was the head servants hope that her Mistress and the young woman worked things out, she wanted her Mistress to be happy. Abruptly interrupting her thoughts was another angry tremor from the mountain, the vibrations silenced any other thought as Raina slowed her step to prevent from tipping over on the suddenly shaking ground. The tremors stopped a moment later and Raina continued on her way.

"I told the Mistress they're getting worse, this is the twenty second tremor in as many days, this is not a good omen, the gods seem angry." Raina whispered out loud to herself with heavy sigh.

Raina knocked politely before entering Fitz's workshop to find Jemma and Fitz playing an endless games of Chess as they had been doing all night and all day. Neither Jemma nor Fitz moved or reacted to Raina's quiet presence until she set the bundle down on the table next to Jemma. "Mistress, Chloe bid me deliver this to you."

"What is it?" Jemma asked her eyes glued to the chess pieces.

"Something the girl has been working on since dawn, she used several wax tablets getting it right before asking for the proper materials to write it down for you." Raina answered with a blank expression on her face and that caught Jemma's attention, Raina never held back with Jemma.

"So I take it you won't be pulling any more daggers on our guest?" Jemma asked sarcastically and Fitz looked up cracking a crooked half smile. Raina didn't react she simply and flatly answered. "No."

That got Jemma to crack her icy expression and she picked up the bundled parchment pulling the leather cord to unravel it. Jemma immediately noticed the careful precise handwriting, Chloe was very skilled. It read:

 _ **Do we deserve a second chance?**_

 _ **How did we fall into this circumstance?**_

 _ **We weren't so straight and narrow**_

 _ **This is much more than we deserve**_

 _ **A higher voice has called the tune**_

 _ **Two hearts that lost the beat will now resume**_

 _ **The gift of life extension**_

 _ **By divine intervention**_

 _ **It's gotta be a strange twist of fate**_

 _ **Telling me that Heaven can wait**_

 _ **Telling me to get it right this time**_

 _ **Life doesn't mean a thing**_

 _ **Without the love you bring**_

 _ **Love is what we've found**_

 _ **The second time around**_

 _ **Don't understand what's going on**_

 _ **Woke up this morning, all the hurt was gone**_

 _ **This is a new beginning**_

 _ **I'm back in the land of the living**_

 _ **It's gotta be a strange twist of fate**_

 _ **Telling me that Heaven can wait**_

 _ **Telling me to get it right this time**_

 _ **Life doesn't mean a thing**_

 _ **Without the love you bring**_

 _ **Love is what we've found**_

 _ **The second time around**_

Jemma read it five times over with tears silently spilling down her cheeks. Fitz grew concerned and got up moving to stand behind Jemma and read the parchment over his friends shoulder.

"By the gods, Jemma does this mean she remembers? This has to mean she remembers being Skye, right?" Fitz asked his face twisted up in worry and confusion.

"Maybe, maybe. There is only one way to know for sure. I need to speak to her." Jemma announced setting the poem down and walking out. Raina and Fitz were quick to follow and they found Chloe patiently waiting just outside on the balcony.

"Chloe?" Jemma called out and the younger woman turned around with a hopeful smile on her face. "Jemma, I have something to show you."

Jemma stepped forward and Chloe reached out taking Jemma's hand pulling her to stand next to her and Chloe announced. "I know who I am, I understand I was wrong. Please forgive me Jemma for not having faith."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Jemma asked suspiciously yet kept her hand clasped to Chloe's.

"I thought I was dreaming last night. I wasn't…I was remembering. They were never dreams, they were always memories."

"How? How?" Jemma stammered terrified this was a trick. Chloe smiled a tiny smile and replied, "The Goddess came to me while I was asleep and showed me the truth."

"How can I believe you?" Jemma asked in a quiet almost whisper of a voice, she had been visited by the Goddess but she had never heard of the Goddess visiting anyone else—ever.

"Let me show you."

Chloe pulled Jemma to the edge of the balcony and suddenly the empty yard that was directly below Jemma's balcony had been transformed into a lush garden that Jemma recognized.

"By the Gods! It's King Hammau private garden! Fitz! Fitz! Look! Look!"

"How would Fitz know?" Chloe asked confused.

"Fitz's father was the head gardener, I met Fitz playing in this garden when we were children. It's exactly as I remember it. How did you do this?" Jemma asked staring hard into Chloe's eyes searching for deception behind them Fitz walked up and looked his eyes going wide.

"I have not seen this place in many centuries and yet…Jemma she remembers!" Fitz announced with a shock and awe.

"I helped her Mistress. I bought most of the plants from neighboring farms. Is it as you remember?" Raina asked giving Chloe a small fast smile of approval that made Chloe's smile grow.

"It is. I can barely believe my eyes but it is." Jemma replied then dashed off rushing out to head out into the garden with Chloe in tow. Jemma didn't stop until they were in the center of the garden.

"The Goddess really came to you?"

"Yes."

"Then you actually remember…your life before?"

"I remember being Skye but I don't remember my death. My memories are sporadic, they were in pieces but I remember our time together. This was meant to be, we are meant to be."

Jemma pulled Chloe in for a hard long deep kiss, Chloe melted into Jemma's arms and up above Fitz smiled at them then pulled Raina away from the balcony telling the head servant. "I think they need to be alone."

"I'll make sure of it."

Raina retreated into the house and sought out four of the estate's guards putting them on protection duty with the instruction no one was to go into the villa or the garden out back with our her specific permission. Fitz headed back to his villa to write in his personal journal, a record he kept to assist their memory. He began it right away to help himself process everything that happened, now he kept it up to keep their memory accurate because after so many years it began to blur unless something specific was recalled.

Back in the garden a reunion took place.

Pure bliss overwhelming the senses made both women feel as if they were floating above the earth. Once their lips pressed together the rest of the world disappeared. Jemma held on to Chloe as if her life depended upon it, she trembled with barely restrained emotion. Two hearts beats later, Jemma burst into a hard sob breaking the kiss and pressing her face against Chloe's neck as she broke down in heavy red tears. Chloe held Jemma tight letting her own tears fall as she whispered to her love, "I'm sorry you had to wait so long. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I've missed you too. I love you Jemma. I will love you for forever and through all of time."

Chloe let Jemma cry holding her tight and whispering her love in Jemma's ear. When Jemma finally calmed she pulled back kissing Jemma on the lips seeking her lovers tongue with her own. They fell softly to the grass at their feet, Chloe straddling Jemma kissing her until she couldn't breathe. Pulling back Chloe noticed Jemma's red tears.

"What is this?" Chloe touched the wet, she knew it was blood. Jemma blinked several times licking her lips before finally answering with a worried frown. "It blood."

"Why are you bleeding from the eyes? Are you sick?"

"No. It's…I have to tell you something." Jemma admitted sitting up purposely leaving the blood on her face. Chloe frowned yet nodded yes, refusing to move off of Jemma as she awaited the answer.

"I made a deal with the Goddess Lilith; I needed time to find you and the Goddess gave me a way. I am not as I was before, I am less and at the same time, I am so much more. I am what some call a vampire, one born of the night, immortal yet bound by strict rules. I no longer eat food or drink wine, I sustain my existence with the blood of man."

Chloe didn't move, her face was still a frown. "Show me."

"I…are you sure? The face of the goddess inside of me is not one of human beauty."

"I want to see what you did for me. I need to see it Jemma. I will love you no matter what. I need to know."

Jemma looked Chloe in the eyes and held her love's gaze as she transformed. In the fading light as the sun set Chloe saw Jemma's other face in all its terrible glory. Jemma braced herself for the worst only Chloe's face softened as she took a long moment to really take the change in. Then Chloe smiled as she reached up to trace her fingertips across Jemma's brow, nose and lips. "Nothing can hide your beauty Jemma. I love you, thank you for waiting for me." Chloe kissed Jemma sweetly on the lips, "I've lived a hard life this time around Jemma, I know how precious this is, I won't waste the time we have."

Chloe pushed Jemma back onto the grass then stood up pulling off her dress revealing her nude body to Jemma whose eyes went wide, she smiled and quickly stripped her own clothes. Once they were equally nude Chloe climbed back on top of Jemma kissing her hard and deep and reaching out to touch every inch of Jemma's body. Neither woman was innocent this time around; they knew exactly what they wanted, what they needed as they sought out each other's bodies with their hands and mouths, bringing each other to the heights of ecstasy again and again.

As night set in and the moon rose high up into the sky the torn apart lovers made love and reconnected; renewing their bond and giving both much deserved happiness. 

**PART FIVE: THE STORM HITS**

 **79 AD, 22nd of November, the city of Pompeii…**

The winter storm had raged for three days with no end in sight. Jemma watched the raging rain, wind and claps of lightening with rolling thunder from the balcony with Chloe wrapped up in her arms. No one was out in Pompeii that evening, the city was dark except for the muffled light of the many homes. Jemma and Chloe could see the violent seas just past the city through the flashes of light from thunder in the storm, in the far distance four ships were fighting their way towards the port.

Jemma could _**feel**_ Melinda and Bobbi on those ships, as well as every vampire on them, forty in all. Her blissful time with Chloe was at an end, she had to make to her choice there was no more time. Seven days of pure happiness with Chloe, time Jemma never thought possible. Seven days of enjoying life and each other. They wished it could last forever, of course that was not to be. Time stopped for no one.

Chloe changed everything. Jemma knew it, Fitz knew it, even Raina knew it and the moment Melinda and Bobbi stepped on shore they'd know it too. Fitz was the only one who truly knew what Chloe's presence actually meant: _what was before is now over_. Everything would be changing and Jemma was worried about how Melinda and Bobbi were going to take it. It was a big change, one that would deeply affect them all. And there would be no hiding it, Chloe refused to be sent away for her safety, she refused to leave Jemma's side.

Jemma turned to Fitz and they had a long conversation about it. They eventually agreed they would approach it like a long holiday for Jemma until Chloe chose to accept the Kiss from Jemma. Jemma wasn't ready to offer it yet, she wanted Chloe to enjoy her human life after beginning it with so much pain. And while Jemma was on holiday, she would officially turn control over to Melinda, Fitz and Bobbi equally. Of course, she needed to work out the issues with Bobbi first but Jemma was confident whatever was bothering Bobbi would be worked out in no time, after all Bobbi was family.

The couple stayed on the balcony watching the storm and the ships approach. They stayed until Chloe grew too tired and needed to sleep, Jemma laid with her in bed until the ships entered port. Jemma quietly slipped out of bed, dressed and met Fitz and Raina in the stables. They took several large covered wagons out to the port to greet the incoming ships. They arrived as the ships were docking. Jemma, Fitz and Raina went out into the storm to meet their guests.

All four ships docked with ease even in the terrible storm, a supernatural influence made sure of it with all four gangplanks being dropped at the same time. Hooded figures departed in a file with two taking the lead, the pair greeted Jemma with a bow at the waist. Despite the weather and the heavy hoods, they could all see each other clearly.

"The Goddess has watched over you and delivered you safely. It is good to see you both. I am overjoyed that we are all together again." Jemma announced opening her arms up toward the pair and Bobbi stepped forward first hugging Jemma back. "It sooth's my soul to see you Jemma."

Bobbi let go to hug Fitz while Melinda stepped up hugging Jemma then Fitz and nodding to Raina. Everyone but Raina all climbed in the back of the lead wagon each pulling back their hoods once they were out of the rain.

"This weather is driving me crazy. I swear it's been following us." Melinda declared, shaking the water out of her hair. "I feel like I've been wet for a month."

"You have been wet for a month." Bobbi replied in a deadpan and they all burst out laughing.

"How was your journey?" Jemma asked them both bluntly and both women took a deep breath before answering with Melinda gesturing to Bobbi to go first.

"It was rather terrible. Not the worst I've been through but it was one trial after another. I'm glad to be home. I've missed everyone greatly." Bobbi replied reaching out putting a hand on Melinda's shoulder giving it a light squeeze of affection while smiling warmly at everyone.

"I hit some trouble and lost a handful of my people. However, I was successful in my journey, which makes it worth it." Melinda admitted and Jemma gave her an encouraging smile. Melinda was always the direct, blunt one of the group and she was the one most successful when put to work.

"It's always disappointing to lose people, I am glad you were successful it will give those who passed on peace that their sacrifice was not in vain. I'm very happy to see you all. I'm sorry the weather delayed you for so long." Jemma commented as lightening flashed and thunder rumbled the sky.

"The gods are in a mood that is for sure." Melinda commented with a shake of her head, Fitz added. "You have no idea. The mountain has been talking, particularly loud for the last week."

"The tremors have returned? We should have visited an oracle." Bobbi insisted and even Melinda looked worried. Jemma gave them a reassuring smile, "We'll visit the one down south after our celebration."

"That sounds good. I'd like to go, maybe we'll all take the trip as a family. We haven't done that in almost what? Five-six centuries?" Fitz asked and Bobbi was the first to answer. "Six and a half, it's been far too long. I agree with Fitz's idea, a family trip would be a lot of fun and I could use some fun right now."

They kept chatting until the covered wagon entered a covered walled off receiving area that would keep them out of the bad weather. They climbed out of the wagon walking inside the brightly lit gathering hall, the only non-Roman building on the estate. The gathering hall was based off of the first Etruscan meeting hall, modified to include a large bath. Jemma only used it for their annual celebrations as it allowed everyone to remain in one building while they enjoyed themselves. The building had two entrances, each with heavy brass doors and no windows to allow the guests uninterrupted revelry. The entrance was on the west side of the building, it lead directly into the hall where people were met by the large heated bathing pool, on the east side there were large over stuffed cushions for people to lounge on as well as three large warmed brass containers and stacks of glass cups. Musicians and servers dressed in nothing awaited the guests.

Jemma lead the way in, servants removed their wet cloaks hanging them up to dry along the wall while other servants met them with cups filled with still warm blood. The mood was jolly and everyone had a smile on their face. Jemma lead the main group to the back where there was private seating, she waited until everyone was inside and had the doors shut against the howling wind. Once everyone had a cup of blood in their hands the servants stepped back and Jemma stepped forward addressing the room.

"Welcome friends and family to our annual celebration. This season has been one of the most difficult in memory and I applaud your hard work because it has been the sole reason we have not only reached our goals for this season, we've surpassed them allowing us to advance our plans by six years, congratulations everyone!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, the happy smiling faces staring at her brought Jemma joy. This small group of vampires was building her legacy as she hoped to help humanity instead of destroying it.

"To reward all your hard work at the end of the celebration, I will award those responsible with promotions and more. For now, drink, relax and enjoy. And remember all humans without the gold collar are for your pleasure, enjoy and remember to place all trash to the side so the servants can remove it."

The cheers were deafening, Jemma was just glad Chloe wasn't there to hear her endorse vampires abusing humans for their pleasure nor to see the carnage in person. Despite her own misgivings about such things she knew it was beneficial to her continued control over the slowly growing army of vampires underneath her. Chloe had seen Jemma and Fitz in their vampire state however she had not witnessed the destructive death they could easily cause. Jemma didn't want Chloe to have nightmares or become frightened of her, she was glad Chloe was in a deep sleep in the villa on the other side of the Estate.

The crowd dispersed, most got into the bath to wash off the rain and salt from the sea. Conversation erupted as music from trios of musicians all over the hall began at once creating a loud din to the room. Jemma looked over the room, noting where each vampire was and their attitude. She took note that Bobbi's people were clustered together and Ward looked smug and cautious.

"I never understood Bobbi's taste in men." Jemma whispered under her breath shaking her head.

"Jemma! Come on, drink with us, you can watch everyone later." Melinda said with a smile as she wrapped her arm around Jemma's shoulders handing her a drink. Jemma took the cup of warm blood Melinda offered and drank with a smile. Melinda led Jemma over to Bobbi and Fitz in the private area when they were approached by a handful of Melinda's people.

"Master, we have a gift for you that could not wait." Lance announced carrying a covered item with both hands and wearing a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Then bring it over Hunter, let us see what you've got." Jemma let Melinda go and waved him over. Lance trotted over merrily and dramatically kneeled presenting the covered gift to her. Hunter was Melinda's most loyal solider, one of the few that had earned Jemma's affection, she enjoyed the joyfulness of his demeanor, Hunter was always the one to bring levity to serious things allowing them to gain perspective or much needed relief.

Jemma smiled with affection at Hunter as she reached out pulling off the decorative silk cloth revealing a thick gold gem encrusted necklace. The design of the jewelry was a mix of early Egyptian, African and Mesopotamian, Jemma had only seen drawings of it and yet it did not prepare her for the welling of emotion upon seeing it in person. White and yellow gold twisted in an overlaying pattern to create a fine gilded rope that held a large pendant of white gold with rubies, emeralds, diamonds and onyx creating an image of a flying bat and red moon over a green sword.

"The Armor of Lilith!" Jemma exclaimed picking it up holding it up to the torch light to look closer at its intricately detailed surface her face a mirror of wonder and awe.

"Did we do good Master?" Hunter asked still on one knee.

Jemma's hands trembled as she ran one finger delicately over the surface of the pendant tracing the design with her fingertip. She had searched for almost over a thousand years for this piece of the Goddess, and now she had it. With a bright eager smile Jemma slipped the necklace onto her neck instantly swooning as she was filled with liquid golden light. The rush of euphoria forced her eyes closed and her toes to curl.

Watching Jemma, Melinda Bobbi and Fitz along with Hunter and the rest close by grew alarmed when the necklaced began to glow a hot red from the inside out then transform before their very eyes. The necklace and pendant shifted to a flat dull iron gray with four new ropes sprouted from the pendant to wrap around Jemma's torso locking in place. They had all heard whispered stories of the necklace, each having followed lead after lead in search of the mythical object under Jemma's command. The necklace was said to have special powers, protecting the wearer against anything and even imbuing the wearer with enhanced strength and abilities.

"Jemma? Jemma are you alright?" Bobbi asked stepping closer with a worried expression on her face.

Jemma took several deep breaths before nodding yes; she opened her eyes revealing glowing bright pink and red eyes. A few heartbeats later the glowing subdued until they were normal but now Jemma looked a little intoxicated. Bobbi exchanged a silent look with Fitz and Melinda, they were all concerned about the effect the necklace was having on Jemma.

"Thank you Melinda."

"Jemma are you alright?" Melinda asked quietly leaning toward her friend. Jemma smiled and nodded yes. "I'm feeling good Melinda. This is a big win for us. Come now let us celebrate!"

The blood flowed as the vampires indulged themselves in every whim, drinking, slaughtering and fucking the naked slaves while the musicians played and the gilded collared servants kept cups filled and the dead off the floor. The servants were hypnotized personally by Jemma so they didn't react to the carnage and also so that they didn't remember the party, not even as a bad dream.

Raina wore a gilded collar as she walked the floor surveying the party. Jemma was still in the corner with Melinda, Fitz and Bobbi each were enjoying themselves as a parade of vampires under Bobby and Melinda came through to speak to Jemma, most to give well-wishes and requests for more missions, each vampire saw it as a huge point of pride to be commanded by Jemma. Raina kept an eye on the procession and noticed that some of the vampires were not getting in line to speak to Jemma instead these vampires were hanging back huddled together with Ward. Raina found it very odd, frankly she could not remember a celebration where a vampire in the fold did not want to speak to the Master, it was simply unheard of.

That these odd vampires remained huddled around Ward did little to calm Raina's suspicions. Raina did not like Ward, he seem insincerely sweet and menacing just under the surface. And she got the feeling that Ward did not like Jemma which in itself was very odd, Raina couldn't think of a single person who didn't like Jemma or at the very least respect her yet Ward seemed to quietly hate Jemma. It disturbed Raina enough to push her to watch him every time he returned home with Bobby. The energy coming off of Ward this evening was making the hair on the back of Raina's neck stand up. And the longer she watched him the more she noticed how little he was drinking and how serious he looked, all the vampires around him had the same serious expression while everyone around them laughed and celebrated with joy.

The party continued in full force, everyone mingled with each other, even Ward's vampires had spread out across the room yet still easy to spot with their sour expressions. The sun rose outside, they could all feel the dawn and fought the urge to rest instead they kept the party going.

Ward was pressed up to Bobbi kissing and whispering in her ear, across from them Melinda and Jemma talked quietly and Hunter made Fitz laugh with a bawdy story. Raina supervised the distribution of a dozen more naked slaves for the vampire's pleasure when she noticed something odd out of the corner of her eye. A sudden movement from Ward, he snapped to attention as if he heard something then quickly acted as he had not paused. He put on his fake charming smile kissing Bobbi on the neck then whispering something in Bobbi's ear. Raina watched Ward excuse himself and get up grab a cloak slipping out the door. No one but Jemma could withstand the sun's light, going outside meant pain and flames. Why was Ward going outside? Raina frowned and followed Ward out the door.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bobbi waved Ward off without a second look, her eyes were on Jemma. Ward had been trying all night to get Bobbi to say something to Jemma about promotion he kept trying to convince her Jemma was trying to punish her. Bobbi was exhausted by his nagging, and was glad when he left her side. It finally allowed her a moment to really stare at Jemma, Bobbi needed to figure out what it was about Jemma that had been nagging her since they docked. There was something different about Jemma, even before she put the special necklace on, she seemed so radiant and…happy. Something was different, something had changed Bobbi just couldn't put her finger on exactly what.

Standing up Bobbi handed off her empty cup to the vampire next to her and walked over to sit next to Jemma and Melinda. They both smiled at Bobbi and Jemma raised her hand in welcome. "I was about to come get you. You're too far away Bobbi. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Jemma. You seem so radiant tonight, what's the good news?" Bobbi asked and Melinda grinned watching Jemma's reaction closely. "I'll tell you about it later. Right now I'd like to talk to you?"

"Why so polite Jemma? What's going on?" Bobbi asked and Melinda stood up excusing herself. "I'm going to see if Fitz and Hunter wanted to start a game."

Melinda walked over to Fitz and Hunter whispering something to them and they immediately got up leaving Jemma and Bobbi alone in the corner. Bobbi took a longer look at Jemma's dress, and she realized Jemma was wearing something very old.

"Are my eyes deceiving me Jemma? Is that the summer dress from your fourteenth year in Qattara?" Jemma grinned happily as she confirmed. "You have such a keen eye Bobbi! I was hoping you would recognize it. You'd be the only one who would."

"You've never been one to reflect upon our beginning Jemma, is something going on? Has something happened?"

"Yes but we'll talk about that after. Bobbi, I need to talk to you about your new additions and about some of your recent behavior, it's so unlike you. Normally I wouldn't need to bluntly ask such questions however I feel as if we've drifted apart and asking has become necessary for clarity. So, is there something going on that I need to know about Bobbi?"

"Why do you ask me that?" Bobbi asked defensively, she shook her head insisting. "No. There is nothing I feel I need to tell you; if you have any questions about my service in your name you need but ask and I will answer. I have had some trouble this last season, I've had setbacks and Ward's been a handful but I managed to get every task you set upon me finished with success. So I'm not sure which behavior you're referring to. And what do you mean new people? I haven't expanded upon my brood for over a year now. Do you mean the humans with my people?"

"Bobbi? Are you joking? You didn't ride in with any humans, they were all vampires." Jemma stated and Bobbi sat up alarmed. "Jemma! I haven't turned a new vampire in over a year. There were over a dozen humans with us, they're mercenaries hired by Ward."

"You can't sense them?"

"I sense human. You must be mistaken." Bobbi insisted and Jemma frowned, she glanced down and noticed something. "Bobbi, where did you get that necklace? It's glowing blue."

"It's a gift from Ward, is it glowing? It's not supposed to." Bobbi admitted and without any hesitation Jemma reached out yanking it off Bobbi's neck making Bobbi yelp out loudly. "Owe!" Bobbi shut her eyes in sudden intense pain grimacing and shaking her head then when it cleared she opened her eyes and frowned. "That was painful. And I don't feel the humans anymore, all I feel are other vampires. They're not mine Jemma, I didn't make them. That means…shit! That means Ward made them. And he used an enchanted necklace to fool me. Jemma, I'm sorry…I feel as if I failed you."

"No Bobbi, Ward deceived you and I intend on finding out why." Jemma declared standing up when the ground suddenly began to shake and an explosion sounded rattling the walls and silencing everyone in the room including the musicians.

Everyone stopped looking up to the ceiling, they could all feel the sun and the mountain angrily erupting. The first explosion was followed by another then another. They all felt the air change and heard the frightening rumbling from deep in the earth. Jemma moved toward the door ordering everyone to stay where they were.

"Melinda! Bobbi! Fitz! Control the room, Raina! Raina! By the Gods where is that woman. I will be back in a moment, I'm going to check this out. Everyone keep calm!"

Melinda, Fitz and Bobbi moved into action immediate taking charge of the room. Jemma stepped outside as another eruption shook the ground. Jemma looked to the mountain to see fire, flame, rock and exploding towers of gas shooting high up into the sky with a thick black cloud that blotted out the sun plunging everything into darkness. A wave of heat rolled down from the mountain forcing Jemma's eyes shut, she raised her arms shielding herself from the blast and turned around heading back inside. When the eruptions were over there had been several eruptions in all, heat and rocks from the blasts were rolling down the mountain in continues waves.

Back inside Jemma found chaos had taken hold of everyone. Melinda was closest, thin darts dangled from her neck she was staggering around looking drunk as were most in the room, each tried to fight it only to have the few vampires up on their feet force feed them blood or shoot them with darts dipped in some sort of sleeping agent.

Jemma snatched a spilled cup from the ground sniffing it, the blood stank. She could smell wolfsbane and silver on the blood she did not dare to taste it. Jemma rushed over to the large bronze tubs that were being gently heated to keep the communal blood warm, she pushed off the cover off revealing a bundle of wolfsbane tied with silver wire floating in the blood.

"By the Goddess!" Jemma turned back to her people finally noticing it was the vampires with the sour expressions that had come in with Ward that were trying to drug her people and they were succeeding. Her people were dropping left and right until only Melinda and Bobbi were left on their feet to fight off vampires with poison darts. Once hit with the darts both Bobbi and Melinda went down and they turned on Jemma, she growled and transformed using all her anger to try to tear apart every single standing vampire in the room.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The sun was already rising over the sea however it was not the typical morning. The storm had finally stopped but the clouds remained, the air felt heavy and warm, too warm. Raina followed Ward from the hall and down to the edge of the estate, she could see smoke rising up from Ward's cloak. The sun was already burning him, yet he continued on his way all the way to the fence.

Ward reached out his skin bubbling and smoking as he picked up a torch still lit from the night before and sprinkled a dust onto the flame changing it to a bright glowing red. With his exposed hand and arm smoldering and smoking Ward waved it high up in the air a dozen times then put the torch back, the flame shrank then went out leaving it smoldering like Wards skin. He turned around to head back coming face to face with Raina.

"Raina! I didn't notice you there. What are you doing out here?"

"I saw you leave, I thought I could offer assistance. I can see from here the sun's affect upon yourself. Do you need assistance Lord Ward?" Raina asked carefully taking a step back with every step Ward took toward her. "I do need assistance Raina, I think I misjudged how far I could go."

"Shall I fetch a thicker cloak?"

"No, allow me to lean on you and I think I can make it to safety." Ward replied giving Raina his charming smile though this time the suns effects on his vampire skin twisted it into a gruesome smirk.

Raina knew better than to believe him yet cautiously approached Ward, he reached out to her with one hand and then a glint of polished metal caught her eye from under his cloak and instinctively she knew it was a knife. Raina dodged his hand at the last moment, moving behind Ward to snatch his cloak yanking it off exposing the knife in his other hand. Ward screamed using both smoldering arms to block the sun's light from his face, in moments every inch of exposed skin began to bubble and blister.

"You were out here signaling to someone. I would have thought it innocent if you had not just tried to kill me. When our master hears of this, she will tear you head clean from your body and feed the pieces to the dogs!" Raina sneered bundling up the cloak in her hands. Over Wards shoulder Raina noticed the large black ships with black sails heading for port, the very sight of them made Raina's stomach twist into painful knots.

Ward lunged for her and the cloak, only he was weak and in great pain from the sun, Raina side stepped him then used her foot to kick him in the ass knocking him down into the grass face first. Raina didn't wait to see him get up, she turned and ran back to the main building. Even a weak vampire caught in the sun could kill and Raina didn't want to give him the opportunity. Raina glanced back once to see Ward struggling to his feet his body on fire then suddenly the ground violently shook as the mountain erupted sending gas, smoke and rock to litter the ground. Raina was forced to run to the nearest villa to escape the heat and rocks.

Huddled under one of Fitz's worktables Raina hid waiting out the eruptions. When the ground finally stopped shaking Raina grabbed a sliver ax meant for protection from Fitz's weapon's cabinet and rushed back to the meeting house. Raina had to doge rocks dribbling down from the black skies, some so small she didn't feel it as it struck her others so big she feared it would crack her head open forcing her to dodge and cover as she ran across the estate.

The sky seemed too calm for a moment as Raina reached the meeting hall. Worried about what could be happening inside Raina moved to take the servants entrance, once inside she heard the screams of battle, then she saw it. All the vampires under Jemma seemed to be dead, incapacitated on the ground thought seemingly unharmed. The one's causing the cacophony of screams was Jemma single handedly taking on a dozen vampires and ripping them to shreds.

Raina had never seen her Master go full on battle rage upon anyone, it was the most frightening thing she had ever witnessed and yet in the same moment she also felt such pride for serving such a warrior. There were dead torn apart vampires littered around Jemma's feet, she paid it no mind as she tore apart each and every vampire stupid enough to get within reach. Raina watch them shower Jemma with darts but nothing slowed the head vampire down.

In a few loud moments the room stilled, only Jemma was left standing.

"Master! Master! Are you alright?" Raina asked rushing over the silver ax still clutched in her hands. Jemma snapped her head in Raina's direction, her eyes blazing hot, her mouth pulled into a snarl. "Yes! Where were you?"

"I saw Lord Ward slip out, no one leaves the party in the day time. So I followed him and found him signaling to ships with black sails coming into port. I wasn't able to stop him but I took cloak and slowed him down. Master what is going on?"

"Ward has betrayed us, he's turned against Bobbi. They drugged everyone."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure but I will find out. Raina, we bigger problems than that. The mountain is angry with us, the eruptions are too many and too strong. It will not stop until this city is gone and us with it. I need you to gather all the servants and what slaves are left, take them to the port put them on my ship. Pass the word that the city must be evacuated immediately."

"Master what about you? What about the others? What about Chloe?" Raina was starting to panic.

"I will take care of this and Chloe. I will get them to safety. After you get everyone from the estate on my boat, I want you wait on the second boat, I will send Chloe to you and I will stay with the others."

"Master…I…I'm not sure I should leave your side." Raina replied with tears in her eyes. And Jemma reached out letting her features return to their human state as she look the woman in her eyes. "Raina, I am over fifteen centuries old. If it's my time, it's my time but right now I need you to follow my orders one last time. Oh and one more thing, fill both ships with the gold from the treasury. And if I don't contact you within a moon, divvy up the gold between everyone make sure everyone gets a fresh start."

"Master?"

"Raina! Please don't make me ask again."

"Yes Master."

Raina started crying, Jemma had to physically push Raina to get her moving. Raina took one last look at her Master as she opened the heavy brass doors leading outside. Tears spilled down Raina's cheeks, she took a deep heavy breath then slipped outside. She did not see the cloaked figure sneak up on Jemma, nor did she see the cloaked figure hit Jemma over the head with a heavy war hammer.

Inside the meeting hall, Jemma crumpled to the ground. In what should have been a killing blow, the hammer had only succeeded in knocking Jemma unconscious. The villain in the cloak cursed loudly with frustration, he pulled back his heavy hood revealing a profusely sweating Bakshi wearing a talisman and herb covered headband. Raising one hand to wipe the salty sweat from his eyes he scratched himself with the heavy silver covered leather slave bracelets that had been etched with ruins of protection.

"The Master will not be happy with this. The hammer was supposed to kill her not put her out." Bakshi growled through clenched teeth.

"You should be more concerned with what I'm going to do to you Bakshi." Ward hissed through cracked burnt lips. "You were supposed to stop anyone from following me. You had one job to do and look what's been done. Do you know how long it's going to take for me to heal from this!"

Bakshi physically flinched at Ward's hard words. Ward had pulled himself up and was using the wall to lean upon, his entire body smoldered smoke still wafted off of parts of his back and head. His clothes nothing more than blackened burned rags, his hair patchy and spiked with his eyes wide and clear, his teeth clenched in a grimace Ward looked monstrous.

"Tell me you got that nosy slave out of the way?" Ward demanded and Bakshi flinched again making Ward roll his eyes and scream in frustration. "Then you better find her. The Master will be here very soon, we must have it all prepared."

"What about the volcano? The mountain…it's erupting. Maybe we should take what we can and flee?"

"You fucking coward Bakshi. We will not run because it's a little hot. We have a job to do for the Master and we will accomplish it. I didn't spend all those years pretending to be in love with Bobbi only to run away now. You do your job or I stake you to the ground for the sun to reclaim you."

"Yes master."

"Find the servant, kill her and any other humans left on this estate." Ward ordered and Bakshi ran off. Now alone in the meeting hall Ward really looked around, all of his vampires were dead, their body parts littered the ground everywhere. Among them were all of Jemma's vampires, Ward took a deep breath mustering up the iron will he would need to complete this next task.

Burnt, in pain, and exhausted from being up while the sun was still shinning Ward mustered his strength to slaughter Jemma's vampires one by one. The plan was to take them out quickly with his full force, however Jemma ruined those plans by slaughtering all his help. Ward was forced to do it himself, alone with nothing but a heavy iron ax. Beheading each vampire took three to five wacks with the ax making it a laborious and exhausting task that took much longer than anticipated. Ward was forced to stop multiple times to rest, as he sat panting amongst the unconscious he silently prayed to his master that Bakshi was having better luck then he.

Across the estate Bakshi covered up in a special thick sun-blocking cloak caught up to the human servants in the middle of evacuating. The one he recognized as Raina was leading the crowd to pack, gather as much gold as they could carry and fill the cart heading for port. He thought he could slip in unnoticed and cause chaos, only he was spotted immediately by a young servant girl who quickly screamed for help. The large muscular male servants rushed to subdue him, Bakshi struggled trying to break free but with the sun up he was too weak, they overpowered him then tied him to a column outside, leaving half of his body exposed to the unseen sun's light, it was enough to incapacitate him and set half of his body on fire. Bakshi couldn't keep quiet, he moaned and whimpered in pain.

Raina watched him squirm in pain with satisfaction, she hated him for the pain he caused by this treachery, she spit on Bakshi then returned to her duties overseeing the evacuation of the estate. Raina was the last one behind. She made sure each servant and slave were on the carts with Jemma's treasury heading to the port to be loaded upon one of Jemma's many ships. The servants were loyal to both Raina and Jemma, they could be trusted to watch over the still hypnotized slaves and the massive treasure they rode with. With them off the property Raina turned her attention back to the estate and getting one last human out of dangers way: Chloe.

Raina put on a thick winter cloak to shelter herself from the drizzling rain of hot rock falling from the black angry sky and checked each room of each villa making sure the human staff had all left. Raina left Fitz's villa and Jemma's villa for last and expected to find Chloe holed up in her bedroom only when she got there Chloe was nowhere to be found. After checking every room in Jemma's villa Raina moved on to Fitz's.

"Chloe! Chloe? Are you in here?" Raina called out as she stepped into Fitz's workshop.

"Raina?" A meek voice called out, it was coming from underneath one of Fitz's sturdy work tables. Raina rushed over pulling back a thick cloth revealing the frightened young woman.

"I thought everyone had disappeared. Jemma said she was going to a party and not to expect her back for a while but Raina I'm frightened. The ground started to shake and the sky is black with fire reigning down. What's happening?" Chloe begged with fresh tears streaming down her face. Raina reached out to her and Chloe grabbed her letting Raina pull her out of her hiding space. "The volcano is erupting, we need to leave right away."

"Where is Jemma? Why isn't Jemma here telling me this?" Chloe insisted and Raina frowned showing her own fear as she replied. "I don't know. She was supposed to be the one to come get you."

"What do you mean Raina?" Chloe demanded still clutching Raina's hands with a death grip. Raina frowned harder explaining, "She ordered me to get everyone off the estate and to the boats for safety. She said she was going to get you then the others to the boat. I don't know what happened to prevent her from doing that. I've got everyone off the estate, well everyone who wasn't at the party."

"It was a vampire party?"

"Yes." Raina admitted with a slight wince that Chloe did not notice, the young woman's mind spinning on something else entirely. "Raina, we have to find Jemma and Fitz now! I can't leave without her."

"Let's go, the only place left to search is the meeting hall." Raina declared searching Fitz's clothes for another heavy cloak to shield Chloe from the raining rocks and rolling waves of heat. Once Chloe was properly wrapped up they moved to the doors to leave when Raina suddenly stopped, "Wait, we need something else." Raina searched Fitz's weapons cabinet finding two more ax's with silver heads. When Chloe realized what Raina had needed to get she immediately stopped. "Why do we need that? How is that going to help us with the volcano?"

"It's not for the volcano."

"Raina, what haven't you told me?" Chloe demanded and Raina took a deep breath and replied with a worried expression. "One of the vampires under Jemma has betrayed her. Her delay maybe because of that so we have to be prepared for the worst."

Chloe didn't know what to say, she started breathing fast and hard her eyes growing wide with fear. Raina noticed it and passed the second ax to Chloe looking her in the eyes as she told her. "You know how to use this so don't let Jemma down."

"I won't. I protect her with my life if I have to."

"Good. Let's go." Now, properly armed, the duo left Fitz's workshop heading the far corner of the estate.

The sun had continued its trek across the sky as Mount Vesuvius kept spewing smoke, gas and rock into the air spreading it across the land bathing Pompeii in its heat and ash turning the angry sky black casting its dark shadow over everything. Thought the day passed no one could tell everything looked surreal as if Hades inferno had opened up to swallow them all leaving every person in Pompeii in a suspended state of panic and confusion.

Crossing the estate Raina and Chloe held hands for comfort and to keep close. When they reached the meeting hall, Raina led them to the servant's entrance on the side and motioned for them to be silent as they entered. Chloe nodded her head in understanding and released Raina's hand to grip the handle of the ax with both hands, as look of grim determination settled across both women's faces.

The hall was quiet, there were no voices, no movement only the regular smack of a blade cutting into thick flesh. Both women knew the sound and it brought their biggest fears to the forefront, still they walked in ready for anything. And it took all their courage not to whimper, not to cry out or run away. The view from the servant's entrance allowed them to see the entire expanse of the room. It looked like a massacre. The pool was red with blood, headless bodies floated grotesquely on the surface. The floor was slick with gore, decapitated bodies and heads of screaming vampires littered the ground. No one seemed to be left alive, no one except the burnt vampire in the corner wielding a silver ax.

Panic filled both women as they silently searched with their eyes for everyone. A wave of relief washed over them when they spotted Jemma, Melinda, Bobbi and Fitz propped up against the far northern wall unconscious and otherwise unharmed while the burned vampire worked on decapitating everyone else. Chloe felt anger well up and take over when she spotted the large wound on Jemma's head, it had turned her hair black and coated half her face with blood. Chloe gripped the wood handle of her ax tighter and stepped forward slowly approaching the crispy vampire.

Raina's eyes went wide when she realized what Chloe was doing, she reached out to pull Chloe back but the young woman was too far ahead. Raina grimace bracing herself for the worst, inside her mind all she could hear was her Master asking why she let the girl go alone. Raina's fear of disappointing her Master overrode all other logic pushing her forward, making her legs move until she trotted over to Chloe ax in hand ready to back her up.

The burned vampire didn't notice he was totally preoccupied with getting his dull ax blade through another neck. Raina recognized the vampire he had murdered, her name was Maria, a recently turned vampire from Melinda's side she was only twenty two.

It took the burned vampire four hard whacks to separate Maria's head from her body, the silver blade looked chipped, worn and dull. He was heaving as if out of breath from the task, the ax looked heavy in his hand. The burned vampire paused to catch his breath and he groaned from exhaustion. Raina's eyes suddenly went wide, she recognized that groan. In a panic Raina reached out grabbing Chloe stopping her, silently Raina motioned to Chloe that "He's the one that betrayed Jemma."

Chloe stopped, her muscles tensed as Ward stumbled over to another body, this one a man with short hair and stubble, Raina knew him as Lance Hunter. She motioned to Chloe for them to act as one and Chloe nodded readying her ax. They counted to three as Ward tossed the ax back getting ready to strike. A moment before he let it fall the women struck. Raina caught Ward's forearm cutting the limb off in the same moment Chloe hit Ward in the thigh burying the ax so deep it got caught on the bone. Ward screamed dropping his ax and twisting toward the ax in his thigh. Raina pulled back and went in for a second blow while Chloe struggled to remove her ax from his thigh. Ward hissed screaming through clenched teeth at Chloe frightening her, Raina struck hitting Ward in the center of his back effectively stopping his attack on Chloe as he slunk down to the ground, his energy seemingly seeping from him.

"You will die for this. You will all die for this. The Master comes! The Master comes." Ward growled before falling unconscious with both ax's still sticking out of his thigh and back.

"Is he dead?" Chloe asked her chest heaving, her face pulled back in a panicked grimace. Raina was in the same state yet was brave enough to peer closer. "No! He's not dead, the bastard is still breathing."

Chloe nodded her eyes fixed on Ward and the growing pool of blood seeping out from the ax wounds. Then as if suddenly remembering who she was really there for Jemma popped back in her mind and she turned rushing over to Jemma's side. She held her breath until she saw the subtle rise of Jemma's chest as she continued to breath. Letting out that breath Chloe choked on her own sobs of relief, she pulled Jemma into a tight embrace holding and gently rocking her back and forth. Raina moved to check Melinda, Fitz and Bobby. When she found each of them alive she started sobbing. A few minutes later, when she had composed herself, Raina moved to see if anyone else was left alive, unfortunately the only other vampire left from Jemma's brood was Hunter.

The ground rumbled alarming Chloe and Raina. A loud deafening explosion from the volcano threatened to bring the building down, the walls shook and tiles from the ceiling fell. They both heard the mountain scream, seconds later heavy rocks from the sky began plummeting down crashing into the building and taking out huge chunks of the roof and walls.

Frightened out of her mind Chloe desperately tried to wake Jemma she called her name and gently shook her begging Jemma to open her eyes. To Chloe and Raina's amazement and relief Jemma opened her eyes.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill him." Jemma moaned as her eyes fluttered trying to open all the way. Chloe had tears silently streaming from her eyes as she asked, "How hurt are you?"

"I'll be fine after I feed." Jemma replied forcing her eyes open all the way. Chloe pulled her hair aside and presented her neck to Jemma ordering her love to feed. "Chloe no! Not you."

"Jemma, there is no one else. Feed so we can survive. Please Jemma." Chloe begged staring into her love's eyes and Jemma blinked three times before giving in. "Just this once."

Chloe nodded in agreement and helped Jemma up so she could drink from Chloe. Raina tried waking the others, it was slow but they did regain consciousness. Jemma drank for three minutes, it was enough to heal her wounds and fully revive her without harming Chloe. By this time Fitz and Melinda were on their feet, Bobbi had been hit with the poison darts three times as much as everyone else, she was still trying to shake off the effects of the drug and needed assistance which Melinda and Fitz provided.

"We need to get moving. The eruption will kill and bury everything in its path including us." Jemma ordered her left hand entwined with Chloe's right, the small gesture was not lost to Jemma's oldest friends but it was Bobbi who bluntly asked. "Jemma, who is your new friend? Do I know her? She looks familiar?"

"Bobbi, this is Chloe the woman I will make my wife. Chloe this is Bobbi my other oldest friend and the woman to her left is Melinda." Jemma answered directly shocking Bobbi and surprising Melinda, making the Asian's woman's eyebrows raise up and stay up.

"Where did she come from?" Bobbi demanded, they could all see unshed tears in Bobbi's eyes. And with a gentler tone, Jemma answered. "She came from the goddess."

"Oh." Was all Bobbi could muster, she leaned heavily upon Melinda and Fitz as they left the meeting hall. Bobbi and Melinda were distraught to see their "children" destroyed, it was hard to ignore. They had to walk through the slaughter to reach the doors on the other side, everyone but Chloe and Raina could feel the sun was still out however they were not sure how much was filtering through the eruptions cloud. To be on the safe side, each vampire took a heavy cloak from the one's still hanging up along the wall and put them on. Properly covered they pushed open the doors and were blasted with intense blinding heat. Jemma first instinct was to shield Chloe as they stepped into the darkness.

"Raina you're behind Chloe stay between us and don't remove your cloak." Jemma ordered motioning to the others to file into a single line and together they began walking through the estate toward the city.

They came across the stables and Jemma went inside alone to see if the animals were dead from the excessive heat and gas rolling down from the mountain. Jemma was relieved to find all thirteen horses alive yet frightened, she opened the stable doors and released them. They took off not toward town but south in desperate attempt to escape the volcano.

Jemma rejoined the line leading them through the estate to the road heading into Pompeii. Rocks of various sizes rained down upon them as waves of rolling heat pushed them from behind. Raina and Chloe could not see in the dark or through the stinging heat, they relied on Jemma. However the further away from the estate they got the less suppressive the heat was. Once they reached the city Chloe and Raina could safely open their eyes only to see Pompeii partially destroyed and everyone in a state of panic as they tried to evacuate the city clogging the streets with people seeking shelter, those who could, fled to the port.

The sun set as the ships with black sails pulled into port, an odd sight as almost every other ship in port was heading away from the city. Only the vampires knew the sun had set, and that's when Jemma felt it, a familiar dangerous presence that made her stop and look around. She could feel him close by but the eruption was messing with her senses, she could not pinpoint exactly where he was.

Unbeknownst to Jemma a horde of vampires hidden under black cloaks poured off the ships running into town so fast they were a blur. The only vampire Jemma could feel was giving off vibes so strong it drowned out everyone else and sent mixed signals to her brain. Confused about where the threat was actually coming from Jemma pushed them faster in attempt to get to the port only to find the way block again and again. Groups of panicking people packed the streets, half the routs were destroyed or blocked from fallen homes and walls toppled over. Jemma was reaching her wits end from the delay when suddenly shadows upon shadows materialized around her and her survival instincts kicked in. She searched for a fast exit.

"Into the Temple of Jupiter now! Move!" Jemma ordered getting everyone to dash into the large building to the left with Jemma bringing up the rear her eyes searching for the shadows she could still feel like rancid breath on her neck. They entered the temple and all four vampires muttered a quick, "Jupiter forgive my trespass" as they entered the sacred space. The temple was filled with terrified poor people, each one on their knees begging Jupiter to save the city.

"Why are they still here? Why are they not getting on a boat to safety?" Chloe asked and Raina answered. "Only those who can pay for passage get a spot on the ships leaving the city. These people are doomed to die here."

Chloe began sobbing and Raina pulled her into a hug. Jemma was still on alert, she could feel the other vampires outside circling the temple. Melinda and Bobbi looked to Jemma and they noticed how freaked out she was, it was alarming.

"Jemma! What's going on? Is someone out there?" Melinda pushed as her eyes searched the shadows for the threat. Jemma glanced at Chloe and Raina then leaned in whispering to Melinda and Bobbi. "There's a powerful vampire out there, I've run into him before. He's going to try to kill me, kill all of us."

"Who is it?" Bobbi asked staring hard at Jemma, she had never heard her friend speak of anyone with trepidation.

"A mistake of the Goddess." Jemma answered and Bobbi pushed. "How do you know about him? I thought we were the only vampire clan?"

"We're not, the Goddess made a mistake and gave her gift to the wrong person. I've been trying to kill him for years. He's never hunted me down before." Jemma answered honestly making both Melinda and Bobbi frown in frustration.

Melinda insisted, "You should have told us Jemma."

"The Goddess gave me the task not you, not Bobbi. It was mine to deal with and my failure that allowed him to follow me home. I'm sorry." Jemma replied in her no-nonsense attitude.

Another explosion from the volcano shook the walls, making dust and concrete chunks rain down from the ceiling. This tremor lasted longer than the rest, the shaking didn't stop and the south wall of the temple began to crumble inward. The wall came down along with a blast of thick dust and ash from outside, everyone instinctively moved away covering their face and mouth with their cloaks.

Jemma grabbed Chloe and Raina pulling them back behind her, the opening in the wall made all her senses tingle. And as the tremors finally stopped a second wall, the west temple wall collapsed and the vampires in black cloaks rushed in. Instinctively Fitz, Bobbi and Melinda moved into position to protect the humans with them, they could not see their attackers but felt them and it was enough to allow all three to defend their position and make the attackers bleed.

In the confusing blinding dust and ash Raina and Chloe clung to each other, all they could hear was the swooshing of swords and the clashing of metal as Fitz, Melinda, Bobbi and Jemma fought their attackers. After what seemed to be an eternity, the attack finally stopped. With chest heaving from exhaustion Fitz wiped the black blood off his sword on the fallen vampire at his feet. He walked over to one of the remaining walls plucking a lit torch from its cradle and used it to examine what was left of the temple. The ground was littered with dead vampires in black cloaks, their skin was translucent and hairless.

"Who are they? They don't look like regular vampires. " Bobbi asked looking around and Jemma answered. "There not, they're that bastards creations. This is why the Goddess wants him gone, he's trying to infect the world with his disease through these mindless creatures."

Raina and Chloe moved from there hidden positions to look around, while Raina moved to look at the odd vampires closer Chloe moved to the edge of the ruined wall to peer out at the city. Heavy ash was raining down from the sky slowly turning everything gray. Bobbi moved to her side to examine one of the vampire's weapons, her focus was on the dead and she did not see the glint of metal in the distance but Chloe did.

"Watch out!" Chloe screamed at Bobbi rushing to push Bobbi out of the way and they crashed down to the floor just as an ax with a silver head whizzed by to harmlessly hit the opposite wall and clatter to the stone floor. Bobbi was stunned, Chloe quickly untangled herself from Bobbi to stand up while Bobbi lay there staring hard at Chloe with such obvious surprise Chloe felt prompted to ask, "Are you okay?"

"Thank you for saving me, that was very brave of you. I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Bobbi." Bobbi said from the floor and Chloe smiled offering her hand. "My name is Chloe, it's nice to meet you Bobbi, Jemma has told me many wonderful things about you."

Bobbi reached up to take Chloe's hand when Ward popped up as if out of nowhere to snatch up Chloe, holding her by the waist and running off with her. Bobbi and Jemma both screamed "NO!" but were too slow to stop him. All they could do was helpless watch Ward carry Chloe back toward the estate.

"I'm going after her. Melinda, get Raina to the boat. Fitz, Bobbi go with them." Jemma ordered as she moved to retrieve the ax off the floor. Melinda, Fitz and Raina looked torn while Bobbi openly argued. "No! I'm not going to the boat until Chloe is with us. I owe the girl."

"Bobbi! I can do this, get to the boat." Jemma argued back but Bobbi was firm, realizing arguing with her friend would get them no where Jemma relented. "Fine. You three go, we'll meet you as soon as we can."

Melinda nodded and Fitz reached out to briefly hug Jemma causing a crack in her composure. "Go, be safe. I'll be right behind you."

"May the Goddess protect you." Fitz whispered before letting Jemma go. Melinda took Raina's hand and looked to Jemma, their eyes locked and Melinda pressed her lips together and nodded to Jemma who smiled tensely back with a fast nod of her own.

Melinda, Fitz and Raina made a dash for the port while Jemma and Bobbi went back up the mountain. The crowds grew thicker the closer they got to the docks, Fitz was forced to grab onto Raina so they could press past in a tight line. When they finally made it through they saw that the only ships left at port were the one's belonging to Jemma. Marcus and the other house servants were armed and doing an admiral job of keeping the panicked people of Pompeii off the ships When the large muscular man spotted Raina, Melinda and Fitz he visibly looked relieved.

"Raina! Where is the Master? We must go, there is no time."

Melinda pushed her way through the crowd to reach the gangplank and she stopped to make sure Fitz and Raina got on first. With Jemma busy, Melinda took control.

"Marcus! Send word to the other ships to allow as many as they can on board and to take them across the sea to safety. As soon as Jemma and Bobbi return we will leave."

Marcus nodded and went off on foot to personally deliver the new instructions, three armed servants had to forcibly hold the crowd back. Melinda motioned to the other house servants to pull up the gangplank to prevent people from rushing onboard and word that the other ships were letting people on spread like lightning and soon the crowd moved on.

Melinda stared at Pompeii with the Vesuvius in the background, it looked like Hades on earth and for the first time in centuries Melinda began to pray. "Please Lilith, keep them safe, keep them alive."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jemma and Bobbi raced to catch up, they could feel the heat searing their skin, they could smell the Sulphur and other toxic gasses spewing from the mountain, they could taste ash on the air. The same panic that took hold of her that day long ago when she and Skye were arrested and taken to the king settled in the pit of her stomach making her head spin and her stomach want to climb out of her body.

"I can't lose her again. I can't lose her again. I can't." Jemma whispered to herself. Bobbi over heard her yet kept quiet. They reached the Estate's main gate, the heat was bad this far up above the town, the gas and ash choking, it was almost uncomfortable for them. Both vampires worried about Chloe up this far, as they both knew all too well, humans were frail.

This close both Jemma and Bobbi could feel Ward, they could feel dozens of other vampires close by and a single human. Ward had holed up in the servants villa at the front of the estate. Bobbi pulled her sword out as Jemma readied the ax storming in the front entrance. Three pale bald vampires attacked from the shadows and were immediately cut down, pushing their way in Jemma and Bobbi cut down a dozen vampires to reach Ward and Chloe in the cellar deep underground.

They found him huddled in the corner with his arm around Chloe's neck his dagger's blade pressed to her throat halfway hidden by stacks of grain, vegetables and caskets of wine. Ward had a wild look to his eyes, his face was twisted in pain, he was still badly burned. Ward looked desperate and damaged. "Stay back! Stay back or I'll cut her throat!"

"I'm to kill you so slowly you bastard." Bobbi sneered at Ward, she slowly approached him with her sword pointed at him. Jemma came around the other side silently with steady forward steps, her whole being was focused on Ward until a wave of tingling spread across the back of her skull. In an instant Jemma knew it was Johann Shmidt the Red.

Jemma swung the ax around and met the massive blade of her enemy sending sparks flying, moving swiftly she dogged his attacked and snuck in using the ax up close cutting his side open, the stench of rotting meat spilled out. Shmidt screamed and attacked harder, this was their first hand to hand combat, this time Jemma was going to make sure it was last. Jemma attacked with a fury slashing at Schmit, dodging his blows and slowly cutting him to ribbons. The cramped cellar was to Jemma's advantage, she was physically smaller than Shmidt she could get in close and back out before he finished swinging his massive sword.

"Back off the Master bitch or I'll cut your whore's throat." Ward growled at Jemma and Bobbi moved to cut him down when the room was flooded with more of Shmidt's henchmen. Bobbi was forced to drop her sword and step back, Jemma kept fighting Shmidt until Ward purposely cut Chloe making the young woman scream and Jemma finally backed off. She knew she almost had him.

"Drop the ax or I kill her." Ward ordered Jemma and staring at him with intense hatred she dropped her weapon. "Now, back away."

Jemma stepped back turning her gaze to Shmidt, she spat at him. He growled at her as he stood up dusting himself off. Ward turned to the pale bald vampires, "Take Bobbi upstairs. I'll deal with her in a moment."

Bobbi tensed to fight but Jemma silently shook her head no and Bobbi let herself be taken upstairs slightly stomping every step of the way. Upstairs the villa was deserted except for the last of the vampires Shmidt brought with him, only a dozen or so plus the dozen with her. Bobbi allowed herself to be led into the kitchen. Once she was out of sight of the stairs and the others below, Bobbi attacked those escorting her fighting them with her fists and feet into the kitchen and out back. She stole a dagger off of one vampire using it to slice three throats and steal a sword. With the sword Bobbi quickly dispatched the rest of the vampires, and when she was done she checked the area to make sure there were no more.

Bobbi went back to stairs leading into the cellar creeping down a few steps to listen in and watch, there were still a handful of vampires standing around protecting the ugly red faced vampire after Jemma. Bobbi would wait for the right opportunity to help Jemma then Bobbi planned on slaughtering Ward.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Johan Shmidt the Red slipped his sword into its sheath nodding to his men, the pale bald vampires nodded back and went upstairs. He then turned to Ward and smiled, it looked like an amused smirk but it made crispy Ward beam with happiness. "Good job boy, bring her to me."

Ward did as he was told with a happy smile on his crispy face. Jemma sneered yet remained still; she patiently waited for her moment to act. Chloe struggled but was unable break free of Ward's grasp and as they passed by Jemma, the patient vampire suddenly lashed out grabbing Ward's arm with one hand and Chloe's dress with the other. In move too quick to see Jemma snapped Ward's arm back breaking it in three places and pulled Chloe back away from Shmidt and Ward to stand just behind her.

Shmidt began to laugh, his smile turned genuine and he clapped in appreciation. "You keep amazing me girl, all these years, all your lame attempts to stop me and you still impress me. That's why I'm here to give you the attention you've given me for so long. To open my arms with the same affection the Goddess has me." Shmidt opened his hands toward Jemma revealing special gauntlets one's that bore what appeared to be a set of six thin barrels protruding from both wrists. "The Goddess will never be rid of me and no soft little girl is going to stop me."

Gilded darts flew from the gauntlets aimed at Jemma, caught in the corner she braced herself for the hit. Chloe's eyes went wide and she leaped in front of Jemma catching all twelve darts in her torso slamming her against Jemma. "No! Chloe! NO!" Chloe slumped down into Jemma's arms, she leaned back to look Jemma in the eyes. "I love you Jemma."

"Why Chloe? Why? I didn't need to be saved." Jemma argued, red tears streamed down her face. Chloe smiled, "You had to live. Fine me Jemma. I know you can. Find me." And before Jemma could say a word, Chloe died in her arms.

Jemma clutched Chloe to her chest screaming in pain, in one heartbeat her pain turned to anger and she transformed. Jemma set Chloe down and leaped at Shmidt claws out, he wasn't expecting her to act so quickly he barely had time to raise his hands when she was upon him. She used her massive wings to pin down Shmidt's arms leaving both hands free to grab Shmidt's left arm to hold it up, Jemma bit down tearing through flesh and bone and Shmidt screamed. He tried to fight back using a silver dagger hidden in his gauntlet only it barely pierced her skin, the necklace that had wrapped itself around her had begun to glow.

"When did you get the Armor of Lilith? NO! NO!" Shmidt screamed in anger and frustration, it would take so much more to kill Jemma now.

Jemma moved on to the other arm tearing it from his body at the shoulder, Shmidt's black blood gushed out the stump, he growled at her. "I'm going to kill you and everyone you've made. I will kill you again and again and again."

In response Jemma opened her jaws screaming at him, a shrill cry of vengeance that made Shmidt's ears bleed. She used her right hand to pull Shmidt's sword from its sheath and twisted around to put one knee on Shmidt's chest the other on the ground. Jemma used Shmidt's sword to cut his body in half, she hacked and dug the sword through Shmidt's body severing it into two pieces. Shmidt screamed and thrashed but could not push Jemma off.

Jemma laughed and moved ready to plunge the blade into his chest when Ward came up behind her carrying a silver pike with intent to put it into her back, she moved at the last moment making Ward miss. He hit her in the right wing and through her arm and plunging the pike's head deep into the hard packed earth effectively pinning her to the ground.

Vesuvius erupted one more time shaking the ground so hard, it felt as if the whole world would fall down. And as it gathered its strength for one last long blow, down below those alive scrambled for their lives.

Bobbi felt the mountain shake down to its core and knew she could wait no longer. "Jemma catch up, please catch up. Don't give up and stay. Please Jemma." Bobbi prayed fleeing the house, running as fast as her legs could take her back to port. She eventually made it getting on the ship and begging Melinda to put the ship to sea before it was too late.

"Where's Jemma? Where's Chloe? Bobbi what happened?" Melinda demanded and Bobbi had tears streaming down her face. "Chloe's dead, Jemma's not coming. She's not coming. She's not coming! We have to leave now Melinda or we're all going to die, it's coming! It's coming!"

Melinda could see the black cloud coming at them like a wall of death; Fitz, Melinda and Bobbi combined their powers to pull the ship out to sea with a supernatural wind barely escaping the black cloud. They all watched in horror as Pompeii disappeared.

Back up the mountain in the same moment that sent Bobbi fleeing down the mountain, Ward had grabbed hold of what was left of Johan Shmidt the Red and carried him from the cellar and out of the villa. With desperate flight Ward carried his Master all the way back to port, back to the black ship with black sails and they disappeared into the night.

Back in the cellar Jemma let Ward flee with Shmidt, she had felt the ground shake and knew the end was near. She freed herself by painfully pulling the pike out. Transforming into her human form Jemma slowly walked back over to Chloe. She sat down on the floor next to Chloe and pulled her love into her lap cradling Chloe in her arms. She heard the mountain explode and the wall of rushing death coming, she felt the heat rise and ash flutter in covering everything. Jemma held Chloe tight to her chest and pressed her cheek to the top of Chloe's head, and as she closed her eyes she whispered. "I love you Chloe."

Ash filled the room settling over everything as hot gas washed over the earth freezing in place everything in its wake. As more ash and rock fell it quickly buried the estate, Pompeii, the port and the surround farms. For hours the eruption rumbled and spewed death upon the land. It did not stop until dawn, when morning broke those who had fled, those who were left alive saw nothing left, nothing but a massive field of black.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART SIX: NO ONE ESCAPES FATE**

 **Boston Colony, 1745 AD, 10** **th** **of March, midnight…**

A ship with black sails enters Boston Harbor on a light breeze, no one is awake to see it enter port. A carriage with a hooded rider pulls up to the pier, a man in a dark blue coat and wide brim hat stepped out to greet the gangplank as it was lowered. The few deckhands present wore all black and kept their eyes to the deck as their single passenger walked by exiting the ship, his body and face covered by a thick cloak. The man in the blue coat bowed, "Greetings Master, welcome to the Colonies."

"Is everything ready? I won't accept any setbacks."

"Yes, I have look to every detail myself Master. All is prepared."

"Good, tomorrow night is too important to fuck up." The Master stated and his servant eagerly nodded his head in agreement.

The cloaked Master climbed into the carriage followed by his servant and they disappeared into the night.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I'm off to bed father, goodnight."

Dr. Calvin Zabo looked up from his book and smiled at his daughter, Daisy. "You look more and more like your mother every day. I wish she was still with us."

"I do too father."

"Goodnight Daisy, sleep well."

"Goodnight father."

Dr. Zabo watched his daughter, a beautiful young woman of eighteen climb the stairs heading up to her bedroom. The house was two level, small and comfortable. Despite losing his wife three years before to the coughing disease while in London, the good doctor worked hard to rebuild his life with his daughter with a new start in Boston. His work, as one of the few doctors in town afforded him comfort and he used it to give his daughter the life he felt she deserved. She was good girl, with a good head on her shoulders, he had many high hopes for her future. As the most beautiful girl in the colony she had many suitors vying of her hand in marriage.

The good doctor went back to his book reading next to the fireplace. Unbeknownst to him a visitor knocked on his back door, an old servant woman, Mary answered it with a smile.

"You're late on your delivery John!" The woman said opening the door then stopped with a look of shock, the cloaked handsome man was not the one she was expecting. "Oh! You're not John. What are you doing here at the back door?"

"I came to see you lady Mary. I need your help." The handsome man replied, his eyes flashed red and Mary blinked and shook her head. "You work for Dr. Zabo yes?"

"Yes." Mary replied her eyes going flat and blank.

"You care for the one the young woman known as Daisy?"

"Yes."

"You will invite me in Mary and tell me which room she's in."

"Yes." Mary nodded then promptly invited the handsome stranger inside pointing him to the room upstairs at the end of the hall. The handsome stranger smile and walked past Mary whispering in her ear as he went. "You will have no memory of my presence nor will you will help anyone looking for the girl."

"Yes."

The handsome stranger boldly walked through the kitchen and up the servant's stairs heading to the second floor. His footsteps never touched the wood floor, he made no sound, when he reached the door he used his supernatural strength to break the lock and push the door in. The girl was still awake and brushing her hair in her sleeping dress, startled her eyes went wide and she moved to scream. He crossed the room before she could let sound out and clamped his hand over her mouth stifling her scream. Violently he grabbed her and held her tight, he pushed her head to the side and without mercy bit down upon her flesh draining her where she stood.

A moment before he drained her completely, the stranger stopped and toss the girl to the bed. With an arrogant sneer he followed the girl sitting down next to her, she was awake but weak. Pale and close to death she asked with a tremble in her voice. "Why?"

"You're important. Now shut up, all you need to know is my name is Ward and I am your Master." Ward declared with a smug smile, the girl recoiled in horror and he used his teeth to tear open his wrist. When the blood seeped from the wound he pressed his bleeding wrist to the girls mouth forcing her to drink and when she struggled against him he held the back of her head in place making her drink or suffocate. In her trashing she knocked a small nightstand table over.

Downstairs, Dr. Zabo heard the loud noise and immediately put his book down then went to investigate thinking it must be a raccoon or small animal that had gotten into the house. Taking a lit candle with him to light his way Dr. Zabo checked the upstairs, only when he noticed his daughters door had been forced open he rushed in and found a man with blazing red eyes hunched over his daughter.

"Father help." Daisy weakly called out and when Dr. Zabo moved to attack the strange man harming his daughter when the man struck faster than Dr. Zabo could comprehend, violently knocked him down. The stranger stole Daisy escaping by crashing through the closed window. Breaking glass shattered the quiet of the evening as did Dr. Zabo's frantic cries.

"Stop! Stop! Bring her back monster! Bring back my daughter!"

Dr. Zabo raised the alarms and woke everyone in town to search for his daughter but to no avail, Daisy and the monster were gone.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Newcastle, England, the Spring of 1748…**

The secret meeting in the underground hall had left the space feeling hot and stuffy, the men crowded inside had been forced to press close to fit the space. And for the duration of the meeting everyone calmly and quietly listened to the speaker up front. It was the annual meeting of the SDHS, Secret Defenders of Humanity Society, where everyone turned in their reports, got updates and new assignments. The society was over three centuries old and operated in secret, its members were from all walks of society and all cultures, able to gather intelligence from anywhere and to hunt the monsters of the night when necessary.

This meeting had gone smoothly, everyone turned in their reports and received their new assignments when one man was held behind.

"Oh Philip, wait around will you. The other Council members would like to speak to you." A man in a tan suit said as he gathered the stack of reports in front of him.

"Do you need help with that Councilor Blake?"

"No Philip, I've got it." Councilor Blake smiled at Philip walking away with his arms full. Philip took a deep breath then took a seat to patiently wait, a few minutes later Councilor Triplett and Councilor Hartley approached motioning to Philip to follow them.

The trio did not speak as they walked down a maze of corridors leading to a massive workshop were dozens of men and women were meticulously putting together crossbows, arrows, silver bullets and special guns. Councilor Triplett motioned to Philip to enter the office all the Councilors shared.

"Make yourself comfortable Mr. Coulson." Councilor Hartley commanded and Coulson sat down on the offered chair silently waiting. Both Councilors took a seat then looked expectantly at Coulson.

"We will look over your report soon for now we would like an update on how your new partner is working out." Agent Triplett stated looking into Philips eyes, he sought out weakness or uncertainty and found none.

"There have been some bumps in the road but Dr. Zabo is proving to be an excellent partner. He's quick on his feet and proving to be invaluable in this fight. Unlike other partners I've been paired with, Calvin's determination to find his daughter has lit a fire within him unlike anything I've ever witnessed before. The man is tireless."

"That's a relief to hear. Having Dr. Zabo in our organization gives us much need edge in our field assignments. Is he still working on a new defensive chemical?" Councilor Hartley asked.

"Yes, he's even started the final testing phases. He assured me it will be ready soon." Coulson replied with a confident nod that pleased his superiors.

Each Councilor that sat on the Elders table were from different areas of the world. Councilor Hartley was a wealthy Englishmen who owned a good portion of New Castle and Scotland allowing them to locate one of their offices on his property. Councilor Triplett was a freeborn black man born and raised in New York who made his fortune in farming equipment and shipping. Councilor Blake was from Munich, Germany though most who met him mistook him for an Englishmen. Each man selected as a Councilor was highly educated, resourceful and cunning, each traveled extensively and worked with the other eight Councilors to run the SDHS as a world-wide organization.

"Upon review of your recent work, I'm to officially inform you that you will finally be granted permission for your own team." Councilor Triplett announced and Coulson's eyes lit up.

"Before you get excited, we have stipulations on this team." Councilor Hartley interjected and Coulson braced himself as Hartley went on. "You will be given four agents for your team and assigned a weapons master to provide you with everything you'll need."

Coulson nodded and Councilor Triplett handed him a single sheet of paper with a list of names on it. Coulson read the list then asked, "Are you sure about this sir?"

"William Koening is the best weapons master we have, he will handle all transportation arrangements and procure all necessary supplies. Michael Peterson is the one of the best field agents we have besides you as is Victoria Hand. If you're worried she'll slow you down…" Councilor Hartley said watching Coulson's reaction closely until Coulson interrupted him. "No, I know Victoria. The only problem we may have is my keeping up with her."

"Good." Councilor Hartley replied.

"Are you worried about the other two names?" Councilor Triplett asked and Coulson bluntly answered him. "Frankly sir yes. Other than their parentage I know nothing about them. Are they ready for the field? Is that why I'm speaking to the both of you? Because it's your children I'm taking into the field?"

"Antoine has recently graduated from University top of his class, and I can personally assure you he has been training with the French General Comte de Lowendal. And the general has assured me my son is ready for the field." Councilor Triplett stated.

"And Isabelle? Is she ready as well?" Coulson asked politely and Councilor Hartley grinned. "Oh yes, as you know my daughter graduated University at fourteen. Since then she's been training in secret with Major General James Wolfe. The Major General assures me Isabelle is ready but to be sure, I had Victoria test her. It was Victoria's recommendation that lead us to adding Isabelle to your team."

"Oh, if Victoria gave her approval I have no further objections." Coulson replied with a nod of his head.

"Good it's settled." Councilor Hartley exclaimed with a brisk clap of his hands.

Councilor Triplett pulled out a thick file folder and handed it over to Coulson, it was bound and sealed with wax and the seal of SDHS. Coulson took the file nodded to his superiors and bid his farewell.

"Goodnight gentlemen."

"Good luck Coulson." Councilor Hartley offered followed by Councilor Triplett's "Good luck."

Coulson made his way out of the secret headquarters where a carriage was waiting for him. As Coulson climbed in he gave the driver the name of his hotel, then sat back watching the city pass by until the carriage pulled up in front of small hotel next to the Tyne. Coulson passed the driver a few coins then went inside heading directly to his room on the third floor. The first thing he did was check the room to make sure everything was as he left it then he hid the files on his new team and locking the door to his room before knocking on Dr. Zabo's door.

"Feel like a pint at the pub?" Coulson asked when Dr. Zabo opened the door. The good doctor nodded then retrieved his coat slipping it on before locking the door after him.

"How did the meeting go?" Dr. Zabo asked as they headed down the stairs and out to the street. They immediately turned heading for Old George Inn, the hour was getting late and there were less people on the street giving both men the privacy they needed to discuss their work.

"It went very well. So well they've finally given me approval to create a team." Coulson offered and Dr. Zabo smiled, "That's wonderful Phil. Did you give the names of the men you want on our team?"

"No, I didn't get the opportunity. They had a list ready to present me with."

"Oh! Are they trying to sabotage us?"

"No Cal, I think they're trying to do something different." Coulson began then moved closer to tell his friend about everyone chosen to be on their team. Dr. Zabo was concerned about having women on his team until Coulson assured him. "Victoria Hand at 24 years of age is the best agent SDHS has ever had male or female. Frankly her record puts mine to shame, we're very lucky to have her and if she's vouching for Hartley's daughter then I have no choice but to accept them."

"How old is Hartley's daughter, Isabelle?"

"Eighteen."

"And Triplette's son?"

"He's twenty three."

"Hand is 24, and Peterson is what? 25. They're just children Phil." Dr. Zabo commented with a dejected expression that Coulson knew all too well, it meant his friend was thinking of his lost daughter.

"We all grow up early Cal. They can handle it."

"Did they have any new intel to give us?" Dr. Zabo asked taking a deep breath.

"No. But I wasn't expecting them to have anything new."

"Are we going to let the trail get cold?"

"No. I have another source I can turn to." Coulson replied cryptically. The conversation was put on pause as they entered the pub heading to the bar for a pint. With their drinks in hand they found a quiet corner and sat down to keep talking.

"You've spoken a few times about this " _other source_ ", so do I get to know who this special source is? Phil, I've been in this all the way since you found me in Boston three years ago. You saved me and opened my eyes to the monsters that hide in the shadows. You've given me the chance to find my daughter. I owe you Phil, and I'll have you back to the very end but maybe it's time you introduce me. We are partners after all."

"It's just an old family friend and I would but I don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger." Coulson replied sipping on his pint. Dr. Zabo set his pint down to look at his friend with obvious question. "Danger? You never said it was dangerous."

"They have their ear to the ground when it comes to vamps. They give us the edge we have every time we confront those monsters. It's not as if I could just pick up the daily paper to get the information we need, it's all dangerous. And I promised you that I'd keep you safe until we rescued your daughter, and I will."

"Phil, what if Daisy's been turned? The few vamps we've been able to keep alive were lost causes, there was no cure." Dr. Zabo asked with a worried expression and Coulson gave him a hopeful smile. "Don't think like that Cal. We'll find her and if she's been tainted by that monster then we will find a cure. Your daughter is not lost, I promise."

Dr. Zabo was quiet for a long moment as his thoughts turned inward asking old questions and brining up old guilt. Coulson watched him for a bit then got up to fetch them another round and when he returned he changed the subject to brighter things.

"Come on Cal, stop drowning in the downside of things. Let's count all the good things we've done."

Dr. Zabo looked up and nodded, he drained his pint and reach for the new one. Coulson began to list things out loud. "Now lets see where do we begin the list. Oh! I know, thirty two. No one else has eliminated thirty two threats in three years. Most get a couple a year, maybe half a dozen in the same time but us? Thirty two big wins. And I didn't do it by myself."

"No, that's true. I helped."

"You didn't just help Cal, you took many out all by yourself. And what about all the contributions you've made to the weapons shop. The boys at SDHS owe you a lot for helping them develop new weapons, help stay on top of the latest science to use every advantage we really have. And we have the best partnership in SDHS, yes I know we don't always agree or get along but we both show up when necessary and we never shirk our duties."

"That's all true. I guess we have made some strides." Dr. Zabo admitted making Coulson grin. "I'm glad you're finally seeing it. Now, tonight we enjoy ourselves. Tomorrow we take the train south, meet up with the rest of our team then it's off to take a boat across the channel."

"Where are we heading?"

"Paris."

"For what?"

"To meet my friend. Besides getting new leads on the one that stole Daisy, I need to confirm something I've been hearing on the streets for far too long now."

"And what's that?" Dr. Zabo asked quietly as he leaned forward.

"That a war among the vamps is coming and coming soon."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Whitby, England, that same evening…**

"It's time to go, where is that damn girl!" Ward bellowed at Bakshi who cowered slightly, he was quick to answer. "I'm not sure Master, she may out walking again."

"Alone? I gave orders that she wasn't to be left alone. If she has run again I will hold you personally accountable Bakshi." Ward growled at his servant, both men were dressed to go out, they had dinner plans but this was throwing a wrench in their schedule.

"No, of course the girl didn't go out alone. We assigned Whitehall to guard her, he would be with her." Bakshi answered trying not to raise his master's anger any more.

"You are all so damn useless, why I've kept you around all these years I don't know. I should have thrown you in the sea. Or abandoned you on some forsaken island and let you burn." Ward growled more, he stood up stomping his feet. Glaring at his servant Ward grabbed his coat and slipped it on heading out. "I will the fetch the girl myself, you know where to meet us. If you're late I will have your head."

"Yes Master." Bakshi replied with his eyes on the floor, he didn't raise them until Ward vanished. Bakshi shook his head mumbling to himself, "I don't know why the master insists that troublesome girl is so important, she been nothing but a handful since he picked her up. That girl is going to get us all killed."

Ward pulled his coat tighter and his hat lower as he rushed into town, the late hour ensured empty streets he relaxed knowing no one would see him. He used his senses to seek the girl out and felt nothing; that pissed him off, the girl found new ways to block him again and again. Ward reached the center of town, he stopped to sniff the air then he changed his mind and started searching for his servant Whitehall. And found him almost instantly.

A few blocks east lay the shore and the North Sea, a beautiful sheet of dark blue glass under a clear sky and half-moon that bathed the beach in soft white. Ward spotted the lone figure on the sand and used his speed to reach them. Whitehall had been bound and gagged on the beach, he twisted around on his side struggling.

"Whitehall you pathetic excuse for a vampire, how did you end up like this?" Ward shook his head frowning at the tied up vampire. He leaned down and tried to pull off the cloth around Whitehall's mouth but it didn't give way. Ward lost the frown and smiled as he reached for his dagger cutting the cloth off then picking it up with the blade to look at it closer.

"Sneaky girl, silver weave inside the fabric. When did she come up with this? And, so much of it; how interesting." Ward chuckled silently as he cut off the ties that bound Whitehall and once he was free Whitehall bounced to his feet flustered, he apologized immediately. "I'm so sorry Master, she tricked me. She lured me down to the beach and sprayed something in my face that paralyzed me, that's when she tied me up."

"You're so pathetic Whitehall. Why did I pick you up out that gutter in Munich?"

"Because I'm useful Master." Whitehall answered with a dejected expression that Ward ignored then added. "You couldn't keep up with the girl. She's only been turned three years, you're sixty seven. What is your excuse?"

Whitehall looked down and away and Ward nodded with satisfaction. Ward turned away from the ocean to look back at the town with the ruins of Whitby Abbey looking down on them all. "Did the girl say anything about where she was going? Any comment to give a hint of her destination? Think hard Whitehall this maybe your only chance to redeem yourself."

"She made mention of wanting to go to church. I thought her silly, what would a vampire want with church?" Whitehall rambled until Ward raised a hand to quiet him. "I know where she went. You head back to the house make sure it's clean so we can leave on schedule."

"Yes Master."

Whitehall took off and Ward turned his eyes back to the ruins of the Abbey upon the cliff. He sped off using his speed to get back through town and over the bridge to get to the ruins on the other side. Just outside the ruins was the Church of St. Mary and as he suspected there was the girl, standing at the foot of the ruins staring at it in the bright moonlight.

"Sightseeing is over Daisy. Time to get to work."

"A little longer Ward; it's so beautiful here. I just want a little longer." The young woman dressed in all black stated and Ward hesitated. "Fine, we'll stay a few more minutes then it's off to work. We have a lot to do tonight."

"You could have asked Mack to do it, he's capable." Daisy offered and Ward scoffed at the idea. "Where do you get your ideas Daisy? Mack is good with some things but no one can find out information like you can. There is no door, no vault, no building that can stop you. Whether, it by written word or person you find out all there is to know. A very useful and unique skill, that makes you invaluable to me."

"Is that why you took me? You say you'll tell me why but you never do. Will tonight be the night you're finally honest with me?" Daisy bluntly asked him, her long wavy brown hair pulled back in a tight work like bun.

"No. If that helps, no I did not know you possessed these particular skills until long after I turned you."

"Why did you turn me? Steal me from my beloved father?"

"I have my reasons and tonight is not the night for you to know. We've dawdled enough, time to get to work."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Italy, the Campaina Region inside the Kingdom of Sicily, the next afternoon…**

"The storm missed us and is heading south; I think it's the good omen we've been waiting for. It's time to send the men back to work."

"Yes sir. I will relay the command."

Still half dressed in his tent, Rocque Joaquin de Alcubierre watch over the dig site and camp from his perch on the hill. With thirty men under him, he was confident he would complete his task in a timely manner. Alcubierre pulled his handkerchief out of his shirt to dab at the perspiration bubbling up on his forehead, no matter how much time he spent on Italian soil the tall thin, sandy haired Spaniard never got use to the heat. Silently he prayed that this job would be over soon, he longed to return to his home and see his wife.

"I'm sorry love, my return will have to wait until I honor my contract." Alcubierre stated out loud to himself. Officially he was in the region to " _treasure hunt"_ but that was just his cover, his real mission was to locate a town not seen in many centuries. His task was simple and he was even given a map to lead him to this hidden place, the large sum of money paid up front ensured his silence and the completion of the task. He had followed the map here, to this place and wondered what could be found in an empty field. And as quickly as the question rose in his mind, he pushed it away, he was an engineer for the military, he had been taught not to ask questions so he focused on the task instead.

The workers scoured the area and began digging test holes in the area Alcubierre had directed them to, by that afternoon shouts rang out, they had found something. The Spaniard put on his coat and hat rushing over. The men had dug up part of a wall, the inscription _Pompeii_ was clear the rest he could not read. Alcubierre let out a shout of excitement. He ordered them to keep digging to expose as much of the wall as possible and as his men worked he returned to his tent to write his employer a letter informing them of his success. As soon as the ink was dry on the paper, Alcubierre sent a rider off to deliver it.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Italy, the Kingdom of Sicily, Alcubierre's camp, One month later…**

"Sir! Rider's and wagons approach!" A man from camp shouted as he reach Alcubierre's tent.

The Spaniard was already up and dressed, he had been expecting them. However when he stepped out of his tent he saw the massive procession of supplies and new workers, twenty wagons in all with at least two hundred men. Confused and flummoxed by this development, Alcubierre kept his tongue quiet until the head carriage pulled up and two well-dressed men stepped out. Alcubierre bowed as he greeted his employer. "Mr. Simmons, I did not expect you to personally appear. I was expecting your emissary." Alcubierre offered his hand and Mr. Simmons smiled, "Please call me Fitz. And I decided to accompany my emissary to oversee the next stage. You remember Lance?"

"Yes of course, good to see you again Mr. Hunter."

"It's good to see you again Mr. Alcubierre." Hunter replied with a nod.

Alcubierre gestured to them to follow him into his tent it had been set up to dine with wine already poured. Fitz smiled gesturing to Hunter who nodded and stepped out to retrieve something from the carriage. He returned a moment later with a bottle of wine. Fitz sat down as did Alcubierre who was confused. "I have a bottle already open."

"Ah yes and I'm terribly sorry I have to decline. I have an odd stomach ailment and only the wine from my own vineyards will do." Fitz explained as Hunter opened the bottle pouring Fitz a glass then took a seat at the table.

"I apologize. I should have inquired earlier and been prepared." Alcubierre tried to make amends and Fitz held up his hand silencing him. "I would prefer if we moved on to go over the details of the next stage of this operation."

"As you wish. As you must have notice on your ride in, my men have sectioned off a nine meter area and have begun excavating the site. More of the wall is being cleared as we speak."

"Good. I need you to stay on Mr. Alcubierre for the next two weeks as my day supervisor. I plan on running this dig day and night which is why I brought in so many more men to help."

"Are you planning on excavating the city?" Alcubierre inquired and Fitz smiled shaking his head no. "I only need the city to fix the point on the map, once that's done I will be able to locate what I'm really looking for. Not to worry Mr. Alcubierre, I'll only need you for the first half of this and once the location is pinpointed you'll be on your way home with a handsome reward for such diligent work."

Alcubierre relaxed, the liked the idea of it being short lucrative job, he was looking forward to time with his wife. With mirthful renewed energy Alcubierre went over the details of the next stage with his employer and when both bottles were finished Fitz sent Hunter to set up their section of camp and to move the additional workers into position. Torches were set up around the perimeter as night fell allowing the workers to remove earth all throughout the evening. The workers were divided into groups, allowing them to dig in shifts that kept the earth removal constantly moving. Fitz had Hunter oversee the night shift while Alcubierre ran the day shift. The days began to quickly pass but Fitz had assured with his ample supplies that everyone ate heartily, slept well and worked hard, those in need of additional motivation were privately offered more coin. A small pittance yet enough to get the men back out and digging at an unheard of pace.

Within days the wall was cleared as well as the gate it was attached to. And when a stone nameplate was discovered on the gate that evening work was halted and shouts of discovery moved like lightning through the workers catching Alcubierre's attention, he personally fetched Hunter and Fitz and the trio went to examine the new find together. All three climbed down into the pit that held the exposed wall and gate. Hunter held a torch so Fitz could look closely and a joy he forgot he was capable of welled up inside Fitz as he used a workman's brush to clear the long caked in dirt from inside the carved words revealing the message clearly.

"By the Goddess! It's the Stabia gate! We have our point of origin. We move to the next step." Fitz announced with red tears welling up. Fitz stood up stopping all work, he ordered the men to eat then rest. That work would begin anew in the morning. The men celebrated and casks of wine were opened. Fitz ordered them to enjoy themselves.

"Come Rocque, let us celebrate. Your part is done here, now all you have is one last task and you can head home." Hunter exclaimed giving the Spaniard a big smile.

"What's left Lance?" Alcubierre asked with a relieved smile.

"We need you to go the King of Sicily and share your discovery. Make no mention of us or what we are doing here." Hunter stated with a charming smile.

"And take the honor away from you both for this monumental discovery? You've found a lost Roman city." Alcubierre asked confused.

"Yes. We can't have the king knowing what we're up to; they might try to stop us before we're finished or just get in the way and we cannot have that. Can you complete this last task?"

"Yes I can. How much time do you need? I will stall the king from checking our my claims for as long as you need."

"Good! Then it is settled. Now let us celebrate!"

Hunter took Alcubierre into the mess tent to drink while Fitz rushed back to his own tent to work. He pulled out his hand-drawn maps he had created from memory and laid them out then turned on all his oil lamps to their highest setting flooding his tent with light. He had made measurements of the land and of the area and now that he had his starting point with the gate he could figure out where the estate was.

Fitz's memory of the estate and each villa that resided upon it was sharp; he could still see the white walls and smell the roses in the gardens. However every time he indulged in his memories of the past, they brought back that night of the eruption, the night he lost his best friend. It would bring tears and renew his resolve to keep going because locating the estate was just the next step; the real task was getting through the meters of rock and sediment covering it. Mother Nature had done everything in her power to bury that town, to bury the estate and it would take a herculean effort to undo it. Fitz had realized his first day in camp that Alcubierre had only found Pompeii through sheer luck, the gates were one of the tallest points of the city and they still had to dig very deep to reach it and even further to unearth it.

And while everyone else in the camp drank wine and ate their fill celebrating, Fitz remained at his desk doing calculations and measurements to get ready for the next stage. And that next morning when the sun came up Fitz was still hard at work on the calculations. Hunter and Alcubierre interrupted when Alcubierre's carriage arrived to take him into town. Fitz thanked the Spaniard for his work, wrote him a note to take to the bank then watched him leave the camp. Hunter had stuck by the Spaniards side monitoring him until he left.

"I guarantee you Fitz that man knows nothing other than what we told him." Hunter commented with a smirk.

"Good, send word the others its time they came in. Oh and have the last three wagons unloaded we're going to need the special tools I made to get through this damn rock and packed earth." Fitz said and Hunter asked, "How far down are you expecting?"

"My calculations with the mud, rock, sediment and other debris that added to the initial eruption. We're looking at thirty meters at least if not more."

"Fitz…I know I shouldn't ask but the thought keeps spinning in my mind."

"Go ahead Lance, ask."

"Do…do you think she's really down there?"

"I know she is. I have never doubted what Bobbi saw. I know Jemma is down there and I know she's still alive."

"It's been over sixteen hundred years Fitz?" Hunter pushed with a worried expression but Fitz was firm. "Jemma was chosen by the Goddess, the very same Goddess that eludes us, eludes all of us. Jemma did not starve or perish, Jemma is beyond death. She's still in there waiting for us to get her out. If I could only have come up with these tools sooner, came up the metal alloy that will allow us to break rock and earth to go so deep we could have done this centuries ago."

"Fitz! Stop being so hard on yourself. We've all struggled these many centuries with her loss and with how to get her back. We're so close now to finding out for certain if our hope has been in vain. I'm sorry for questioning it. I won't do it again."

"These many centuries have tested us all again and again Lance. Our dedication and faith will pay off. The goddess will return with Jemma, you wait and see." Fitz proclaimed with a firm expression in his eyes that told Hunter all he needed to know, Hunter nodded in agreement and quietly walked away.

Hunter didn't bring it up again.

The camp was moved North West and the old camp cleaned up to ensure when the Sicilian King came to investigate Alcubierre's claim of discovery everything they found would match up. Fitz measured out and marked off a five meter squared area and got the army of works to start digging. The special drilling and digging tools Fitz had created allowed the work to progress though at a slow rate, they kept finding thick patches of hard stone. Two days later a carriage approached, it was almost dark and to be safe Fitz sent Hunter out to greet the carriage before it got close. Hunter gave the all clear signal then jumped into the carriage to ride in to camp. Fitz met them first, Hunter stepped out first followed by Raina.

"Raina! Good to see you, where's Melinda and Bobbi?" Fitz asked giving Raina a hug and escorting her into his tent. Raina smiled brightly back as she replied, "Three days behind me. That pimple on the ass of the world poked his head up in Paris. They took a detour there to investigate."

"Will we never be rid of that warthog's ass?" Fitz huffed with irritation. Raina laughed, "I have heard some good news that I think you'll enjoy."

"Do tell Raina, do tell." Fitz said ushering Raina over to the table, they both sat down.

"I'm going to over the workers." Hunter stated leaving the tent.

"Our spy within Shmidt's army has confirmed a long held rumor. Johan Shmidt the Red, the monstrous immortal leader of those leeches that plague our existence is nothing more than a lump of flesh kept in a marble bath of blood. He's totally helpless. It's Ward that's actually running things, just like we always thought. The story from the leech that keeps the lump of flesh from drowning in his own bath has been doing so for over thirteen centuries. She says the wounds Shmidt sustained were caused in some Roman town, when she ask further Ward threatened to cut her head off."

"Some Roman town? That could only mean here, Bobbi was right. Shmidt was crippled in the fight but why does Ward keep him alive? Why not kill him and claim the throne for himself?"

"Maybe he did by keeping Shmidt alive."

"Why?"

"A power source. I bet that leech Ward kept his master alive to feed off of. But why didn't the Shmidt regenerate? If he's a true old one as we suspect since Jemma was hunting him behind our backs for years he should have been able to regenerate, like we do." Fitz wondered out loud and reached for his plans.

"How has the dig been going?" Raina asked removing her cloak and pulling off her gloves. Fitz unrolled the plans using small stones to keep the page in place then gestures to the detailed map he had created. "We're on schedule, the test drilling we've done prove we have dozens of layers to dig through before we reach the servants house."

"I can't believe we're back in Pompeii. Every time I've thought of it, I remember that night." Raina confessed with a sad faraway expression and Fitz nodded. "I know what you mean."

"I can't wait to see the master again, to tell her how much we've accomplished in her absence. I think she will be proud of us all."

"You know Raina, I think she will too."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Three days later around mid-morning Melinda and Bobbi arrived at camp along with a hundred vampires inside twenty covered wagons and carriages to transport everyone when the dig was over. Melinda and Bobbi noticed Fitz and Raina at the hole and immediately walked over demanding. "How far have you gotten? Have you reached the villa yet?"

"Not yet but by my calculations we should hit the roof of the villa any time now." Fitz answered his eyes on the works far below.

"Stop the work, send your workers home. As soon as we have the camp we will proceed." Melinda ordered and Fitz gave the order. The work stopped and the workers all climbed out confused. Fitz passed the word to Hunter and he took over so Fitz could show Melinda and Bobbi to the tent where they could wait for the camp to get cleared. Hunter thanked the workers and explained that their work was over, he had them pack up then line up to receive their pay then provided transport out. Though they were confused they did as they were told. They packed up their personal belongings then waited in line to receive their pay then their spot on the wagons out. When the humans were out of the camp and out of sight the vampires exited the covered wagons each wearing thick heavy cloaks that locked them from the sun's harmful rays. They took occupation of the empty tents to wait for the sun to go down.

Inside the largest tent, Fitz's tent the family gathered to drink blood and wait. Melinda paced the area while Bobbi removed the layers of clothes that hid the fact she was a woman, all the women had learned how much easier it was to travel as a man. Raina opened the special "wine" pouring them all a glass then shared what she had found out with Melinda and Bobbi who elated by the news.

"I knew it! I knew Jemma maimed that bastard but to know she permanently crippled him! That is the happiest news I've received in the last sixteen hundred years." Bobbi laughed and clapped her hands with joy.

"How have your tools held up? Has it been enough?" Melinda asked Fitz and he sighed yet nodded his head yes. "I'm glad I made so many. The ground was as hard as we expected, we made good progress but at the expense of running through the tools like cheap bottles of wine at a festival."

"As long as it works I don't care how many we use." Bobbi commented and they all nodded in agreement. Melinda looked around Fitz's tent, "So we're going to set Jemma up in here when we pull her out?"

"That's the plan. Once she's awake and able to travel we'll take her to the house to let her adjust." Fitz added and again they all nodded in agreement. No one wanted to discuss the possibility that Jemma was actually dead-dead or dust, they all held the strong belief that Jemma not only survived those bastards Ward and Shmidt but also the eruption that buried multiple towns and killed thousands.

"To be back…in this place; so many happy memories and yet being here fills me with dread." Melinda admitted finally sitting down.

"We've all said that, its hard not to being here…" Fitz commented and again they all nodded.

"So tell me, did you catch up with that leech Ward?" Raina asked and Bobbi cursed for a long loud moment before admitting. "No. The prick is slippery but we were able to confirm that the rumors are true he building his leeches up, calling it his army."

"Bobbi you looked worried, you never look worried. What's wrong?" Raina asked gently and Bobbi huffed, this time Melinda answered. "We didn't catch Ward but we catch one of his leeches, a pathetic weakling called Whitehall. He broke like a new egg on stone, a little sunlight and he told us everything. That slippery prick is gathering up powerful men to aid him and he's gathering up powerful weapons, icons to use against us."

"He wants to go to war with us? Did he not learn his lesson the last three times he tried this?" Raina asked disgusted and Bobbi shook her head no then added. "Whitehall said Ward had a trick up his sleeve, a way to get back at us where it will hurt. He's not looking to kill us he's looking to make us pay."

"He's gone mad."

"Maybe he has, not everyone can handle immortality. Living forever takes more than what most men are capable of, as we all know all too well." Fitz commented with a serious expression, one that everyone else mirrored.

They waited until sunset, as soon as the sun was down the vampires left their tents to get to work. They worked under torch light to dig the last two meters down finally reaching the roof. Their intimate knowledge of the villa allowed them to break through the roof. At that point Melinda and Bobbi ordered their vampires out and to guard the camp. They did and Fitz, Raina, Bobbi and Melinda climbed down all seven ladders to reach the roof, they jumped down and looked around. Everything was as it had been all those years before, it was covered in ash and burned but still in place.

No one spoke yet they all felt the weight of that night as they walked through the villa to the kitchen, Raina began silently crying yet they continued on down the stone steps. The heat from that last blast had burned the ash that had blown in had turned to stone with the passing centuries. They dared not touch any of it and stopped at the base of the steps to light four torches illuminating the cellar and bringing everything into clear view.

"Jemma!"" Bobbi exclaimed and ran over to where Jemma had sat down cradling Chloe. Tears sprang up in Bobbi's eyes, she was momentarily overwhelmed by how much Jemma looked like a statue.

"By the Goddess!" Fitz exclaimed walking over to Bobbi then around Jemma examining her without touching her. Covered in the same ash that had been burned into place Jemma was sitting with Chloe held tight in her arms. Up close the details of Jemma's face was obscured by the ash.

"It's just as you said." Raina commented amazed, she like them all tried to reach out with their senses to _feel_ for Jemma and found nothing. Startled and more worried than they had ever been before they all silently looked to each other sharing their fear with only their eyes afraid if they spoke it out loud it would come true.

"Has the goddess abandoned us all?" Asked Melinda with her face twisted with sadness and shame.

"The Goddess would never abandon her favorite servant." Fitz declared then added with a sudden renewed courage. "Our courage will be rewarded. This is not the end! We didn't wait one thousand six hundred and sixty nine years to fail! Jemma is not dead!"

Fitz seemed on the verge of tears, almost hysterical which was something Raina had never seen before and that Melinda and Bobbi had not seen since the beginning. They didn't know what to say or do, they stood there staring while Fitz roughly wiped away his tears and stepped forward. He reached out with his hand and gently touched Jemma's ash covered forehead. No one knew what to expect and that Fitz was disturbing the fragile ash made them all hold their breath.

To their collective amazement the ash crumbled at the touch, it fell away revealing gray cracked skin. The single touch started a chain reaction, the ash cracked and crumbled from the forehead down, revealing Jemma underneath her skin gray and cracked but she was still there. And to prove it, when the ash fell away from Jemma's body, what was once Chloe crumbled away into dust disappearing forever.

"By the Goddess! Thank you! Thank you Lilith!" Bobbi wept falling to her knees in front of Jemma to peer closely at the gray skin. With hands shaking Bobbi reached out touching Jemma's face, her eyes were closed, her face serene.

Bobbi's fingertips disturbed the dust covering Jemma's cheek, the skin was still soft to the touch. Gently at first then with more vigor Bobbi touched Jemma's face, wiping the gray dust away revealing white skin soft underneath. "She's okay. By the Goddess, Jemma's okay. She's still here, she's still here!"

They all rushed Jemma at once reaching out to touch her, she was solid, she was real and she _was_ _alive_! They laughed with joy, and tears of happiness ran freely on each of their faces. They brushed all the ash off Jemma's body, the heat that froze everything in time had claimed her clothes she was left nude except for Lilith's Armor which was still encircled around Jemma, and her hair was untouched.

"We can't take her out like this. Raina, can you go get a cloak to wrap her in please?" Fitz gently asked and Raina took off flying out then flying back to return quickly with the requested garment. Raina helped wrap Jemma in the cloak then stepped back.

"Melinda! Help me." Bobbi asked gesturing to her friend. Melinda nodded and moved so that they were on both sides of Jemma then said, "On three."

"One, two, three." And together they picked up Jemma, she was frozen in place, she retained her pose as Melinda helped Bobbi carry her out of the cellar and through the house.

When they reached the hole in the ceiling both Melinda and Bobbi transformed growing their wings and flying straight up. Raina and Fitz were right behind them. As soon as they were all top side Raina ordered them to advert their gaze which they all did, Jemma was taken to the tent in private. With Jemma safely out of sight Raina gave the order to fill the hole and their people immediately got to work.

No one was allowed in the large tent. Hunter kept watch at the door and kept watch over their people's progress refilling the hole. Raina and Bobbi rushed to fill a large brass tub with cool water, when it was filled Bobbi and Melinda removed the cloak from Jemma and submerged her in the bath. The thick layers of dirt and ash melted off into the water clouding it yet Jemma did not wake or move.

They filled the bath and drained it three times over to get all the grime off with Raina gently washing Jemma with a soft sea sponge. When the water remained clear they drained and refilled the tub once more, this time with hot water. Raina and Bobbi gently pulled Jemma's legs apart then carefully straight followed by doing so with her arms. They washed Jemma with lightly scented soap while softly talking to her hoping to lull their friend and master awake. Only Jemma did not wake or move no matter what they tried.

After the proper bath they carried her out and carefully dried her off before dressing her in a white and blue dress laying her in bed. The four of them stood at Jemma's bed silently praying for Jemma to awaken, only hours past and nothing.

"What are we going to do?" Raina asked turning to Melinda, Fitz and Bobbi.

"We find a way to wake her up." Melinda said logically and Fitz smiled, comforted by the familiar bravado and confidence. "If it were only so easy Melinda."

"Why don't we take her home. We'll have the privacy there and whatever else we'll need." Melinda stated her hands on her hips, a sign she was ready to take action.

"I agree. Let's get packed up and get out of here." Bobbi replied and Fitz quickly agreed, he sent Raina to pass the word on.

Outside their vampires worked at incredible speeds to fill the massive deep hole. At dawn they were still waiting and the hole was only three quarters filled. The vampires retired to their tents, those with Jemma kept watching and waiting. At sunset the vampires returned to work filling the hole completely and making it all look undisturbed. The camp was cleared, everyone was loaded into the carriages and covered wagons and they began the journey home. A handful of vampires under Bobbi remained behind on horseback to remove any sign of the camp before catching up at the train station.

They took a private train that took them all north to Zurich, where they had more of their people meet them to escort them back to their private estate just outside the city. A sprawling piece of land in the foothills that allowed them the full privacy they needed. As it always was, the estate was one of many safe havens they had in place with round the clock guards patrolling the estate.

Once settled, work was delegated to allow them time spend watching Jemma. Now that she was out of the ground, everything was put off, Jemma was all that mattered. However after three days home and no change, they grew frustrated, sitting around Jemma's bed they debated their next step. They each listed things that could possibly wake Jemma only to have another dismiss it just as easily by pointing out how it won't work. Finally Raina asked, "I think we might be overlooking the obvious here. What about submerging her in blood. I remember helping her relax in blood baths when she was hurt, it would speed up the healing process. Couldn't that help…I don't know jump start her system?"

As if a light went on inside Fitz, Melinda and Bobbi's mind at the same moment their faces lit up and they latched onto the idea. Fitz gushed growing animated with excitement. "You're completely right Raina. How did we forget such a simple basic need of our vampire nature?"

"How much blood do we have on hand and how old is it?" Bobbi asked and Raina smiled replying. "I'll check and if it's not suitable I will get us what we need."

"How long?" Melinda asked and Raina shrugged replying, "An hour if we have it on hand. If not three."

"Good, let's do this." Bobbi declared and Raina took off.

Fitz reached out taking hold of Jemma's hand talking to his friend in a soft voice. "Not long now Jemma. Not long at all."

Three hours later, they gathered in the master bath, a small yet deep pool set into the floor. A special addition added to the manor to give them a touch of home, usually it was filled with hot scented water. Now it was filled with the still warm blood of thirty men, gathered from the murders in their dungeon kept on hand for this very task. They all dressed in the fashion of the era Jemma last remembered, then Riana, Fitz and Melinda stood at the edge watching as Bobbi carried Jemma into the pool moving to the center then letting go. Bobbi backed away and Jemma sank to the bottom.

Staring at the surface of the pool they waited, unaware they were holding their breath as the moment stretched out. Seconds turned to minutes and when the ten minute mark hit they all looked up at each other terrified to voice their fears out loud. Raina couldn't hold back the welling emotion, red tears began to trickle down her face and her bottom lip began to tremble. She looked up to Bobbi but Bobbi's lips were pressed together in a face of "No!" and she shook her head at Raina making the other woman look back toward the pool. Bobbi looked angry, Melinda was unreadable while Fitz openly showed his fear on his face.

A ripple bubbled up disrupting the surface of blood, they all leaned in closer when suddenly Jemma erupted from the pool screaming in anguish. They were all splashed with thick blood but it they didn't retreat yet they were afraid to reach out to Jemma. The cry made them all physically cringe and braced themselves for the worst. Only the wail of pain slowly fell silent leaving Jemma blinking and heaving for breath with a very confused expression on her face.

"Jemma are you okay?" Bobbi asked since she was standing in front of Jemma and directly in her line of sight.

Jemma kept blinking and breathing hard, it was as if she couldn't see or hear Bobbi for a long moment and just as their fear began to overwhelm them Jemma closed her eyes and shook her head as if trying to clear it. Still breathing hard with her eyes closed Jemma spoke. "No."

"What was that Jemma?" Bobbi asked stepping closer but Jemma turned her eyes to the pool of blood she was standing in. "I was dead...why…no…no…no…"

Jemma's face twisted in anguish and she began to cry. Melinda turned to Fitz and they exchanged confused glances but Bobbi frowned stepping back into the blood pool and picked Jemma up without word. Jemma continued to sob while Bobbi walked her to the brass tub in the corner and set Jemma down inside.

"Raina, we need clean warm water. Right away." Bobbi politely asked and Raina ran off to get the water. Alone Melinda and Fitz flanked Jemma with Bobbi to her left, silently watching her. After a few minutes Jemma's sobbing calmed just as Raina and several of their people came rushing in with huge buckets of warm water. Jemma didn't speak as they filled the tub, she also didn't meet anyone's eyes. Alarmed, Fitz ordered everyone out including Raina leaving only Bobbi and Melinda both who refused to budge. When they were alone Fitz knelt down next to the tub and reached out to gently touch Jemma's chin to get her to raise her face. Her eyes were filled with tears and Fitz begged, "Please talk to us, please Jemma."

"I was dead and you brought me back. I can't live without Chloe. Why did you bring me back?" Jemma answered in a soft hollow voice, it didn't sound like her at all.

"We didn't bring you back Jemma, you never died. You were buried in the eruption but it took us a very long time to get the right tools to dig you out." Fitz quietly explained and Jemma's face twisted into confusion. "I thought…when everything went black, all that heat…I…I knew I was trapped and I thought it was my punishment for letting Chloe die for me, for me? Why did she do that?"

"She did that because she loves you and knew you would be around long enough to find her again." Bobbi supplied then added. "Jemma I saw everything, Chloe was a very brave courageous woman. I'm sorry I didn't get to know her better."

"I didn't die?" Jemma asked finally looking up to meet Bobbi's gaze.

"No. Frankly I'm not sure if you can die. You were buried by the eruption when it was over Pompeii was gone, everything was gone buried under mountains of ash and rock and earth."

"I thought I was being tortured for my failures, are you telling me I was just dreaming?" Jemma asked looking physically pained and they all grimaced as Bobbi replied. "You must have been."

"How long was I buried?" Jemma asked taking several deep breaths. When they hesitated to answer she looked up pressing, "How long was I in the ground?"

"A really long time Jemma." Fitz answered and Jemma frowned, "Tell me."

"Jemma, it's 1748, you were in the ground for one thousand six hundred and sixty nine years. We didn't have the tools to break through the rock or earth to go that deep. You were buried under meters of earth." Melinda bluntly stated and Fitz and Bobbi gringed.

"By the goddess…" Jemma was stunned, her mind reeled. "That's…that's…so…so fucking long. Why bother digging me out at all? Why not leave me there to rot!"

"We were never going to leave you there Jemma. I'm sorry it was so long. After the eruption we weren't sure if the town and our estate had been destroyed or even moved. The landscape had changed, we didn't even know where to start. And the tools chipped, bent and broke trying to get through those layers. I had to invent a new mental to combat it and even then it took us years and countless humans who we used to search for you to actually find you. The moment we did we dug you up." Fitz said then kept apologizing until Jemma closed her eyes and lifted her hand to silence him.

"Was…was there anything left of Chloe when you pulled me out?" Jemma asked her voice trembling.

"No, the…eruption and time…left no trace of her. I'm sorry Jemma." Melinda answered reaching out to place a comforting hand on Jemma's shoulder. Jemma nodded then asked fighting back her tears, "Where are we?"

"Turicum if you remember but it's called Zürich now." Fitz replied and Jemma nodded commenting. "I have a lot to catch up on."

"We'll go slow. We're just happy to finally have you back." Bobbi stated with a hopeful smile. 

**PART SEVEN: THIRD TIMES A CHARM**

 **Zürich, One month later…**

The adjustment of losing sixteen centuries was not easy for Jemma. She tried to take it all in as quickly as she could only to find it all so overwhelming, there was just so much. Thankfully Fitz had a solution, one he had been working on the entire time Jemma was underground. Fitz recorded their history as it had happened, writing everything down in massive book bound journals with illustrations to accompany them to show the change in clothing styles, armor and weapons. There were twenty seven in all and Jemma started reading at the beginning taking breaks to ask questions which Fitz and the others were happy to supply.

The also took turns talking to Jemma one on one, each one supplying needed information about what was currently going on. Melinda went into detail about their army, what weapons they currently used, what each person carried as well as who they turned & why along with what role they played and most importantly why an army was even necessary. Melinda was the unopposed leader of their "armed forces" and was very selective about who they allowed to join the "family" with Bobbi acting as her second in command.

Fitz was next, Jemma was already through most of the journals with only a handful left. Fitz filled in any other details, they discussed the rise and fall of different kingdoms and countries. Jemma was comforted that the nature of man had not changed in all those centuries, they still hungered for power and wealth as they always have. They moved on to discoveries and advances in science and engineering and how the medical professionals kept changing methodologies. Jemma was fascinated by it all and wanted to dissect each one to know its full inner workings. For last, Fitz showed Jemma his current work shop then the journal he kept on his inventions even commenting that he was still giving his work away to others like Leonardo Da Vinci. Jemma was relieved that Fitz had not changed in all those years, he was still the curious good person he had always been, with so much changed it was nice that something were the same.

When it was Bobbi's turn with Jemma, Bobbi apologized for Ward and for that night in Pompeii. Bobbi told Jemma everything about that night as well as her regret about not knowing Chloe better then she vowed to help Jemma search for her lost love to help Jemma fulfill Chloe's last request. It reduces Jemma to tears and sobbing, Bobbi moved over to hug her friend until the overwhelming emotion passed. To distract Jemma from her grief Bobbi told her about Ward and Shmidt. It delighted Jemma to know Shmidt never recovered from the wounds she inflicted upon him but was disappointed Ward escaped. Bobbi focused on what Ward was up to recently explaining the prick had been trying to amass an army for centuries to eliminate them only to never succeed. Bobbi giggled as she recounted how they would reduce Ward's numbers to zero again and again and again.

"So what's different now?" Jemma asked once the laughter subsided.

"He's found someone to help him, help him find objects of power that give him an advantage over us. Our spies tell us it's a new vampire in his group that has the special skill of being able to find any information needed. And because of this "new talent" he's been able to amass over a dozen items that when used properly give him an advantage over us."

"We didn't have those before, what sort of advantage are you referring to?" Jemma asked concerned and Bobbi frowned as she answered, "Some allow them to be day walkers despite not having the age to survive in the sun. Others act as armor, making our usual weapons useless against them. Some render the wearer as weak as a human."

"Where did these…weapons come from?"

"They're the creations of one of Shmidt's people, he's known as Dr. List but I'm not sure if he was ever trained to be a physician. He's more of an alchemist or a sorcerer. In any case, he started making these… _things_ when you severely hobbled Shmidt."

"How did they get out into the world? Why would Ward be looking for them if it's his own people that created it?" Jemma asked confused and Bobbi grinned as she explained. "It's because of Ward. From what Melinda and I have pieced together Ward and List clashed both wanting control after Shmidt was out of commission. A fight happened and instead of working together Ward killed List but not before List spread his creations all over the world."

Jemma burst out laughing, "Good for that prick, he deserves every hardship and set back coming to him."

Bobbi laughed hard and nodded in agreement and confessed when the laughter died down. "You know I'm still ashamed I fell for his tricks."

"A hard lesson learned. One none of us will repeat." Jemma replied and Bobbi smiled nodding in agreement.

"So, Bobbi, have you given Hunter a second chance?"

"Jemma!"

"What? I've always liked Hunter, I think you two are good together. I always have, so I was curious."

"Well…we've been together…officially these last four centuries." Bobbi admitted and Jemma grinned clapping her hands with delight. "That's wonderful Bobbi, tell me everything."

And Bobbi did tell her everything, and in by doing so Bobbi showed Jemma that she no longer pinned for her, no longer held the hope that they would be together, she showed Jemma she had moved on. Next was Raina.

"So, the group has chosen me to acquaint you with the current fashion styles and social customs." Raina stated brightly, wearing a simple light blue and pink dress similar to the style Jemma was still wearing.

"I have noticed that you've all taken to wearing the old style around me. Though I'm not sure why. I know the styles have changed. Nothing remains the same for that long." Jemma commented with a weary look and Raina laughed out loud. With a big smile Raina commented, "I tried to tell them that but you know how they are, once they get their mind on something it's hard to persuade them otherwise."

"True, very true. So Raina, why wait to come see me now. I've wanted to talk to you since I awoke."

"Really Jemma?"

"Yes. I can feel the change in you. Who gave you the kiss? Was it Bobbi? Melinda?" Jemma asked with a sweet friendly smile.

"Actually it was Fitz."

"Fitz? But Fitz doesn't give the kiss to anyone anymore."

"Yes and that is still true. He made an exception for me, to grant me my one wish."

"And what was that?"

"To still be here when they pulled you up, I wanted to see you again."

Jemma pulled Raina into a tight hug bringing tears to Raina's eyes. When they pulled apart, Raina brightly told her, "I've arranged a little show for you to go over the different styles from the different regions. It's better to see them than to have me endlessly explain."

"Great idea Raina, bring it on." Jemma said with delight and Raina clapped bringing in a parade of their people each one dressed in a different outfit from different places and points in time. Jemma marveled at them all then insisted that each model undress so she could see the individual pieces that put together the outfit.

"So many pieces and layers; and those shoes! How does a regular person walk in those shoes?" Jemma asked and Raina laughed. "Oh they don't. These complex outfits are only worn by the very rich, the next set of models will illustrate how little regular people's clothing have changed."

Raina clapped and another group of models walked out. Jemma was delighted by the show and all the models, they went through each one in great detail and when it came time for Jemma to choose a modern dress for herself she had Raina assist her in putting all the pieces on. Jemma was immediately frustrated by the heavy fabrics and the corset and bussel. With a heavy frown Jemma shook her head commenting, "It's easier to wear armor then this dress."

Raina giggled and nodded in agreement. When Jemma finally had the dress on properly with all the accessories Jemma looked at herself in the mirror with a heavy frown as she commented. "I'll admit I do look beautiful in this cumbersome dress however I rather hate how it restricts my movements and the frabric. I really hate this heavy scratchy fabric. This will not do."

"Shall I bring out a different dress?" Raina offered confused on how to solve her mistress's problem. Jemma shook her head no while still examining her reflection, finally she announced. "This won't work. I need freedom to go sight-seeing and this is not freedom nor is it nondescript. Raina bring me a man's clothing."

"Are you sure Master?"

"Yes. I want to try that before I resolve myself to this tight contraption. Really, why do women allow this fashion to take hold, so cumbersome and ugly. Has the world entered an ice age while I was gone? Why do they need these heavy itchy fabrics? And worst of all it makes _this_ " Jemma pointed to the Lilith's Armor she still wore around her body. "Unbearably tight and the dress bulky."

Raina stifled a laugh as she watched her Master, when the giggle fit passed she turned to her assistant and waved for the next set of clothing. This time Jemma was presented with a man's garb, not one of wealth or poverty but in between. Jemma laughed at the little pants and the high socks but found the men's garb to be much more comfortable and hid her special jewelry with ease.

"Now, this is what I'm talking about. Raina help me look enough like a man to pass. I want to go out and explore alone and I don't want to cause a spectacle."

"Of course." Raina replied with a happy smile, she was overjoyed at having Jemma back.

Raina helped finding the perfect outfit and the manners so Jemma could pass as a man in public. Once the outfit was complete Jemma left the house to explore herself away from the others constant gaze. Jemma loved being back with her family, however, the new ones, she could not help but think of them as cannon fodder, stared at her every chance they got. She understood what a novelty it must be for them yet she found it uncomfortable. With no personal connection to any of them, there were simply faces and possibly complications to her.

Jemma wandered the country side for a week alone after leaving strict instructions that no one was to follow her. She could feel Fitz, Bobbi and Melinda as she could feel Raina and all the cannon fodder coming and going and to test herself she stalked several of the cannon fodder estate guards, getting so close she could blow into their ears without being seen or felt leading Jemma to believe that they could not sense her. To confirm her suspicions Jemma stalked Melinda for three hours and Melinda didn't notice her once making Jemma giddy with excitement. "If the Goddess has granted me new powers I must find out what they are."

Testing herself over and over again Jemma figured out that the sun no longer posed any threat to herself, it didn't make her skin tingle like it did before nor did it force her to transform into her vampire self as it once had. She also found that she no longer needed to sleep and because of the Lilith's armor that was almost impossible to take off she could not be harmed by any weapon even the new ones that Fitz had developed to combat Ward's growing army. Then after some testing she discovered that even with Lilith's Armor removed most weapons didn't even penetrate her skin nor did fire or heat even when applied to her hair.

And though she should be happy about these new developments, it all made Jemma very sad. If anyone other than Fitz, Bobbi and Melinda had pulled her out of the ground she would have killed them, she was not grateful or even glad to be free of her tomb. She preferred it and looked upon it as her punishment for failing Skye, no, for failing Chloe. The agony of watching her love die yet again was excruciating and still not enough punishment for what she had done. Jemma felt worthless and helpless and did not want to live without her love and yet, here she was doing just that and now that she couldn't end it all without the others noticing gave her little hope for any future happiness. Jemma missed her love so much it physically hurt and drained away any happiness she may have gotten from discovering this "new world" leaving her to do nothing but sigh and whisper out loud when she was alone. "I miss you my love. This world is too dark without you."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Amsterdam, Late Summer of 1748…**

A cool breeze under a clear sky as the sun set with dazzling colors of pinks, purples and orange stretched across the sky. Twilight slowly claimed the kaleidoscope of light in its turquoise embrace. The retreat of the sun would elicit excitement in most women, it was a time of danger, of adventure, of a pervasive feeling of excitement. Daisy was not most women, sunset only brought out weary resolve.

Daisy missed her human life, she missed her father and no matter how she tried, no matter how many new places she visited she could not hide from the truth. She hated her new life, she hated being a vampire and she hated Ward with a fiery passion that she barely kept restrained and hidden. He was a demon that murdered her and doomed her to never-ending hell on earth.

Over the last couple of years Ward's minions kept trying to befriend her and convince her that life as a vampire was some big adventure, a life of infinite possibilities only it was all a lie. Ward did not allow them to wander or explore. He did not allow them to think for themselves, he expected them all to follow his orders without question even when it was obvious Ward was wrong. Ward expected his "servants" as he called all his minions to constantly be at his side and to die if he commanded it which was something Daisy could never get behind. To have that level of mindless devotion to a monster who stole her life and condemned her to bring death to all that was living and beautiful was beyond her capabilities.

Ward kept her a prisoner more than the others, he did not trust her alone and had her constantly followed or "accompanied" wherever she went. At first Daisy thought that was just the way things were however during her time with her captor she realized she was the only one assigned a watchdog. Then when Ward figured out how Daisy could be useful Ward sent her on countless missions.

"Hey Daisy, I don't mean to disturb you I know you like your quiet time but what time did you want to head out tonight?" Mack asked poking his head in the room. Mack was Ward's right hand man, the one that enforced Ward's will when those subjected to it ran.

"In three hours. The office will be closed then and we'll have the place to ourselves." Daisy replied her eyes still on the world outside the window.

"What's this place again? Some trading company?" Mack asked, he was always one who preferred all the details instead of just what was necessary.

"It's the main office of the Dutch East India company or as the locals call it Oost-Indisch Huis." Daisy replied trying to keep the smile from her lips. Mack was terrible at new languages and struggled with anything other than English, even something as simple as using a local name would leave Mack flustered. Mack frowned and replied distastefully. "The office it is. I'll be ready when you are."

"Thank you Mack. This should be an easy one."

"I hope so, I almost lost my arm in the last one." Mack commented, unconsciously he used his right hand to massage the still healing left arm. Daisy kept her eyes to the window stating bluntly, "That's why you're waiting outside. I don't need the help just backup outside."

"Ward won't like that. He was very specific I was to stick to you at all times."

"We don't have to tell him. And besides, all he cares about is getting what he wants." Daisy argued and Mack frowned but did not speak when Daisy added. "If we get caught I'll tell Ward it was my idea."

"That's just it Daisy, it's always your idea. One day Ward won't be so forgiving." Mack said leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Daisy kept staring out the window watching the humans go about their evening, how she envied them. And the longer she watched the sadder she became. The melancholy shadow over her did not dissipate with the new mission as it normally did. This time it lingered and she looked in to attempt to figure out why only to find a hole. A big empty hole inside of her, she felt empty and it was draining any joy she had left which wasn't much to begin with.

A well-dressed man holding his small daughters hand as they walked the sidewalk caught Daisy's gaze. A red tear welled up at thoughts of her father, then more as memories of her childhood and young adulthood in Boston rose to the surface. She missed the simplicity of her life and friends. Daisy even missed dreaming. She didn't seem to dream any more, not like she used to and she missed her most common dream. It was one she never spoke of yet one she longed for every day when she lay down to rest. The dream was of a very beautiful young woman in a yellow dress and dark eyes. In Daisy's dreams she wore a light blue dress and spent her days kissing the woman in the yellow dress, in her dreams Daisy was in love with this woman though when she woke she could never remember the woman's name. And each time Daisy woke from these dreams she felt a welling of sadness from the realization that they were not real.

At the appointed time Daisy and Mack put on their cloaks and slipped out of the hotel into the night. Mack followed a few steps behind Daisy, this was their routine. He would follow, she would scout out the location and do all the heavy lifting which entailed talking to strangers to get information and breaking into places to get information. Daisy had spent a month casing the place after gaining entrance and breaking in to learn everything she could from the company's vast store of records and learning which men stayed late and what their routines were. All that hard work paid off when the last office clerk exited the building and Daisy slipped in before the one of four guards came by to lock the door on his rounds.

Daisy didn't bother to hide in the shadows, she knew she was alone and was keeping track of the guards as they went on their rounds having their timing locked down by the second. She went directly to the district manager's office missing the second guard on duty with ease. Daisy pulled the shade on the glass door down then moved to the window to do a spot check on Mack. He was standing in place silently keeping watch without raising suspicions. Satisfied he was staying put Daisy turned heading back to the desk. It was a mammoth piece made of iron wood and took up most of the office space. Daisy had recognized the craftsmanship of Dr. List right away.

Kneeling down next to the desk Daisy located a hidden lock hidden in the left back foot. She pulled out a small compact tool kit and pulled out two of the steel shafts with special tips and inserted both into the lock. With deft hands she picked the lock and opened the secret compartment hidden inside to find another key, this one of iron and gold. Daisy took the special key and closed the secret compartment. She left the office heading to the top floor heading down a long hall of locked doors. At the end of the hall was a red door, she used her special tools to pick that lock and entered the room quietly shutting the door.

The room was dark yet Daisy could see perfectly, it also smelled of stagnant air and dust. No one had entered this room in decades, even her light footsteps left marks in the gray layer covering everything. She looked around reaching out with her senses and felt the amulets calling out to her. With a triumphant smile she walked to the far wall the only one not covered in white plaster, the bare brick made it easy to locate the right brick. Marked with a small little L, Daisy grinned as she pried the brick from its hole and tucked it under her arm as she reached inside to pull out a long metal case that was locked. Using the gilded key Daisy unlocked the metal box and became giddy when she saw the box contained three amulets.

"Ward never said there was a second daywalker amulet, that tricky tricky man. I should have known better, he never tells the full truth ever and now it's mine. He can have the other two but this one is mine."

The amulets that Dr. List created were all similar aesthetically, each one was encased in a circular locket of gold with a filigree L on the cover. Inside they differed by what element Dr. List had captured allowing the amulet to work as it did. Of the three Daisy discovered each one was slightly different and yet because she was the one retrieving each one she knew instinctively which one was which. One amulet helped the wearer fly, wings were not common on newer vampires only the old ones could fly. The second was one she had only heard of, a concealer stone. It allowed the wearer to hide themselves from other vampires. The third was a duplicate of the first amulet she found: The daywalker amulet. This one she immediately slipped around her own neck hiding it well under her clothes then replaced the box back in the wall along with the brick. She opened the window and jumped. The open window allowed the wind in which disturbed the dust erasing proof of her presence.

Daisy landed in the alleyway next to the building with a delicate touch, she smiled as she slipped the two amulets into her pocket and casually walked back to the street. Mack spotted her immediately and met up with her as they headed back to their hotel.

"Any complications?" Mack asked his eyes searching for danger.

"No, none."

"Good, let's get back to Ward. The sooner we get back to the hive the better." Mack stated with a firm nod of his head and Daisy frowned following behind.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **St. Petersburge, Russia, September 14, 1748…**

Standing at the bow of the mighty ship Jemma closed her eyes to the cold wind. She could smell the city and all its inhabitants in a cacophony of good scents and bad ones in the afternoon breeze, Jemma was excited. She had traveled all over Europe acquainting herself with this new modern world and each city held a new discovery, a new delight and new challenges. And of all the cities she visited none held the excitement that St. Petersburg held for her. Jemma even after all those centuries was at heart a student of knowledge in all forms, soaking up everything she could.

After visiting several modern cities that supposedly held every attraction possible within its limits Jemma began to notice a new trend that was just beginning to catch on. Personal collections of all types were all the rage as more and more educated men began pursuing science in all its forms. And while spending time in Paris she heard of a ruler, an emperor, that devoted much of his time and energy to science and history so much so he created a special museum to house these massive collections. This new idea of a museum, of one building holding so much knowledge intrigued her and drew her in until only a visit to the grand city would do. And now she stood on the bow of a ship taking her to the cities very doorstep.

"When I see you in the sun I forget what we are. You seem so comfortable in the sun. It still makes my skin itch terribly." Fitz complained pulling up his cloak and his hat down to block the late afternoon sun, he frowned at the sunlight sparking on top the sea then scratched the new stubble on his face.

"Maybe in another century or so it won't itch so bad. It feels nice to be in the sun again." Jemma commented with a happy smile.

"I will endure all the itching I must if it means seeing that smile on your lips again."

"This modern world intrigues me, challenges me, challenges my mind unlike anything has before. It seems as if the world is finally catching up to what we've always dwelled upon." Jemma commented and Fitz chucked with a big smile. "Very true."

"Has your arm gotten better or is it still stiff?" Jemma asked finally turning away from the sight of the approaching city to look at her friend closer in the light. Fitz slightly grimaced as he answered honestly, "Its healing slowly. A long soak in a fresh blood bath will do the rest and I'll be back to new."

"I'm sorry about the accident, we wouldn't have been caught in the middle of a battle if it wasn't for my poor choice." Jemma stated with a sympathetic frown and Fitz replied with a firm expression. "I told you then and I will tell you a hundred times more. It was not your fault, most of the rulers on this continent are at war, and it was inevitable that we would run into it. I am personally glad that we didn't lose anyone or arouse anyone's suspicions about our…true nature."

"I'm glad Bobbi knew that military commander that gave us safe passage off the battle field. And I did find it amusing how jealous Hunter was over it, as if a human could compare." Jemma commented with a small smile, her mind drifted back to Chloe and the smile disappeared.

"Am I not enough to keep the smile on your face Jemma? I thought I was more entertaining than that? Should we have stayed in the wagon train with the others?" Fitz wondered out loud and Jemma's smile returned as she laughed and shook her head no. "You are more than enough entertainment for me Fitz. You have the best sense of humor out of everyone in our family. I was thinking of Chloe again."

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry I should have realized."

"No, it's okay Fitz. And for the record there was no way I was going to stay on that train any longer with all those…fawning sycophants. I don't know how you or Melinda or Bobbi or even Raina put up with it. They're always staring at me with those wide excited eyes and they follow me everywhere. I couldn't make a move at the house in Zurich without tripping over three of them."

"I know it takes a little getting used to but they see us as…demigods and you, well, they see you on the same level as the Goddess. To them you are our god. We all came from you and none of us have ever seen the Goddess or interacted with her as you have. They see you as divine."

"I don't want to be worshiped I want to be left alone."

"I know, actually we all know that but trying to tell the young not to look up to their idols is like trying to change the way the wind blows. It's possible but it takes an act of god to do it."

Jemma laughed and shook her head, "Well I'm not staying at the hotel with all of you. I will not entertain them anymore but don't tell Bobbi or Raina, they'll be disappointed."

"Did you have another hotel in mind?"

"No, I'm not concerned. I'll find one at some point or maybe scandalize the social circles by staying up all night drinking." Jemma replied laughing more.

"Must be nice not to vomit from wine. I don't even remember what it taste like any more. Wow, sometimes I really hate being so old."

They both laughed.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Stockholm, Sweden, September 13** **th** **…**

"I've got my orders, I'm not going to Helsinki you are." Daisy insisted with a barely concealed look of distaste.

"You weren't supposed to be there for that meeting with the Master." Ward replied his lips pressed together in anger but Daisy just turned her back to him rolling her eyes. "Well I did and I heard the Master tell you go to Helsinki to retrieve the blood bag he needs. And I heard the Master tell you to send me to St. Petersburg to retrieve another amulet. Are you saying the Master is wrong?"

Ward wanted to smack her, Daisy could feel it radiating off the tall man. Ward had been trying to control Daisy since turning her only it never worked; unlike the others he turned and could easily control Daisy always resisted it and her strong iron will severed any connection they had which allowed a seed of hate to grow and blossom into a big beautiful abhorrence of his very existence. He knew she went out of her way to rebel against him, to ignore his orders and make his life miserable in small ways.

Such as seeing the Master without Ward present; Daisy learned right away no one spoke to or saw the Master without Ward present. Ward controlled the others by keeping the Master to himself by filtering the Master's orders to the others ensuring Ward remained essential to the operation. To many in the hive the Master was a god, one to be worshiped and followed without question with Ward as the head priest in charge of keeping it all together. Daisy knew better, Ward was braggart, a weasel and a coward.

Daisy watched Ward closely since the night she was turned, she knew how to read people, how to see past the masks they wore for others to see the real individual underneath. And what she saw with Ward disgusted her, he used his people like a shield, ran from fights that might actually test him and hid behind the Master when manipulating those around him. Most did not see it, most only saw what the mask he wore one of a cunning charismatic leader that was determined to raise the Master back to his former glory. Daisy saw the lie and Ward knew it yet he kept her around, kept her close and the reason why kept eluding her which endlessly frustrated her.

For the last few months, Daisy made it a habit to be there in attendance when Ward met with the Master. The first time she laid eyes on the Master, Daisy was shocked, she expected some tall hulking monster, one that exuded power and terror. What she found instead was a lump of meat, unable to move or feed without help. The Master was useless and pathetic and harmless. Daisy was stunned and horrified the first time she watched Ward forcefully feed from the Master who struggled but could not stop it. Ward fed to build his strength but kept the Master hidden like someone hording supplies in a famine.

Ward worked so hard to keep up the illusion that the Master was in charge and he got his hive to believe it whole heartedly. If the hive found out that it was a lie they would revolt against Ward, that lie is what kept Ward from smacking Daisy, kept him from torturing her every time she challenged him. The entire hive knew Daisy was important because of her skills, because of all the amulets she was able to locate and retrieve. The hive believed in "the Master's" plan, the hive believed Daisy was the key to gaining the upper hand over that other clan of vampires and that belief is what kept Daisy unharmed and she knew it and used it to her full advantage. She was the only one in the hive to not only witness one of the Master's and Ward's private meetings but to attend many of them without consequence.

There was always someone from the hive watching, Ward was never alone.

"No. The Master is never wrong." Ward sneered staring Daisy in the eyes. He swallowed hard then added, "How long will you be in St. Petersburg?"

"I don't know. It depends on how long it takes me to learn what I need to retrieve the next amulet." Daisy answered with a flat expression on her face, she wasn't going to give him anything and Ward knew it. He frowned looking away, his anger apparent as he ordered, "Fine. You have a month then I'm coming to get you amulet or not. And you're taking Mack with you I'm not sending you alone. I don't want you entertain any thoughts of leaving the hive."

"I know I'll never be that lucky." Daisy replied openly sneering then turned and walked away and out of the room leaving the door open as she went back to her room to gather her few belongings. Before she was done packing her single bag Mack walked in ready to go.

It was an hour after sunset, the streets were filled with people getting to the dock to catch their ship took some maneuvering they made it just in time. Daisy remained on deck watching the shore disappear, while Mack went below to secure their room. Daisy was glad to be away from Ward the further away she got the better she felt. She didn't mind Mack; he was easy to get along with, he kept to himself outside the work leaving her some privacy, and he stayed back letting her do her thing as long as she came back each morning. Daisy reached into the hidden pocket in her dress pulling out a small journal. She flipped it open to a marked page and re-read what she had written about St. Petersburg.

The journal was all her notes about the places she had been to, heard about or read about. She had drawn a map in the center pages of Europe with all its different countries. Daisy was precise in her notes, she wanted to learn more about the world and how it worked; despite only traveling to Boston at a young age she considered it the place she grew up in, never traveling outside the city for the short duration of her human life. The pages were full of her observations and questions. No one knew about the journal, it was one of a few things she kept private.

Daisy was excited to go to a new city, a new country. She had heard many wonderful things about Russia, its people and the ruler that the city was named after. She always looked forward to trips without Ward, trips she could actually enjoy and that allowed her a brief moment of happiness in the misery that was her existence. Daisy hated being a vampire, she hated being tied to Ward, she hated that she had no freedom.

She stayed on deck until morning then retired to the room to sleep. The trip to St. Petersburg was uneventful with the weather clear all the way there. The only hiccup was not feeding before getting on the ship, Daisy and Mack tried not to attract attention so they refrained from feeding when it was tight quarters. However their hunger grew and it was getting harder to resist; thankfully the ship soon docked in St. Petersburg just after sunset. They disembarked quickly and went hunting immediately. They moved through the crowd too fast for human eyes to see. Mack grabbed a man off the street dragging him into an alleyway, Daisy followed and together they fed off the man before leaving him there close to death. Daisy hated this part she hated bringing death, it made her feel dirty and monstrous.

After they fed they cleaned up then went to find a couple of rooms to bunk down in during the day. Once that was taken care of they began the process of mapping the city which meant walking every street in it. Daisy liked to be thorough in her information and maps that could be bought in shops were not always accurate, Daisy made her own. Mack went with her to ensure no one bothered her and they worked until the sun began to rise.

That next evening they continued their work mapping the city, Daisy took note of every important building and street picking up the local language quickly. Daisy began to map out a trail of possible leads; she had gotten to know Dr. List well through her search of the amulets. Knowing him meant thinking like him which led Daisy on her search. Everything was going smoothly, work was getting done and Daisy was finding out about all the places within the city she wanted to see. She made a secret list tucking it away out of sight.

A little before sunrise they were heading back to their rooms for the day when suddenly they both stopped and looked around. They didn't say it out loud, they didn't need to, they could _**feel**_ other vampires within the city. Neither Daisy nor Mack were all that old, Daisy was only a few years old, Mack fifty yet they could both sense other vampires, some young like them, others…old and powerful. Mack began to panic while Daisy kept her head insisting, "We finish the job. We don't know if they're here for the same thing we are. They might leave us alone if we keep to ourselves."

"That's a big if Daisy. I don't know about that. We're outnumbered and out powered. We don't have backup, we're alone out here. If they find us they'll kill us. Tri-Clan fangs don't leave our people alive, they decapitate us or stake us to burn in the sun. Do you want that to happen? Do you Daisy?"

"No! No, of course not but we can't leave without the amulet." Daisy argued then added when Mack wasn't swayed. "Are you willing to tell Ward and the Master we failed? I'm not."

Mack paused and looked worried, he frowned then reluctantly agreed. They went indoors and used special charms Dr. List created to mask their presence. The next day they stayed in, Daisy spent time planning their movements for the next night out to give them ways out if they were cornered. Daisy realized that her time in the new city might come to an end before she had a chance to explore, she would have to step up her plans and take a risk unlike anything she's done before.

"Tomorrow. If tonight goes smooth then I'll go out tomorrow. We have the small List charms to wear while we're out, we should be good as long as we keep away and don't confront them." Daisy commented out loud in her room while she studied her hand drawn map of the city. And she continued to study the map for two more hours before stepping out of her room to speak to the inn keeper about assistance in purchasing a new set of clothes. A good lie and a few coins and the inn keeper was happy to help Daisy acquire anything she needed.

Before sunset the inn keeper came through knocking on her door and delivering the new set of clothes wrapped in plane cloth tied with string. Daisy thanked the man giving him a tip, she hid the clothes and got ready for her evening out with Mack. They both wore Dr. Lists charms tied to their cloaks and kept their hoods up when they reached the street.

They could feel the presence of other vampires everywhere they went however they were able to avoid running into them on the street while still managing to get the information they needed for Daisy to move to the next step: Elimination. Dr. List was a smart vampire, he hide his belongings well, scattering them throughout the world yet was particular enough that Daisy had a good idea of which types of places he preferred to hide things at. Old established places that were likely to still be in use was the first clue, List enjoyed places of science, learning and gathering of the minds, he liked places that held secrets and that led them down the Neva river on a boat ride of wealthy couples to take in the sites of the growing city.

Daisy had planned this trip, she wore an expensive dress and hat and playing the widow, she got them on board with Mack acting as her servant and bodyguard. No one questioned them and chatted freely around her as they traveled down the famed river. Daisy made friends with a young woman on the ride with her parents and her brother for her birthday. The young son was a student at the local university told her about the first place she was going to check out on her own. A wondrous place called the Kunstkamera.

They passed by it on the boat, the Kunstkamera was a grand building that looked more like a palace. Torches lit up its surface and Daisy was struck by its beauty, she begged the boy for more stories about what was held inside the magnificent building. A place for learning it held three massive collections that Daisy was very eager to see it for herself. She had never been to a museum before, it sounded amazing.

After the boat ride they took a carriage back to have drinks at a tavern with the parents of their new friends. Daisy "drank" a bottle of wine with them and in turn received more introductions to wealthy influential men and woman of St. Petersburg. By the time Daisy and Mack took a coach back to their rooms the night was almost over. They retired for the day to their individual rooms.

Daisy waited for Mack to lay down to rest and for the sun to rise up over the city before she donned her new clothes and head out to explore the city for the day.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jemma was excited.

Since emerging from her volcanic crypt Bobbi, Melinda and Fitz refused to let Jemma out of their sight and Raina was always watching her with a slightly worried expression as if she expected Jemma to suddenly disappear. The weeks spent with Jemma helping her get used to this new world calmed some of their immediate worries so that when Jemma made it clear she was going to travel to see this new world they reluctantly agreed. The three sat down with Jemma to make a plan, they would not allow their subordinates take command over their current operations so they decided to take turns. Bobbi and Melinda would focus on their operations while Fitz and Raina would accompany Jemma. And every few weeks they would switch jobs so that everyone got "fun time" with Jemma.

The plan worked until word of Ward's increased efforts came in, Raina was forced to return to work to deal with the new threat. Fitz remained by Jemma's side though he fought Jemma on her insistence that she didn't want any of the wide-eyed worshiping fanatics following her. The compromise was Hunter, he'd stay with the new fangs to keep them corralled and waiting until they were really needed while Fitz accompanied Jemma on her excursions.

Jemma would not be denied, she convinced Fitz to help her refine her "new look" before stepping out alone during the day. Melinda, Bobbi and Fitz all still felt the ravaging itch of the sun on their skin, they still grew red as if sunburned and still could not bear the discomfort so Jemma's ventures in the day were hers alone. And she basked in it, the joy and pleasure from being truly by herself allowed her to revel in the small wonders she came across without worry of how it looked or how it would seem to those who saw her as more than what she really was.

Jemma had spent time learning about the city, about what it held so that she could save the best places to visit for her daytime trips. After spending her first day to wander the city and her first evening to map out her next destinations she found the one place that was worth visiting and spending time in, a magnificent place called the Kunstkamera.

To prepare for her visit to this place called a museum, Jemma read up on the place learning who built it, why and what was held there. Jemma was so excited to visit this "museum" she was giddy like a small child. Fitz kept giggling under his breath as he helped her dress for the day.

Using an old trick to blend in, Jemma dressed not as a woman but as a man. Fitz personally dressed her, they selected a light yellow outfit, light gray pants, coat, hat with yellow trim and shoes with light yellow stockings and vest with a yellow trim white shirt. Fitz tied back her long hair with a yellow ribbon then smudged charcoal on her upper lip and chin to give the hint of newly growing facial hair. Once the whole thing was put on Fitz clapped his hands then stood there with hands on hips looking her up and down announcing, "My you do make a fine rather delicate young man."

"Am I handsome?" Jemma asked looking at herself in a mirror, she admired the change.

"Yes. Do you have enough pocket change for today?" Fitz asked taking a seat to admire his work. Jemma nodded yes still staring at herself, "I do make a handsome man don't I?"

"Handsome boy really, your bone structure is too feminine to pass for an older man." Fitz replied with a chuckle, Jemma raised one eyebrow at him and he burst out laughing.

"Have fun today Jemma." Fitz told her walking her to the door of the home they bought for their stay in the city. Jemma reached out hugging him, "That is my goal. Sleep well friend, I will be back soon."

Jemma left the house pulling her hat a little lower as she stepped onto the sidewalk heading west. It was a beautiful day the sky was clear with a few clouds a cool breeze was blowing by helping mellow out the stench of a large city. It was mid-morning with man woman and child alike were out enjoying the day, going about their business and Jemma soaked up their humanity by being around them.

She missed being human, she missed the simple things, the human things like eating food, drinking different things, creating families, not having to see mountains rise and fall; Jemma envied the humans around her. She lived in the moment but not like humans did, because she kept one foot in forever. Living thousands of years had permanently shifted how she perceived time; everything went by so fast, years were mere moments. Being in the ground for so long was the closest she got to real sleeping she shut down physically and mentally until she was pulled out. Now she wanted to slow down, take it all in as a human would, she wanted to savor the day as she had once promised Chloe she would.

Jemma enjoyed her walk through the streets of St. Petersburg, she only had one destination on her list for today as she intended to spend as much time as possible going through the all the things collected for this museum. She had read up on the Kunstkamera and wanted to see it with her own eyes, such a thing had never been done before not of that massive size all in one place. Jemma was excited.

She whistled a happy tune as she walked nodding to all the pretty women passing by and enjoying the flirty look she got back in response. Jemma took note of the shops, markets and social spots where men gathered and servant women shopped. Seeing life up close in all its stench and violent glory made Jemma smile and her step light. She kept whistling a happy tune all the way to her destination.

The Kunstkamera was the first real museum in the world, once it was only open to special guests but by decree of the man who built the place, Peter the Great, it was now open to the public. Those wanting to visit the esteemed building had to sign up no later than the day before to join in on guided tourers. Jemma was expecting a small intimate crowd and was delighted to find her estimation correct. Two dozen other well dressed men and women made their way through the paved courtyard to the grand entrance to the museum.

In the bright sunshine Jemma felt very good, filled with a jovial mood she trotted to catch up to the crowd when suddenly a tingle to her senses made her stop and pause. Jemma listened with her body and could feel a very young vampire, so young they almost felt human, walk up on her far left side. Jemma knew immediately that this new vampire was not from her clan which meant the vampire was Wards. Jemma forced herself to keep walking, her mind spinning on what this meant.

This new vampire should not be able to walk in the sun and yet there they were casually heading in the same direction she was. Was this baby vampire after Jemma? Sent to follow her? Or to harm her? Jemma wasn't sure but she didn't like the coincidence. If Ward had sent this baby vamp after Jemma she would find out soon enough. The last thing she wanted was for Ward to ruin anything else for her.

Jemma did nothing. She was completely confident the baby vampire could not sense her and would not recognize her in her disguise. She would however, keep an eye on the young man to see if he did anything to reveal the true nature of his presence that day.

Joining the group, Jemma signed in like the rest of the tour group and stood off to the side while casually watching the young man as he jogged to catch up. Once he reached the group he slowed and kept to the back. Jemma was subtle as she checked him out, he was dressed in the latest fashion with light blue and gray clothes. The pale colors made the young man's deep brown eyes sparkle. The closer the young man got the more Jemma was drawn to his face such a delicate feminine features that nagged at Jemma's mind. Something was so familiar about this young man yet all Jemma could see was the wispy thin mustache and chin hair.

The tour group was herded into a parlor to be given an introductory lecture about what the museum contained and how they were gathered and donated. Jemma stood on the opposite side of the group yet could not help but continue to watch the young man out of the corner of her eyes. He seemed impatient shifting from one foot to the next and back, he kept glancing at the group while staring at the heavily decorated building with wonder and awe.

The museum was massive, five levels with each one housing a different point of interest. The tour leader informed them they would start at the bottom and work their way up to the fourth level then apologized that the star attraction of the top floor, known as the Great Gottorp Globe had recently been damaged in a fire and was still being repaired. The lower levels were known as "Cabinet of naturalia" each floor was dedicated to a different focus. The ground floor housed the mineral exhibit, a collection of over 1200 samples of different minerals.

The tour guide rattled off the list of each mineral with a small side note of how the minerals were cultivated as Jemma wandered the room taking in all the different examples of "minerals", Jemma marveled at the knowledge and science involoved in the understanding of something so basic to their world.

"We have come so far, even the rock beneath our feet has worth." Jemma whispered while staring at a particularly beautiful rock.

Jemma had a difficult time fully enjoying the mineral collection, she kept waiting for the young man, the baby vampire to make a move toward her only the young man seemed totally preoccupied with the collection. The more the young man ignored those around him to stare mouth open with awe at the vast collection the more Jemma couldn't take her eyes off of him. When the young man did pay attention to those around him it was to flirt with the young wives being ignored by their husbands. When the husbands noticed the flirting the young man seemingly always had an appropriate comment about what they were looking at to disarm the husband's suspicions. Jemma found it all very amusing.

And by the time they got through the floor to the stairs leading up to the next level, Jemma had come to the conclusion the young man was not there for her and began to grow curious to who he was really there for and she was curious to how he was able to walk in the sun without smoldering or bursting into flame.

This bit of curiosity spinning around Jemma's mind led her to slow her step and fall behind the group. The new position within the crowd allowed Jemma unrestricted access to observe the young man and what she saw expanded the mystery tenfold. The young man had a feminine gait and a mischievous smile that was mysterious and so alluring along with a light musical laugh. Inexplicably Jemma found herself attracted this young man, she needed to get closer, to see him up close and speak to him.

Confused by these new feelings of attraction to this young man, Jemma found herself watching him as much as she was checking out all the museum had to offer which was a host of natural oddities. Huge varieties of insects were carefully pinned down and flowers carefully pressed in glass boxes, as well as small animals stuffed by taxidermist that lined the walls. There was so many different species, Jemma took her time to mentally recollect what each one was originally called and chuckled by the new names given to each one.

The small animals presented to look lifelike brought up memories of long ago places, long ago times in Jemma's mind making her a little sad. Drawn into her own mind Jemma missed the tour guide giving a short lecture on the purpose of the collections as well as missing the look of concern coming from the young man dressed in blue. Jemma was so lost in her own mind, her thoughts so far into the past she did not notice the group move on to the next floor, nor did she notice that the young man in blue had stayed behind and was watching her with a gentle look of worry.

"Do you think it true?" The young man asked softly standing five paces away from Jemma. She did not answer so the young man stepped closer and asked the question a second time. "Do you think it's true?"

Jemma suddenly realized he was asking her a question and that they were alone in the same startling moment. She blinked back tears she did not realize had been forming and licked her lips to gather herself before turning toward the young man to apologize and ask, "I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. Can you repeat the whole question?"

"The emperor Peter the Great meant for this collection to bring to an end the superstitious fears of monsters that lurk in the dark. That he brought this collection to show there are no monsters just mistakes of nature. Do you believe that it's true? That this will quell people's fears about what lurks in the dark? Do you believe monsters are real?"

The young man's voice made that nagging in the back of her mind worse, there was something so familiar about the young man it was becoming maddening because she could not place where she knew his voice from. However Jemma could not seem to get past the wispy facial hair, her eyes kept focusing on the patchy hair instead of looking at the whole face or even the eyes. To force herself to stop looking at the thin mustache and odd goatee Jemma looked down and around as she answered his question. "Nothing will ever quell what people fear of the dark, it's a natural instinct to fear what can kill you."

"And monsters good sir?" The young man asked a smile tugging at his lips as he tried to catch Jemma's gaze.

"Well, monster are…" Jemma began finally looking up meeting the young man's gaze and her mouth fell open her eyes went wide. "Real."

Jemma's mind went momentarily blank, it was her! It was Skye, it was Chloe underneath that disgusting lip and chin hair, it was her love! She was a boy! _A boy! A boy! What new hell was this!_ Jemma could not speak all she could do was blink and try to keep her mouth shut. The young man with her love's face suddenly became self-conscious, he bite his lip asking with a charming smile. "Did I do something?"

The voice! _I was her voice!_ Jemma snapped back to the moment, remembering she was dressed as a man and needed to present "himself" as such. Jemma smirked shaking her head no, "No, I was looking at something else."

"So…monsters are real? How do you know?" Asked the young man stepping closer and Jemma sniffed the air. She could smell her, the baby vampire had her loves face, Jemma was confused and intrigued. This…boy, this baby vampire didn't smell male yet Jemma could not be certain it was just a disguise as her own choice of clothing was.

"I've seen them." Jemma answered simply smiling reflexively and he smiled in response commenting, "I can't imagine a young innocent lad such as yourself has seen monsters. Or do you have a story to tell?"

"I have many stories to tell."

"What is your name kind sir?"

Jemma smiled and purposely looked around before asking, "I'll the you my real name if you tell me yours… _kind sir_."

"How did you know? I've worn this disguise many times and no one has ever questioned me before. You are amazing. My name is Daisy."

Jemma was so relieved she had to suppress the happy laughter that bubbled up, she did allow a wide grin as she replied, "I know your secret because my name is Jemma. It's lovely to meet you Daisy."

Daisy's eyes went wide, her smile grew from ear to ear then she burst out in hearty laughter. "And here I thought I was the only one brave enough to go through with such an audacious endeavor."

Daisy's mirth was infectious, Jemma could not help but feel elated around the young woman, unfortunately the elephant in the room was the fact Jemma knew Daisy was a vampire. Her love had been turned…by Ward. Jemma did not need to ask to know it was the truth. Jemma's heart hurt because of it, she did not find her love in time and now her love had been doomed to suffer the same fate as she.

And despite the large happy smile on Jemma's lips Daisy paused and her smile fell as she asked, "Is something wrong? Though you are smiling you're eyes are so sad. Why would such a beautiful young woman be so sad on such a wonderfully adventures day as today?"

"A lingering melancholy nothing more. I'm sure with your exciting company it will be dispelled henceforth." Jemma replied forcing the sadness down deep away from Daisy's perceptive gaze.

"So you won't reveal my deception?" Daisy asked her smile widening every time her gaze caught Jemma's.

"No, not if you don't reveal mine. Do we have a deal?" Jemma asked unable to stop a flirty smile from welling up.

"We have a deal." Daisy declared with her hands on her hips. "Can I ask you a personal question Jemma?"

"Yes….you can ask me anything." Jemma quietly declared and she heard Daisy's heartbeat speed up as she asked. "Really? It's not asking too much?"

"No. I find you to be a kindred spirit. How many other young women are out on their own dressed as men?"

Daisy burst out laughing and nodding in agreement she replied, "You speak the truth. I must know more about you. Where are you from? Why are you out alone? I know it is forward of me to say this but I must know everything about you."

"I'm from many places."

"That's why you don't have an accent? Interesting."

"I am out alone because I really wanted to see everything in this museum without interruption of my friends." Jemma admitted with a look of distaste that got Daisy laughing as she admitted with utter delight. "That's why I came out today too!"

"Really?" Jemma was surprised and Daisy happily admitted. "Yes, well no, actually I'm not here in town with friends. It's for work and I rarely get any time to myself. Sneaking out was my only option."

"Forgive me but not only do you seem much too young for employment that necessitated travel, you are also a beautiful woman. Why would you need employment at all? I'm sure you could find yourself a wealthy handsome man to marry?" Jemma asked watching Daisy carefully. The young vampire thought hard about the question and answered with surprising honesty. "I was…recruited for my talents. I possesses skills that few men have. And I've always known…a conventional life is not for me. My proclivities dictate a different path to happiness."

Jemma couldn't help but smile wider _, this was her love_!

"I think we have more in common than our choice of disguise Daisy. Would you like to join me for the rest of the museum tour?"

"I would love that!" Daisy declared then moved straight into a huge burst of overflowing information. "Did you know that the museum was first housed in a disgraced Russian nobleman's home until Peter the Great decided to build a special building to house his special collections in the center of his new city. He was the first truly modern ruler of Russia taking his people leaps and bounds ahead of his contemporaries. In fact…"

Daisy rambled on about the museum, where the collections came from and the people that were responsible for it all. Jemma was surprised by the wealth of Daisy's knowledge and quietly listened to every tidbit as they slowly walked the floors of the museum. Jemma was very impressed by Daisy, her intelligence, passion and fearlessness shone brightly as did her eagerness to share it with Jemma.

Jemma was disarmed by how comfortable she was with this new vampire, she should have been on alert, ready for anything and yet she found herself getting lost in Daisy's semi lectures on what she knew which was more than a little about everything. The only thing that kept pulling Jemma back to reality was that disgusting wispy mustache and goatee on Daisy's face. Suddenly the annoyance it caused forced Jemma to abruptly stop, reach over and rip the fake hair off the other woman's face.

Daisy yelped covering her mouth, "Owe! That was glued on Jemma!"

"It was the most distracting thing I've ever seen in my life. It had to go!" Jemma declared then reached over pulling Daisy's hand away from her face to rip off the goatee. "Owe! Jemma! Owe!"

"Now, that's better. Please continue what you were saying." Jemma declared with a happy smile. Daisy frowned holding her face then moving her mouth to stretch the stinging skin. "You're not as delicate as I thought you were Jemma, what sort of woman are you?"

"One that takes charge. Now tell me about what all this is?" Jemma asked gesturing to the roomful of what appeared to be medical instruments. Jemma knew what ninety-nine percent of the instruments were and what they were used for, she was curious if Daisy knew as well.

Daisy grinned and playing along she put her hands behind her back and slowly led Jemma into the room explaining what everything was and why it was donated to the collection. Jemma expected Daisy to know a lot but was simply shocked when Daisy was able to recall the full history of each item and it forced her to stop Daisy to ask, "How do you know all this? Do you work for the museum? Is that why you're in disguise?"

"No I don't work for the museum but I did get a chance to look at the files regarding the collection. They're housed in a different building." Daisy commented with a humble shrug her eyes moving to the items instead of on her companion and Jemma could hear Daisy's heart beat pick up the pace again.

"You are a remarkable woman Daisy. Where are you from?"

"Boston."

"Oh the American colonies! How interesting, how did you end up in Boston Daisy?"

"My father is a doctor and he moved us to Boston so my mother could be near my aunt. It was fun while it lasted." Daisy said with an odd tone of finality, Jemma wanted to ask more yet knew those questions would not be welcome at this time.

"Did you receive a formal education?" Jemma asked with a warm smile that relaxed Daisy who shrugged shyly as she replied. "No. My only teacher was my father until…I left Boston."

"Its so rare Daisy to meet someone of your intellect. It's also rare to meet someone as adventurous and daring as you too."

"What about you? Where you formally educated?" Daisy asked obviously glad for the change of subject.

"No. I had to leave my family at a young age. The education I received over the years has been on my own."

"Is that you spoke of friends instead of family?" Daisy asked softly as she moved to stand next to Jemma, she wanted to reach out and offer her hand but hesitated and pulled it back to her side.

"Yes."

"You know we've been here for almost four hours. Would you like to join me outside to get some fresh air? Maybe a walk by the river? It's quite beautiful at this time of day?" Daisy asked with a nervous smile and Jemma was helpless against it easily agreeing. "That sounds perfect. Let's go."

Both women reach out for the other without thinking and both realized in the same instant what they were doing and stopped themselves smiling and laughing at the sudden awkwardness. Keeping their hands to themselves they silently left the museum, once outside a brisk cool wind blew by almost blowing their hats off their heads. They quick reaction saved their hats and sufficiently broke the tension.

"Jemma may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"One of my talents is to be able to read people, you know to be able to figure them out by looking at them and talking to them. But I find I am powerless around you. You are a mystery to me and the more I learn the bigger the mystery becomes. And to be absolutely honest there is something about your face that is so familiar. I would have sworn we've met before yet I know without a doubt that I would not forget meeting you. Why would your husband let you go out alone? I would be fearful that men would line up to sweep you off your feet as I'm sure they have."

"Because I'm not married. And men can line up if they want but they'll be waiting forever for me for I have no interest in them at all." Jemma confessed with a shy smile.

"At all? Then who does interest you?"

"You do."

Daisy stopped mid step her face showed her shock and Jemma worried she had said too much. "I'm sorry Daisy if I offended you."

Daisy was still silent for a long moment as she opened and closed her mouth multiple times as well blinking rapidly. Jemma physically flinched and began to step away to give the other woman space only to have Daisy snap her mouth shut and reach out and grab Jemma's arm. "NO! Don't go. Please, I'm sorry I froze for a moment. I thought if you liked me you'd spend all day hinting at it not outright stating it. I'm a little shocked but then again when I think about it I can see how a bold brave woman such as yourself would have no need for games."

"I have no need for games with you." Jemma stated moving closer and leaning in to boldly kiss Daisy on the lips. The brief kiss was sweet and ignited a fire within Jemma she had forgotten all about since being pulled from the ground. When Jemma pulled back Daisy's eyes were still closed though she was licking her lips unconsciously moaning with desire. Without opening her eyes Daisy pulled Jemma back in kissing her hard, their tongues danced the world spun around until it disappeared leaving only the two of them.

Jemma was dizzy from the kiss, she drank in her love and wanted more. Then suddenly Daisy's eyes popped open and she took a step backward. She stammered trying to get words out with a panicked expression. "I…I…I…can't do this. I need to go."

And Daisy ran off leaving Jemma staring and calling after her. "Please Daisy! Wait. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

But Daisy did not turn around, she disappeared around the corner and was gone. Jemma growled and stomped her feet in anger, she was so close! So close and she ruined it by moving too fast. Growling through clenched teeth Jemma reached out with her senses and she found Daisy literally running away. Jemma was not going to lose her again and rushed after her.

Memories of Skye and Chloe arose up in her mind, the differences between each incarnation of Skye was significant yet she was deep down the same woman. Jemma knew she had made a mistake yet she did not regret what she did. So she focused on confronting Daisy to apologize.

Jemma followed Daisy all the way back to her room in the poor section of the city. Jemma could feel Daisy inside her room and she could feel Daisy's companion whoever he was. Jemma went across the street knocking on the door of the home that faced the inn. A kindly older woman answered the door and Jemma immediately hypnotized her getting the old woman to let her in and ignore her as she sat by the window watching.

Once she was seated Jemma finally calmed down and her mind cleared Jemma was able to process what had happened. Yet, all her worries, all her fears and impulses to leave Daisy alone was halted by a single fact: "I found her!" Jemma would never forget Chloe's last words to her, she couldn't, they repeated again and again in Jemma's mind. "Find me!" And she has, inexplicably Jemma did find her just not in the way she had hoped.

Sitting at the window watching and waiting for Daisy to emerge for the evening, Jemma quietly contemplated everything that had happened to get her to this point. All the trials and tribulations she faced, her resolve and sadness at being pulled from the ground, as well as her private struggle to come to grips with so much time having passed went around and around in her mind. Jemma didn't expect to see Skye's reincarnation so soon, she expected to have wait a few centuries first only to see her right away. Maybe this was what the Goddess planned all along.

"But why Lilith? Why allow Daisy to be turned…by Ward?" Jemma growled her anger rising the more she thought of Ward touching Daisy at all. The hatred Jemma felt toward Ward blossomed into a full on vendetta of revenge. Ward betrayed Bobbi, destroyed her family of vampires then plagued them for over a millennia and now has corrupted Daisy dooming her to a life of never ending death.

A loud crash inside the home finally pulled Jemma out of her extreme focus on Daisy bringing her back to the moment. The old woman whose home she was loitering in had accidently dropped a number of plates. Jemma stood up walking over to see what the commotion was and realized the old woman had accidently broke her only plates. Feeling sympathy well up in her chest Jemma pulled a few coins out of her pockets and tapped the woman on the shoulder. Jemma pushed the coins into the old woman's weathered hands ordering her to "Buy food, buy plates and anything else you need."

The old woman was shocked to see the gold coins in her hand, she immediately rushed off to buy what she needed. Satisfied the old woman was taken care of Jemma turned her attention back to Daisy.

Night fell and Daisy emerged from the inn wearing a beautiful pale pink dress with the other vampire, a massive black man with a serious expression dressed in much more humble clothing, it gave the impression he was her servant. Jemma stared straight at Daisy but Daisy could not sense Jemma and Jemma saw how Daisy's face fell when her companion was not looking. Jemma could only assume it was because of what happened that day. And when the pair moved down the street, Jemma left her perch to follow. Using her unnatural speed Jemma went to the alleyway then used her wings to take her up. She followed Daisy from the rooftops, still able to see and hear everything Daisy did.

Daisy went out to "dine" at the best restaurant in St. Petersburg with a few Russian nobility and their wives. Jemma was not surprised Daisy had already made influential friends, Daisy was magnetic, it was impossible to resist her. And for a long moment Jemma began to wonder if that's all Daisy was up to, trying to get in good with the rich humans only halfway through the evening Daisy disappeared to break into one of her rich new friends office that was in the building behind the restaurant. It then became apparent that Daisy was actually searching for something, what that something was, Jemma did not know and in that moment she decided not to let it rest until she uncovered whatever it was Daisy was hiding.

Jemma remained hidden as she watched, following Daisy back to the restaurant. After a long night and as dawn approached Daisy and her companion walked back to their rooms. She had overheard them a dozen times talking quietly. The big man was worried about the other vampires he felt within the city, ( _Jemma knew it was her own people he was worried about and for good reason_ ) and he wanted Daisy to hurry up while Daisy argued she was trying to go as fast as possible. This new information gave Jemma the idea that maybe Daisy wasn't willingly working for Ward after all.

Jemma sat on the rooftop until dawn, then she returned to the old woman's house to sit at the window and watch to see if Daisy ventured out in her other clothes again. Thoughts of the others that waited for her did not enter her mind, she was solely focused on Daisy. However Daisy stayed in her room that day, she paced in the tiny space, wrote copious notes on paper that she quickly discarded and she kept checking the window and sighing leaving Jemma to wonder why.

When evening fell that night Jemma felt her own people get closer, Jemma could feel Fitz, Bobbi and Melinda on the other side of the city where they had bought a home. The one's who were getting closer were most likely Bobbi's clan, each one very young and very reckless. Jemma was curious to see what Daisy and her companion would do so she sat back and kept watching.

And much to Jemma's surprise, Daisy's companion lured the other vampires away from Daisy while Daisy stayed on task. Watching Daisy work for a second night opened Jemma's eyes up to how talented Daisy really was. Daisy was a speed reader and possessed an eidetic memory, she also had amazing deductive skills which was a big part of her ability to read people. Daisy also had an ear for different languages picking them up quickly allowing her to blend in easily. All those skills combined with her natural beauty and easy charm made Daisy one of the most affective trackers Jemma had ever seen in her long life.

At the end of the evening Daisy returned to her room soon followed by her companion who had managed to elude the gang of young vampires for hours. Jemma was impressed he was able to do so without bloodshed.

Jemma stayed long enough to watch Daisy lay down to rest as the sun rose. Once the cock crowed Jemma left her perch, she wanted to return to the house to change her clothes and bathe. Wanting to take the slow route, Jemma bought a horse and rode it across the city. The long ride gave her a chance to clear her head of the fog that had enveloped her since Daisy ran. With the fog gone Jemma gained perspective on the situation, from what everyone had told her and from what she had witnessed herself Jemma understood that Ward was using Daisy to make a play for those amulets to gain the upper hand over her family. Jemma would not let that happen.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I don't know where she's gone." Fitz stated with an annoyed tone to his voice, his face twisted in frustration and still Bobbi pushed. "She's been gone too long. We should go look for her. What if she needs our help?"

"She's stronger than all of us put together, Jemma does not need our help with anything." Melinda interjected but Bobbi wasn't willing to listen to logic. They had all gathered in the main hall of the manor, the fire place roared yet none of them could feel the heat.

"She probably just went sigh-seeing." Raina added trying to be helpful but Bobbi couldn't let it go. "I'm still worried. What if she ran into Ward's people?"

"She can handle herself Bobbi." Melinda stated looking the other woman in the eyes and Bobbi sighed admitting. "I'm afraid we're going to lose her again. We just got her back."

"You're not going to lose me Bobbi, I promise I'm not going anywhere this time." Jemma stated startling every one of them even Melinda who immediately demanded. "Where the hell did you come from? I didn't sense you. Wait…why I can't sense you?"

"I'm not sure but no one can sense me. I think my time in the ground allowed my powers to…mature." Jemma stated with a sly smile.

"Where did you go?" Fitz asked trying to calm himself from the fright.

"I went into the city, I wanted to see that museum. It proved to be…very enlightening." Jemma replied taking a seat next to Raina on the couch.

"A museum? What's that?" Bobbi asked with a furrowed expression.

"It's a building that holds things from the past. It's to help educate people now of what happened before. A novel concept that I quite enjoyed." Jemma replied with a pleased smile. Melinda and Bobbi shared a look then Melinda asked, "Was that all Jemma?"

"No. I ran into to Ward's people. They're harmless but I think Ward has lived long enough. I think it's time to put the coward down." Jemma stated with a sour expression yet they all smiled like they were given a gift, only Fitz asked. "Why the change of heart Jemma?"

"Running across his people reminded me how much trouble Ward has given all of us. And I'm done being nice." Jemma stated with a light sneer that caught everyone's attention. Jemma turned to her family looking them each in the eyes as she continued on, "You told me the goal of growing our family again was to give people a chance to do real good. I think we can go beyond our family, we can get rid of some of the evil that plagues this world. No more letting the scum of humanity enjoy immortality, no more giving them a platform to terrorize for centuries. No more other clans, our clan, our rules and those who don't agree don't get the gift the Goddess has bestowed upon all of us."

"Are you serious Jemma? What about those in the other clan that are not evil?" Melinda asked and Jemma replied with hard look. "They join us and follow our rules or they get staked in the sun."

"Are you sure Jemma? You've never been one to rush into battle or eager to bring more death." Fitz asked his mind slowly wrapping around the idea presented to him. And Jemma was blunt as she replied, "I don't want Ward to survive the year. We end this now." 

**PART EIGHT: IN THE END THERE WAS LOVE AND REVENGE**

 **St. Petersburg, Three days later…**

Daisy was afraid to return to the museum, she was afraid of seeing Jemma even though she desperately needed to see the mysterious woman again. The kiss had enflamed Daisy's mind, it was all she could think of and it had filled her head with so many confusing images she didn't know what to do. She tried to go about her normal business yet she was completely distracted. Fortunately Mack didn't know anything had happened while he was "asleep" and she managed to keep her distraction down to a manageable level that was relatively easy to hide from the unassuming vampire.

Daisy pushed herself hard to focus on her job but she kept seeing Jemma's face whenever her mind wandered, and every time Daisy closed her eyes. It was as if she knew Jemma, more than just their meeting that day, Daisy could feel it all the way down into her bones. _She knew Jemma_ yet had no idea _how_ she knew her or _why it felt SO important_. Every moment of every day Daisy had to physically stop herself from searching for Jemma. For three days Daisy fought herself.

For three days Daisy struggled to stay on track and the toll resistance took on her left her a husk of who she was to the point that even Mack was noticing. His suggestions of "You need to eat more, you look sick" didn't help. On that third day as the sun rose that morning Daisy gave up fighting. She slipped on the day-walker amulet and the men's clothes she kept and raced to the museum. Daisy had no idea if Jemma would be there or not, all she knew was that she had to try.

And as Daisy raced to the Kunstkamera, Daisy's fear that she would never see that beautiful strange woman again brought red tears to her eyes. All Daisy's fears, all her dreams and failures rushed through her mind, so many wasted opportunities, so many wasted moments. Everything that Daisy had spent years suppressing: her anger over being turned against her will, the loss of her human life, the overwhelming helplessness at being forced to work for an evil man, the idea that she was not meant to be happy, that she was less than what she was because of what she became. Daisy hated being a vampire and that nothing could release her from that fate. She was no longer human, so she pretended to embrace the monstrosity she had become and it worked until she met Jemma, the kiss had undone her.

It was still early in the morning, the museum wasn't open yet and the only people there were workers of the museum. Daisy pounded on the doors in frustration then she stumbled over to the river where she had stood with Jemma that day and crumbled to her knees sobbing into her hands. Flashes of the images that had been plaguing her for days grew stronger, so strong they could have been her own memories only what she was in them wasn't possible. The longer Daisy sobbed the more the memories came, there were so many of them it hurt and when she opened her eyes they were still there pushing their way to the surface.

Daisy screamed clutching her head and collapsed.

 **Helsinki, Finland…That same day…**

"Is everything ready Izzy?" Coulson asked Hand and she nodded giving him a firm look making him smile. "Good, if that's done go get some rest. We leave an hour after sunset."

"Yes sir." Isabelle "Izzy" Hartley replied with brisk nod of her head. She turned on her heel grabbing her coat as she headed out. In the field only a few months Hartley had become a formidable agent and important part of the team. Any concerns Coulson had about her abilities had been put to rest by her consistent show of courage, intelligence and determination.

Coulson walked over to the window to watch Hartley cross the courtyard to the house they were renting. Coulson knew the young woman would head up to the room she shared with Victoria "Vic" Hand. Thinking of the newly in love couple made him smile, he remembered what it was like, to be in love, it only happened once but it left its mark on his heart. He was the only one on the team that knew for certain that Hartley and Hand were together and he wanted to keep it that way. It wasn't that they couldn't trust the others on their team, Mike Peterson, Dr. Calvin Zabo, Antoine Triplett and William Koening were all good men who could be trusted with anything. It was the rest of their organization that Coulson worried about, not everyone was as broad minded as he and he didn't want Izzy or Vic to have to deal with the harsh realities that their special relationship would bring.

"Not yet. I'm going to give them time to be happy with each other. Love is so rare, they deserve to be happy." Coulson said softly out loud, as he had many times when the new couple came to mind.

The soft muffled sound of metal being shaped caught Coulson's attention and he moved to another part of the warehouse, their makeshift workshop, to find Dr. Zabo and Peterson finishing up the last of the new rounds meant for use that evening. When he walked in they paused and looked up both gestured to the worktable to indicate they were almost finished.

Couslon nodded back with a tight smile, no one said it but they were all nervous about what they were set out to do that evening. It would be the most daring attempt to subdue their enemies and finally learn what happened to Dr. Zabo's daughter. Coulson walked over to the long worktable to examine all the different weapons and ammunitions laid out on the surface. It was enough to take out a lot men but they were not up against normal men and Coulson silently worried it would not be enough.

"I know that look Phil. Not to worry, Billy is bringing in the rest of our weapons supplies and he should be here any time. We will have enough to face that damned vampire Ward and his minions." Dr. Zabo said with a gleeful smile, he was open about his desire to tear the vampire known as Ward apart with his bare hands.

"I hope so but as an extra measure I've contacted my friend and gave them the intel we have on Ward. If they can get here in time, we may receive the backup we need to win the night." Coulson stated with a heavy sigh, they had been tirelessly hunting Ward and his brood down for months.

Coulson and the team all knew Ward and his brood were not the only vampires in the world but they were, the only vampires causing problems in public. One of the main goals of the SDHS was to protect humanity from the evils that hid in the dark. Vampires were not the only creatures that hid in the dark, in truth there were over two dozen identified "monsters" that lurked out in the world and the SDHS wanted to catalog and keep tags on each and every one of them…for the protection of humanity.

Coulson understood what they faced and he also understood that it wasn't as black and white as that. He knew "monsters" that acted more human than humans he knew. Monsters that fought for humanity instead of trying to destroy it. So far he had been unsuccessful in convincing his leaders of this yet he knew he could not rest until they understood the difference or all the hard work he has put in over the years would be for nothing.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"How much longer until the ship reaches port?" Bobbi asked impatiently, she kept checking the window to see the sun still up and frowning heavily because of it.

"We're still getting into Helsinki after sunset. Constantly checking the window will not help the time pass by any faster Bobbi. You need to relax and focus. Going into battle distracted will do us no good." Melinda replied giving her friend a knowing look that made Bobbi pause.

"How do we know Ward hasn't fled the city? I feel as if we don't move quickly we will lose our chance to pin the bastard down." Bobbi complained and Melinda nodded in agreement adding. "I know but I have a friend in the city who's also been tracking Ward. His information is good and if we stay on course he'll be there with his own team to help us take Ward down."

"A friend? You always called him your contact, you never mentioned it was a man or that he's your friend. Is he one of ours?" Bobbi asked intrigued that Melinda had a human— _friend_. Melinda gave Bobbi a weary look with a raised eye brow that got the tall woman to burst out laughing. "Just tell me I get to meet him and I'll shut up."

"Fine, you can meet him but I don't want you to scare him Bobbi. He's a good man, and a good friend."

"You never cease to surprise me Melinda, even after all these centuries you still surprise me." Bobbi gushed with an amused smile.

"I'd feel better about tonight if we go over the plan again."

"Really Melinda? We've gone over it a dozen times already." Bobbi asked and Melinda shrugged admitting. "I know but I don't want to leave anything to chance."

"Okay, if you insist lets go over it one more time." Bobbi said moving back to the table with the map and several handwritten pages were laid out.

"What we know is that Ward's has been operating between three different locations in Europe; each one a fortified hive full of his lackeys. With our attention on Ward we unfortunately lost sight of the vampire Master Johann Shmidt, which to be honest could severely complicate things later. We've sent Lance and Raina to lead our people to hit the other locations the same time, we hit their hive in Helsinki. We don't know what Ward is really up to but we know he possesses amulets of magic that help him repel us making this endeavor fraught with difficulty and danger. So when we dock, it should be just after sunset. We disembark along with all three squads of our people, we head directly for the building Ward is holed up in. The updated maps of the area show we can surround the building effectively cutting them off if they get past your friends. You and I alone go in with your friends people while ours stays out to catch any that get past us. We take out his hive and keep him for Jemma to execute."

"Let's also try to keep my human's other humans alive through this." Melinda interjected and Bobbi frowned asking, "Who is this human?"

"Honestly Bobbi, he's a friend. I've known him since he was a boy and it just so happens he's a member of that pesky human group the SDHS. He's my inside man letting me know when we come up on the map and he's protected us and our secrets more than a few times." Melinda answered and Bobbi's mouth fell open. "Those pesky bastards made me lose a dozen of my people! And your friends with one of them?"

"I know that Bobbi but it wasn't Philip that was involved in that. We can trust Philip." Melinda assured Bobbi who still looked skeptical.

"I trust you Melinda but I don't trust humans easily. What makes you think your Philip can control his team, keep them from trying to kill us? You know as well as I do they'll be armed to the teeth."

"Philip is a good man, he only works with people he can trust. Philip won't allow his people to harm us, he'd step in way of the bullet or arrow if need be."

"I don't know about this Melinda but if you truly trust him, I will too."

"Thank you Bobbi."

 **Helsinki, seven hours later…**

Several blocks from their target, Hand started slowing down. "I know we all agreed on this plan but I have to ask. What advantage do we have going into the monsters layer when their at their full strength? Why not go in the daylight when their weak? I feel like we're walking into a trap."

Hartley, Triplett and Peterson exchanged worried glances that pushed Coulson to remind them, "We have back up. We're not going in alone or unarmed. Trust me, with our backup we have the advantage. Just remember, don't shoot the help."

"What does that mean Phil?" Dr. Zabo asked and Coulson firmly replied, "You'll see. You all trust me right? ( _They all nod_ yes) Good now let's go."

No more questions were asked as they silently moved toward their target. The night was unusually quiet, a rumbling in the distance warned of a storm approaching. One block away from the target several shadows suddenly fell upon them stopping them mid step. In alarm every member of Coulson's team pulled out a weapon, some carried pistols, others crossbows, while Coulson and Zabo carried swords with silver blades. The shadows did not move, then one stepped forward pulling back the cloak revealing an incredibly beautiful and incredibly exotic woman.

"May! You made it. It's good to see you." Coulson brightly greeted with a big happy smile as he slipped his sword back in its scabbard. Melinda openly smiled offering her hand to Coulson, he took it giving her the warriors handshake of hands clasped to each other's forearms. "It's great to see you Philip. You look healthy."

"Really? I've been taking better care of myself."

"It shows." Melinda replied and Coulson smiled from ear to ear. "May allow me to introduce the members of my team. This is Dr. Calvin Zabo, Isabelle Hartley, Victoria Hand, Antoine Triplett and Mike Peterson. Everyone this is my old mentor, the finest warrior in the world Melinda May."

Melinda kept the friendly smile as she looked each member of Coulson's team in the eyes, and each of them saw the flash of red in Melinda's eyes. Izzy couldn't keep quiet, she stammered fearfully, "Oh my… _You're a vampire_."

Melinda's smile widened as she nodded amused, "I am a vampire. And I am your ally as long as you're loyal to Philip."

"Why would a vampire help us kill other vampires?" Hand asked glaring at Melinda meeting her hard gaze with one of her own. A second shadow pulled back their hood to reveal another beautiful woman, this one slightly taller with long chestnut locks and strawberry lips and eyes of ice. In a cool hard voice she stated, "Those vampires…are worthless creatures bent on nothing but destruction, they will stop at nothing short of destroying the world. Our kind have lived in peace with humanity longer than you can imagine girl, it's our duty to stop them."

"Live in peace? Really?" Triplett asked amazed.

"Yes. We feed but do not kill. We only take life when it is necessary." Melinda stated then added with a smirk. "The warrior beside me is Bobbi. We will be heading inside with you. The rest of our team will prevent anyone from escaping if they get past us."

"There is something you should know." Dr. Zabo rushed when he had everyone's attention. "My daughter…Ward took her and turned her. I've been searching for her since she was stolen from me. If you find her please don't kill her."

"You do realize she's not human any longer. If Ward turned her she's a vampire, his minion. She may not give you a choice." Bobbi stated with sympathy that everyone saw surprising them. Dr. Zabo fought the tears that were welling up as he nodded, "I know but I have to try. Philip said being turned wasn't the end of it, I didn't understand what he meant then but now I do. If you're not so bad, if you have honor and mercy maybe my baby girl isn't totally lost to me."

"What does the girl look like?" Melinda asked and Dr. Zabo was quick to pull out a small portrait he kept in his inside breast pocket of his coat. He showed Melinda and Bobbi the picture and their mouths fell open as their eyes widened.

" _This is your daughter_? What is the girl's name?" Bobbi asked with shock, Melinda took a step back and raised her eyes to the sky quietly whispering as she shook her head in disbelief and awe. "The Goddess is always with us."

"Her name is Daisy. Why? What? You act as if you know her? Do you know her?" Dr. Zabo asked a little desperately.

"The Goddess…This is the Goddesses doing. I know it is." Melinda stated confusing everyone but Bobbi who nodded her head in vehement agreement.

"I will explain after this deed is done, when we have more time. It is a long story, one you'll not believe." Melinda stated to everyone and they all silently agreed.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Coulson declared then fell into step beside Melinda as they made their way to the target. The dozen cloaked figures around them flew straight up disappearing which startled the human team, they turned to Bobbi who acted as if it were nothing so they quickly hid their reactions to copy Bobbi's cool façade which amused Bobbi to no end.

Silently the group moved to the main entrance of the building, they quickly nailed the doors shut limiting the exits then moved to the back of the building while nailing shut the west side door as well. They broke into two teams, Melinda with Coulson, Dr. Zabo and Triplett while Bobbi went with Hartley, Hand and Peterson. One team took the south entrance while the other took the east entrance. They picked the locks open then entered at the same time with their weapons out and ready for action.

Melinda and Bobbi took the lead of their respective teams, they both could smell the stench of Ward's minions. They both paused, they expected real resistance yet they smelled and sensed only a handful of vampires. For a hive it was mostly empty. Realizing this they both backed off letting the human team lead. Both teams were met with a half dozen crazed half-starved vampires that blindly attacked them.

Hartley pulled out her silver sword and her pistol taking out three with expert precision while Peterson and Hand took down the other three. Bobbi was impressed, "What is your name again girl?"

"You can call me Izzy."

"Good job Izzy, you're good." Bobbi replied with a flirtatious smile which made Hand jealous, she moved to stand protectively in front of Hartley and Bobbi burst out laughing. With a friendly amused smile Bobbi leaned in telling Hand quietly. "I have no desire for your woman, I was impressed by her skill. Skill that she learned from you."

Hand's mouth fell open, her eyes grew wide. "How did you…how did you know?"

"I can smell you both on each other and I can see the real love you have for each other in your eyes. You are both blessed, keep each safe. Life can take it all away at any moment." Bobbi said reaching out putting a friendly hand on Hand's shoulder, causing the other woman to tear up and nod in agreement.

"That's all you have to say?" Hand asked swallowing her emotions to keep them down. Bobbi looked Hand in the eyes smiling warmly at her, "Yes. Now let's finish the job we came here to do."

On the other side of the building Dr. Zabo and Triplett were cutting down attacking vampires while Coulson and Melinda chatted as they watched.

"Nice form, no hesitation. Both are good fighters." Melinda commented with an approving nod that made Coulson beam with pride.

A dozen more vampires charged from down the hall overwhelming Triplett and Dr. Zabo, Coulson stepped forward his sword drawn and decapitated three vampires, one right after another. Melinda clapped with appreciation then smoothly leaped over the entire group to get behind the rest of the attacking vampires rushing them and snapping each vampires neck almost twisting the heads off and quickly ending the fight.

"May, we had them. You didn't have to rush in." Coulson complained making Melinda smile. "I promise Phil, I'll let you have the next dozen. Okay?"

"Okay, that sounds fair." Coulson replied wiping his sword clean.

Melinda and Coulson continued to joke as they moved further into the building. A couple dozen vampires tried to slow down both teams but the silver bullets, swords with silver blades and silver tipped crossbow arrows did their work cutting each crazed monster down. The two teams met at the main stairwell leading down into the basement, Bobbi and Melinda sniffed the air and looked perplexed. Enough so that Coulson made them stop.

"What's wrong May?"

"It smells and feels like there's another three dozen of Wards people down there but something…I'm not sure what…but something feels wrong."

They shared a look of hesitation then Bobbi took a deep breath announcing, "I'll go in and check it out, the rest of you stay here."

"I'm coming with you Bobbi." Hand stated defiantly, and Bobbi didn't argue, she solemnly smiled and nodded gesturing for them to head in carefully.

Coulson, Melinda and the others stayed behind while Bobbi and Hand descended the stairs. The pair took each step carefully their weapons at a ready, and as they went further into the basement the stench of death grew overwhelming Hand and even giving Bobbi pause. Then as Bobbi reached the last step of the stairs with Hand one step behind she put her full weight on the step and it gave way releasing a lever that put into motion something neither woman could see they could only hear the whirl of metal cogs moving and the creak of weights. Behind them the door sudden slammed shut locking them in and locking the others out.

"No! No! NO!" Hartley shouted as she began pounding on the steel door.

Hartley, Triplett, Peterson, Dr. Zabo and Coulson pounded on the door while Melinda tried to force it open. However even with her supernatural strength she was not able to make it budge.

"Damn it! It was trap. How do we get them out?" Coulson asked turning to Melinda who was still examining the door. They could hear soft pounding from the other side of the door, Melinda motioned to Coulson for silence and he shut up letting Melinda listen.

On the other side Hartley was pounding on the door hard until Bobbi laid a gentle hand on her arm. "Izzy, that's not helping. Calm yourself and think. We obviously fell into a trap of some kind. Now we need to get this door open or find another way out. For now—breathe."

Hartley did what she was told and Bobbi began searching for a way to open the door. When she saw that the mechanism that opened it had been severed on purpose she knew getting the door open was hopeless.

"Melinda! Can you hear me?" Bobbi called out in a low voice and to Hartley's surprise Bobbi's face lit up. "Good! I'm glad you can hear me. The door's been modified, it won't open again. I'm going to find another way out. Get the house cleared and I'll meet you at the boat."

Bobbi quietly listened her ear almost pressed to the metal door. Hartley patiently waited and when Bobbi turned to her she asked, "What now?"

"We explore the basement and look for a way out."

"You're not worried?" Hartley asked amazed.

"No, this is a setback yes but it's not the end. Now, let's go find out why we're trapped down here. Ward is a slippery bastard so be careful, don't touch anything okay."

"Okay."

Bobbi led the way down into the dark basement, she smelled vampires and she smelled death yet her senses told her what was alive…was slowly dying. Confused despite how well she could see with her eyes in the pitch black, she turned seeking out a lamp or a torch. When she found an oil lamp missing it's glass she lit it and turned it up passing it to Hartley.

The soft yellow light illuminated what Bobbi had seen yet did not believe. The room was filled with staked vampires, all Wards, each one in various stages of death. Sixty impaled vampires in all, each one tortured in different ways.

"What in the Goddesses world is going on?" Bobbi asked herself as she felt her stomach twist in a way it had not in many centuries.

"Bobbi what is this?" Hartley asked afraid to step too far into the macabre scene. Bobbi carefully walked through the impaled mass, while examining the dying close by. Then in the back, loud moaning of pain drew Bobbi's attention, she walked over to discover a vampire unlike the others.

"Master I await you, I await you Master, I await you. Master…." Came the desperate sobs of a vampire strapped to a table hidden by an exposed brick pillar. Walking past it Bobbi saw the area had been used as a makeshift doctors table, tools of all sorts were hung up on the wall. Bobbi lit the single lamp above the table and vampire turned to her, she recognized him.

"Ion Quinn? What are you doing here? What has Ward done to you?" Bobbi asked in total shock. Quinn was Ward's right hand man, his loyal lap dog that did whatever Ward wanted him too. To see the once proud warrior like this was…disturbing. Quinn's legs and arms had been severed from his body and his fangs torn out.

Behind her Hartley went around lighting all the lamps she could find, she discovered a door leading to a tunnel that was closed with an iron gate that was locked.

"Quinn! Quinn! Look at me, do you recognize me? Who did this to you? What happened? Where's Ward?" Bobbi demanded grabbing Quinn's head and forcing him to look at her. The glassiness of Quinn's eyes and the far off look in them told Bobbi something in him had broken. Quinn began laughing, giggling manically until he heard the wind through the iron gate.

"The beast! The beast will come and I'll be done. I'll be free. The beast will come."

"What beast? What beast? Quinn talk to me! Talk to me!" Bobbi shook was left of Quinn finally getting his attention. "Bobbi? What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for Ward. What happened to you?" Bobbi demanded and in that moment a buzzer went off, the lock on the gate clicked open and the gate swung open.

"You should not have come Bobbi, you should have sent one of your people instead." Quinn said sincerely confusing Hartley completely. Bobbi strained her ears listening for whatever was in that tunnel and heard nothing, she demanded. "Quinn, what happened here? What happened to you? And what is the beast?"

"Ward is a loyal servant. Ward found a way to help our Master and now the Master will return to cleanse this wretched land of the poisoned and the weak. I was chosen, the Master chose me and now I am to feed the incarnation of his wrath. I am blessed to serve him. I am sorry to see you now Bobbi. You were always straight with me, I appreciated that, I exploited that. I hoped to see your end in some grand fight as it should be, not like this, not as some creature's meal. You deserve better than that."

"That's…rather sweet of you Quinn. How do I get out of the room?" Bobbi asked bluntly. Hartley was wide eyed, mouth agape and on edge.

"The tunnel leads to the canal. I hope you can swim. I hope you survive this night so the Master can kill you. It's the death you deserve Bobbi." Quinn said with a crazy earnest smile.

"Thank you Quinn. I hope it's all you've been waiting for." Bobbi replied with a nod of her head and Quinn smiled, "Thanks Bobbi."

"He's so fucking crazy." Hartley whispered to herself and both vampires heard it and both chose to ignored it.

"Come on Izzy lets go." Bobbi stated grabbing Hartley by the arm pulling her along and into the tunnel. Bobbi could hear a beast approaching now, and she could smell it too, some sort of bull. She moved faster dragging Hartley along.

"What? Do hear the beast? See the beast?" Hartley asked with fear and Bobbi kept her moving fast. "Just keep moving Izzy and we'll be fine. Keep moving."

Hartley heard the snarl and ran faster. Bobbi glanced over her shoulder to see a three headed minotaur running at them, without thinking Bobbi pulled two daggers and sent them both off at the same time blinding one eye on two of the heads. A few minutes later with the minotaur hot on their heels they reached the canal. Bobbi picked up Hartley by the clothes on her back and shoved her out of the opening and into the canal with a big splash only then when the girl was safe did Bobbi turn around to face the beast.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Coulson lead the way back out only to find the door locked from the outside. No one said a word as Coulson and Melinda exchanged glances then gestured with her head for them to check the other door. That too was locked so Melinda gestured to the front door.

"May we nailed it shut. It's not going to open for us." Coulson pointed out and Melinda chuckled lightly. "It's going to open for me." And to prove her point she lifted her left foot and kicked the door hard shattering the wood that had been nailed to the door as well as snapping the metal lock freeing the doors flinging them open with a deafening bang of metal on stone.

Fresh air rolled over them relieving the heat and stagnant air, up above they heard a loud commotion of swords and angry words. Melinda looked up then turned to Coulson ordering him, "Stay here." Then she flew up out of sight, from the ground Coulson, Hand, Dr. Zabo and Peterson looked up trying to see what was going on. The lack of moon made it impossible to see anything.

"Can you see anything?" Hand asked peering hard into the darkness with great frustration. The fighting up above grew louder when sudden a vampire clothed in stinky rags and no head dropped down from the sky startling them and making them momentarily scatter.

"What the hell!" Peterson exclaimed with disgust. Before he could shake his head several severed body parts fell from the sky and he ran backward to take shelter against the building, his companions quickly followed as more body parts rained down.

"I hope May is alright." Coulson commented cringing from the gore yet concerned for his friend. Hand laughed as she told him, "I bet you a gold coin that May is fine, that she's the one dealing out swift punishment."

"You're on." Coulson replied as a foot came down almost bouncing into them.

The fighting went on until the storm broke with a heavy crack of thunder and heavy rain began washing the gore away. With the rain the fighting stilled, Coulson and the others waited with held breath. And just as the worry was becoming too much Melinda stepped out of the darkness and rain wiping her blade clean.

"It's over. The vampires Ward left behind are dead. I spotted Izzy and Bobbi, they'll be with us in a moment." Melinda said with a non chalant expression that made Coulson laugh under his breath, he pulled out a gold coin and passed it over to Hand who smile giving him a nod as she accepted the coin.

And sure enough a few minutes later a soaked through Hartley and blood covered Bobbi made their way around the building.

"What happened?" Hand asked rushing over to her girlfriend to visibly make sure she was okay. Hartley was quick to tell them, "We walked into a trap."

"What else?" Melinda asked Bobbi and she gave Melinda a loaded look in return. Then jumping in to the conversation Hartley announced, "I think I found something useful."

All eyes turned to Hartley as she pulled out a wax coated piece of cloth that had been carefully folded then stuffed into her pocket, they all watched a she revealed a dry piece of paper. Handing it over to Melinda Hartley commented, "It looked important."

Melinda held the piece of paper closer and her eyes went wide. "Thank you Izzy, you did a great job. This…scrap of paper is very important." Then Melinda turned to Coulson asking him, "How packed are you and your team?"

"We're ready to go. Why?"

"I want you and your team to come with us. I think we could use your help."

"Really? You've never asked for my help before. Of course! Where are we off to?"

"England."

 **St. Petersburg…that same evening…**

Daisy startled awake shocked and stunned to find herself back in her room, instinctively she could feel the moon rising, she knew hours had passed since she was by the river. '

"How did I get here?" Daisy whispered sitting up and looking around. The room was empty; she got out of bed frantically searching around for any clues to how she got back and found nothing, at first. Moving stuff around in her frantic search revealed a single small piece of paper trapped between the leg of the table and the wall. Daisy's heart calmed as she knelt down to retrieve it, holding it up Daisy's heart sped back up when she realized it was a note, from Mack.

 _You are lucky I had men follow you. You were taken to safety before anyone discovered what we are. I'm disappointed Daisy. You should have told me you kept a day walking amulet. The master will be angry with you and I can't protect you this time.. Rest while you can, we leave tonight. I've left you a snack in my room. Be ready when I return. –Mack_

Daisy felt the heavy weight of dread fall over her; she took a deep breath and crumpled the note up with one hand. If Mack had told Ward of the amulet, she would be punished. She might end up in a dungeon, chained up for who knows how long or even worse—defanged. She had been so careful, so precise and exact in her movements. To lose her wits and blacking out over the mental stress caused by one human woman angered Daisy.

"What is wrong with me?" Daisy shouted out loud, than caught herself lowering her voice. "I must be losing my mind. That's the only explanation for this. The only one."

Daisy began to argue with herself as she left her room going next door into Mack's room. After locking the door, she looked for the "snack" Mack left her she found a large sack in the corner hidden behind the bed. Daisy could sense it was a human…female inside and she smiled picking up the bag and setting it on the bed. Daisy opened the bag to see a woman with brown hair huddled with her face buried in her arms, Daisy pulled the bag down and the woman looked up stunning Daisy.

"Jemma!"

"Hi Daisy." Jemma replied looking Daisy in the eyes, she tried to keep things serious but Daisy's wide eyed, mouth open stare was too funny not to at least smile.

"How? What? How did you get here?"

"Your friend stuffed me in a bag and put me here. I'm happy to see you."

" I'm happy to see you too…Wait, you are?" Daisy asked her brain hurt trying to figure this all out while Jemma looked calm and collected, and beautiful in her pale blue dress.

"Yes." Jemma answered and Daisy smiled in reflex then it hit her. "Wait a moment. How did you know Mack was my friend? What's going on Jemma? You know a lot for a human, don't you?"

"I was lost on how I should go about this." Jemma said completely ignoring Daisy's questions. Daisy frowned as Jemma went on. "This time was so different. I thought I failed before I even had the chance…so I prayed. To the Goddess, for insight, for instructions on what to do next, and she answered my prayers. She showed me the way."

"Goddess? What are you talking about Jemma?" Daisy asked unconsciously reaching out and offering her hand to Jemma which she took and stepped off the bed. Jemma held Daisy's hand firmly as she went on. "We could sit here all night talking or I could show you."

"Show me?"

"Yes." Jemma replied pulling back her hair and offering her bare neck to Daisy. "Feed on me Daisy, than you'll know everything you'll need to understand."

"Why are you doing this?" Daisy asked frozen in place unable to move, she was very confused and it literally hurt trying to wrap her mind around it. Jemma smiled sweetly, "Because I love you and you need to know the whole truth."

"I don't want you be like me Jemma." Daisy said helplessly and stumbled forward as Jemma gently pulled her close. "I already am Daisy."

Jemma's eyes changed and Daisy gasped. This changed everything!

Jemma pulled harder and Daisy fell into her arms, Jemma kissed Daisy hard, almost desperately and all of Daisy's hesitations melted away. Daisy kissed Jemma deeply then kissed her way down Jemma's face to her neck before biting Jemma until blood burst into her mouth. The thick heady nectar drowned Daisy's senses overwhelmed her mind and her body. Euphoric sensations rippled through Daisy as she consumed Jemma's blood, the intense pleasure hid the pain caused by her mind expanding. Memories that only poked through in her dreams came rushing back, memories of all her past lives; memories of Jemma— _it all came back._

Daisy was lost in the blood, lost in her memories; Jemma set her down carefully on the bed. Heavy footsteps down the hall caught Jemma's attention, she moved to behind the door in a flash, the door was kicked open and Mack came rushing through demanding in a booming voice. "What is going on in my room!"

Jemma moved to kill him for interrupting only the moment Mack took one step into the room he was pulled out by someone shorter than Mack which forced the tall man to bend backward as he arms were pinned to his sides. Mack struggled, "What is going on! Have you come to kill us?"

"Oh calm down big boy. You and your impressive muscular arms are not needed here. I think you should come with me." Fitz said with great mirth as he held Mack in place; Mack kept struggling but it only made Fitz giggle. "You are not interrupting their reunion, understand handsome?"

"Who are you?" Mack asked when he gave up struggling, he turned to look over his shoulder at Fitz. "My name is Fitz and tonight, you're coming with me."

"Are you going to kill me?" Mack bluntly asked and both Fitz and Jemma laughed. Fitz answered, "No. I don't like to kill but if you ruin their reuninon I will kill you slowly and painfully. Understand?"

"Yes." Mack replied giving up. Fitz smiled then nodded to his friend as he dragged Mack off. Jemma grinned, "I'll be right behind you Fitz, see you at the house in a little. Thank you."

"You've both waited long enough. I have a good feeling about this time Jemma. See you at the house." Fitz said giving Jemma one more twinkling smirk before taking off.

Jemma closed the door and pulled up a chair to sit next to the bed. Daisy convulsed a little, her whole body twitched yet Jemma didn't try to stop it, she let Daisy ride through it silently hoping Daisy was strong enough to not snap under the strain of so many past life memories.

Jemma reached out and took Daisy's hand holding it gently she spoke softly. "I should have had more faith in you my love, in us. You asked me to find you and instead you found me. You knew, you had faith in us and I welcomed the darkness again because despite all my power all my strength all my violence, I couldn't stop it. I still lost you, I failed and you still had faith. You are amazing then again you've always been amazing and brave. You know you're still, in all these years, the bravest and strongest person I have ever known. Stronger than me, that I am sure of. I welcomed the darkness, I welcomed death, I welcomed bringing death anything to avenge you and yet none of the lives I've taken made me feel better. Nothing helped but having you back. I confess when they found me and brought me up, I considered it being punished instead of being saved. It felt it I had just lost you, all that time I was buried I wasn't anything. And I wanted to be nothing again then you…"

Jemma felt the tears well up then spill down her face, "You find me. You save me. I always thought it would be your choice to receive the kiss. I know Ward didn't ask you, he's a pushy asshole, he would have just forced it on you probably to get back at me, at Bobbi at you. I'm sorry that it wasn't your choice as it should have been, we will make that asshole pay for taking it away from you."

Daisy's body stilled, she finally seemed peaceful and she squeezed Jemma's hand though she did not open her eyes. Jemma took it as a good sign and kept talking. "You know this room, it reminds me of the room at Fitz's house, where we spent our night together. The room smelled clean, we smelled of musk and Rose petals. You were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes upon, in truth you were the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes upon, I was yours the first time I our gazes met. I've always been yours."

Jemma raised Daisy's hand kissing the back of Daisy's hand a few times. "I followed you to the museum. I saw you collapse, I rushed to you but those human men…I was so sloppy, you should be mad at how sloppy I was. Those human men reached you before I did, I didn't notice them until they were in front of me. I didn't want to cause a scene and they were smart, they put you in a bag then an open cart, I was forced to follow. I overheard your friend talk about how he was going to get you a snack and I couldn't help myself. I followed him and hypnotized him, Mack was more than happy to tell me everything he was so easy, rather eager to turn against Ward. I gave him new instructions and let him bundle me up so I could wait for you. And here we are."

Daisy was still under, how deep Jemma didn't know. Taking a chance Jemma leaned over kissing Daisy upon the lips, Daisy squeezed Jemma's hand in return then began kissing Jemma back. Jemma pulled back eyes open and on Daisy, she opened her eyes with a smile on her lips. "Thank you Jemma. I remember who I am—all of them."

Jemma squealed with happiness and pulled Daisy up into a tight hug then pulled apart enough to kiss Daisy hard on the lips. Daisy grinned into the kiss pulling Jemma down with her upon the bed. They entwined their bodies kissing longer and deeper. Daisy kissed nibbled and licked on Jemma's neck while whispering, "I knew you would find me my love. I'm sorry I ran away."

"It's okay, I knew I pushed you too fast. I was impatient, I'm sorry for that." Jemma replied with a serious expression. Daisy smiled sweetly and with total love as she replied, "I heard what you said when you thought I was out of it. Thank you for not killing Mack. He may be Ward's man but he still has a good heart and good soul."

"I know, I saw it too when I made him confess everything. Did you hear everything I said?" Jemma asked with a hesitant expression and Daisy's smile grew as she nodded her head then she grew serious as she asked. "Jemma, what happened after I died."

As her memories rose up so did the tears and yet Jemma didn't hesitate or faulter as she told Daisy the truth, the whole truth and when she was finished it was Daisy who was crying.

"I'm sorry Daisy, I didn't mean to make you cry." Jemma said in a gentle voice her arms wrapped around Daisy who had her face pressed to the crook of Jemma' neck. "It's not you Jemma that has brought tears to my eyes, it's finally feeling like I was always meant to be a vampire. I was always meant to be at your side—forever. And now because of that terrible, horrible man I can be. For the first time since I was turned, I'm happy that I'm a vampire. The choice may not have been mine but it would have been once I found you again."

"And if you allow me, I can give the strength to survive any retaliation he might bring." Jemma stated pulling away so she could see Daisy's eyes. "What do you mean Jemma?"

"For a few days I want you to feed solely off of me. I am…too old to be harmed by the sun, too old to feel the effects of silver or garlic or wolfsbane. I am too old to be harmed by fire or even a sharp blade."

"How do you know that Jemma?" Daisy asked with a dark look in her eyes, Jemma couldn't hold her gaze and turned away as she confessed. "When I was alone after being brought up I tried for three days to end my life. The Goddess had other plans."

Daisy burst into tears, she clutched Jemma sobbing hard drenching Jemma's dress in tears of blood. Jemma held Daisy tight rubbing soothing circles on her back while whispering "I'm sorry" over and over and over again. Eventually Daisy calmed and when she did she asked one question. "Are you going to leave me Jemma?"

Without hesitation or second guessing Jemma answered quickly and vehemently, "NO!"

Daisy let go of Jemma to look her in the eyes as Jemma told her with conviction. "I thought I'd never see you again. I was wrong. I've been wrong many times over all these years. In Pompeii when I lost you…again…I was hallow on the inside. I was nothing, felt nothing, I was a shell ready to crumble and blow away on the wind. Which is why I thought I was already gone, I thought my purgatory was punishment for my failures. I don't think that anymore. I think I was put on hold to await for you to come back. I am only on this earth for you. And as long as you'll have me I will fight to be at your side, to be with you—forever."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes I do Daisy."

"Then let's go." Daisy declared standing up and offering her hand to Jemma who took it and allowed herself to be pulled up to her feet. "Where are we going Daisy?"

"Outside where we can be alone."

"I know a place."

"Take me."

Jemma picked Daisy up bridal style and used her powers to open the window. She spread her wings and took off carrying Daisy back to the house, the flight over St. Petersburg was quick and the city looked magical in the moonlight. They made it the house, Jemma could feel only a handful of vampires on hand besides Fitz and his guest. They would be left alone and they were safe, Jemma couldn't ask for more.

"This is the house I told you about, we will be alone here. Will you give me a moment to retrieve a blanket for us, I won't have you lay on the gravel of the roof." Jemma asked and Daisy nodded yes, she had the biggest smile on her face and it seemed to be immovable. Jemma pulled Daisy into a quick kiss then used her speed to race downstairs to retrieve three thick blankets and return just as quick.

Jemma couldn't stop smiling as she laid out the blankets creating a soft makeshift bed for them. Once it was ready Jemma reached out taking Daisy's hand and led her to the bed.

"I love you so much Jemma. You are my heart and my soul." Daisy declared pulling Jemma in for a long deep kiss that left Jemma breathless. "I love you too Daisy, I will always love you no matter what form we take. Our love will always bind us together."

Daisy kissed Jemma softly, exploring with her tongue as she slowly undressed Jemma kissing each section of exposed skin making Jemma giggle softly as goosebumps rose up all over. When Jemma was nude Daisy took a step back to admire her love in the low moonlight.

"You are so beautiful. I thought it was just my dreams of you but no…you are a goddess."

Jemma smiled shyly then silently gestured for Daisy to undress and Daisy did with a big happy smile on her lips. Until she was mostly undressed when suddenly Daisy grew shy and a look of hestation played across her face.

"What's wrong Daisy?" Jemma asked moving closer only to have Daisy take a step back. With a look of shame Daisy admitted, "I'm not the same as I used to be Jemma."

"What do you mean?"

"My body…it's not the same. I have…scars from when I was turned. Scars I can't get rid of." Daisy admitted with two red tears streaking down her face. Jemma smiled warmly and pulled Daisy into a light embrace as she assured her. "The scars don't matter, you are still beautiful, you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and you always will be. May I see?"

Still uncertain Daisy removed the last of her clothing and let Jemma see all of her in the moonlight. Jemma saw the scars right away, they marred both of Daisy's wrists and ankles, they were all over Daisy's stomach and hips and Jemma knew without asking exactly what Ward had done to Daisy. He tied her up and tortured her while she went through the change, and he did it to make her ugly, he did it to take away her beauty.

"He failed."

"What?" Daisy asked trembling in fear of rejection. Jemma looked up her eyes locked with Daisy's as she stated firmly. "Ward did that to you to take away your beauty; he saw it as your power and he wanted to take it away from you. He failed because you are perfect."

Daisy broke down crying and Jemma closed the distance wrapping her up in a tight embrace as she whispered to Daisy, "You are perfect in every way."

No more words were spoken, Daisy kissed Jemma and they slowly fell to their makeshift bed and made love under the moonlight.

Hours later the sun began to rise with both women in a blissful half slumber wrapped around each other. When the new morning sun peaked over the mountains Daisy sat up in a rushed panic. "The sun! The sun! Jemma we have to get inside."

"Calm down Daisy; it's okay." Jemma assured her with an easy smile as she leaned over reaching for their discarded clothes picking through it. She retrieved the daywalker amulet then presented it to Daisy. "I think this is yours."

Daisy took it with a big grin and slipped it on her wrist. "Did you know?"

"I could feel how young you were, I knew you were using something just not what. Mack told me what you two are in town for and I figured it out myself, smart to take one for yourself."

"Thank you Jemma."

"I was impressed by what Mack told me about you. How you've made a name for yourself. How you've cultivated this reputation." Jemma said with a smile and Daisy blushing a little as she interrupted, "I wouldn't go that far."

"No, it's impressive. You must tell me more." Jemma insisted with an eager grin.

"Really?" Daisy asked hesitant and a little shy, Jemma's smile grew bigger as she insisted. "Yes, you must tell me everything. Leave nothing out."

"Can I ask you questions too?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

"I love you Jemma."

"I love you too Daisy."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

That afternoon a rider in a mask approached the estate at full speed. The guards moved into position to intercept the rider only to for the rider to reveal his face, one they recognized and the rider was let in. The messenger rode up to the front doors where the head servant met them, a sealed message was passed on and the servant rushed it upstairs to Lord Fitz.

Fitz was lounging naked in bed with his new plaything, a vampire introduced only as Mack. After knocking politely to announce himself the servant rushed the message in presenting it to Fitz on a brass platter. "Sir a sealed message arrived by rider a moment ago."

"Thank you Royce." Fitz replied taking the message and sitting up. Reading it quickly Fitz grew alarmed and got up from the bed to pace naked. Mack was immediately worried. "What's wrong? Do I have to go back? I don't want to go back Fitz. I like it here with you."

"It's not that Mack. It's something else. Stay here but get dressed. I have a feeling we'll traveling very soon." Fitz stated quickly grabbing a robe wrapping it around his body as he rushed out of the room.

When Jemma was brought up from the ground Fitz was alarmed and dismayed to find he could not feel or sense his friend any longer. He had used his ability to sense Jemma to locate her which had saved him and her too many times to count. However, when Jemma returned to the house with Daisy Fitz was shocked to be able to _feel it._ Or to be more precise he felt Jemma's supreme happiness. At first Fitz didn't know what it was, it felt different, strange and almost surreal. It felt like when he was human and he stood in the sun, Jemma's joy felt like warm sunshine on the skin.

Fitz could _feel_ Jemma's joy like happy music filling a large hall, all he had to do was follow it to its source. He found Jemma and Daisy lounging in the large bath, one of the few touches Fitz always insisted on when buying a new home. Modern tubs were simply too small for his taste. The bath was located in a small hall with large fire places on the north and south end to keep the hall comfortably warm no matter the season. Fitz stood at the doorway and cleared his throat loudly earning a light giggle from Daisy.

"Please come in Fitz." Jemma called out with a light jovial tone. Fitz looked up walking in to see both women in the bath looking very happy. Fitz hated that he had to break the good mood with his news. A frown settled on his face as he bluntly told them. "I hate to dampen the joyful mood but I received word from Melinda. We're all needed in England."

"We'll be ready in three hours." Jemma replied with a firm nod. Daisy smiled at Fitz, "It's good to see you again Fitz."

"You have your memories?" Fitz asked very surprised and Daisy nodded yes with a big smile. It was infectious Fitz smiled back, "It's good to see you too Daisy. More than you'll ever know. Welcome home."

Daisy smile was from ear to ear, "Thank you Fitz. It's really good to be home."

"I am sorry Daisy, this is not the homecoming we have planned. I wish I could put the other business on hold but you know Ward, he's always been impatient." Fitz commented walking over to kneel at the edge. Jemma let Daisy go to swim over to where Fitz was kneeling. "Let me see the letter."

Fitz hand it over and Jemma read it quickly growing angry as she did. Daisy watched this and asked Fitz, "Where's Mack?"

"My room."

"Did you?" Daisy asked with a smirk and one eye brow raised and seeing that expression delighted Fitz to no end. "Have sex with him yes. And I made sure to take the hypnotism off him first. Mack will be joining our family of his own free will."

"I always knew you were smooth Fitz but seducing Mack in one night—I'm impressed. I've had a feeling about Mack for a while, seen his eyes wander a few too many times. I'm happy you found each other. And who knew you had such a particular type."

"What? Big strong and handsome?" Fitz asked and Daisy nodded yes with big happy smile. They both laughed.

"Fucking Ward, he's always messing up my plans." Jemma commented with a frustrated sigh. Daisy swam over to her wrapping her arms around Jemma and pressing the side of her face to the bare skin of Jemma's back. Fitz watched in amazement as all the anger in Jemma slipped away at Daisy's touch. Jemma closed her eyes leaning into Daisy's touch, she took a deep breath and announced. "Fine. We sail to London."

They were packed and in the carriage within a few hours. They bought a ship in St. Petersburg's and sailed it with their own crew through the Baltic and up through Denmark passing by Copenhagen and Helsingborg before reaching the North Sea. Jemma made sure the weather was to their favor the whole way, yet she remained below deck with Daisy for the duration of the trip to enjoy what little alone time they had before they had to get their hands dirty again. Fitz oversaw the crew at night while Mack kept him entertained during the day.

They made great time until they reach England, the weather turned into constant raging storms that was not Jemma's doing and yet it didn't feel natural at all.

"That bastard is behind this nasty weather, I'm sure of it No matter! We'll get past whatever he throws at us. A little wind and rain isn't going to slow us down." Jemma declared after glowering at the dark storm over their head pounding away on their ship. However by the early morning hours their ship was run aground off Whitley Bay just outside of Newcastle. Jemma and Fitz with the help of Daisy saved the crew from drowning and managed to get everyone on shore safely. Mack remained cloaked to shield himself from the sun and into shelter while Fitz went off to procure the proper carriages they needed. And by that afternoon they were on the road heading south for London.

 **Six days later….**

"I can't believe we've only a third of the way. This is going to take forever and I thought the roads in France were bad." Daisy huffed frustrated she turned to Jemma asking. "Can't we just fly?"

"You wouldn't be able to keep up love. I'm sorry but this pace is best for all of us." Jemma replied sweetly then added with a sympathetic smile. "We're actually making great time and the carriage is very comfortable compared to the saddle. Don't you think?"

"I'm sorry if I'm being impatient." Daisy said with a defeated sigh. Mack gave her a sympathetic smile offering, "At least this time as go through the countryside we can actually enjoy it."

"That is true." Daisy replied with faraway disgusted look. Fitz and Jemma both gave her an odd look and Mack explained. "To meet Ward's deadlines we had to push the horses hard and then run if they couldn't keep up. It was rare when we traveled at a normal pace. It never gave us any time to enjoy the places we were in."

"Ugh, the more I hear about him the more it proves he's just a huge asshole. Is there anything nice or pleasant about him at all?" Fitz asked and Mack shook his head no which made Daisy burst out laughing. Jemma shook her head with a frown as she mumbled under her breath, "Figures."

"Jemma, we're getting close to Leeds. I think we can make the city by morning. We need to get fresh horses and feed. It's been too long for the young ones. They're not looking too human anymore." Fitz commented with a knowing look and Jemma nodded understanding. She tried to keep in mind it was more than just those in the carriage with her, they had a dozen young vampires with them as their protection. Not that Jemma thought they needed it, however Melinda insisted. And Jemma knew they'd be no good in a fight if they were hungry.

"Okay we stop in the city for the day. Get everyone fed and rested then we'll get back on the road." Jemma stated and Fitz relayed the orders to everyone else.

The weather remained stormy, wet and muddy making their progress very slow. Still they made Leeds by morning reaching the outskirts just before dawn. Forced to take whatever lodging they could find, Fitz threw money at a local inn keeper for rooms and fresh horses. And when the inn keeper informed him that he only had two rooms available because his other two rooms were occupied. Fitz threw even more money at him giving the inn keeper the incentive to kick the other occupants out which he did immediately. Two merchants carrying their clothes and bags still in their sleep clothes were angry as they were escorted out however when they spotted the large party of armed soldiers they shut up and quickly made their exit.

Fitz took care of getting the party settled in for the day while Jemma and Daisy took a room for a moment of privacy.

"It's okay Daisy. Really it's okay."

"Jemma, you haven't fed since I joined you. How are you not starving? It's been weeks."

"Daisy, I'm….really old. I don't need to feed like I used to. In fact I'm not sure if I ever need to feed again. I didn't the entire time I was underground and I've only fed twice since then. You can't judge yourself by what I do." Jemma stated giving Daisy a longing look and pulled the younger woman into her arms to lay sweet kisses along the side of Daisy's face.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Here." Jemma offered pulling back her hair and offering her neck to Daisy. However the young woman was hesitant. "Are you sure? I don't want to drain you and leave you weak Jemma."

"You won't I promise and the more you drink the stronger you'll be. And if I need to eat later I'll find a suitable piece of meat to feed on."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise."

Daisy relented and leaned in letting her teeth emerge, she felt her hunger rise up. Feeding from Jemma was unlike anything she had experienced before, rather like the most expensive wine in world only better. It was as if she was drinking heaven itself, the euphoria was transcendent and it made her feel so much closer to Jemma. It was the one thing that made Daisy think that this last life, her current life, despite all that happened to get her to this moment, that maybe this was her best one yet. She was closer than ever with Jemma and now that they had eternity to be together. Drinking from Jemma until she felt drunk, Daisy let go and fell back. Jemma's blood was sweeter and more intoxicating than any drug and Daisy was still getting used to it effects. After a few minutes the overwhelming waves of ecstasy calmed and she felt in total control again.

"Can we go out today?" Daisy asked sitting up and looking at Jemma who had been watching her with a sweet happy content smile. "Yes. Want to explore the city? I've never been to Leeds before."

"I passed through with Mack. Didn't get the chance to see any of it."

"We'll fix that today. Grab you cloak, we'll go now." Jemma replied standing up grabbing her coat.

They had decided back at the Estate that dressing as men would simply make traveling easier and did not bother to pack any dresses for this trip. Jemma helped Daisy to her feet and get her coat on before helping her "put on" her facial hair and Daisy did the same for Jemma. Once their disguise was in place they went out finding Fitz and Mack talking quietly over a map in the corner of the inn. They nodded to the couple as they left.

Out in the new morning, Daisy and Jemma got to watch the city wake up. As they walked the streets they passed by homes and businesses that spoke of a growing city. Jemma took them to a high vantage point so they could take in the whole city and Daisy reached out for Jemma's hand as she commented. "The more I travel, the more I see. This will be a grand city one day. I can feel the change in the air even if they cannot."

Jemma smiled widely she was impressed by Daisy's perception. "Not many would noticed that Daisy. Most would look too closely and miss that air you spoke of. I have seen many places rise and fall. I marvel at how much the world has changed, so many innovations, so many discoveries and yet underneath people are still people so the cycles that dictated human existence remains."

Daisy nodded in agreement then as her eyes drifted over the city to the land beyond her face fell growing serious. "Jemma, can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything you know that."

"I do but this is…somewhat different."

"Okay, ask."

"What do you want to do after we've taken our revenge on Ward?"

"I don't know. I honestly haven't thought that far." Jemma replied with a contemplative shrug.

Daisy took a deep breath before confessing. "This life…as Daisy. It hasn't been that long, I mean it doesn't feel like I've lived that long. Technically I was older when I was Chloe. Younger when I was Skye and I can literally feel both of them inside of me, like different aspects of me, different sides to my personality. Yet _this life_ already _feels so long_ , as if I've lived centuries instead of years. It wasn't like that before. I mean before Ward turned me. Before Ward I thought Boston was the center of the world and after…the world seemed so small. Ward and his minions had put their tainted touch on everything, nothing was pure anymore. Nothing was free of their shadow."

Daisy paused as red tears welled up, she looked up to blink them back. After another deep breath she continued. "I began to believe everything was tainted, everything was dirty and foul. That there was no hope, not for me and not for the world. I began to weaken, I began to wonder what it would be like to let go, become the monster that I saw in everyone else. Ward and the others seemed to enjoy it, why not me too? I tried, I picked an innocent and tried to be ruthless. I bit a child and then I realized what I was doing and let him go. I couldn't do it, I couldn't be the monster. I changed. I only ate when I had to and never to kill. I thought if I was to be condemned to live eternally in purgatory I might as well get used to it. And I did, until you. Jemma you changed everything. And now…I've finally found you, I remember everything and yet I feel more lost now than I ever have before. "

When Daisy fell silent, her eyes off in the distance Jemma let go of Daisy's hand to wrap an arm around Daisy's shoulders. "May I make a confession?"

Daisy nodded yes and Jemma stated with a heavy sigh, "I am a vampire Daisy. One of the first in this world. _I chose this fate_. I did it for revenge, I did it because without you I was totally lost, already dead inside, there was nothing left but a great void of darkness. And when the Goddess promised me that I could get you back my choice was clear. I embraced the darkness completely. You never asked about Qattara, and I never told offered. Would you like to know now?"

Daisy looked frightened yet nodded yes.

"I killed anyone who got in my way. I turned Melinda to make sure of the process before turning Fitz than Bobbi. I wanted to save them from the destruction I was going to reign down upon the city. Everyone involved was killed, our fathers, our family members, our king. I left the city in ruin. Not completely destroyed, I left the poor and the children alive to pick up the pieces. Qattara could have been like one the grand cities, like Rome, eternal but I destroyed it and the city and its people never fully recovered. And after…I had a taste for death. I liked it. I never shied away from what we are, what we became that night and for long time I thought my only salvation was to wallow in it."

"What do you mean by wallow in it?"

"I mean for more centuries than I care to admit, I reveled in death and destruction. I killed without remorse and without mercy. The only ones I would not touch were children and pregnant women; however once they were of age or the baby was born…Everywhere I went I brought death, leaving a path of grief and pain behind me."

Daisy had forgotten the view, her focus was solely on Jemma and the anguish she saw in Jemma's eyes. So much pain and regret she had to ask, "You weren't like that when you found me in Pompeii. What happened?"

Jemma released Daisy and stepped away, red tears filled her eyes and emotion swelled inside her as memories rushed to the surface overwhelming her.

"This was the time I began to grow the "family" Bobbi, Fitz and Melinda didn't agree at first. We didn't have luck keeping those we created in line and I decided I wanted an army. I wanted an unstoppable force to control, to help me ravish the world and keep it underfoot. Those I turned were horrible people, brutal, savage and full of lust for death and destruction. Together we destroyed town's villages, even whole families. I wanted to build an empire of death and I came close. I had amassed a huge cache of gold, wealthier than anyone could fathom in that time. I tried to grow the family too fast, spread myself too thin. I pushed us north and got caught in a bad winter halfway to our destination. I forced them to push on, I lost more than half the army, not enough food or heat, many froze in place then when the sun came up they burned. Those who were left were starving. We attacked the closest town, only they had suffered worse than us. The region was at war all the men of the town were gone, left to fight leaving only women, children and the old. I couldn't control my people, against my orders they drank everyone dry. It was when I walked among the bodies that…" Heavy tears spilled down Jemma's cheeks.

"That's when I saw a young woman in the snow, she was still clutching a small child to her chest both were dead with savage wounds covering their bodies. The young woman had your face. I was so shocked, so startled to see your face again. I stopped and picked the girl up and held her in my arms for a whole night. I had not allowed myself to think of you after Qattara, I was afraid of the emotions and thoughts that would come with thoughts of you. Only then in that moment I was helpless against them, they washed over me drowning me in what I had done, what I had become. I thought of nothing but you the whole night and I was deeply ashamed. I had let the darkness devour me and you reminded me I could be more than a monster. I wanted to die and be punished for all that I had done. And when the sun came up, I stayed out in the open to let the sun wash over me and end my torment."

"What happened?"

"My body fled the sun's harmful light, I dug down into the earth and buried myself. Where I stayed until summer. When I dug myself out I was myself again. I had regained the perspective I had lost in my transformation. I returned to my family and killed all those who I made except for Fitz, Bobbi and Melinda. I began again, this time building a family who would honor the ideal we both had when we were human. I set out new rules and personally enforced them until Pompeii."

"What rules?"

"Rules like no innocents, no children and no pregnant women, I called it my "Ethical eating plan"."

"Why is that ethical?"

"I never liked feeding off the weak. Those who prey on their brothers and sisters have always proved to be much more entertaining when fed upon. Makes the hunt interesting. Another rule was no more turning humanities worst. Only those worthy to stand beside me would be turned. Immortality should remain the gift it was always meant to be. That's why Ward's betrayal was able to do so much damage in Pompeii. The rules were only part of it. I no longer wanted to destroy the world, instead I wanted to help it thrive. And we did, we have. Fitz and Bobbi and Melinda kept my dream alive so much so I'm not needed anymore."

"How can you say that Jemma? You're their leader, technically you're their master. How can the Master not be needed anymore?"

"Because it's true. They don't need me, they haven't needed me since Pompeii. In my absence they found their own way. So I am left to my own devices and I'm not sure what I want my future to be anymore. You were always my goal and now that we've found each other? Well you'll have to tell me what the next step is."

"You want me to decide?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if I can."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm confused about what I want beyond you."

"Then take your time while you think about it. There's no rush, we're immortal, we have all the time in the world."

"But first we take care of Ward?" Daisy asked to be certain and Jemma smiled reassuringly. "Yes, first we take care of Ward."

Daisy smirked at the thought of finally getting proper revenge on the man who tortured her and her love for so long. A bird flew by momentarily blocking out the sun, it caught her attention and she raised her eyes only to squint in the bright sunlight Memories of being Skye floated up and she smiled then giggled softly.

"What?" Jemma asked curious to what caused that sweet smile on her loves lips.

"Being in the sun, makes me feel rather human. I didn't think that was possible after Ward."

"You want to do something humans love to do?" Jemma asked with a growing happy grin, one that Daisy could not help but mirror as she answered. "Sure. What do you have in mind?"

Jemma took off her cloak and in a flourish of cloth laid it down on the wood of the platform they were standing on. "Sex in the sun. You up for it?"

Daisy grinned as she burst out laughing. The happiness in Jemma's eyes told Daisy her love was not jesting, and Daisy asked. "What if someone comes up and discovers us?"

"They won't. I had to break the lock to get through that gate. I'm certain we'll left alone to our own devices at least for a few hours."

"Okay." Daisy replied with a big happy grin as she quickly shed her clothes leaving just the day walking amulet on. Jemma was quick to follow Daisy's lead.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

At sunset Daisy and Jemma finally made their way back to the inn. They had explored the city and surrounding area which included finding all the great hidden spots to have impromptu sex. Which was why they were in the southern section of the city heading north when a great ruckus outside of town caught their attention. Jemma heard it first, a great crash of wood animals and men. At first Jemma didn't know what to make of it yet was very curious. She used her speed to climb a building to give herself better view of the road south of the city.

"Daisy! Up here now!" Jemma ordered and Daisy was at her side in a moment, Jemma pointed to the road and Daisy's eyes went wide. "By god is that a battle?"

Jemma squinted in the dimming light and caught sight of a familiar face, she straighten up and took a deep breath through her nose confirming what her eyes had told her. "That's our people down there fighting what I can only assume to be Ward's men."

Daisy turned to Jemma with a pleading expression, "Can we go join in?"

"Yes, I think we should." Jemma said with a smile and a nod. They took off at an inhuman speed out of the city and down the road heading south. The closer they got the louder the battle became. Smoke from burning carriages and spent gun powder filled their sensitive nostrils and clouded the air in a human made fog. Jemma could sense human and vampire alike tangled in a fight to the death. Impatient Jemma transformed flying up above the fog to see everything clearly.

In one long moment Jemma did a quick count then flew back to Daisy's side. "Ward's got thirty humans working for him, fifteen vampires and one two headed Minotaur."

"And our side?"

"Bobbi and Melinda along with a half dozen of our people seem to working with six humans."

"Do they need our help?"

"I don't think they would mind if we lent a hand." Jemma said with a myschevious grin. Jemma rushed in with Daisy right behind her.

Of all the time they had spent together, they had not discussed fighting skills. Jemma suddenly realized this and stopped to ask Daisy a question only to catch Daisy pulling one of Ward's vampire's off one of the humans' working with Melinda and Bobbi and snapping the vampires neck with such smooth efficiency it made Jemma pause and admire it. The human, a young woman dressed in men's riding pants looked very surprised and shocked to have been rescued by Daisy.

"Thank you." The human woman said and Daisy smiled. "You're welcome but we're not done yet."

Daisy offered her hand to the young woman helping her up and they rushed back into the fray. Knowing Daisy would be just fine Jemma focused on the battle and quickly realized the newly released double headed Minotaur was slaughtering their vampires. Bobbi, Melinda and the humans with them pushed back Ward's human and vampire force but monstrous Minotaur was tearing through their people like paper dolls.

Jemma transformed flying over to the beast approaching him from behind then reaching around tearing out each massive throat coating Melinda with the beast's blood.

"Jemma!" Melinda exclaimed with excitement. "You're here! Thank you."

"Any time Melinda." Jemma replied with a sweet smile.

With the beast dead they were able to deal with the remaining humans and vampires on Ward's side slowly taking them out one by one. Soon there were a handful of clusters of bare knuckles brawling. Ward's vampires didn't want to give up and the humans with Melinda and Bobbi assistance were holding their own against the superior strength.

Daisy saw a black man and a white man struggling with a half transformed vampire of Wards, Daisy recognized the ugly vampire. His name was Curtis, he was once a rapist and thief until he met Ward and stepped up his vicious tendencies. Daisy grimaced and launched herself at Curtis stopping the vampire from harming the two men and pulling him away.

"It's the master's whore. What are you doing? You're fighting on the wrong side!" Curtis sneered at Daisy who answered with a hard expression. "No I'm finally on the right side. And I was never Ward's whore, you lowlife scum!"

Curtis hissed at Daisy attacking her with his claws out, she met him full force with her own and they struggled with each other. The two human men she saved blinked and caught their breath as the realization they were still alive pumped through them. They both turned still kneeling to see the two vampires fight.

"I'm much older than you whore. You cannot best me, and I'm going to punish you for betraying our master!" Curtis hissed trying to choke Daisy out and Daisy let out a harsh bitter laugh. "You may be older than me dog! But only because of your asshole master. I am stronger than you and I'll prove it."

And to make her point Daisy hissed and lunged closer using her sharp fangs to tear out Curtis's throat. Black blood coated her face and neck as she held him firm as the last bit of life twitched out of him. Once he was dead she let his body drop to the ground and spit out the blood and flesh that had gotten in her mouth.

"Daisy?"

The familiar male voice called out to her and her head snapped toward him. She recognized that voice. Forgetting all about the battle Daisy turned toward the man with a hopeful expression. "Father?"

"Daisy…is it really you?" Daisy could hear the fear in her father's voice. She smiled weakly and nodded. "Yes Father its really me."

"Oh god Daisy! I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Father!" Daisy called out to her father and he opened his arm with tears of happiness in his eyes. She didn't hesitate as she rushed into his arms hugging him fiercely.

The other human with him stared with wide eyes. "Cal _that's your daughter?_ "

"Yes, I have my baby back! I prayed and fought for so long I had to think this day would never come." Dr. Zabo exclaimed tears of happiness falling down his face. Daisy hugged her father tightly, "I've missed you so much Father. I 'm so sorry you had to go so far to find me. And I'm sorry our reunion is like this. You should not have to see me like this. This was not the reunion I was hoping for."

Daisy tried to wipe away the blood as she gently pulled away but her father stopped her. "It's okay Daisy. I know you were turned. Tell me, how did you get here? How did you free yourself from that bastard? Are you with these good vampires?"

"I am and I am free of that bastard. There is so much to tell you Father. So much has happened. " Daisy said with joy as she kept one arm around her father. He nodded adding, "I would so say so. We both have a lot to share."

"This is your father?" Jemma asked politely interrupting as she walked over, her hands and mouth coated in drying blood. Daisy's smiled widened even more as she joyfully made introductions. "Father this is Jemma, the most important person in my life, Jemma this is my father Dr. Calvin Zabo."

Jemma smiled and offered her blood caked hand, "It's wonderful to finally meet you Dr. Zabo your daughter has told me all about you."

"You're a vampire too?" Dr. Zabo asked and Jemma smiled as her father took Jemma's hand shaking it firmly. Melinda walked over emerging from the smoke fog. "Oh good. I was hoping you two would find each other. It is beyond wonderful to see your face again Chloe."

"It's really great to see you too Melinda. In this life it's Daisy."

Melinda smiled and nodded offering a warriors handshake, "How about I call you friend."

"I'd like that Melinda." Daisy replied beaming with happiness.

"You two know each other?" Dr. Zabo asked and Triplet who had been slow to rise to his feet asked with wide eyed disbelief. "You all know each other don't you?"

Melinda laughed with amusement, her eyes twinkled with joy and mirth that made everyone else smile. And with a flirtatious smirk Melinda replied, "Oh yes, and not only do we know each other our history is long."

"Wow." Triplett replied with a heavy breath making all three vampires laugh. Daisy grinned adding, "Not to worry, all will come to light when the fighting is done this night."

The answer seemed to satisfy both human men, they nodded and turned their sights to the fighting going on around them when the clamor of battle faded. The fog of smoke thinned then cleared revealing a road and surrounding field filled with burning carriages and dead bodies. Only the screams of one vampire broke the silence drawing everyone's attention.

"Oh don't act that hurts that much. For someone as old as you I would expect more." Bobbi sneered at Bakshi who she had pinned to the ground with two swords. He was struggling and whimpering at the pain through threats of revenge; suddenly he noticed he was the only one left and his tune changed. "I don't want to die. I'll talk if you give me your word I can walk away."

"You think you can ask for anything Bakshi? Have you finally lost your mind? You knew we were coming, you had all the time the Goddess has allowed. Now it's time play your last role." Bobbi stated with a dangerous smirk that made Bakshi cower despite his wounds. Everyone gathered around, Bobbi noticed Jemma out of the corner of her eye and glanced up. Shock and joy washed over Bobbi as she immediately bounced up and over Bakshi to give a leaping hug to Daisy. "Chloe!"

Daisy caught Bobbi in her arms hugging her back while laughing with happiness. "Hi Bobbi, it's great to see you. This time around my name is Daisy."

"Anything you want beautiful. I'm just so happy to see you!" Bobbi declared looking over to Jemma and add, "Let me correct that, I'm so happy for you both. It's about damn time. Though I was shocked to learn you'd already crossed over. Ugh, Ward is such an asshole."

Daisy laughed and nodded in agreement. "I'm glad I found Jemma, we've waited long enough. And I'm so happy to be back with my family."

Bobbi let Daisy go and wrapped her left arm around Daisy leading her over to Bakshi. "Now that you're here, I'll going to allow you the pleasure of working Bakshi for information."

"Really? Bobbi that's so sweet. Thank you." Daisy replied locking eyes with Bakshi, he turned away mumbling. "I knew this was going to bite us in the ass. Doomed right from the start."

Daisy walked over to Bakshi and kicked him lightly in the side making his body push on the swords. Bakshi screamed. Daisy smiled as she admitted, "I have all my memories now. Not only do I remember who I am, I remember who you are too. You're not walking away from this but I'll make it faster than you deserve if you tell us what we want to know."

Bakshi fell quiet, his eyes on the ground as he thought it all over for a long moment. Finally he looked up to Daisy and nodded yes. "Ward went back to the Master, back to Carfax Abbey."

"Carfax Abbey? I don't know that place and I know all of Ward's places. Where is Carfax Abbey?" Daisy demanded and Bakshi fell silent. Daisy reached out gripping the right side sword by the hilt and twisted the blade in a wide circle until Bakshi broke. "Alright! Alright! Just stop! Please. Carfax Abbey is in Kilnsea south of Easington. You can't miss it. Ward put the Master there when we travel, I was the only one allowed to know."

"Why?" Daisy demanded with a kick to one of the swords making him grimace and whimper.

"Ward was building a second army to protect the Master." Bakshi replied with a painful breath. Daisy looked up sharing silent meaningful looks with Jemma who took over announcing. "Good to know, at least it'll make fun. Any last words rat?"

"I hope the Master kills you slowly."

Jemma sneered at Bakshi then walked over raised her foot up then slammed it down upon Bakshi's head crushing it. Bakshi twitched for a long moment then stilled. Daisy pulled one of the swords free then used the blade to sever what was left of Bakshi's head from his body then tossed the blade back to Bobbi. No one spoke, everyone stared at the couple with a distrubled expression on their face. When Jemma noticed it she laughed heartily making Daisy smile and chuckle.

"Dare I ask what that one did?" Coulson asked Melinda and she smirked as she answered. "Oh I'm sure if you sit next to your friend Dr. Zabo you'll hear the whole story."

"Did he deserve it?" Coulson asked and Melinda chuckled as she nodded yes adding, "He got off easy."

"Let's clean up and get back to the inn. I want to catch up properly with everyone before we push on." Jemma announced and everyone moved into action.

Their dead was gathered first and put on to their own funeral pyre before lighting it ablaze. Bobbi and Melinda both said words about the fallen to pay their respects then they all moved on to gather up and destroy the other bodies. Once the area was clear the mood lightened as they gathered and got into the last remaining horse and wagon and introductions were made all around. The humans clustered around Coulson who kept close to Melinda out of habit, they seemed hesitant to be so friendly with the other vampires however Coulson's ease and unwavering loyalty to Melinda gave them incentive to try harder to be friendly and to accept that _these vampires_ would not harm them. The ride back to Leeds was quiet at first then slowly dissolved into constant conversation between humans and vampires. Bobbi sat up front with Jemma and Daisy who had offered to drive so that everyone else could talk.

They took their time returning to the inn, it was past the witching hour when they finally arrived. Fitz came out to greet them at the stables behind the inn, when he saw Bobbi sitting with Jemma and Daisy he announced. "I had a feeling tonight would turn into a celebration, it's a good thing I prepared."

"We have humans with us, did you prepare for that too?" Jemma asked with a knowing smirk and Fitz laughed. "Actually, yes I did."

"How did you know Fitz?" Daisy asked her happiness shone bright through her eyes and wide smile.

"I never give up my secrets Daisy, you should know that." Fitz answered with a dismissive shrug of his shoulders. Jemma burst out laughing and leaned over to her girlfriend telling her. "That means he's totally making shit up. Sssush don't let on that we know."

"I heard you Jemma. And it's not bullshit." Fitz interrupted defensively and Jemma only laughed more. They lead the wagon into the barn, and Triplett offered to tend to the horse while everyone went inside. Fitz introduced himself with amusement, and when he was introduced to Coulson he added. "I know you don't remember, you just a small child then but we have met before. I was with Melinda when she found you."

"You're the one that wrote me all those encouraging letters while I was in school. You're F." Coulson replied with shock and happy awe. Fitz offered his hand and Coulson took it eagerly shaking it hard. "It is very nice to finally meet you. Your letters and Melinda's occasional visits were the only thing that kept me going. Thank you."

"You're welcome Philip. I'm happy to see the fine man you've grown into." Fitz replied then led the way inside the inn.

"Where's the inn keeper?" Jemma asked suspiciously as they entered the main room. The inn's main room had been rearranged as if for a gathering yet the human owner was nowhere in sight.

"I gave him the night off and sent him to stay at his brothers across town. We have the inn to ourselves. And in anticipation of our human guests not only have I procured fresh food for us, but fresh food for them as well." Fitz announced with a pleased smile and Jemma grinned slapping him on the back. "Now you've surprised me. Good job Fitz."

"You are welcome Jemma." Fitz replied then took over as host, first showing the vampires the kitchen where he had three men, each deadly criminals, had been strung up with spigots in their necks for easy refiling. Then Fitz showed Coulson and his team the table next the small bar that had been laid out with a bounty of food, fresh bread, good cheese, smoked meats and even fresh fruit. "And don't forget I've managed to scrounge up several bottles of what I'm told is good red wine. Enjoy."

The vampires took turns in the back filling their warmed cups with fresh blood while the humans filled their plates and uncorked three bottles of wine. Jemma, Daisy, Melinda and Bobbi all took a moment to properly clean up while a bucket of clean water and a few clean rags were passed over to Coulson and his team. Mack stuck to Fitz's side helping where he could, he was relieved no one called him out on his sudden switch of loyalties.

Once everyone was appropriately cleaned up and settled in with some sort of refreshment Daisy and Jemma sat down with Dr. Zabo so they could explain what was going on. Jemma and Daisy sat on one side of the table with Bobbi on Daisy's right and Fitz on Jemma's left. Melinda never sat down, she watched everyone while constantly moving around as did Mack who remained somewhat close to Fitz standing just behind quietly watching. Dr. Zabo sat directly across from the couple with Coulson to his left and Triplett to his right. Peterson sat on Triplett's right while Hand and Hartley sat on Coulson's left. They all patiently waited for Jemma or Daisy to begin. The couple turned to each other sharing a moment of silent communication before Jemma nodded. "I'll start first. Dr. Zabo…"

"Please call me Cal." Dr. Zabo politely interrupted and Jemma smiled as she replied, "Alright but only if you afford me the same courtesy and call me Jemma."

Dr. Zabo nodded and Jemma continued. "Cal you know I am a vampire. What only four people in this room are aware of is that I'm actually one of the first vampires. I was born three thousand two hundred and sixty five years ago in the tiny city of Qattara in what you would know as ancient Mesopotamia. I was the daughter of a nobleman who worked for the king."

The room quickly fell silent when it was realized who was speaking and what they were speaking about. Whispers of "The Master's origins!" were spread and everyone wanted to know. Jemma kept her attention to Dr. Zabo and spoke frankly about her human life and the event that changed everything. There were whispers all around at every new revelation, that Bobbi was once Jemma's body servant and that Fitz was once a simple poor gardener. Everyone hung on Jemma's words as her story unfolded, how life was back then, what role her family played in the cities politics. How the attack from the kings enemies led to her meeting Skye and how Fitz saved them both.

"I fell in love with her the moment I laid eyes upon her. My fate was sealed." Jemma said with a sweet smile and Daisy reached out to take her hand and nod in agreement.

"I'm sorry Jemma. I don't understand, you knew Daisy back when you were human?" Dr. Zabo asked with a confused expression and Daisy answered. "Actually Father, I was known as Skye back then. And yes, I was the daughter of a nobleman who also served the King. Our families fought and when we were found together we were taken to the king, disowned by both our parents then sentenced to death all because we love each other and I wouldn't lie about it."

Every human in the room's mouth fell open in shock. Even the vampires around them showed shock with their wide surprised eyes.

"Skye was so brave." Jemma stated as red tears welled up. Daisy handed her a clean rag to dab the tears with and Jemma continued leaving nothing out as she recounted what happened that day, that night and everything else that followed. It brought tears to most who were listening.

As Jemma continued, she didn't hide that she had embraced her darkness but she didn't go into details either only mentioning her development and adherence to "ethical eating". Instead she skipped over going straight to Pompeii. By this point Jemma only made mention of what it was called and what it was.

"I didn't know it was possible but the Goddess promised. I should have had more faith. Skye was reborn, probably many times over until our paths crossed again. That's what reincarnation is, the same soul being born again and again."

"But how does she remember all that she does?" Dr. Zabo asked leaning in as was Coulson and Hand.

"That is the gift of the Goddess, she made sure I could remember." Daisy replied then smiled adding. "She came to me in dreams and gave me what I had lost."

Jemma picked up the narration starting with her return to the estate and giving a brief summary of what everyone else was doing and what they were all getting ready for. Jemma delicately explained how she felt about slavery and what her reputation was in Pompeii before going into how she "ran into" Chloe. Daisy picked up where she could with Jemma filling in the other details. Then when it came to the eruption, Melinda, Fitz and Bobbi all helped filling in the details of what happened. Bobbi was the last one to see Jemma alive and when she went into what happened, Dr. Zabo was silently sobbing. Everyone had tears in their eyes, sniffles and quiet sobs gently echoed around the room, everyone was emotional, everyone but Jemma and Daisy.

Jemma turned to Daisy admitting, "I wanted to die that day, I couldn't go on without you but as we know, the Goddess had other plans."

Fitz picked up the narration. "Jemma was buried in the eruption and she remained in the ground until this year when we finally were able to dig her up. Losing her for so long, was more than we could bare. Frankly we almost didn't survive, only our determination to find a way to bring her back kept us going."

This time they all took turns talking, Dr. Zabo shared Daisy's beginning all the way up to her abduction then Daisy took over telling her father and the others in brutal detail what it was like to be sired by Ward and how she fought against him in the only way she could, by disobeying vague orders and forcing Ward to be very specific with her.

"I never knew why Ward or his Master tolerated my insubordination so much only that for whatever reason they wouldn't kill me." Daisy commented only for Mack to add. "I always wondered why too, now I know. He was keeping you around to use against her. I'm glad his plan failed, most of what he did, made me do never sat well with me. Never."

"That's why you're with me now, in our family we eat ethically." Fitz stated getting up to give Mack a hug and everyone chuckled at the "eat ethically" comment. Then Mack looked down at Fitz asking softly, "What would have happened if I hadn't fallen so fast for you?"

"I would have hypnotized you and kept you out of the way until we were done. I would have let Daisy chose your fate since she presumably knew you best." Fitz answered honestly and surprise from those listening rippled through the room.

"Ward would have killed me immediately. Why save me?"

"You have a good soul." Fitz answered simply. Mack frowned, "But, how did you know I have a good soul. The first time we met was when you stopped me from interrupting Jemma and Daisy."

"No, actually I met you when Jemma picked you up and questioned you. Jemma always had a good sense of character and I followed her lead."

"Really?" Mack was shocked. And Fitz smiled lovingly at Mack, "You resisted the hypnotism and headed back and got a hell of a head start on me. You gave me gave me the excuse to hold on to you a little longer. You're so much more fun when it's really you."

"You could have done anything to me."

"I only harm those who try to harm me first. I was never one for bloodlust. And willing and eager has always been a thousand times better than forced and mindless." Fitz answered with a casual shrug and Mack smiled wide and leaned down kissing Fitz on the lips. "That's why I fell for you right away. You're so honorable, and so handsome."

Fitz smiled wide and hugged Mack tight.

They all kept talking until the tale was told and everyone knew the full truth. Dr. Zabo was in tears, he had a hard time coming to grips with all the torment and pain his daughter had lived through in her various reincarnations. Coulson was shocked to learn so much and to have what he considered, "All the proof he needed" that not all vampires, (not all monsters) were inherently evil some were just stuck with what life threw at them.

The serious mood dissipated dissolving into joyful party. The humans in the room grew comfortable with their vampire companions and eventually spread out breaking into smaller groups of humans and vampires as dice and cards were brought out and fun games were begun. Laughter and lively conversation filled the air and Jemma stepped out through the back to get some fresh air. And for one moment Jemma was alone with her thoughts, it had been a long day and an even longer night and oddly she felt rather emotionally spent. Then it dawned on Jemma, besides Chloe, she had never fully shared her life story with anyone until this night. It was freeing.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Coulson politely asked standing at the back door yet still inside. Jemma didn't answer, she nodded yes and Coulson stepped out to stand next to her.

"I know it was for Cal's benefit but you allowed me and my team to listen in and frankly it opened my eyes to so much. And I was always curious about Melinda's origin, she never spoke of it."

"Melinda's not one to talk about herself, she had never has." Jemma commented with a knowing smile.

"May I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Is Daisy really that good at getting information?"

"You should ask Mack but I would say yes, from what I've seen she's better at gathering information than anyone I've ever known."

"Wow. Just from your age alone I know that must mean quiet a lot." Coulson replied with an impressed look and a nod of his head.

"My turn to ask a question."

"Okay."

"What are you thinking about? I can see the little cogs of your mind spinning behind your eyes." Jemma asked him bluntly and he smiled chuckling. "Am I that obvious?"

Jemma nodded yes and he sighed asking. "To be honest I was only going to ask Melinda but now that, well, all has been revealed I'd be a fool not to ask all of you. What are plans for after you destroy Ward and his hive? Because I don't have a doubt in my mind Ward will not last the fight when you find him."

"Actually I'm not sure Philip, I was going to let Daisy decide. Why? What were you thinking?" Jemma asked curious.

"I belong to an organization, called SDHS, Secret Defenders of Humanity Society which has been around for a little over three centuries." Coulson began and Jemma smirked. "Yes I know that sounds like nothing compared to someone who has lived for over thirty two centuries but the work they do actually makes a difference. If I wasn't sure of that, I never would have pledged myself to their service."

"So what are you asking, be blunt Philip."

"The SDHS have become too narrow minded in their approach. They have become frightened of what we know, and in their fear they've adopted an all or nothing mindset; and it causes them to make bad decisions regarding those who live in the dark. Mistakes have been made and I carry them with me every day. I was hoping to convince you, Daisy and the others to not join the SDHS but to assist me in a more hands on approach. I think your contribution to our work would ensure our success. I don't want any more innocents to die."

"So, you're more than a monster hunter?"

"Yes. I protect the weak, the innocent; those who cannot protect themselves. I can tell the difference unfortunately not many in the organization see eye to eye with me on this topic. I'm not afraid of the dark of what lives in it as I'm not afraid of asking for help. I need your help. Please, think it over. To have someone of Daisy's abilities combined with the knowledge and skill you and Fitz, Melinda and Bobbi have…my head spins at the possibility of all the good we could do together."

The idea intrigued Jemma, she nodded as she said. "I'll think about it and I'll bring it up to the others once Ward is out of the way. Are you sure you still want to come with us? You don't have to. Now, I'd be lying if I said I couldn't use your help; but I don't want you to do it unless your hearts in it."

"My hearts in it." Coulson replied with a smile and a nod of his head. They went back inside rejoining the party. Jemma was amazed by what she saw, human and vampire enjoying each other's company without fear, it went a long way to convincing her that an arrangement between herself and Coulson could actually work. The revelry went on until mid-morning when Jemma ordered everyone to get some sleep letting them know that they would travel at nightfall. Everyone piled in the rooms to sleep, Coulson and his team was put into one room together. Jemma sent Fitz and Mack ( _who Daisy had lent her day-walker amulet to_ ) to acquire covered wagons and horses before laying down with Daisy for a few hours. Jemma didn't need to sleep, she just wanted some alone time with her love.

That afternoon as the sun began to set, everyone woke and gathered in the main room. Fresh warm blood was provided to the vampires while a feast of food was laid out for Coulson's team. Dr. Zabo ate while chatting happily with his daughter, he was convincing her to lend her skills to their cause and Daisy was warming up to the idea quickly. Peterson and Triplett sat with Fitz grilling him with questions about his inventions, both men were science minded and what Fitz knew set their imaginations on fire. Hand and Hartley sat with Melinda and Bobbi and discussed hand to hand fighting techniques. Jemma took a seat next to Coulson and went over a map he had procured of Carfax Abbey and the nearby town of Kilsea to plan out their attack. Coulson was shocked and very honored Jemma wanted his input on the plan.

After sunset as it grew dark everyone gathered by the stables and together they left Leeds heading east to Kilsea. The roads were dry and they made good time pushing the horses at a fast steady pace all night long. They stopped at dawn to eat and rest the horses; when they pushed on Coulson's team took over driving the wagons so the younger vampires could hide from the sun. They stopped again at midday to eat and rest the horses, their hard push made a difference, they reached Kilsea an hour after sunset.

As they passed through the small town Coulson got directions to Carfax Abbey and he was warned to stay away, told that the devil lived at Carfax Abbey. Coulson thanked them for the warning and kept their group moving forward. They caught sight of the Abbey an hour later.

Up above the sky was inky black, the moon was hidden by a thick bank of clouds and thunder rumbled in the distance. Carfax Abbey was located at the tip of land far out into the North Sea, built upon sand and rock the abbey was surrounded by the sea on three sides constantly battered by heavy wind and rain. There was only one approach to the abbey from the North where there were no shrubs no trees or large rocks. They would be seen immediately.

Jemma ordered them to stop and got off her horse. They all could smell the salt water all they could hear the crash of waves upon the shore. A storm was coming it was only a matter of time before it hit. Jemma turned to the others telling them. "Get your weapons ready, he'll know we're coming as soon as he sees us. It's going to get ugly fast. Be prepared."

Everyone pulled their weapons out and got ready for the fight. Coulson and Dr. Zabo spoke quietly off to the side for a long moment then both men approached Jemma. Coulson was blunt. "I'm not sure how much we can really help but we'll try. Tell us where you want us."

"Philip, Cal let's be clear. What you're going to see this night no other normal human person has ever witnessed…a battle to the death between old powerful vampires. It's going to get ugly and you're going to see all of us at our worst. If you can handle this, if you don't run screaming or turn mad we'll join you in your quest to save innocents. Come on lets join the others, I don't want to have to repeat myself."

Coulson and Dr. Zabo both nodded and they all joined the group behind the covered wagons. Jemma made brief eye contact with everyone as they fell silent, she was to the point. "Ward and his master Shmidt know we're coming. They are expecting us and will do everything within their power to stop us. We'll go in under Daisy and Mack's lead they'll be presenting us as gifts to get us past the initial guards. Hopefully it'll be enough to get us inside. The first wave in will be Bobbi, Melinda, Fitz, Daisy and myself. Second wave in will be Coulson and your team. Mack I need you to stay with the rest to catch anyone who gets past us. If they fight you kill them and show no mercy."

"You want us to kill everyone?" Mack asked looking sick. Jemma was not sympathetic, "If they give up and join us they can live. Otherwise cut them down, I don't want anyone stabbed in the back for being merciful."

Mack nodded sadly in understanding.

They left the other wagons and climbed into the lead wagon with Mack driving. Bobbi, Melinda, Fitz, Daisy and Jemma were on horseback, when they began moving they pulled their riding cloaks down over their faces and rode in at a normal pace with an unmasked Daisy leading the way. They couldn't hide their smell but the fact that they had Coulson and his team with them Jemma hoped it would be enough to convince the guards that Daisy and Mack were bringing something special for the master.

The ride in was nerve wracking and Daisy had to concentrate to keep her face neutral. They traveled down the road toward the abbey as the weather took a turn for the worse, the wind picked up and the rain began to fall in a stinging blanket. Flashes of lightning illuminated the crumbling abbey and the raging North Sea behind it. Memories of her childhood rose up, the first real storm she ever witnessed was on the boat to Boston, Daisy had never seen so much lightning, so much thunder and such heavy rain yet it was the massive walls of water that rose up and fell that frightened her the most. Daisy remembered that fear, and that fear made her apprehension in that moment rise up so much it choked her. She tried to swallow it down, she tried to ignore it but the intense fear only gripped her tighter. A loud clash of thunder overhead startled her she jumped in the saddle and had to clamp down harder on the reins to keep the horse from bolting. Then her memories from her life as Skye rose up, her life as Chloe rose up and Daisy remembered her strength. It was enough for Daisy to push down the fear and focus on the task at hand.

With a hard rather bored expression on her face Daisy approached the iron gate that was the official entrance to Carfax Abbey. The rusted broken gate was attached to a low stone wall, it spoke of grandeur of the abbey that had long past. Two hooded sentries stepped out of the shadows to challenge Daisy. "Identify yourself."

"It's Daisy you fool. Don't your eyes work?"

"Daisy? Sorry Daisy I didn't recognize you, this weather is horrible, I hope it passes quickly. Who else do you have with you Daisy?"

"I've got Mack with me and a few stragglers we picked up on the way. Did you know those Tri-Clan fangs rats have ramped up their attacks on us? They've been hitting our watcher groups left and right. We've picked up those managed to escape alive. Unfortunately there weren't many. We've been dogging them since St. Petersburg. We did however manage to find a special gift for the Master that might make up for how tardy I am. Anything I should know going in?"

The sentinel shook his head no then stopped to add, "Ward is on edge, step careful with him."

"When is Ward not on edge? He's the definition of being on edge." Daisy joked and the sentinel laughed as he opened the gate for Daisy and waved her through. Daisy nodded to him as she kicked her horse into motion leading the procession through the open yard and into the abbey, where a makeshift stable had been set up.

Daisy lead them all inside and out of the worst of the weather, though the abbey's roof was missing in many places and entire walls were missing it did shield them from the rain for the most part. Which unfortunately required them to pull back their hoods as had the dozen other vampires milling about the interior had done. Daisy knew she couldn't take her group in further without raising suspicion so she climbed off her horse and tried to buy time. Everyone followed suit, they got off their horses and tied them to the wall. Mack pulled the wagon inside but no one stepped out of the wagon and Mack took his time getting off the wagon and taking care of the horse.

Their ruse only lasted a few moments, Arnim Zola a slimly little man who never left the Master's side came out ordering everyone to be on alert. When Zola spotted Daisy he grimaced and stomped over. "Where have you been? The Master has needed you and you were nowhere to be found. Where were you? Why did you not send word Daisy? When Ward sees you, you'll have hell to pay."

Daisy didn't take the bait from the little angry man she sighed and walked over to him. "I didn't know about this place and Mack ate from a dying woman, he was sick for days. I had to wait until he was better to get the location from him, by that point I thought it best to just travel myself instead of sending word."

Zola glowered at her, suddenly he noticed the large group with her and he frowned as he demanded. "Who did you bring with you?"

"Some friends I picked up on the way." Daisy replied trying to distract Zola. It didn't work.

"Identify yourselves or I'm calling the dogs." Zola demanded. Daisy stared him in the eyes and bit down on the first three things that rose up in her mind, she finally settled for. "You're so petty Arnim. What's your problem with me?"

"You don't follow orders. You're dangerous Daisy. I don't know why the Master tolerated you at all. Now tell them to take their hoods off and identify themselves."

Daisy glowered at him and over her shoulder they pulled their hoods back revealing themselves. Zola's eyes went wide he began backing up step by step and he shouted in a panic. "Release the dogs! We're under attack! Release the dogs we're under attack!"

"Shit!" Daisy mumbled lunging for Zola only to have the little slimy man slip away deeper inside the abbey. Daisy rushed after him only to have three dozen armed hissing vampires rush at her, she had never met these vampires before so knew she couldn't talk her way out of this one. Behind the throng of attacking vampires were a dozen rabid two headed Minotaur's along with two dozen naked bald rabid half turned vampires which were nothing more than mindless killing machines . Daisy cursed again backing up when she felt Jemma at her back; her love kissed her on the cheek then stepped in front of her as Ward's army pushed forward.

In the back Mack pulled back the flaps on the wagon and everyone poured out ready to fight. Mack sighed heavily as he watched the battle unfold, he moved to the main doors closing and locking them before picking up a crossbow along with extra bolts. Up in front Bobbi Melinda and Fitz flanked Jemma and Daisy armed with swords, crossbows and packs of liquid silver. They met Ward's army head on slaughtering any foolish enough to attack them by transforming into their fearsome bat forms. They carried a sword in one hand a loaded crossbow in the other and used their massive wings to beat back there enemies along with using the massive talons on their feet to tear apart those who got too close.

Together the five cut a swatch through Ward's army of waves and waves of attacking heavily armed vampires to the Minotaur's coming up behind. And just when they thought they were through they were almost overwhelmed by the rabid crazed vampires rushing them from all directions, there seemed to be no end to them. The situation was dire. The Minotaur's were hard to take down, it took brute strength to snap there massive necks to kill them while the crazed vampires were weak in flesh and unable to transform yet still managed to be a nuisance and slowed their progress to almost a standstill. Eventually Jemma pushed through creating a small path that Daisy, Bobbi and Fitz used to follow as new sound drew their attention, a single ringing bell of alarm began ringing again and again off deep inside the abbey. Jemma pushed past them to reach the hall with Daisy, Fitz and Bobbi a step behind her.

Right behind them were Coulson and his team, they were heavily armed crack shots taking down vampire after attacking vampire. They all used heavy duty crossbows with silver tips bolts, and each person carried six or seven belts of extra bolts around their shoulders keeping the waves of heavily armed vampires back. And when they got too close they used their swords with blades dipped in silver to cut them down. They tried to follow Jemma only three dozen more armed vampires poured in from the hall Jemma and the others had just escaped down. Coulson and his team stayed behind with Melinda. She was the only one who could face the Minotaur's, she stayed in her bat form tearing slashing and stabbing each beast until they were dead. Melinda was busy taking the Minotaur's down one by one while Coulson and his team took out everything else. Soon their swords were coated and dripping in blood, so much it made the hilts slick and bodies piled up until they were tripping over them. And every time they thought the flow of new vampires to kill had stopped more poured out of that hall. It was a fight to the death and they knew it.

Through every door, past every turn through the ruined abbey Jemma and the others encountered a different double headed minotaur, each one more frenzied and armored than the one before making it harder and harder to kill them. They took turns taking it one two at a time and when they reached back of the abbey where the altar was located they found themselves in an empty room. Outside they could hear the storm furiously battering the stone walls and what was left of the roof.

"Where did all those vampires and minotaur's come from? They had to have come from somewhere?" Bobbi asked through gritted teeth, she transformed back into her human appearance and ran around the room looking for a hidden door. Fitz and Daisy soon followed transforming back and running in all directions.

Jemma stood there breathing and silently thinking as she transformed back into her human appearance. Jemma saw the altar and walked over to it, all the holy icons had long been removed; she walked around it and noticed a flat piece of wood on the floor partially covering up something black. Then a wind blew and the scent of wet earth, dust and something old tickled her nose. Jemma leaned down and picked up the board pushing it back revealing a hidden staircase in the floor.

"Over here!" Jemma called out and in an instant everyone was at her side. "They came from down below. I knew it couldn't be this easy."

"Do we need a torch?" Fitz asked Jemma and she shook her head no. "Let's see if there eyes work as well as ours."

Bobbi snorted through her nose in amusement then motioned to Jemma to lead the way. Jemma went down first followed by Daisy then Fitz with Bobbi bringing up the rear after pausing to pull the board back into place and rigging it with a small bell to let them know if anyone followed.

The crudely carved stairs lead down a steep incline deep into the earth eventually leading into a natural cavern. The air was stagnant and hot, they could smell smoke, tar, burning human flesh and feces. Daisy was appalled by the smell and Fitz and Bobbi shared a loaded look that Jemma caught she frowned nodding in agreement. Daisy didn't understand and stopped Jemma to ask. "What?"

"That smell," Jemma began in a low whisper. "Is the smell of a lair. The smell of a real monster one so horrible that it would frighten even the most hardened vampires. It's death."

Daisy gulped and nodded looking appropriately frightened. Jemma leaned in gently grabbing Daisy's hand, looking her love in the eyes she said. "It's nothing to worry about. We got this, none of us are going to get hurt, I promise. You trust me?"

"With my soul." Daisy replied tightening her grip on Jemma's hand. Jemma gave her a warm confident smile. "Then focus on what we'll finally be getting."

"What's that?"

"Payback."

Daisy's smile returned as did her confidence, she nodded to Jemma giving Jemma's hand one more squeeze then let go to take a better grip on her weapons a sword and a dagger each already coated in blood. They continued down the stairs at a slow steady pace, Jemma was five steps ahead of the rest listening with her whole body as they made their way down.

The winding steep staircase pulled them further into the earth. The stench of rot over powered all the other smells and rolled over them like a hot wet blanket, there was no escaping it. They could feel the heat in the air increase; they could see in the pitch black that the stairs were coming to an end and that there was light coming from somewhere. Shattering the silence were muffled shouting, the rattle of chains and screaming. They approached slowly to silence their steps, they reached the bottom and Jemma peeked around the corner.

"Holy fuck!" Jemma whispered her eyes wide which alarmed Bobbi and Fitz. Daisy demanded, "What is it Jemma?"

"Shmidt looks…different, very different. I'm not sure what' going on in there." Jemma answered with a distraught face and Daisy frowned she pushed past Jemma and took a peek herself. Daisy shot backward with a very disturbed confused face and exclaimed in a hard whisper, "Holy shit!"

Bobbi frowned and moved to take a peek and shot back to her spot in the back with wide eyes. Fitz frowned and commented under his breath. "For crying out loud, it can't be that bad."

Fitz moved peeking around the corner and shot back just as the others had now speechless. Bobbi turned to Jemma, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Neither have I." Jemma replied then added after a big breath. "The plan remains the same. Are you ready?"

Everyone nodded their head and gripped their weapons tight. Jemma lead the charge, she held her head up high and walked in like she owned the place.

The cavern was large with high ceilings, the walls tapered in toward the back drawing all of their eyes to a massive quivering flesh glob the size of three elephants put together. Dotting the room were three massive iron pots filled with what appeared to be pieces of human beings; each pot boiled over three massive fires that filled the space with oppressive heat. Around each pot was a chained group of five people stripped naked and forced to tear pieces of the dead into smaller pieces before adding it to the pot. Other chained naked people were off on the sides using small hatchets to cut apart the recently dead. In the back past the pots was a swarming nest of new vampires each one nude slimly and fighting to suckle off the fleshy blobs teats. Once the teats came into focus they all noticed the thick fleshy tentacles that crept out from under rolls of greasy glistening flesh that reached out licking and sucking on the moving mass of suckling naked vampires.

Jemma walked further in and when the captives in chains noticed suddenly stopping to stare at her in confusion drawing everyone's attention. Daisy, Bobbi and Fitz were a step behind her as the room exploded in hissing shrieks and the naked vampires feeding off the massive fleshly blob attacked. The room prevented Shmidt's vampires from attacking in a solid wall of fury, the pots and captives forced them to break into groups of three to attack. The groups were not large enough to overwhelm Jemma and the others, they simply used their weapons cutting each vampire down pushing their way deeper into the cavern. Nothing seemed to slow their progress.

"Trespassers! You will pay with your life for violating my sanctuary!" A familiar voice hissed at them from behind the massive blob of flesh that quivered with each word.

Jemma decapitated two vampires in front of her and turned toward the voice with a smug look on her face as she taunted. "Is that you Shmidt? Wow you've changed, the years have not been kind to you. The Goddess said you were an abomination and I didn't know what she really meant until now. Seriously Shmidt what happened? You look…mutated. Not a good look on you at all. I say this as a vampire, I'm disgusted."

Shmidt screamed in rage filling the cavern with an ear piercing shriek that made his own vampires cower, Bobbi and Fitz took advantage cutting them down. Shmidt screamed more and the quivering blob of flesh rolled in place revealing even more suckling slimy naked vampires that immediately unlatched and attacked. And Bobbi and Fitz met them head on using the packs of liquid sivler on them to cull the herd before cutting a path through them. Fitz wasn't as talented with a sword as Bobbi was but he was determined and strong, his blade did not waver, his courage remained steadfast.

Jemma ignored the hissing and looked to the mass she assumed was Shmidt. "Enough of your games Shmidt! Come out and face me and Daisy or I will cut you apart bit by flabby bit."

Hysterical laughing from just behind the blob rose above the clamor of the fight. Daisy stepped to stand side by side with Jemma, she shook her head and said with a grimace. "That's Ward's laugh. What the hell is going on?"

The slimly blob of flesh rolled again this time Shmidt's body, what was left of his body rolled into view. The armless and legless stump that was left of Shimdt was being cradled by the mound of quivering flesh. Then Jemma and Daisy saw it, thick fleshy tentacles that protruded from his stumps that connected him to the blob of flesh. Shmidt was hissing at them with such anger, the fleshy blob moved again and the largest tentacle that had seen yet, this one as large as elephants trunk came into view carrying Ward. The massive leech like protrusion was attached to Ward back as laughed hysterically.

"What the fuck." Daisy and Jemma whispered in tandem and both women had to fight the urge to step back.

Ward looked as if he was in having some sort of physical fit, his body twitched on its own, his eyes were rolled to the back of his head and long drips of red drool hung off his lip. The tentacle carried him over to the pair an set him on the floor, revealing the tentacle attached to Wards back through suction and teeth.

With wide shocked eyes Jemma grabbed Daisy and took a step backward. Shmidt hissed at them, "You saved me time by coming to me Jemma. You will never leave this lair alive. You were always a fool Jemma. The Goddess was wrong to choose you over me. I am stronger, I am more powerful and it'll my children who ravage the world. But I should thank you for returning my property to me. Daisy, come here."

Jemma frowned and glanced at her love to see Daisy grimacing and struggling against some unseen force. Jemma tightened her grip on Daisy's hand and Daisy somehow managed to stay put. Feeling triumphant Jemma turned back toward Shmidt and was slammed brutally in the face by a heavy silver coated bat knocking Jemma off her feet and backward.

"Daisy stay put! You will not disobey me again." Shmidt screamed at Daisy and she froze in place. Behind her Jemma had landed on her side, there was a deep cut where Ward at hit her, she was heavily dazed and forgot where she was for a moment. Ward keep the modified bat in his left hand and grabbed Jemma's arm with his right and dragged her over to the massive blob of flesh that was Shmidt.

"Here she is Master." Ward said in a dazed voice, his eyes were still cloudy and he seemed to sway in place. Daisy was frightened, Jemma wasn't supposed to go down like that.

"What wrong with you Ward?" Daisy whispered trying to get his attention, just then a loud flatulence sound erupted from Shmidt's mass of quivering flesh and a visible yellow gas was emitted spreading quickly around the room. Ward let Jemma drop at the edge of the wood tank that held Shmidt's mass then slumped slightly as the yellow gas hit him.

In moments the yellow gas had reached every section of the room and the fighting stopped. Daisy fought the invisible grip over her to twist her neck to see behind her, and gasped. Bobbi and Fitz had succumbed to the gas and were being dragged over to Shmidt. When she turned back Ward was tying Jemma to a thick pole that had been recently put into the ground. In moments Bobbi and Fitz joined her each tied to their own stake by Ward who then turned to her.

"Ward? Ward?"

"Don't bother to try to sway him Daisy, he's completely under my control. He's always been under my sole control." Shmidt said with a sneer, the fleshy mass moved lifting the stump of his body up so that it was level with Daisy's.

"What do you want from me?" Daisy boldly asked looking Smidt in the eyes.

"I want you to kill Jemma. I want you kill her and those two as well. You've defied me enough Daisy. _You are my creation, you will do my bidding_."

Inside Daisy wouldn't accept that, it was Ward that turned her, Ward that gave her orders, she only seen the Master a few times but from afar. Ward hadn't been able to physically control her so how in the world was Shmidt pulling it off now? Daisy searched her mind and grew frustrated and angry, _this wasn't supposed to happen like this!_ She huffed through her nose and looked down, that's when she noticed something sticking to her leg. And though it took great effort she twisted around to see what it was. "What the fuck!" A tentacle from that disgusting blob of flesh that was Shmidt had snuck it's way under the gore around them to latch onto her calf, it was drinking from her.

Jemma was coming back to life but the yellow gas lingered and she struggled to shake it off while Bobbi and Fitz both looked heavily drugged and were barely conscious. Desperately Daisy looked and around, the naked slimy vampires that had escaped Bobbi and Fitz's wrath were crawling on hands and knees toward Shmidt. Ward was the only one on his feet he stood next to the wood tank that held Shmidt his eyes lost in the distance. Daisy looked down as tears of frustration rose up, she blinked them back shaking her head in disgust at her own weakness, than an idea hit her. Her head snapped back up as she looked at Shmidt calling out, "Master! Master!"

Shmidt looked up and Daisy forced herself to smile. "I have always been your creation and I have always done your bidding and your bidding alone. Please allow me to keep doing your bidding, it is an honor to carry out your orders."

Shmidt stopped, and he looked her up and down. "Why did you resist before? Why did you bring my greatest enemy to my lair? Why did you betray me?"

"Master I did not betray you. I brought your greatest enemy to you to vanquish them once and for all. I resisted Ward, not you. You were the only one I would take orders from because I am devoted to you." Daisy pleaded trying to convince him she spoke truthfully.

"You disappeared with Mack for weeks. What else am I to think?" Shmidt asked in a conversational tone, it gave Daisy glimpses of the man he used to be all those centuries ago. Daisy saw her way in and took it.

"Mack drank from a dying woman, he didn't realize until it was too late. He was sick for days, we had to hide. We lost track of the others and once we found out where everyone was going we took a boat immediately. We ran into your enemies in Leeds, Ward had left a trail a mile wide, he lead them here. I joined to make sure they were not successful. I wanted to help in the only way I could Master." Daisy pleaded and when it seemed as if Shmidt was wavering she added. "May I show you Master? May I show you how devoted I am to you and only you?"

"How?"

"I want to kill your greatest enemy. It will hurt her worse if I do it myself."

"That's a good point." Shmidt replied with a smug smile. "Ward, fetch my arms and legs."

"Yes Master." Ward automatically replied stumbling over to the side where a large wood chest sat. Ward pulled it open and pulled out a set of decaying arms and a set of decaying legs along with a bundled mess of leather straps.

Daisy watched in morbid fascination as Shmidt pulled himself free of the fleshy blob he was attached to, he retracted his tentacles to allow Ward to attach each dead rotting limb to the stumps that were left of his body. When Shmidt was totally free of the fleshy quivering mass, Daisy felt a physical bite into her calf muscle. She quickly glanced down and notice it was weakly hanging on, a moment later it fell off and began slinking back under the earth.

Now free to walk on his own, Shmidt approached Daisy slowly she couldn't help but look the monster up and down. The tentacles that had protruded from the stumps of his limbs had multiplied and attached themselves to the rotting attachments making them move. Behind him Ward was finally snapping out of his haze and when his eyes cleared they locked to Daisy's, she saw fear and worry in his eyes.

"Step forward girl." Shmidt commanded. Daisy did and was relieved when her legs moved on their own again. Shmidt motioned for her to step close and she did trying desperately not to show how disgusted and revolted she was by him.

"Prove to me you are loyal and I'll let you kill her." Shmidt challenged and Daisy thought for a moment. "She's still wearing Lilith's armor, she protected. It's why I couldn't kill her before. But now that she's weakened, I can get close and make her so weak she won't be able to resist when I take it off of her. Then you can kill her any way you like, take your time, make her pay for what she did."

Shmidt nodded and Daisy walked calmly over to Jemma, mentally willing herself not to show any signs of hesitation. The slimy naked vampires on their knees crowded around Shmidt to kiss and lick his feet and legs. Ward stepped forward it was obvious he wanted to say something but one glance at Shmidt kept his mouth shut. Daisy reached Jemma, she could see Jemma's head wound was healing fast and she was fighting the gas. She leaned in toward Jemma and kissed her on the cheek before stepping around to stand to the side and behind Jemma. Daisy leaned in as she reached up pulling back Jemma's long hair revealing her neck. Daisy's teeth came out as she subtly began transforming, she bit into Jemma's neck drinking deep of the thick blood that gushed out filling her mouth.

Jemma's eyes flew open growing wide as she gasped out loud, Daisy held on to Jemma drinking even more. Daisy felt the surge coming and tried not to smile. Over the weeks she had been solely with Jemma Daisy had learned something brand new that when she drank from her love two things would happen. First Daisy would be filled with a surge of energy that lasted a long time. The second thing was that with each drop of Jemma's blood, Daisy became more and more like Jemma growing wings and having the ability to fly. And with this feeding Daisy could feel no lingering remnants of Wards influence over her, she could only feel Jemma inside her.

Daisy let go of Jemma and held on to her love as she transformed all the way growing wings, and flapping them as hard as she could clearing out the yellow gas. Fitz and Bobbi began coughing clearing themselves of the gas. Jemma pulled her hands free of the silver bindings and charged Shmidt transforming into her true form in that split second tackling him to the ground claws out.

Jemma pinned Shmidt to the ground they hissed at screamed at each other, he fought back trying to push her off only his face transforming, his skin turned bright red his eyes sunk in and his teeth elongated just a bit. Jemma made hers grow even lager as she said. "This is the end Shmidt. When I'm done there will no pieces left of you."

"You can try girl but you will never beat me." Shmidt screamed forcing them to roll over and they struggled for dominance.

Bobbi and Fitz broke free of their restraints as the naked slimy vampires rose up to attack Jemma. Bobbi and Fitz leaped off their stakes to jump on clusters of attacking vampires keeping them off and away from Jemma. Once on their feet Bobbi and Fitz used their claws to rip the new vampires apart and tossing the pieces aside, the slimy naked vampires were unable to stop them and began scattering to get away. In the same moment Daisy attacked Ward pushing him away with all her might, he fell toward the quivering mass now twitching fast making its many rolls bounce and jump. Ward didn't see her coming until it was too late and was knocked off balance landing in to the wood vat with the quivering slimy blob of flesh. The fleshy mass reacted violently by swallowing Ward up in is folds.

Daisy watched with revoltion until her focus was pulled away by Jemma and Shmidt rolling around on the floor fighting for dominance. Daisy rushed over to help, she grabbed Shmidt's left hand pinning it down while Jemma pinned down his right. Once he was trapped Jemma yelled for Bobbi and Fitz, they retrieved their weapons from the floor where they had been discarded then rushed over to Jemma. Bobbi quickly dismantled her sword while Fitz did the same to his sword, taking apart the hilt and guard revealing a hiddien vile in the handle. Bobbi handed her vile over first and Jemma used one hand to lift the vile up to her mouth to pull the cork out with her teeth. Then with great glee she grinned as she slowly poured the contents of the vile onto Shmidt's body specifically targeting the connecting tissue to his decaying limbs.

"Do you know what this is Shmidt? Liquid silver, I hope this hurts."

The silver dissolved Shmidts skin like hot water on ice, he struggled not to scream instead he chanted with rage. "This is not the end. I will get my revenge. This is not over!"

Jemma growled pouring all of the first vile's contents onto Shmidt then motioned to Fitz for the other vile. After pouring both viles onto Shmidt Jemma looked to Daisy asking. "Are you ready?"

Daisy nodded yes and they took better hold of the arms they were holding and yanked them free in one fast move. Tossing the limbs aside they moved to the legs and in a silent count of three they tore Shmidt's legs off. Only then did Jemma stand up and look down at Shmidt, now helpless. Daisy wiped her hands on the ground then stood to take her place next to Jemma who told Shmidt. "You took centuries away from Daisy and I. This ends now, you will never rise again Shmidt. You will die in the sesspool you created."

"You can not kill me, I am immortal. Not even the Goddess could kill me." Shmidt taunted but it came off as a weak desperate last ditch attempt. Daisy frowned snapping back. "All your servants are dead, you have no friends, no one who will come to your aid. You will die in this pit and no one will remember you. No one will speak your name. No one will fear you anymore. The Goddess was always on our side, you always meant to fail."

"Fitz, pass Daisy the ax. I'm going to give her the honor." Jemma said her eyes glued to Shmidt's angry face.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long." Bobbi commented with an excited happy expression. Fitz beamed with joy as he passed Daisy the silver headed ax. Daisy took the tool in both hands, she felt a rush of anticipation as she lifted the ax and readied herself for the swing.

"You will be cursed forever if you strike Daisy. Killing your master will doom you forever!" Shmidt snarled at her and Daisy smiled. "Killing you will set us all free."

And without another word Daisy raised the ax high as Shmidt screamed in rage, Daisy swung hard severing Shmidt's head from his body in one stroke. Bobbi, Fitz and Jemma began clapping. "Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!"

Shmidt's head kept screaming and Jemma reached down picking up the loud head and tossed it into the closest boiling pot immediately silencing the screaming. Bobbi and Fitz picked up the headless torso and tossed it into a different boiling pot. They all took a deep breath as they watched the pot continue to boil then in unision they turned to the vat of quivering flesh.

"What are we going to do with that?" Daisy asked unwilling to get close to it. Jemma shrugged, "Burn it?"

"We burn it. I don't know what Shmidt was doing with, what he was trying to create but there is no way on earth I'm going to let it loose upon the world." Fitz stated as he began looking for something flammable. He found a large spoon used as a paddle for the pots and skimmed some of the fat off the surface. "This will work. Bobbi get a light."

Bobbi picked up a burning log from underneath the closest pot and followed Fitz to the blob of flesh. Fitz poured the human fat on the flesh blob and Bobbi set it ablaze. The quivering mass caught fire almost instantly, the flame spread over it like oil on water. An inhuman shriek emitted from the beast soon followed by one they recognized. Ward climbed out of the burning flesh his whole body on fire.

"Damn it! I thought that thing ate him!" Daisy grumbled as she began searching the ground for the bat Ward had used on Jemma. She found it and rushed back to where Ward was trying to climb out of the vat and clubbed him over the head forcing him back.

"You are never going to bother us again Ward! Never! Never! Never!" Daisy shouted in anger as she beat him back forcing him back into the burning mass of flesh. Heaving in breath Daisy watched Ward sink into the burning flesh. Jemma came up from behind taking the club and tossing it away. "It's time to go love."

Daisy snapped out of her rage induced haze and nodded in agreement. Together the four of them rushed toward the exit and Bobbi stumbled across a wood chest. On a whim Bobbi picked it up and carried it with her out of the cavern. Jemma was the last to leave, she transformed into her bat self and used all her might to knock over one of the pots, the fat immediately caught fire spreading quickly all across the cavern. Jemma rushed out catching up with the others as they reached the top of the staircase.

Up top Melinda was waiting for them with Coulson and his team, they had taken care of all of Shmidt's vampires and bred beasts. Once Jemma was out she ordered, "Fill the hole then burn this place. I want no trace of those bastards left for anyone to find."

"We've got just the thing." Melinda said with a rare smile. She gestured with her ehad to Coulson and his team and they followed her out only to return a few minutes later with barrels of black powder. Melinda asked Jemma, "Will this do?"

"That's perfect. Let's get to work, the sun will be up soon."

Ward had been building a stock pile of weapons, he had over fifty barrels of black powder and boxes of weapons and ammunition. They moved the black powder all around the abbey them used the wicks to create one long one. Coulson and his team rescued all the horses taking them a safe distance away with everyone else soon following. Once it was all in place they stood together as Jemma lit the fuse. They watched it burn all the back to the abbey, a few moments later the first explosion hit then another and another and another. The blasts broke down Carfax Abbeys walls and the fire that followed burned everything, stone included until the flames could be seen from Leeds miles away.

They returned to the wagons then watched Carfax Abbey burn to the ground. At sunrise Coulson and his team added the extra horses to the wagons, had everyone pile in then they began the journey to Kingston upon Hull the closest port they could purchase a ship. Most of Coulson's team had suffered injury though none were life threatening. Coulson, Triplett and Jemma drove reaching the port at sunset. Fitz cleaned himself up then promptly purchased a ship with a crew and by the witching hour they had set sail on the evening tide heading to Amsterdam.

Jemma and Fitz patched up Coulson's team then helped everyone get comfortable for the trip, which depending on the weather would take a few days. Everyone used it as an excuse to rest and relax. Jemma sat down with Daisy, Bobbi, Melinda and Fitz to discuss the next step. Bobbi pulled out the chest she had taken from Shmidt's lair, they opened it to discover his stash of retrieved amulets. They knew it would be helpful in the fight ahead. Once it was agreed upon they invited Mack and Coulson to their meeting.

"So it's unanimous." Jemma announced.

"What is?" Coulson asked confused. Jemma grinned, "I'm keeping my word Philip. We're in, all of us but you must keep us a secret from your organization."

"That's wonderful! And I will, we will. This is amazing." Coulson gushed suddenly very excited. Melinda commented, "We have a lot of details to figure out. And this might not work."

"Are you kidding? With your guys help there's nothing we can't do!" Coulson insisted looking as if he had just been given the best gift ever. Jemma, Daisy and Bobbi laughed. Fitz noticed how quiet Mack was and pulled him aside asking him bluntly. "If you don't' want to be with me you can go your own way. No one will stop you."

"No, I love you Fitz. I want to be with you."

"Then what's wrong Mack?"

"I feel lost. I don't know where I belong." Mack confessed and Fitz pulled the taller muscular man into a tight hug. "You belong with me."

"Are you sure they'll be okay with that?" Mack asked and Melinda turned to him answering for everyone. "Yes, if you can move past your beginning to a new start so can we. What do you say Mack?"

"That'd be great." Mack replied with a wide smile. Bobbi clapped her hands together excited, "Good! Now let's get to the fun stuff. We have a lot of details to figure out. Finally! We're going to have some real fun."

"Let me gather the rest of the team and then we can work all the details." Coulson replied.

Fitz, Mack and Melinda began discussing weapons and secure communication while Bobbi searched for paper and ink to make notes. Jemma and Daisy silently looked around then at each other and Jemma gestured for them to head up to the deck. Daisy nodded and they quietly vacated the small space.

Up topside the sun was beginning to lighten the sky, Jemma wrapped her arm around Daisy and together they walked to the rail to look out at the ocean and all the colors of morning that danced over the water. They stood in silence for a long moment both listening to the lapping of the North Sea against the bow of the ship, it was a rhythmic soothing sound.

"Are we really free Jemma? Is the nightmare really over?" Daisy asked tears welling up in her eyes. With a determined serious look on her face Jemma nodded yes then added, "Nothing is ever going to separate us again. Shmidt and his lackey Ward are gone for good. And even if they managed to survive that, they're trapped forever. And we'll make sure no one ever goes looking."

"I feel like I'm floating. Like the dream isn't real." Daisy said twisting around to throw her arms around Jemma pulling her close. Jemma finally smiled as she wrapped her arms around her love. "Its strange to be so happy. So free after all these years but we did it. We beat all the odds, overcame all those fucking obsicals to finally make our dream come true. I love you Daisy."

"I love you too Jemma."

They fell silent again quietly enjoying each other's embrace. As the silence stretched out Jemma became completely overwhelmed by emotion and began silently weeping.

"What's wrong Jemma? Why are you crying? We won! We finally won." Daisy said gently lifting Jemma's face and wiping the red tears away. Jemma took a deep breath and admitted. "I don't know what to do now. My whole existence has been waiting for you, fighting for you for us. And now it's over. What do we do now?"

"Anything we want. That's the exciting part, we get to do anything we want and this time we get to enjoy it. We've earned it." Daisy said with a smile and a gentle kiss to Jemma's lips.

And as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, memories of their first meeting, their first kiss flashed before their eyes, the horror that followed didn't over power the happy memory as it used now their minds skipped ahead to their second meeting and those fleeting moments of happiness. The happy memories gave them hope for the present and for the future. If they could overcome so much alone, together they would be unstoppable. 

**The End**


End file.
